


The Bells of Hasetsu

by Scarlett_Oakenshield



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antagonist OC, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempted Murder, Caring Katsuki Yuuri, Character Death, Chris's BF is named Louis, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Lovesickness, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Antagonist, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Short Chapters, Six part story, Slow Build, Some Humor, Stalker, Stalking, Story Arcs, Universe Alteration, Wedding, Weddings, Yandere, Yandere!OC, yandere antagonist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 136,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Oakenshield/pseuds/Scarlett_Oakenshield
Summary: Some fans won't stop at anything to get their idol to notice them... Universe Alteration. After winning Gold at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri and Viktor permanently retire from competitive figure skating and settle down in Hasetsu to live a normal life as a couple.  Now, recently engaged, they could not be any happier. They have a wedding to anticipate, along with their happily ever after.  With everything going well as it should, the thought of anything going wrong seems impossible.But in a split second everything changes. On a late winter's night at Yu-topia, all goes dark as the snow turns crimson when an attempt at Viktor's life is made. Afraid for their safety, Yuuri's parents send the couple to the United States, hoping they will be safer there. However, as close friends and relatives start disappearing and getting hurt, Viktor and Yuuri return to Hasetsu in an attempt to uncover their adversary. And they soon discover that they are in for something far more dangerous, and far more horrifying than they bargained for.





	1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

"You will be my beautiful dancing lady. No longer anyone else's but my own. Viktor cannot have you. You are mine. You will submit to me or I swear, the moment he sets foot near you, your lover will die. This is how my little game works. Make your choice. I'll be waiting."

And without another word, the Yandere was out the door again, closing and locking it behind him. Yuuri waited until he was gone before he got up to sit and gaze out the window of the bedroom prison, lightly pressing his face against the cold glass. The rain fell steadily, hitting the glass windows and the roof of the mansion. He looked out across the seemingly vast expanse of city in front of him. Viktor was somewhere out there...probably worried sick, and desperately searching. And Yuuri had no way of contacting him to let him know that he was okay. It was useless without his phone or computer.

His gaze turned sorrowfully at the suit that was visible, hanging sad and limp in the wardrobe. It had once been a crisp, beautiful white, but now it was wrinkled, and dirty, instead an ugly off-white, grayish hue.

He felt a tear in the corner of his eye. He clutched at his chest, feeling the aching pain in his heart. Everything had been ruined. His perfect day had been ruined. He was supposed to be married already. He and Viktor were supposed to be on their honeymoon right now, they were supposed to be lying together, fingers laced together with glinting, matching rings, happily ever after, with their love already made forever, already sealed. But instead...he was here, imprisoned by a sickly in love, crazed fan who claimed that Yuuri belonged to him. It made him sick to his stomach. The only person who was allowed to have him was Viktor. Not an obsessive fan.

Yuuri looked down and closed his eyes, letting his tears drip onto the windowsill. A scarcely audible "Viktor..." escaped his mouth as he sat there hopelessly, shedding his tears. 


	2. Part 1: Viktuurious~ Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, for all you Victuuri lovers out there (moi, of course), I am going to start this story on quite a bit of fluff to establish and character develop. So you have that to look forward to. And also, I'll warn you before it starts getting angsty and dramatic. So stay tuned.
> 
> Also, your welcome YOI fandom. Pichit now has a Tumblr blog called "Captain of the U.S.S. Viktuuri".

Chapter 1

 

Yuuri was beaming with absolute joy. He could not have been happier as he skated out onto the rink, with the wild applause all around him, arms outstretched, embracing the praise. A glinting gold medal hung proudly on his neck, and a blue and red flower crown was sitting atop his head  He had done it. He had won the Grand Prix Final. And he was so proud and ecstatic to have Yuri and Pichit skating on either side of him. The teenaged Russian punk was salty about coming in second, but even so, he still seemed rather smug and pleased with himself. Pichit was, of course, the most cheerful ball of sunshine, as usual.

 

All three champions wore smiles, proudly showing off their medals, Flowers fell onto the ice, the audience screamed in cheer, and cameras flashed and snapped photos every which where. Yuuri's final season as a skater had ended with a fanfare. A fanfare like the end of the very last song of a broadway musical. When the entire cast was cut off from their fermata chord, and the last note was played by the pit orchestra, ending on a beautiful release that reverberated throughout the theatre, echoing for a moment, before the audience burst into cheer. And the performance would never be forgotten. That was the kind of conclusion to his final season as a competitive figure skater. And his medal he wore proudly to prove that fact.

 

Suddenly though, he was struck with harsh reality and pulled instantly out of his fantasy haze of cameras and cheers.

 

 _What now? The season was over. What's going to happen between Viktor and I? Will we go our separate ways and all that we ever had be forgotten? Will he go back to Russia while I go back to Hasetsu? He had almost forgotten, and he was suddenly very nervous about the future. He didn't want to part with Viktor! Not now! Not after all this. Not after all the affection, bonding, and love they shared. Not after they had learned so much about each other! Not after they had practically surrendered their hearts to one another!_ Anxiety began to bubble up in his chest and some of his joy started to fade as he fretted about what would come next.

 

He must have stopped smiling, because Pichit called out to him worriedly.

 

"Yuuri? You okay?"

 

"Huh--?" he briefly turned from facing the audience and cameras to look at his friend.

 

"You okay?" the Thai skater repeated.

 

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry! I'm very excited." He smiled weakly.

 

"Yuuri!" he recognized that voice immediately. The deep Russian accent gracing smoothly from behind him. He turned to one of the rink entrances. Viktor was running towards him. Well, more like skating towards him. He ignored the rink staff trying to stop him, and skated rapidly across the ice towards the champion trio.

 

"What the H**l is he doing!?" Yurio growled, "He just can't stand NOT being the center of attention, can he?"

The silver-haired Russian was making his way towards Yuuri with a huge smile on his face. His arms were open wide, and when he reached the Japanese skater, he lifted him up off the ice by the waist, spun them around in a circle, and then kissed him in front of everyone. Yuuri turn bright red as the audience first went silent, before he closed his eyes and returned the gesture, whilst they all exploded into a frenzy of cheer. There were also a great deal of obnoxious screams that could only be from fangirls scattered throughout the audience.

 

This was one of the longer kisses they'd shared, and when they broke away, they had to catch their breath. After they had caught their breaths, they remained in one another's embrace, before Viktor let go and skated backwards, putting a bit of space in between them.

 

Pichit of course, took this as an opportunity to take out his phone and snap as many pictures as possible. He wanted to put these all over Instagram and all over his new Tumblr blog titled “Captain of the U.S.S. Viktuuri”. He only stopped snapping photos and hastily put his phone away when they broke away.

 

“I am so proud of you, Yuuri! I’m so proud!” There were tiny tears just scarcely visible in the corners of Viktor’s blue eyes. The Japanese skater smiled widely and took his medal off of his neck, handing it to his coach. As promised, Viktor took it from his hands and kissed the round golden thing, before slipping it back over Yuuri’s neck. The cheers thundered. Viktor pulled Yuuri in by his hips. The smaller of the two arched his back to fit perfectly into Viktor’s hold, and they kissed for yet another time on live television.  More pictures snapped.

 

“NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU MAKE OUT! ESPECIALLY NOT ME! GET A D**N ROOM!” this outburst came from Yurio, and it elicited laughter from the audience. The Russian teen was flushed red.

 

“Actually I think the audience likes it.” Viktor corrected.

 

“Yeah!? So what! It makes some people uncomfortable!” Yurio bristled.

 

"Oh! Yuuri...there's one more thing, before I forget."

 

"Yeah? What is it?"

 

The audience once again fell silent as Viktor pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was square, small enough to fit into someone's hand. A black velvet box.

 

"Yuuri," he started.

 

An unanimous gasp filled the rink as Viktor got down on one knee. 

 

The Japanese had to force down his own gasp. He could not even begin to explain what he was feeling. The absolute shock, the electric joy...his heart started to flutter rapidly, and then began to beat incredibly fast. He knew what was happening, but he hardly believed it.

 

"You probably asked yourself the same thing I asked myself, "What comes next?"" Viktor continued, "The season is over. It has been won. "What are we going to do now? Are we going to go our separate ways now? Will all of this just end and become a memory and nothing more?" Yuuri, we have been through so much together and learned so much about each other over the past several months, and we have shared so many priceless moments that have no equal. The affections. The bonding. The love. All of it. And it has been one of the best experiences of my life. Choosing to coach you was one of the best decisions I have made. With that said, I don't want this to end now. I want to continue to grow, learn, and discover more about one another. I want to continue to make precious, amazing memories. I love you more than anything else in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so our time together doesn't end so soon. I may be a five time world champion, so many gold medals...but, you, Yuuri, you, are still my greatest victory....So, with that said," he cleared his throat, "If you'll have me..." he opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

 

For several moments, Yuuri did not respond. He tried to process everything. He needed to make sure this was real. He needed to make sure this was actually happening. He was so ecstatic he was having difficulty hiding it. Viktor proposed! And the whole world knew about it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished it would have been done privately, but "privately" wasn't exactly Viktor's style. And that in itself made Yuuri even more ecstatic. This was just like Viktor. And it was absolutely perfect. He met gazes with the kneeling Russian, who was looking up hopefully with his bright blue eyes, smiling. Yuuri's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes." he said softly, with a nod, "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you."

 

The audience exploded into cheer. Beside them Yuri Plisetsky scoffed, and they could feel his green glare burning into them. But they payed no mind. Viktor got to his feet, and slipped the ring onto Yuuri's finger, and once more he pulled him close, and they shared in their second passionate kiss of the night as the cameras flashed all around them, and the clicking of a phone camera sounded near them as Pichit took some snap shots for his instagram.

 

They broke away once more, with their wide-eyed, smitten gazes locked lovingly. Yes. This was indeed a perfect day.    

  
  
  


The newly engaged couple skated off the ice to go endure the pain of interviews. On the way out of the rink, they ran into Celestino.

 

“Great job, Yuuri, congratulations!” the Italian-American coach praised, "Both of you." 

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri replied, smiling.

 

He looked to Viktor, “You’ve taught him well.” he said.

 

Viktor nodded, accepting the gratitude.

 

“I really am glad you won. It’s good to see you back on the ice after last year, and it makes me feel better seeing you on the podium where you deserve to be.” Celestino added. He set a tan hand on his shoulder, “You made me proud.”

 

Yuuri’s smile only widened, “Thank you! It means a lot!”

 

Celestino also added, "I wish you both all the best in your future life together. Viktor, you've done well as a coach, amazing as a skater, and I expect you to have the same care in devotion in every aspect of your life, especially now that you are going to marry my former proteger, take the best care of him and give him the love he deserves."

 

Viktor smiled and squeezed Yuuri's hand, "I will. Thank you."  

 

Celestino nodded and then turned back to face the ice, “Ahh! There’s my champion!” he greeted Phichit, pulled him into a tight hug and began praising him. Yuuri and Viktor exchanged glances and smiled before they were pulled away by several anxious, impatient reporters.

 

The interviews following the end of the grand prix final did not last long. Yuuri was so exhausted at this point that all he wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Viktor. He was growing very tired of all the attention, and being around so many people in such an environment was wearing him down.

 

Viktor was much more enthusiastic than he, and in fact, he was currently so very exhausted, that he was about three seconds from collapsing against the Russian's shoulder and falling asleep in the middle of his interview. It passed in a blur, and Yuuri was rather thankful that Viktor did a portion of the talking for him. Seriously, he just wanted sleep. He was glad when the television interview, the autograph session, and all the other stuff he could not remember was over.

 

"Anyway, we should go now. It looks like Yuuri is about to pass out." the Japanese heard Viktor say, while he was putting a supporting arm around him.

 

"Alright, thank you. Let us hear it one more time for Yuuri Katsuki everyone, Grand Prix Final Champion!” Yuuri barely heard the audience erupt in noisy applause as Viktor led him towards the locker rooms, keeping their fingers entwined.

 

They were intercepted by a familiar Swiss skater on their way. “Hey sexy love-birds.” Chris greeted smoothly.

 

Yuuri blushed and Viktor smiled in spite of himself, “Congratulations on your win, Yuuri.” he said, "And your engagement." 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to beat you next year.”

 

“Oh...uhh...well...I…”

 

“Oh that’s right, I forgot you planned on retiring. You’re serious about that?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “This was the way I was going to end my skating career.”

 

“That’s a shame, I was looking forward to facing you again. And I’ll miss my dance partner at the banquets. But, it’s whatever you want! Viktor, what about you?”

 

“I...I don’t know really. Actually, I kind of forgot that I should be thinking about next season now.”

 

“Sounds like you.” Chris snorted, amused, “Let me know when you’ve figured it out. Text me. Anyway, are you coming to the banquet tomorrow?” he questioned.

 

“Uhh…” Yuuri looked to Viktor, “Are we?”

 

“Of course we are! You’re the champion, you deserve to celebrate.”

 

“Then yeah, I guess we are.” Yuuri replied, looking back at Chris.

 

“Good. I’ll see you there. But Yuuri, you should watch how much you drink.” Christophe’s eyes twinkled mischievously and he winked, causing the Japanese skater to flush red.

 

“Unless you and Viktor both get drunk. I can’t wait to see that.” Chris added, “Anyway, a bientot, mes chers, I’m going to bed.” the Swiss man waved goodbye and followed his coach out towards the main doors. But before Chris left he looked over his shoulder and called, “Don’t keep Yuuri up all night, Viktor.” and he was out the door.

 

The coach and skater exchanged glances.

 

“Does he mean what I think he means?” Yuuri asked.

 

“It’s Chris. Of course he means what you and I are both thinking.”

 

“Eto…” Yuuri was tomato red now. Darn Chris.  

 

Viktor chuckled, blushing, “Don’t worry. We don’t have to do anything that you’re not ready for. Now come on, you’re exhausted, let’s get going.” Viktor put an arm around Yuuri and they continued their walk to the locker rooms.

 

After escaping, following the hugs and congratulations from his fellow competitors (and friends, mind you), and probably about a hundred more congratulations from several strangers, Yuuri  finally had some peace and quiet with himself and Viktor.

 

Viktor sat beside him on the benches, brushing shoulders as the skater guzzled down some more water and then untied the laces on his skates and put them back in the box that he treasured and kept them in.

 

No words were exchanged between them, for neither could think of what to say after the events that had just occurred.

 

After a while, Yuuri turned and locked gazes with Viktor. His eyes and expression were serious. “So, I’m retiring now...I...eto..."

 

“We're not going back to Russia.” Viktor said, "Now that we're engaged there isn't really much left for me there now. I want to focus on us now. And our relationship.” Viktor said, “I just proposed to you, did I not? We express our love through skating, and while I do not want to skate competitively, I still want to skate with you. At Ice Castle. Forever. We can still express our love through skating, but we can focus on expressing it more off the ice too, as well as on it. We’ve learned a lot about each other over the past several months, but there is still so much we haven’t discovered yet, and I want to discover it.” Viktor continued, “They say home is where the heart is, right?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“My heart belongs in Hasetsu. With your family, and most of all with you.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears of joy.

 

“So you’re…?”

 

“I’m staying with you. Because I can’t  imagine my life without you in it. Especially now that I am going to be your husband.”

 

Tears streamed down Yuuri’s face as he let himself sink forward into Viktor's warm chest, enjoying the perfect embrace that they had shared so many times already. The words “I love you” were not needed. They already knew. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a long while. Finally though, they did let go.

 

“Your parents won’t mind, right?”

 

“Of course not. They practically adopted you.”

 

Viktor chuckled, "So, Yuuri, what do want to do now? Do you want to go out and eat? Or do you want to turn in for the night? Your call. You're the champion."

 

"I want to go back to the hotel. I want to shower and change, and then we can eat something." Yuuri replied.

 

"Okay."

 

Yuuri yawned, (upon this, Viktor yawned after him), stretching his arms over his head, before slowly getting up to stand.

 

"Ow." he said simply, before plopping back down, "My feet are killing me." They did look awful. Blistered, red, swollen, scraped, bruised. Wearing the skates for such a long period time was indeed quite painful.

  
"I will carry you home." Viktor stated simply. He stood up and before Yuuri could protest, he had scooped him up, bridal style. He set the boxed ice skates in the younger man's arms, along with the water bottle, and readjusted Yuuri's positioning so it was comfortable for the both of them. Then, he proceeded out the door. Yuuri sighed, and then let himself rest against Viktor's well-built chest, quite calmed by the warmth and the steady heartbeat.


	3. Part 1: Viktuurious~ Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Chris calls his friends "Sexy" because it seems like something he would do.

Chapter 2

 

They returned to the hotel, ignoring the looks from the other guests residing there as they made their way back to their room. After he swiped the room key, Viktor pushed the door open and clicked on the light. The room had been cleaned and the beds made by room service, and it smelled like air freshener.

 

Viktor set Yuuri down the bed closest to the window, shed some of his layers, and then sat down beside him, scooting back so his back was up against the pillows and he was sitting up. He stretched his legs all the way out, put his hands behind his head and stared up towards the ceiling.

 

Yuuri yawned once more, and in response Viktor yawned closely after, since yawning was contagious. Subconsciously, the dark haired Japanese man stood up, took his medal off and set it carefully on the bedside table next to their phones. He stripped down to his boxers, put his uniform back on the hanger, and hung it back in the closet. Then, he returned to the bed where Viktor was, and climbed under the covers, covering his exposed, cold, pale body. He scooted in to Viktor's side and in response, the Russian looped an arm around him, and pulled him even closer, so he was resting against his chest. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes. It seemed as soon as he did that, he passed out, unconscious to the rest of the world.

 

Viktor smiled at his slumbering katsudon, before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Ya lyublyu tebya." he said softly, before smiling once more at the sight of the glinting ring on his finger. Upon this, he fetched his cell phone from the bedside table and snapped a few selfies.

 

Out of all of these, he chose the best one, and posted it, after putting the caption "My sleepy little katsudon after winning the Grand Prix Final. So proud of him!"

 

Then, he mindlessly went onto Pinterest and began scrolling through his dashboard. He found himself scrolling through a string of wedding posts.

 

His attention was drawn to the top of his screen, when a message notification popped up.

 

 **“So?”** it was Chris.

 

**“I thought you were going to sleep.”**

 

**“I always go on my phone before I sleep, you know that. Anyway, what’s the verdict for next season?”**

 

**“Oh, yeah, that. I’m retiring. Now that Yuuri and I are engaged, I want to focus on us, and I've finally found a way to settle down."**

 

**“That's understandable. I still wish you both weren't though. I'll miss competing with you on the ice...but as long as you're happy, I suppose...Anyway, I’m going to bed now. Give Yuuri my love.”**

 

**“K.”**

 

**“Goodnight sexy.  See you tomorrow."**

 

**“ Spasibo. Night.”**

 

-xXx-

 

Yuuri must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he opened his eyes to the ceiling of the hotel room, and he found himself lying atop a breathing, warm pillow. He opened his sleepy dark eyes to see Viktor scrolling through one of his many social networking sites.

 

Sensing his movement, Viktor looked down and locked his blue gaze with Yuuri's smiling one. "Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty. You were sleeping like a baby."

 

Once again Yuuri blushed. "What time is it?" he asked.

 

"It is almost half-passed 22:00 hours." he stated.

 

"Wha-- It's so late! I'm so sorry I slept so long and kept you waiting!" he shot up immediately, sitting completely upright, "We haven't eaten yet and you're probably starving!"

 

"You were tired. It's okay." Viktor chuckled, "Anyway, you are very cute when you sleep."

 

"Uhh...thank you...?"

 

"Anyway! I'm sure there's some restaurants open. If you want to wash up and change, we can still go out to eat. It is late so it should not be that crowded."

 

"Yeah okay. I'll make it quick, I promise!"

 

Viktor chuckled, "Oh wait! Before you go...look at all the likes this got all ready." he showed Yuuri his phone screen. As he predicted, the Japanese turned bright red.

 

"Y-you took a picture of us while I was sleeping and posted it?" Yuuri questioned, clearly embarrassed.

 

"Of course. Everyone loves it."

 

At this point Yuuri rolled his eyes.

 

"You know you love it too...plus, we both look so adorable, especially you."

 

The Japanese flushed even brighter, "Alright, I guess I'll let that go."

 

Viktor chuckled again as Yuuri scrambled up from the bed, put a change of clothes on top of the covers, grabbed a dressing gown and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

"Leave the door open. I don't want you falling asleep again and drowning." Viktor said.

 

"Okay."

 

Once he had disappeared into the bathroom, Viktor dragged himself out of bed and went over to his suitcase to find something more casual to put on so they could go out to eat a very late dinner.

 

-xXx-

 

His thought stream was interrupted when he heard Yuuri come out of the bathroom. His gaze turned towards the door to see the smaller man wearing the silk dressing gown that the hotel provided. It was just a simple white garment, nothing special, but Yuuri looked beautiful in it. His hair was wet, tousled, and a mess, as it had not been combed through yet. He also looked much more awake than before.

 

"Feel better? It looks like you do."

 

"Yeah, much." Yuuri replied. He walked over to his bed and turned his back, untying the garment and letting it slip off his shoulders and body, pooling onto the floor and exposing his pale skin. He slipped into his clean outfit and went to pick up the comb. He started to pull it through his hair, only to be stopped when Viktor said, "May I?"

 

Yuuri looked at the comb in his hand, and then back at the blue-eyed Russian. "Yeah. Sure." Viktor took the comb and smiled, before sitting back down on the mattress, and beckoning for Yuuri to sit in between his legs on the floor so he could have access to the hair. He started by running his fingers through it, before carefully pulling the comb through it so he could tame the wild, raven-colored mop.

 

He hummed softly as he combed. It was some Russian love song by a personal favorite singer of his. Once he finished combing, they switched places. Yuuri spent a few moments teasing and playing with Viktor's silver hair, before he started to run the comb through it. Viktor relaxed, leaning into him.

 

When Yuuri got to his fringe, he was careful not to poke his eye with the teeth of the comb.

No words were exchanged between and they were wrapped in a comfortable soothing silence. When at last he finished, he put the comb back on the bedside table. "Alright, I'm finished now." Yuuri said. Viktor leaned further, tilting his head back so he was looking directly into the eyes of his fiance.

 

Yuuri's belly rumbled, and they both chuckled as the sound was clearly heard.

 

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Yuuri asked.

 

"Not until you give me a kiss." Viktor replied. Yuuri leaned forward, bending his head down towards Viktor's pale face, so he could plant a soft, chaste kiss on the Russian's lips. Once he did, he flushed again.

 

Viktor smiled and pulled himself up. "Now we can go eat." he said.


	4. Part 1: Viktuurious~ Chapter 3

Part 1: Viktuurious

Chapter 3

 

The air in Barcelona was crisp and clear this evening. There was a cool breeze, and because the sky was so clear, thousands of tiny stars were visible in the sky. Viktor and Yuuri walked hand-in-hand from their hotel, down the sidewalk, looking for somewhere to eat.

 

The cold air sent a sudden shudder up Yuuri's spine, and Viktor chuckled, "Are you okay there?"

 

"Yeah, yeah...but ever since I dropped weight, my body mass went down so I get cold a lot easier."

 

Viktor briefly let go of his hand to pull him closer and rub his arm, attempting to provide some extra warmth.

"Is that better?"

 

Yuuri nodded as they continued down the street with Viktor's arm around him.

 

"Oh look," Viktor pointed out a small cafe a few yards in front of them on the opposite side of the street, "How about we eat there?"

 

Yuuri looked. It was a small little cafe, lit up brightly, giving off a warm, welcoming aura.

Yuuri nodded. At this point he was so famished that he did not care where they had dinner. "Yes, that sounds good."

 

"Alright, let's go there then." Viktor led him to the end of sidewalk next to the traffic signals and the crosswalk. He pushed the button, and then they stood and waited for the "WALK" signal.

 

"God, I'm so hungry." Yuuri said as his belly once again churned and growled loudly.

 

"Me too." Viktor replied.

 

The Japanese shuffled his feet, yawned, and then rested his head against Viktor's shoulder as they waited for the signal to turn. "You're very warm." he muttered softly.

 

Viktor did not really reply, he only rubbed Yuuri's arm and continued to observe the seemingly everlasting red signal. Time went by so slowly when you were waiting to get something to eat.

 

The traffic signal turned. Viktor let go of Yuuri's arm, sliding his hand across his back until it reached the others'. He entwined their fingers again before making way across the street.

 

Suddenly, just before they reached the other sidewalk, Yuuri stiffened. He felt strange, as though someone's eyes were fixated on him. But when he turned and glanced over his shoulder, there was no one.

 

He tried to shake off the feeling, convincing himself that it was merely his fatigued brain and being outside in the dark in an unfamiliar place that made him feel uneasy.

 

He turned back to face what was in front of him as Viktor stopped in front of the cafe. He opened the door, causing the little bell to chime, and held it for Yuuri to let him inside. "Thanks." Yuuri said politely before heading inside.

Viktor's touch briefly ghosted the younger man's back before he followed him inside, closing the door behind him.

 

The hostess at the front greeted them warmly. “You’re the skater from T.V.!” she recognized Yuuri, “Skater Katsuki right?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Congratulations on your win! And your engagement!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She picked up two menus and led them to a small booth by one of the windows facing the street. "Is this okay?" she asked.

 

"Yes." Viktor replied, "Thank you." They sat down across from each other and she set the menus down in front of them, "A server will be by to to take your orders momentarily. My name is Adriana, I'll be your hostess, so let me know if you have any questions or need anything.” With that, she was gone.

 

After she'd left, the couple began looking through the menu. Everything sounded good to Yuuri, and he did not know what to choose.

 

"What are you getting, Viktor?" Yuuri asked.

 

"I don't know. Whatever you're getting. Everything sounds good to me."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes behind his menu. Go figure. Of course Viktor would say that.

 

"Well, hot tea definitely sounds good, it's cold outside, so it's perfect." Yuuri said.

 

Viktor nodded in agreement, "I definitely prefer coffee, but that does sound good."

 

They spent a few more moments reading over the menus before Yuuri decided that the beef stew was the most appetizing. Viktor, of course, agreed with this as well.

 

-xXx-

 

The little bell chimed and they overheard the hostess talking to two very familiar voices. They watched as she led Minako and Mari into the main dining area.

 

“Oh! Hey Yuuri!” Minako greeted.

 

Viktor and Yuuri smiled and waved.

 

“Hey guys. What are you doing out this late?” the Japanese skater inquired.

 

“I should ask you the same thing, kid.” Mari replied, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

 

“We’re out celebrating his win.” Viktor said, "And our engagement."

 

“I napped earlier. I’m fine.” Yuuri added, “Anyway…nice to see you guys.”

 

“Care to join us?” Viktor invited.

 

“Sure, why not.” Mari answered.

 

“Uhh...do you guys want to sit at a bigger table instead of the booth…?” the hostess asked awkwardly.

 

“Sure, if that’s okay.” Yuuri replied.

 

She set them down at a small table near the booth they had been previously seated at. Then, she gave the girls menus, did her usual hostess spiel, and went back to the front.

 

The group of four immersed themselves in pleasant conversation. While they talked, Viktor and Yuuri held hands under the table.

 

“No need to hide that you’re holding hands,” Mari snorted, “It’s not like we didn’t see you making out and getting engaged on the ice earlier today at the Grand Prix."

 

“W-we weren’t--” Yuuri spluttered.

 

Both women shrugged.

 

“It’s not like I care. I’m just glad to see you both happy.” Mari defended.

 

“Oh...okay.” Yuuri smiled.

 

There was a brief silence as they looked through their menus and figured out what they wanted. Eventually, Minako put down her menu and squealed. “I am so proud of you Yuuri, you have no idea! You worked so hard and I’m so glad you won! And Viktor, i’m proud of you too! You did awesome for your first time coaching. And I'M SO HAPPY MY BOYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!”

 

Both men beamed.

 

The waiter came up to their table. “Sorry that took so long. My name is Alexander, I’ll be taking care of you today. What can I get started for you?”

 

All four of them placed their orders for food and drinks.

 

“Alright, it’ll be out for you soon.” the waiter gathered their menus and then disappeared to place the orders.

 

“So what are your plans now?” Minako asked curiously.

 

“We’re both going to retire.” Yuuri answered.

 

“Are you going back to Russia?” Minako asked Viktor.

 

“We might eventually, but for now I want to stay in Hasetsu with everyone.” Viktor said, “If that’s okay…?”

 

“Of course it is!” Minako answered.

 

“Sure. Why not.” Mari added.

 

“So tell us about the wedding." Minako said.

 

"Umm...we haven't really...planned it yet..." Yuuri replied, "I just found out about it today..."

 

"You don't have to know everything but like, do you have any ideas? Like how big you want it? When and where it's going to be?"

 

"Umm..."

 

"I think we should have it in April, because that would make it a year since we met. I think it would be sentimental, don't you?" Viktor replied, subconsciously rubbing the top of Yuuri's hand. 

 

Yuuri smiled, "Yeah, that'd be perfect." 

 

"And the wedding will be in Hasetsu, of course." Viktor added. Yuuri nodded.

 

"I guess the next question is how big it should be." Yuuri said, "I think we should limit it to our friends and family so we don't have an overwhelming amount of people to deal with." 

 

Viktor hummed, "If we extended the invitation out beyond that we could easily have a very large turnout. And a large wedding would be fun. But at the same time I understand you probably want it to be a more personal, private affair, am I right?"

 

Yuuri nodded slowly, "I really don't want our wedding to be as public as our performances...w-we already had our first kiss on live television, then our engagement was on television...so it'd be kind of nice to break the trend for a change. But we could post plenty of pictures about it though." 

 

Viktor nodded, "How about we meet in the middle somewhere? We invite family and friends, and if they want to bring more people they can...but we will limit it. And we won't allow camera crews. Would that be better for you?"

 

Yuuri nodded, "That's a good compromise. As long as you're okay with it?"

 

Viktor chuckled, "Of course I am, I suggested it." 

 

"Oh...right...I'm an idiot..." Yuuri flushed with embarrassment. 

 

"Be nice to yourself, lyubov moya." 

  
Yuuri blushed even deeper. He loved when Viktor used his sweet Russian terms of endearment, they were so perfect and smooth when they graced off his tongue. They were filled with a certain tenderness, admiration, and love unlike anything Yuuri had ever been called before.  He smiled at his fiance. 

 

“Aww, you’re so sweet!” Minako gushed, “Can I get a picture of you two?”

 

“Sure!” Viktor replied, “Yuuri is that okay?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “It won’t hurt.”

 

“How would you like us to pose?”

 

“However you want. I don’t care.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor draped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pressed his lips to his cheek, knocking his glasses at a slight angle.

 

Minako snapped several photos.

 

“Perfect thanks. The internet is gonna love this. Basically, the entire Ice Skating community on Social Media and like everyone else ships you.”

 

“Huh…?” Yuuri inquired, “What does that mean?”

 

“It means that everyone wants you together and they support your relationship.” Mari clarified.

 

“Oh!” Viktor smiled, “That’s good to know! I would not care either way, but I’m glad.”

 

The waiter came by with their food.  

 

By the time they finished eating and were walking down the quiet streets towards their hotel, it was half-passed two in the morning. They were full and drowsy, and everything around them was passing in a jumbled blur. The four stood outside the restaurant on the street.

 

“Well, we’re going back to the hotel, we have a nine AM flight tomorrow. See you guys back in Hasetsu. It was fun.” Mari said.

 

“Alright, see you guys in a couple days.” Viktor smiled.

 

Mari and Minako sandwiched Yuuri in between them. “We’re so proud of you!” Minako said again.

 

Mari ruffled his hair, “Great job kid.”

 

“See you guys.” Minako waved as the two headed off in the opposite direction they’d come.

 

When they were gone, Yuuri pressed his shivering body close to Viktor's as they made their way. It was crisp and chilly, and they could clearly see their breath on the starlit air.

 

"I just realized something," Yuuri said sleepily.

 

"And what did you realize?"

 

"I forgot it was December. It'll be your birthday and Christmas soon."

 

"Oh, yeah that's right."

 

“It will be your first time celebrating Christmas on your birthday, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Viktor nodded.

 

“Well then, we’re going to have to make it extra special for you.”

 

Viktor smiled and let go of Yuuri's hand. He turned to face him, pulling him close and leaning forward to kiss him. Yuuri closed his eyes and enjoyed the bliss for a few moments. They parted, before going back into their hand-holding position, and set off towards the hotel.

 

Yuuri observed the sights around him. Even though it was late, everything was still beautifully lit up with bright, festive Christmas lights and decorations. Although there were no carolers, street vendors, tourists or locals, the quiet was not eerie. It was beautifully tranquil. Yuuri yawned. There was no conversation between them, since they were both too tired to speak. Neither really wanted to though, for they would fill the peaceful silence and ruin its tranquility.

 

As they walked Yuuri thought he glimpsed movement behind them. It was only for a brief moment, he thought he saw someone else, but in a second it was gone.

 

“Huh…” he thought out loud. He found it odd considering Barcelona was basically a ghost town, with scarcely only a body once in a while.

 

“What?”

 

“I thought I saw someone behind us.”

 

“Maybe you did. But it could just be your brain you know, playing tricks on you. It’s been a long day, so you’re probably just tired.”

 

“Yeah probably.” Yuuri yawned. Viktor yawned.

 

-xXx-

They arrived at the hotel at three AM, taking the elevator up to their room. When they arrived, they were too tired to put on pajamas, so they stripped down to their under clothes and buried underneath the thick blankets, curling up in each others’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back. Since you guys are such awesome readers, I decided that I am going to try to update this regularly. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it! 
> 
> Also, fun fact: In Russia, most people celebrate Christmas on the seventh of December, since the Russian Orthodox Church uses the dates of the old "Julian" calendar for their religious holidays.


	5. Part 1: Viktuurious~Chapter 4

Yuuri opened his eyes to bright daylight streaming in through the curtains. He was lying on his belly, with his face buried in the fluffy pillow. He looked at the time on the digital clock next to the bed through his blurry near-sighted vision. The clock read 14:30. The bed was empty beside him, so he assumed Viktor went out. 

 

“Crap! It’s two-thirty in the afternoon!? I slept that long! The banquet’s in three hours!”  He sat up immediately, grabbing his spectacles. He put them on his face and then checked his phone. There was a text from Viktor.

 

**“Went out shopping with Chris, be back soon.”** The message was from about two and a half hours ago. Yuuri put his phone down and stretched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. At this moment, Viktor burst through the hotel door carrying several shopping bags. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” he announced. 

 

Yuuri chuckled. 

 

Viktor set the bags on the floor. “Tackle hug!” He jumped onto the bed, pinning Yuuri onto the mattress. He greeted him with a kiss. “Good afternoon, lyobov moya. You’re still in bed at this hour?” 

 

“I just woke up.”  

 

“Wow. You must have been really tired then, sleeping beauty.” 

 

A whistle sounded from behind them.

 

“Oh oops!” Viktor flushed with embarrassment, “I forgot Chris was behind me.” 

 

“No, it’s fine. I came to say hi but I’ll leave if you guys want  privacy. Or I could j--” 

 

“Ahh! Not Yuuri’s virgin ears!” Viktor exclaimed. 

 

“Hey!” the skater exclaimed, flushing deeper. Then he asked bluntly, “Did the two of your drink? You seem a little hyper.” 

 

“No.” Chris answered, “Not yet. We’re saving that for the banquet.” 

 

“Speaking of that, we picked out a new suit for you.” Viktor said.

 

“You...did?” 

 

“Mmm hmm,” Chris replied, “No joke, we spent an hour looking for one. We tried guessing your size, and then we were alternating between color choices.” 

 

“Luckily, we ran into your friend Pichit and he helped us pick one. Do you want to see it?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Viktor went through the pile of bags on the floor, until he pulled it out of one of the most expensive-looking bag. It was in a garment bag. Viktor hung it up on the door and tossed the plastic thing aside. The blazer and pants were a light gray color, and they were over a crisp white button down, with a blue tie to complete the look. 

 

“Well…?” Chris inquired.

 

“It’s nice. I like it” Yuuri said, “Thank you. H-how much do I owe you?”   

 

“I’ll just add it to your coaching fees.” Viktor answered. 

 

“My...right...I forgot. H-how much are we at now?” 

 

Viktor chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, “We’ll discuss that later.” 

 

“Okay.”  _ Crap, I’m going to owe him like a million dollars… _

 

“Well, I’m going to head back to my room. I need to check in on my cat and face-time Louis anyway. See you guys at the banquet. Au revoir.” and with that, he was out the door. 

 

“Louis?” Yuuri questioned.

 

“His boyfr- I mean neighbor is watching his cat.”

 

“Oh okay.” 

 

-xXx-

 

“Yuuri, have you eaten?” 

 

“No. I’ve only been up for less than an hour. I’m okay though.”

 

“Are you sure? You should eat, aren’t you hungry?”

 

“Uhh well…” 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s face was pulled in a serious expression, “You need to eat.” 

 

“I’m going to eat at the banquet.” 

 

“That is not going to be for a while. Let’s go get something from the cafe in the lobby. Please? We still have some time before we actually need to get ready to go.” 

 

“Okay,” Yuuri sighed, “Let me change quickly and we will.” 

 

-xXx-

 

The only spent about an hour downstairs in the cafe. Viktor got a coffee, and Yuuri ordered a sandwich and some water. They sat together in the lively atmosphere, enjoying the bright setting and enjoying the company of each other. 

 

They were engaged in pleasant conversation, when Viktor caught sight of someone very familiar. 

 

“Hi Yurio!” He called, wide smile on his face. Yuuri followed his gaze. The blonde was with the tall, dark-haired skater from Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin. The Japanese man waved at the fifteen year old. 

 

The Russian punk bristled when he saw them, hastily leading Otabek to a table clear across the room, well away from them. 

 

“Okay then.” Viktor shrugged, “Go figure, I expected that from him. He’s always so salty about everything.”  

“That’s true.” 

 

The couple chuckled, then continued eating. That was when a single figure walked into the cafe. He walked over to stand behind Yuri and Otabek, who were both waiting to place their orders. He fixed his wide eyes on Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri saw this and offered a small smile, before giving a small wave. He figured it was a fan who recognized him. However, when he waved, the young man flushed a deep red and turned away bashfully. 

 

Yuuri shrugged before going back to his sandwich.

 

“Who was that you were waving at?” Viktor asked.

 

“Just some fan probably.” 

 

“Okay.” 

-xXx-

 

Throughout the rest of their lunch, Yuuri kept stealing glances of the young man staring at him from where he was seated in the lonely corner of the cafe. It had not been bothering him at first, but now, it was starting to make him uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey Viktor?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“We should probably get going, it’s almost 4 and the banquet is at 5:30.” 

 

“Oh, right. I forgot about that! I keep forgetting this is the Grand Prix Final, not vacation.” He had been eating a salad, and he finished the last of it, threw it out, and grabbed the plastic water bottle he had bought. They got up and left, going towards the elevator to go back up to their room. 

 

-xXx-

They showered and dressed, and they were out the door at five-o’clock exactly, well on their way to the banquet. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't expect to be forking out chapters so fast. 
> 
> Also: Lyobov moya is "my love" in Russian.


	6. Part 1: Viktuurious~ Chapter 5

Part 1: Viktuurious

Chapter 5

 

The banquet was...an interesting affair, to put it simply. The food was delicious and everything, but the problem was both Yuuri and Viktor had drank too much. They had put on quite the show. It was both disturbing and amusing at the same time. Poor, innocent, little kitten Yurio would not be able to unsee what had occurred, and neither would the rest of the people at the banquet.  Plenty of video footage and photos were taken and  it would be sure to come back and bite them both in the rear when they saw them on the media the next day. Not to mention that they had both drank so much that they would definitely have hangovers in the morning.

 

Additionally, a very angry Coach Yakov was among the few people sober enough to take Viktor and Yuuri back to their hotel in their intoxicated state. He was lecturing them both in the car, but neither, what with their exhausted, fuzzy senses were really listening. He escorted them both to their room while they were heavily staggering and leaning on him and each other, stayed only long enough to shove them both into bed, tuck them in, and stalk out, closing the door behind him, very much in need of pills to remedy his stress migraine.

 

-xXx-

Yuuri slept through the alarm. So did Viktor.

 

When Yuuri at last opened his eyes, he felt absolutely awful. His head was pounding, and he had a slight stomachache. Not to mention he had no memory of what had happened last night. All he wanted to do now was go back to sleep. Maybe he could? He reached for his phone. He could barely focus, and his clumsy fingers found their way to Instagram. He opened the app, and discovered the horror of the pictures that had appeared there.

 

He screamed, “AHHHHHH! PICHIT!”

 

“Hmm….Yuuri...what’s all the yelling for--ow the light burns…” Viktor rolled over onto Yuuri’s chest and buried his face in it, trying to avoid the blinding sun rays streaming in from the curtains.

 

“Viktor….do you remember this?”

 

The Russian lifted his head. “Remember what?”  

 

He showed him his phone screen, “This.”

 

Viktor flushed when he saw the photo in question, “Barely…ahhh….that was awful. I swear I’m never going to drink that much again.” His face fell back into Yuuri’s chest and he pulled the blankets over himself, “Wha’ time’s our flight?”

 

“Nine-thirty.”

 

“Shouldn’t we get going then it’s like….eight thirty or something….”

 

Panic bubbled in Yuuri’s chest when he looked at the time. It was eight-forty. “CRAP! Crap, crap, crap! We’re going to be late!” He jumped out of bed, forgetting his hangover, “We have to go!” he scrambled about, wrestling into the first pair of clothes he saw, and hastily began to shove things into his suitcase.

 

With that, Viktor too got up and started to move about. He was much more sluggish than Yuuri was, however, what with having being woken up during his REM sleep, his hangover, and all. He still tried to move with some degree of haste though, he didn’t want to risk Yuuri panicking.

-xXx-

They were out the door in ten minutes, on the elevator, hoping they had all their stuff, ready to catch their cab and jet to the airport.

-xXx-

They made it just in time, and they even managed to get coffee and breakfast beforehand. And when at last they were in their seats, Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

“See, we made it, look.” Viktor reassured, “Nothing to worry about.” He let out a yawn, before sinking his head back against Yuuri, “I’m going back to sleep now. Wake me when we land.”

“Wha-- but you just had coffee….?”

-xXx-

When the plane landed back at the airport in Japan, it was the loudspeaker that woke both Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri blinked and sat up, with Viktor following close behind.

They got off the plane, climbed down the steps, and went to wait for their luggage. Instantly, they were bombarded by fans and paparazzi asking and demanding questions. Viktor welcomed them instantly, and Yuuri inwardly rolled his eyes. Why did they have to be bombarded everywhere they went? True, they were famous figure skaters, but seriously? Couldn’t they just have a moment of peace? Well, at least he would when he got home. That made him all the more eager to do so. He couldn’t wait to be back in his own bed and to see his family and friends again.

While Viktor was being interviewed, Yuuri took the time to scan the premises. He had seen it numerous times, but each time there was something different to look at. Whether there was a new sign or advertisement than before, or if it was just some new people. The airport was always bustling with new people. It was crowded, and the smell was that of an array of food, perfumes, colognes, and body odor.

Yuuri saw a couple walking with their child. She was very young, maybe three or four, and she skipped in between them holding both of their hands. They lifted her off the ground and swung her, and she squealed with delight. Yuuri smiled. Eventually, that would be him and Viktor. _Wait, wait, why am I thinking about that, we’ve only been engaged for two days! We're not even married!_ He blushed.

He continued to scan, when he caught someone staring at him. They were quite a bit away, but he could tell that their eyes were clearly trained on him. The figure was male, average height, although it was difficult to make out his features because of how far away he was. The only feature Yuuri could make out was the messy brown hair. He was poking out from behind the wide leg of a metal beam. Yuuri smiled and offered a very simple wave. However, when he did so, the figure quickly disappeared and ran into the crowd, merging with everyone else and disappearing as quick as he’d been seen.

_Well...that was odd... he was probably just a big fan. Me waving must have surprised him and made him very shy, so he didn’t know how to react._

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s smooth voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Hmm? Oh.”

 

The Russian had gathered all of their luggage, “Thanks.” Yuuri said simply. He took his own suitcase, and they began to make their way.

“Who were you looking for?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Oh, no one. There was someone staring at me, and when I waved at him he just, sort of, ran off.”

“He must have recognized you from the t.v. He was probably a fan and didn’t know how to react. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” Viktor said, reassuringly patting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, those were my thoughts exactly.”

“Hey lovebirds, over here!” They recognized the voice immediately. They turned towards the direction of the sound to see Minako with a huge banner that read “Congratulations! Welcome Home!”

“Hi Minako!” Viktor greeted, “Long time no see.” he joked.

 

The woman chuckled.

“Hey.” Yuuri replied coolly, with a warm smile.

She pulled him into a tight hug, nearly taking his breath away, and causing him to blush a deep red.

“M-Minako--” she let go of him and pulled out her phone.

“Can I get a kiss for the camera?” she asked.

“Wha--Minako!?” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Sure.” Viktor nodded.

Yuuri could not form a response or bring himself to protest, so he turned and faced Viktor, and the two of them went in for another kiss.

“Ahh! Perfect, thank you.” Minako said at last, once she had taken enough snapshots, “That's going to go on Instagram.”

Viktor and Yuuri broke away and turned to face her.

“You guys ready to go home?” she asked.

“Oh yeah.” Yuuri replied.

“Yes, I’m starving.” Viktor added.

 

So with that, the three of them turned and headed towards the exit doors out to the parking lot.

  
  



	7. Part 1: Viktuurious~Chapter 6

Part 1: Viktuurious

Chapter 6

 

It was snowing gently.. Yuuri peered out the window of the car with a bright smile on his face.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“It is.” Viktor replied, “The winters in Russia are brutal, and the snow is so harsh you can hardly see anything, but this is just perfect.”

They were sitting side by side in the back bench seat of Minako’s car as she drove them home to Hasetsu. It was not like they couldn’t drive, but the brunette had insisted that she be the one to drive, saying that they were too tired to drive themselves. Additionally, Viktor was not a very good driver himself, since he relied more on public transportation than himself to get where he needed to be. As for Yuuri, well, he was decent, but it also never ceased to make him nervous.

“Your Mom’s making katsudon for you.” Minako said.

Neither male bothered hiding their excitement about that.

“Good, I’m starving.” Viktor stated.

“But we just ate lunch…?” Yuuri replied.

“You know I have a big appetite.” Viktor answered.

“That’s true.”

“Are you not hungry, Yuuri?”

“Ahh...no...well kind of…”

Viktor chuckled, patting the smaller man on the shoulder.

“So Minako? How is everyone?” Viktor inquired to their chauffeur.

“We’re all doing pretty well.” she responded.

“And Makkachin?”

“Oh! He’s getting much better every day.”

Viktor sighed, “That’s good to know. No more close calls?”

“No.”

“Good.”

After the incident with Makkachin eating the steamed buns a few weeks ago, Viktor had been much more concerned about him lately, and constantly checked in with Yuuri’s (and now his own) friends and family about the poodle.

“He’s excited to see you guys. We’ve been telling him that you’re coming home.”

Viktor and Yuuri both smiled at this.

“We can’t wait to see him.” Yuuri said.

-xXx-

A comfortable silence filled the small cab of the car as Viktor and Yuuri peered out their windows at the passing white scenery and the snowflakes that brushed passed the window, or melted on it.

Eventually, Viktor grew bored and decided to tease his fiance a bit. He leaned over and blew air against Yuuri’s cheek and hair. Yuuri subconsciously reached up to brush it off. Viktor smiled mischievously and did it again.

At this point Yuuri turned and gave him a look. He raised an eyebrow, and tried to fight the grin that was developing in the corner of his mouth. Then he turned back to look out the window.

Viktor blew air on the back of his neck.

“Hey! That tickles.” Yuuri responded, rubbing his nape, where the air had previously been.

Viktor chuckled. He did it again and then proceeded to poke Yuuri in the ribs.

Yuuri jumped, and a tiny little squeal elicited from his mouth.

“I’ve never heard that sound before.” Viktor said. With that, he leaned forward and started to tickle his fiance.

“Viktor! Stop it! That tickles.” Yuuri exclaimed playfully. Viktor continued with the childish little game, trying to get the Japanese to laugh.

He tried and failed to choke back his laughter, all the while trying to push the Russian away. But he was persistent and continued.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed between laughs, “Stop tickling me!”

“Not until you fight back, little katsudon.” Viktor replied with a wink.

“Alright fine. You asked for it.” Yuuri gave in with a sigh, and thus began a childish tickle-fight between the two supposedly “adult” males.

-xXx-

“Okay seriously.” a flustered Minako finally interrupted them after she grew tired of the squeaks and loud, childish laughing, “You done horsing around in my car yet, kids?” She briefly glanced in her mirror to see them, “Oh God, really? I’ve seen enough PDA from the two of you on tv, thanks.” she rolled her eyes. Viktor had tackled a brightly blushing Yuuri to the seat and was currently trying to tickle his ribs, all the while trying to distract him by nuzzling his face.

Viktor looked up to see Minako, “Yes, sorry.” He pulled himself up into the proper sitting position one was supposed to have while a passenger in the back of a car.

Yuuri muttered his own apology, all the while turning even redder, adjusting his glasses, and sitting up.

“Oh look, we’re home, thank God.” She parked the car, turned the engine off, and removed her keys from the ignition, twirling the ring around her fingers before putting them in her pocket and unbuckling her seatbelt. She then popped open the trunk before opened the door and stepped out, “I’ll help with the luggage.” she said.

Viktor opened his own door, and then walked around the car to open Yuuri’s door for him. He helped him out, and then they followed Minako to the back of the car to get their things. Once they got everything out of the car, they closed the trunk, and then the couple once again laced their fingers together. They started to the entrance of Yuuri’s house with Minako in the lead.

“We’re here.” Minako announced once they stopped at the front door.

The door opened, and Makkachin scurried out to meet the returning skater and coach, tail going a mile a minute. He jumped on them, and both their faces lit up. Viktor was tackled to the ground, pulling Yuuri with him, and both received a face full of dog kisses.

Both laughed, and Viktor patted his dog on the head, “I’m happy to see you too, Makkachin.” he said.

Once the dog was satisfied, he got off of them and scampered back into the house. Viktor pulled himself off the ground, and then helped Yuuri up as well. They laced their fingers once more, and Viktor gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze, before they went into the house.

They were greeted warmly with a loud, “CONGRATULATIONS!” and a colorful mess of confetti. Their family and friends were all there, all the Katsukis, the Nishigoris, and of course, Minako too, gathered in the living room, waiting for them with party decorations and mouth-watering food.

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged glances, sharing smiles, before turning back to face the assembled group. It was a small group, but it was one that both of them loved very much. Indeed it was the perfect homecoming party.

 

-xXx-

 

The moment he walked in the door, Yuuri’s entire entourage was fussing over him, and gawking over them. They talked all at once, bombarding the couple with questions. Insisting on taking pictures. Most enthusiastic of all were Yuuri’s mother, and Yuuko’s triplets. Honestly, it was a bit overwhelming for both of them.

Yuuri was thankful when his sister casually called to the group’s attention the fact that they had not eaten yet, and she had been patiently waiting for dinner and was very much famished now. She also noted that Viktor and Yuuri were probably starving as well. Essentially, she told the entire group to “shut up and eat.”

So now, here they were, all gathered around the table with delicious, steaming bowls of katsudon, ready to eat. Viktor of course demolished the food instantly, and was served seconds, whilst everyone else was slowly enjoying the meal.

Once the group had eaten a bit and calmed down, Yuuri and Viktor were more than happy to answer questions and talk about their experience. They were asked mainly about what Barcelona was like and what their plans were the future, etcetera. They were also congratulated on their engagement.

 

“So we saw your banquet pictures.” The triplets comments.

 

Yuuri turned bright red. He hid his face. “You guys shouldn’t be looking at those…”

 

“But they’re funny.” Axel said.

 

“Axel! I thought I told you not to talk about them under ANY circumstances!” Yuuko shrilled, “I’m sorry…” she apologized.

 

“It’s...fine…” Viktor said.

 

“I’m going to have to have a talk with Pichit about those….” Yuuri stated, “Sorry you all had to see them….”

 

Takeshi laughed, “Nah, it’s fine. They’re great.”

 

“More like embarrassing….” Yuuri muttered.

 

“So...anything else you guys want to know about?” Viktor asked.

 

“Yeah, tell us about the wedding!" 

 

“Have you thought about when the wedding will be?” Mrs. Katsuki asked them.

 

“Yes, we’re thinking sometime in April, since it would be a year since we’ve known each other.” Viktor replied, “It’s more sentimental that way.”

 

“It’s only been a year, but it feels longer than that.” Mr. Katsuki commented.

 

“It’s certainly been an amazing year.” Yuuko gawked.

 

“Are you gonna have flower girls? Can we be flower girls!?” Axel, Lutz, and Loop inquired curiously.

 

“Girls!” Yuuko exclaimed, alarmed, “That’s not something to ask!” she flushed, and then turned to look apologetically at the couple.

 

“Uhh...I don’t know...are we?” Yuuri looked to Viktor for an answer.

 

“I don’t see why not. We have three perfect little flower girls right in front of us. It’d be a shame not to let them.” He winked at the triplets.

 

They blushed and began to bounce and shout excitedly, until Takeshi gently told them to calm down.   

 

“Are you going to wear a wedding dress Yuuri?” Axel asked.

 

“Umm….” Yuuri flushed again, “I really don’t...probably not!?”

 

“Axel!” Yuuko shrilled.

 

“Ahh, don’t mind the girls, they don’t know what they’re saying,” Takeshi interjected, “Anyway, what kind of wedding are you guys thinking? Big or small?”

 

“We’re thinking we’re going to meet somewhere in the middle and have a medium sized wedding.” Yuuri replied.

 

“So who’s the bride and who’s the groom?” Mari asked lamely.

 

“There is no bride. We're both going to be grooms.” Viktor answered,  looping an arm around the Japanese man, "But if there was going to be one, it would probably be Yuuri because he considers himself a woman when he skates."

 

"Yeah. That's true, but I won't be wearing a wedding dress. That would just be terribly uncomfortable for me."

 

The group chuckled.  

 

“So where do you guys plan on having it?” Mr. Katsuki asked.

 

“Umm...that we don’t know…” Yuuri answered.

 

“We haven’t really talked about that.” Viktor added.

 

“And that’s okay.” Mrs. Katsuki replied with a warm smile, “You don’t have to have everything figured out yet. It’s still a bit away.”

 

“You guys should at least have the reception at the ice rink.” Yuuko suggested.

 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged glances and nodded, “That would be perfect.”

 

“If you guys need help planning, feel free to ask for help.” Minako offered.

 

“Yes, we’d love to help.” Mrs. Katsuki emphasized.

“And if you want us to host your bachelor parties, let us know.” Mr. Katsuki said.

 

“Thanks Dad.” Yuuri responded.

 

“So who’s all going to be there?” Takeshi asked curiously.

 

“Well...all of you of course.” Yuuri answered, “As well as our extended family...aunts, uncles, cousins. Probably some rink mates. And Celestino too.”

 

The assembled group nodded.

 

“Viktor? Who do you want to have at the wedding?” Mrs. Katsuki inquired.

 

“Hmm...I don’t know. Whoever Yuuri wants. I might ask a couple of my rink mates, maybe Coach Yakov, possibly my brother and/or sister….” he trailed off.

 

“You don’t have to know that now, it’s okay, I was just wondering.” Mrs. Katsuki cut him off, sensing the brimming awkwardness.

 

“Anyways…” Viktor continued.

 

“Any other questions?” Yuuri wondered.

 

The wedding conversation continued on for awhile, until Yuuri’s mother brought out the dessert. The group ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the delicious cake that Hiroko and Yuuko had made earlier. And once the meal wrapped up, everyone was full and satisfied, relaxed, and somewhat drowsy.

The group finished their dessert before Yuuri’s father cut in.

“So what do you want to do now, Yuuri?” Toshiya asked his son.

“Uhh...I don’t know...Viktor, what do you want to do?”

“I’d like to go bathe in the hot spring.” Viktor answered, “Yuuri, will you join me?”

“Of course.” the Japanese man replied, looking forward to some peace and quiet at last. It had been pretty hectic all day, and he was in desperate need of it.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it then.” Hiroko said.

“Yep. We should probably get going too.” Takeshi added, stretching and yawning, “It’s getting late and it’s already passed the girls’ bedtime.”

Yuuko nodded.

“Ahh! Da-aad!” the girls whined, “We’re not even tired yet!”

“Now, now, don’t even start with that. We can watch a movie when we get home and then go to bed.”

“Okay!”

“See you guys later.” he said, “Thanks for the party and dinner.”

“Of course.”

“Anytime.”

“Congrats Yuuri!”

The rest of the group saw them out the door.

“I’m gonna go too.” Minako said, “I’ve got a shift that’s about to start. Thanks a lot for the food, it was great.” she bowed briefly, and then followed the Nishigoris out the door.

“And I’m going to bed. Night.” Mari turned and left the room. Thus, it left only Yuuri’s parents, Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin in the room.

They all let out a unanimous sigh of relief.

“I’m glad that’s over.” Yuuri said.

“We’re so proud of you.” his parents praised.

The Japanese man smiled. “Thanks guys.”

“Uhh, Yuuri,” Viktor turned to face his fiance, “You can go ahead and go to the hot spring. I’ll meet you there. I want to talk to your parents. Can you take Makkachin?”

“Yeah, sure. Meet you there.” he whistled for the dog, who got up from where he was snoozing on the floor, and scampered towards him. And upon this, he turned and left the room.

Viktor waited until he was gone to turn to his parents.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done.” he said, “ You’ve been more like family than mine ever was. You’re always so supportive and laid back, and I really appreciate you letting me stay and giving me the opportunity to mentor a person as amazing as your son is.”

“Of course, dear.” Hiroko answered.

“It means a lot to us that you left your home just to come be his coach.” Toshiya added.

Viktor smiled. Then he cleared his throat, “There’s something I want to ask you…”

 

“Sure.” the father said.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

He took a deep breath. “

 

“I know I should have done this before, and it is probably too late...but I’d still like to ask your blessing of our marriage.”

 

Both parents smiled, “You’ve had our blessing from the moment you started coaching him.” Toshiya said.

 

“I had a feeling he’d find something in you, and you would find something in him.” Hiroko continued, “When I first saw you two interacting in the way you did, my motherly instinct told me, “Yes. That’s going to be the person my son marries some day.” And I was right.”

 

Viktor laid a hand over his heart, “That is good to know.”

 

“Don’t worry Viktor,” Toshiya reassured, “We’ll gladly allow you his hand.”

 

Upon this, Viktor smiled again, letting light blush cover his nose and cheeks.

 

“I’d like to ask one last thing. Are you really, truly, genuinely, positively...are you sure that you are okay with the fact that we’re both men?”

 

Both parents nodded. “It doesn’t matter to us. We’re glad that you’re both happy. And love is love.” Hiroko replied.

 

“Thank you.” Viktor said.

 

Awkward silence.

 

“We can start calling you our son now.” Toshiya laughed, “Now, why don’t you go on and join Yuuri in the hot spring? He’s waiting for you.”

 

“Y-yes of course.” Viktor dipped his head, “Thank you again.” With that, he turned and went off to join his beloved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here's some more fluff! There you go. I hope you liked it. Also, I'm sure I'm not the only one who is very much hoping that Makkachin will be okay. We won't find out until Wednesday, but I'm hoping for the best. And I know everyone else is too.


	8. Part 1: Viktuurious~ Chapter 7

Part 1: Viktuurious

Chapter 7

Yuuri sunk his sore, exhausted body into the hot, steamy water of the bath. He submerged himself all the way to his chin, letting the relaxing water envelope him like a warm blanket. It soothed his joints and back pain, along with his sides that had been bruised the other day during practice. 

 

Makkachin swam around him, happy to be in the water. He eventually came up to Yuuri and put his front paws up on his shoulders, leaning forward and licking him on the face. And judging by the slight current underneath them, Yuuri could infer that he was wagging his tail.

 

Yuuri chuckled, wiping off the sloppy dog kiss, before patting the brown poodle on his soppy head. Since he was wet, his dense hair was plastered against his body, hanging in stringy curls, and partially covering his large, dark eyes.  

 

Spending quality time with the large, bouncy creature filled him with a sort of bittersweet feeling. At the same time he was both jovial and sorrowful. He loved having the dog around, it brightened his mood. However, at the same time, he missed Vicchan, his own dog, and it didn’t really help that Makkachin looked just like him. Though Yuuri supposed that made him love Makkachin even more. It was as if he was the embodiment of Vicchan’s spirit, watching over him and caring for him, and showing him all the love and affection man’s best friend was known for. 

 

Suddenly feeling very affectionate, Yuuri tightened his arms around the wet dog and pulled him into a hug. Makkachin licked his face again, and then nuzzled him with his nose, before wriggling in Yuuri’s grasp, indicating that he wanted him to let go. So the Japanese obliged, letting the dog go. 

 

He swam quickly towards the side of the spring, and jumped out of the water, shaking himself and splattering water everywhere. He bounced  up to Viktor, who had arrived presently, and barking, with his tail wagging a mile a minute. 

 

Yuuri turned, peering over his shoulder at the tall Russian, who smiled warmly, before making his way over towards the spring, and sliding in beside his fiance. 

 

Makkachin jumped in after him, splashing them with hot water. 

 

Both men chuckled at the dog’s playful, energetic demeanor. 

 

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was talking to your parents.” 

 

“...And how was that?”

 

“Pleasant, as usual.” 

 

“They really like you, you know.” Yuuri commented.

 

“Oh, yes, I know. They told me themselves.” Viktor answered. 

 

Brief silence.

 

“You know, your mamochka said something kind of funny.” 

 

“Oh really? What did she say?” 

 

“She said that the moment she saw us interacting, she knew we’d get married some day.” 

 

“Oh?” Yuuri chuckled, “She used to tease me when I was younger about being your husband. One time, when I was fourteen, she introduced me to some of her friends as Yuuri Nikiforov.  It used to embarrass me a lot back then, but now it’s just something I look back and laugh about, especially now since, well...I’m sort of going to be your husband pretty soon.” 

 

“I love your parents.” Viktor said, “They’re so nice.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so. I couldn’t ask for a more supportive family.” Yuuri answered. 

 

There was a short block of silence.

 

“Umm...Viktor, that reminds me, you’ve never really talked about your family much. You’ve mentioned them a few times before though. Wh-what are they like?” he asked shyly, feeling bashful about asking such a personal question.. 

 

“Ahh, well, they’re okay I guess. I have an older brother and a younger sister. A father, and a mother. My brother is three years older than me, and he’s married and has three kids. He’s very serious, and he works very hard, and although he seems cold, he cares a lot about us and his family. We don’t have much in common, and we don’t talk much, so we’re kind of distant. He used to tease me about skating, saying that it’s “too feminine”, but I never let it get to me. That’s what older brothers do. Even so, if it came down to it, we would be there for each other.” Viktor spoke as if he was reciting a narrative, and it seemed that his eyes and thoughts began to wander off to some place other than reality as he recalled certain things. There was a brief block of silence, before he continued, “Then there’s Vika, my younger sister. I adore her. She’s eighteen now, although she acts younger than she is. Though no matter how old she gets, she’ll always be a kid to me. Despite the fact she tries to act like my mother sometimes. She’s shy at first, but once you get to know her she’s a lot like me-- she’s energetic and outgoing, friendly, and very affectionate and caring. She’s carefree, and she likes to have fun. She does ballet, and she’s friends with Mila, one of my old rink mates. I’m sure she’d like you a lot. She tends to swoon over things that are small and cute.” 

 

“I’m not that small.” Yuuri blushed. 

 

“Okay. Maybe, but you’re small to me. And you’re also one of the cutest things I’ve laid my eyes on.”

 

Yuuri blushed again.  _ Yeah, well you’re very handsome...in fact, you’re d**n hot, Viktor, but I’m not going to say that out loud. _

 

“Then there’s my mother. She’s not my birth mother, she’s my stepmother. In fact, neither of my siblings are full-blood. Vika is actually my half-sister. And Vasily is my step brother. I never knew who my real mother was, but my father always said I wouldn’t want to. So I never bothered with finding out anything about her. I never really thought about her much or missed her though, because Dominika automatically stepped in and took over the role as my mother. She was always nice but we never really saw eye-to-eye on certain things and I’m pretty sure there’s something about me that Dominika doesn’t like, but I could be wrong. And then my father and I just aren’t close at all, and we barely see eye-to-eye on anything…” he trailed off and sighed, “So there you have it. My immediate family. Vika is the only one I really am close with. And of course I have extended family too--cousins, and aunts and uncles, but they are all spread out all over Europe, so we don’t communicate.” 

 

“Oh, I see…” Yuuri trailed off, not really knowing how to respond. There was another block of silence, and Yuuri could sense Viktor’s usual cheerful mood going down. And thus  he began to low-key freak out. He felt bad now, and he was afraid he had made Viktor upset. “I-I’m sorry….” he said.

 

“Wait, why are you apologizing?”

 

“Because I made you upset and uncomfortable when I asked about your family. I shouldn’t have, I didn’t mean to. I was just curious.  I mean-- really it’s not my business, I--” he was silenced when Viktor’s lips met his. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to get his point across. When the Russian broke away, there was a gentle smile on his face.  

 

“You’re okay, don’t worry about it. You’re my fiance, and since we’ll be spending the rest of our lives together, it is something you should know.”  Viktor reassured, “It is hard to think about my family sometimes, but that’s okay. I have a new family now, and I couldn’t be happier.” 

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

“Was that why you had a hard time answering when my mom asked who you wanted at the wedding?” 

 

“Yes. I don’t really have that many people I’d want to invite. And those who I would ask probably wouldn’t come.  Also, the only family member I could ask that would come is Vika. Though my father might not let her because of the distance and her young age. And you know, a relationship like ours in Russia isn’t exactly...”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri nodded sadly in understanding. 

 

“But even so, I doubt she will let any of that stop her from coming.” Viktor said hopefully, “She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be.” 

 

“She sounds like she’s pretty enjoyable to be around. I’d like to meet her.”

 

“We could probably video chat with her.” 

 

“Oh yeah, that sounds good. Does she speak English?”

 

“A little bit. Not as much as us, but she can probably carry out a simple conversation.” 

 

“Okay. That’s good to know.” 

 

Another short block of silence.

 

“Hey Yuuri?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Should we invite Yurio too?” 

 

Yuuri smirked, “Of course. He probably won’t come, but his reaction will be priceless.”

 

“Of course it will. He’s such an angry little kitten.” 

 

Both of them laughed at this. 

 

“Maybe we can adopt him from his Grandpa.” Viktor joked.

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Can you imagine that? Us as his parents? Or the idea of him as our son?” 

 

“That would be an interesting thing to see play out.” 

 

“It would.” 

 

“You think he’ll ever mature and be less prickly?” Yuuri asked curiously.

 

“I doubt it. He’s barely changed since I’ve known him. And I’ve known him since he was little. He’s always been an angry little kitten.” 

 

“He’d hate being called that.” 

 

“I know. But he is though, whether he believes it or not.”

 

Yuuri chuckled again.  

 

“Next time we see him, I’m going to call him that and see his reaction.” Viktor said, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“God, I love you.” Yuuri replied simply. 

 

“I love you more.” He pulled the shorter man into a side hug and kissed his forehead.  

 

Yuuri smiled.

 

Viktor sighed. “I am so happy.” he said, “You have no idea. This is the happiest I’ve been in awhile.”

 

“I am too.”

 

Viktor slipped his fingers between the spaces of Yuuri’s, squeezing his hand.

 

“Are you sure you’re not going to miss Russia?”

 

“I will, but not enough to want to go back there. At least for awhile And plus it’s very cold. The weather here is much nicer.” Viktor replied, “We might go back eventually. We can visit Yakov, Yurio, and Vika, but for now, I’m happy here. I’m looking forward to permanently settling down with everyone.”

 

Yuuri smiled, “I’m glad. We are too.”

 

With that, Viktor got out of the bath. He turned on his music on his phone, connected it to his bluetooth speaker, and pushed play.

 

He stepped back into the spring beside Yuuri. “There. Now we have some background music.” He put an arm around Yuuri and pulled him close. “We’re not in any rush, right?”

 

“Nope. We’re closed, so we can stay in here as long as we want to. My parents don’t care.”

 

“Good. I have no intention of moving for at least an hour and a half.”

 

The spent several minutes just sitting together in the spring and listening to Viktor’s quiet, soothing music.

 


	9. Part 1: Viktuurious~Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

From the day they got back, the days passed in a jumbled blur. Though they were almost always together. They slept in the same bed of course, half the time they were in Yuuri’s room, and the other half of the time they slept in Viktor’s room. Honestly, Yuuri preferred Viktor’s room. The bed and the quarters were a slight bit bigger than his own. However, Viktor seemed to take quite the fondness to Yuuri’s room over his. He liked to look out Yuuri’s large window next to his bed, and some mornings, Yuuri would awake to see him kneeling on mattress, and resting against the windowsill, peering into the outside world like some stereotypical fairy tale damsel waiting for a prince. However, to Yuuri, Viktor was a king.

 

Despite the fact that they often rotated the who’s room they slept in, Viktor’s room became more like their personal quarters. It became a living scrapbook of their time together. They began planning to redecorate and rearrange it, since it had been a bit plain because of the little decor Viktor had in it. However, it was a very slow process, due to the fact they spent more time doing other things and helping prepare for the holiday season. They planned on a full remodel after the holidays, but for now, they started by putting up various sized pictures of them and their times together, put down a rug, and moved Yuuri’s desk into the room. And as of now, those were the only things they had completed.

 

Since neither really worked, (well, they helped at the rink, the ballet studio, and around the hot springs, but it wasn’t really official jobs), they had a lot of extra time on their hands. They filled it by going out for morning walks quite often, and could be found at the beach in quiet afternoons or after they had finished errands, as it was one of their favorite places to be. They also spent their evenings at Hasetsu Ice Castle, ensuring that they kept their ice skating skills on point, even though they no longer skated competitively. In fact, they had started choreographing a partner routine. And since the holiday season had started, Yuuri’s mother sent them to do all the errands, including grocery and Christmas shopping.

 

Overall, the weeks leading up to the December holiday were quite enjoyable, despite the occasional stress of the planning, and the young couple couldn’t be happier. Each passing day basically occurred in the same perfect way, only with slightly different experiences and memories that made each one special.

 

-xXx-

 

The familiar morning light streamed in through the window on Viktor’s side of the bed. However, he was unfazed by it, and it was usually Yuuri that woke up first. The Japanese loved waking up every morning, because there was always something for him to look forward to with his Russian lover.

 

Today, he was up slightly earlier than usual. It was only about half-passed six, and there was no way anyone was up yet. The hot springs were closed to the public today, since it was just before Christmas, three days to be exact, and it would be until December 27th. So no one was getting up until later.

 

The crisp morning chill caused him to shiver a bit, and goosebumps to form on his bare arms, since he almost always slept in a t-shirt. So, lazily and contently, he buried back underneath the soft covers, scooting into Viktor, who, for some reason, despite the fact that he slept topless, was always very warm. Yuuri yawned, and shifted slightly to get more comfortable, sighing as he curled his body into Viktor’s. He closed his eyes again, attempting to doze off. He must have, because the next thing he knew, there was an arm hugging him, pulling him close and a face with ticklish fringe nuzzling the crook of his neck and shoulder.

 

“G’morning , lyubov moya.” Viktor slurred slightly, voice husky, in a half-asleep, just-woken up state.

 

“Oh, good morning, Viktor. You’re up early.”

 

“What time is it?” he asked.

 

“It’s just after seven.” Yuuri replied.

 

“Hmm...well it’s early, but I’m not tired anymore.”

 

They were facing each other now, and Viktor’s bright blue eyes were gazing directly into Yuuri’s brown ones. His hair was feathered out in a slight curtain on the pillow, and the eye that his fringe usually covered was visible through the silvery locks. He was propped up on his arm as well.

 

“How did you sleep?” Yuuri asked.

 

“I slept good. You?”

 

“I slept fine. Did you have any dreams?”

 

“Da. In my dream we were already married. We were kings in an ice castle and we had two little children, a boy and a girl, running around and playing. And Makkachin was rolling in the snow with them.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “That sounds like a good dream..”

 

“It was amazing. But you know what made it even better? Waking up next to you, my little katsudon.” He cupped Yuuri’s cheek, and planted a quick morning kiss on his mouth, “Did you have any dreams, Yuu-chan?”

 

Yuuri blushed and stifled a small chuckle.

 

“Did I say it right?”

 

“Yes.” God, you’re so cute. “But no, I didn’t have any dreams that I can remember.”

 

“Oh. Well, that’s a shame.”

 

“Why would I need to have dreams though? When mine already came true?” Yuuri asked. Silence. Viktor raised an eyebrow and a small, amused smile formed on his lips. Yuuri turned beat red, “That was awfully cheezy...I’m sorry.”

 

Viktor only chuckled. “No, it was very cute. You’re still learning how to flirt, it’s okay.”

 

“I’m trying.”

 

Viktor pulled him into a hug and nuzzled the top of his head, “And you’re doing just fine.”

 

After Viktor let go of him, Yuuri rolled over slightly, and reached for his glasses on the bed table, putting them on his face before he sat up, and then rolled back over towards Viktor's side, and pulled himself on top of his chest. He used his arms to prop himself up, resting them on Viktor’s shoulder so he could gaze down at those beautiful blue eyes. He smiled, gazing at him lovingly, not really knowing what to say. However, no words were needed to express their love for one another. Just this simple, perfect, slightly intimate position was enough.

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around the smaller man sides, and then shifted to slightly elevate himself on the pillows behind him.

 

They kissed again, a bit deeper this time, before Yuuri inquired, “Viktor? I forgot to ask, but what do you want for Christmas?”

 

The Russian was silent for a moment as he tried to think of something. Eventually though, he gave up and said:

 

“I don’t need anything. Everything I could possibly want is right here with you. I literally cannot think of anything that could make me happier than I am now.”

 

“I knew you’d say that. But I’m still getting you a gift whether you want me to or not.” He smiled again, and then rested his head against Viktor’s beating heart, sighing contently.

 

The comfortable silence once again enveloped them, and they remained like that for a few moments.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m hungry, let’s go make breakfast for everyone.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri felt his own stomach growling, “But it can wait for a few more minutes, right? I’m comfortable.”

 

“Okay. But we are going to have to get up eventually.”

 

“I know. But right now we’re staying like this.”

 

"Okay." Viktor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's cheezy, I know. But I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks Viktor would deliberately say cheezy things just to make Yuuri smile. Anyway, here is your daily dose of Viktuuri fluff. (Though I don't know how much longer it'll be like this, because I'll be getting the ball rolling on the plot soon. So enjoy the fluff while it lasts~)
> 
> Also, happy [now belated] birthday to our darling Yuuri Katsuki~


	10. Part 1: Viktuurious~Chapter 9

Bells of Hasetsu

Chapter 9

After lying around for a few more moments, the couple got up out of bed. Viktor immediately put on a t-shirt, as even someone adapted to the cold like he was found himself covered in goosebumps when the frigid air touched his pale chest and bare shoulders. They made up the bed, and then headed out into the main part of the house with Makkachin in tow.

Both of them washed their hands in the kitchen sink, and Yuuri got the kettle started on the stovetop burner while Viktor put on Hiroko’s frilly red Christmas apron. Yuuri was very amused at the feminine garment. Viktor was famous for this-- borrowing Hiroko’s frilly aprons.

“Hmm...what sounds good for breakfast?” Viktor thought aloud.

“What sounds good to you?” Yuuri asked, “I’ll eat anything.”

There was a small silence as Viktor brainstormed.

“Oh! I have something we can make then.” A smile curved across his mouth, “We have the time, so we might as well. They’re called blinis, they’re like pancakes, but thinner. Growing up, we made them a lot on the weekends back home. I haven’t made them in a long time. But I kind of miss them. Does that sound good to you?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’m sure my family will like them too.”

“Alright. I have the recipe in my phone. I’ll bring it up and we can get started. Your mammoshka won’t mind, right?”

“No. As long as we clean up after ourselves and don’t use all of her baking supplies. That sounds good. And while you’re doing that, in the meantime, I’ll make the drinks. Do you want coffee or tea this morning?”

“I’ll have coffee today.”

“Alright then.”

And so they set to work.

-xXx-

Time passed quickly as they worked diligently in the kitchen to prepare the meal. Viktor patiently taught Yuuri step-by-step how to make the blinis, similar to the way he coached him. It was a pleasant breakfast-making session, though it did not take either of them that long to realize that both of them had better figure-skating skills than breakfast-making skills.

The dry ingredients managed to get all over the counters, and on their clothes, their faces, and in their hair.

At one point, Yuuri was flipping one of the blinis in the skillet, and sent it flying up in the air. It would have hit the ground if Viktor hadn’t pulled a skillfully executed balancing act on one foot with his arms outstretched to catch it on the plate.

“Nice catch…” Yuuri complemented awkwardly, blush crawling up his cheeks as he (yet again) embarrassed himself.

Viktor was laughing. “It’s okay. I’ve done that before too. But when I did it, it actually hit the ground.”

“Well, good thing it didn’t. Mama would have freaked out if we had made a mess on the polished floor.” Yuuri commented. Then he suddenly remembered something. “Crap! What time is it?”

“9:15.” Viktor answered.

“Oh crap! Everyone will be up soon! We have to clean up this baking mess!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Alright.” Viktor carried the plate of freshly made blini pancakes out to the kotetsu and set them on the top of the low dining table.

Yuuri began to frantically clean up the mess, trying to leave little to no trace of it, and Viktor quickly joined him. They turned on low music, and began to dance fluidly about the small kitchen as they washed the baking dishes and utensils, put away supplies, and wiped down the counters. They might as well have been performing a pair skating routine on the ice, because that was what it looked like as they skated across the polished floor in their socks. And they finished just as someone’s footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

It was Mari, still in pajamas, with her hair in a disheveled ponytail, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Dobroye utro!" Viktor said brightly.

"Could you guys be any louder?" She asked.

"S-sorry, nee-san." Yuuri apologized.

"It's whatever, needed to get up anyway. What smells good?"

"It's breakfast," Viktor answered, "We got up early so we made food for everyone."

Mari studied the plate of blinis before inquiring about them. "What is it?"

"They're blinis." Viktor replied, "Basically Russian pancakes."

"Oh. Huh. They look pretty good."

Viktor smiled.

"When everyone gets here, we'll eat." Yuuri said, "Do you want us to serve you?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll be back. Smoke break." Without another word, she went out and sat on the front steps to have a light.

Viktor and Yuuri dipped plates for all five people, and then left the teapot on the turn table in the middle.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in the living room, sitting on their proper zabutons around the kotetsu.

"This is lovely, boys." Hiroko said, clasping her hands together and smiling at the beautifully set dining table.

"Thanks Ma." He replied, "It was Viktor's idea."

"What did you say these were called, dear?" She asked the tall Russian.

"Blinis. We made them on the weekends growing up. They're one of my favorite things to have for breakfast."

"They look very good." She said. And with that, after they poured their morning tea, the family began to savor the delicious meal.

"These are amazing." she praised.

Both young men beamed.

"Yes, I agree." Yuuri's father added.

And just like that, the blinis soon disappeared, leaving no trace of leftovers except for a few crumbs, which Makkachin happily finished off.

"Yuuri?" His mother began.

"Yes?"

"I need you and Viktor to run some more errands this morning. I have a lot of baking to get started on for the Christmas gathering."

"Okay, sure, yes, we can do that."

"I'll leave the list on the kitchen counter." She said.

Both nodded.

"We'll get ready to go then." Viktor said, "is it okay for us to be excused now?"

"Yes, of course. Go right ahead."

Yuuri and Viktor got up, took everyone's dishes to the sink, before they departed to the back of the house to get started on their day.

\- xXx-

"Yuuri?" Viktor inquired as they were dressing in their room, "Your mammoshka mentioned a Christmas gathering. Can you tell me about that?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry! My bad!" Yuuri apologized.

"It's okay."

"Anyway, umm, basically, my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents on both sides of my family are all coming to for Christmas. There's a lot of us, so Yu-Topia will be packed with people.

I have four blood related aunts and uncles. My mom has two siblings, and my dad has two siblings. They're all married with kids. That gives me 10 cousins. Three of them are around my age, four of them are younger than me, and three of them are older than me. Half of them are married with kids...so there's a lot."

"That's a big family. I can't wait to meet them all."

"Yeah, they're all laid back like my parents. I'm sure they're looking forward to meeting you as well."

"They do know about us right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure most of them have seen us on t.v."

Short silence.

"Well, we should probably get going." Yuuri said.

"Da, let's go."

They exited their bedroom and went out into the main room. Mari and Toshiya were in the living room watching the news, and Hiroko was setting to work in the kitchen.

Yuuri fetched the list from his mother, and, after pulling on his coat, he and Viktor entwined their fingers and went out the front door with Makkachin in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, sorry I couldn't update for two days. I had tests and stuff, so I had to prepare for them, and, of course, ensure that I was caught up with this darling show. So I didn't have time. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter will have more fluff. And possibly some angst, but we'll see. 
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!!! For those of you who DON'T want spoilers stop reading here. For those of you who already saw it or don't care, feel free to continue reading. 
> 
> Anyway:  
> *Episode 9 was very good.  
> *I'm glad Makkachin is okay.  
> *I'm glad Yuuri made it to the Grand Prix final despite Viktor not being there.  
> *I loved the Yuuri and Yurio interaction at the end, it was adorable.  
> *AND THE FREAKING AIRPORT REUNION SCENE! It was beautiful, cute, and emotional beyond belief. I don't usually cry over shows, but that scene nearly had me in tears.


	11. Part 1: Viktuurious~Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was so beautiful. The way he moved so gracefully across the ice, with the music enveloped by his slender body in that shimmering, skin tight, dark-colored Eros costume. And the tightly netted portions that partially revealed his beautiful pale skin added to it. He wore it and performed with it on better than Viktor Nikiforov ever could.

His hair was perfect too, slicked back, even with the fly aways. And his large, brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he focused intently on delivering a beautifully seductive performance.

 

He moved with such womanly yet manly grace, and his performance was breathtaking, and had the ability to reduce any man to nothing, enthralling them and sweeping them entirely off their feet.

 

The young man who was watching him had watched the video footage several times. He loved seeing Yuuri skate, and could never tire of it. No matter how many times he rewatched the same performance, it never ceased to amaze him, and it never ceased to put him in a longing trance. And every time he watched his free skate, it reduced him to tears. Yet nothing could captivate him more than the Eros performance. He was watching the latest Eros performance now, the one from the Rostelecom Cup in Russia. Time had not allowed him to do so yet, and he was fortunate that he was able to now. He was able to be with his love once more.

 

The camera was at the perfect angle as Yuuri Katsuki blew a kiss at the camera. It sent a shudder through his being. It seemed as though the kiss was meant for him. Everytime his eyes met with the camera, it was meant for him.

 

As he watched, he reached out towards the large flat screen television, reaching his longing arms out for the figure skater.

 

The routine finished. Normally, the YouTube video would have ended by now, but this one continued. It had a few seconds left.

Yuuri started running towards the camera. Beautiful, darling Yuuri right towards him. Blush crawled up his face as he outstretched his arms, ready to capture him in the embrace. Ready to capture his love in his arms.

"Yes, darling, you're mine." He said softly, a small smile on his face, "We can be together now. I have been waiting a long time."

 

However, then, the camera angle changed, and revealed that Yuuri was running towards someone else.

 

His chest tightened, and anger and heartbreak surged in his chest. Yuuri was headed right for the embrace of his coach. That d**n, arrogant, conceited, charismatic Russian ex-skater that made the young man's skin crawl every time he saw him on screen, interacting with the Japanese in any way.

He watched as the tall man captured him in a tight embrace, lifting him off the ice and spinning him around. The man could barely see through his angry tears as the two of them shared in another quick on-screen kiss. (The second that had been on television.)

 

"No Yuuri, you are supposed to be mine. You don't belong to him! He's a tempter! He doesn't care about you! He only wants to use you! I love you more than he does! I have to save you." At this point, he shut off the the large television and went to the opposite end of his large bedroom to begin packing his bags.

He could not wait any longer. He had let the first one slide since he wasn't sure if it had been a kiss or not, but this one was undoubtedly a kiss. He couldn't just let it go without making the tempter pay the consequence.

He packed swiftly, and he was out the door in an hour, knife in the pocket of his green winter coat, on his way to the airport, to fly out to Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final.

 

\- xXx-

Watching Yuuri skate his programs so flawlessly was the best time of his life. He was even more stunning in person. In person it was easier to see how beautiful of man Yuuri Katsuki actually was. His slender form was hugged perfectly by his shimmering costumes, accenting every curve.

He kept his eyes fixed on him, and verbally mumured his fantasies about him out loud, holding the bouquet of flowers he had bought for him close to his chest.

He wanted more than anything to run out there and capture Yuuri in his arms, to hug him, kiss him. But he didn't want to ruin the breathtaking, captivating performances the young man executed. He wanted to get close, but he wasn't allowed to, and he would still be far too shy. And it made him far too anxious. What would he say? What would he do? What sort of conversation would they have? What exactly would Yuuri be like....

Because he couldn't get close, he made sure he cheered the loudest, and yelled the most words of encouragement. And subconciously under his breath he muttered, "God Yuuri, you are so beautiful...." slightly louder than he intended, receiving odd looks by those sitting around him. They turned and muttered amongst themselves, no doubt talking about him. But he cared not, he was too much captivated and lost in his own little fantasy world.

\- xXx-

When they announced the winners of the Grand Prix Final after the free-skate, he found himself bursting into tears. Yes! This was perfect! He was beyond proud, and beyond happy for his darling. Yuuri deserved the Gold Medal for coming so far. Yuuri deserved the medal because he was a much better skater, and far more beautiful than any of the others.

He was about to offer more congratulations and throw the bouquet, when suddenly the audience fell silent. It was heart-stopping, breathtaking. And when he saw it, he heard his heart snap in two.

There was Viktor Nikiforov, kneeling on the ice before Yuuri with a tiny, velvet box opened. Although it was tiny, he could clearly see the glinting gold ring.

It was a classic proposal scene. Yuuri was standing, with his hands covering his mouth, no doubt with his cheeks flushed and his eyes teary.

Panic and pain rose in his chest. "Don't do it, my love, you're far too good for him..." He could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Yuuri nodded. The audience exploded into cheer as Viktor got off the ice, slipped the ring on the champion's finger, and kissed him once more, in front of the audience.

NO!

The bouquet hit the ground, delicate petals crumpling to the floor of the bleachers, and he got up, pushing through the audience, tears blinding his gaze as he fled the rink. He could not bear to stay anymore. The worse part was Yuuri and Viktor were much too occupied with themselves to see one distraught fan.

They'll pay. Viktor most of all. And Yuuri will be mine.

\- xXx-

From that point, he followed them everywhere. Lingering in the shadows. He was waiting for either Viktor or Yuuri to be alone. He was waiting for the perfect time to make himself known. But there never was one. They were always with one another, or there were too many people around. And that just made him angrier and more heartbroken. It drove him mad.

And it wasn't until he started seeing Yuuri's family members that he started to calm down and form a plan. It was a good plan too. It would take a while to carry out, but it was the perfect way to seek his revenge from the two people that had deeply hurt him.

And in the end he would win. Yuuri would be his. And only his.

-xXx-

One night back in his room, he was sharpening his knife. He had taken his favorite poster of Yuuri off the wall that was covered with them, and placed it on the mattress in front of him. He drew a hand across it.

"Don't worry my dearest, we will be together soon. And I'll make you happy."

A knock on his door caused him to slip his knife frantically under his pillow.

"Itagaki-san?"

It was one of the two butlers.

"Yes?" He replied sweetly.

"Your dinner is ready for you, sir. I've come to fetch you."

"Alright, thank you, you can bring it in here if you don't mind."

"Yes sir."

 

**END OF PART 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the kiss at the Russia Cup didn't happen, but it's a fanfic so I chose to add it. 
> 
> Sooo? I don't know. I've never written a Yandere before. So if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.
> 
> Also, thanks to one of my readers (You know who you are), I realized what was contributing to making Yuuri slightly out of character, so I've gone back and fixed it.


	12. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 1

Chapter 11

 

They walked through town together, fingers entwined. Makkachin was on his leash this time, attached to a harness, in Viktor’s free hand. The Russian hated that he had to keep him on his leash, but he did not want to risk him running off, and wanted to be able to control him, since there were a lot of people around, and he was easily excited by them. Even now, he was tugging on it.

 

The town was abuzz, and a perfect light blanket of powdery snow covered the ground they walked on. People moved to and from, here to there, doing the same thing the two had been sent out to do, Christmas shopping. Decorations and lights were on the building and the street lights. Faint carols played from the different shops. Vendors were on streets, and families, couples, and groups of friends laughed and talked contently. They walked together, with several bags in their arms. Christmas cheer was indeed in the air. And Yuuri and Viktor were thankful that they were lost in the large, bustling crowds, because no one seemed to be taking notice of them.

 

“I have a lot of gifts to buy,” Yuuri said, “So we should probably start with that before we get the food Mama sent us to get.”

 

“Okay. Where would you like to start?”

 

“I don’t know. I think I’m just going to walk until I see something.”

 

“Alright, that works.”

 

So with that, they continued down the sidewalk, glancing at all the stores, and doing some window shopping as they passed by.

 

“I bet Yurio would love one of those.” Viktor indicated something in the window of a pet shop. Someone was giving away kittens.

 

“The fluffy white one that looks like it’s scowling would be perfect.” Yuuri commented.

 

Viktor chuckled as they passed. “I don’t know how we would give it to him.”

 

“We’d have to fly back to Russia.”

 

“Da, and who knows how Makkachin would react to a little tiny creature like that. He’d get way too excited and accidentally injure it.”

 

“Yeah. I really do think we should get him something though.”

 

“Of course. Anything related to cats and he will be very happy about it.”

 

“Well, I’m sure we can find something.” Yuuri said.

 

They continued down the sidewalk, swinging their arms ever so slightly.

 

Suddenly, while they were preoccupied with window shopping and gift brainstorming, a high-pitched voice caught their attention.

 

“Mommy! Look at the big puppy!”

 

Viktor and Yuuri’s gazes snapped toward the crosswalk in front of them. A little girl, who was about ten or eleven years old was impatiently tugging at her mother’s arm, and pointing in the direction of Makkachin. She had blonde hair accented with red highlights, pulled into two curly pigtails with bows holding them in place that matched her winter outfit.

 

“Let’s go see!”

 

“Hang on sweetheart! We can’t just run up to a strange dog like--” She was not listening.

 

She stopped directly in front of Viktor and Yuuri.

 

She had large brown eyes, and a huge smile with a pointy tooth visible from it. Yuuri swore she looked familiar, or at least like someone he recognized from somewhere. Yet he could not quite pinpoint his finger on it.

 

“Your dog is really cute.” the child said, “Can I pet him?”

 

Viktor smiled, “Of course. He might jump on you though, and he’ll probably lick you.” He turned to his dog, “Makkachin, sit.” the dog obeyed, plopping his rear down on the concrete, with his tail still going a mile a minute.

 

The girl put her hand in front of his nose to let him sniff it, before she patted him on the head, “Nice puppy.” she said.

 

Meanwhile, the woman struck up a conversation with Yuuri, “I know you. You’re Katsuki Yuuri, the figure skater. My son is a huge fan of yours, and he looks up to you a lot. You’re his role model. You skated in a competition with him a while back. Minami Kenjiro. Does that name sound familiar?”

 

“Minami Kenjiro….” Yuuri thought about this for a moment, “Oh yes! I know him.” he finally said, “He’s very talented, and I hope he plans to continue skating.”

 

“I’ll tell him you said that.” the mother said.

 

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, what brings you all the way to Hasetsu?”

 

“Ahh, well,” a light blush feathered her cheeks, “There’s a little shop in this town that sells posters and artwork of you, actually. And I was getting a gift for him.”

 

“Oh…” it was Yuuri’s turn to blush, “Umm...I didn’t know that. Where exactly is this shop you’re talking about?” He was inwardly fearing that there was embarrassing pictures of him among the options.

 

“It’s a couple of blocks down from here, right at the third stop light.” she pointed.

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

“Of course. Anyway, I still have a bit of shopping to do while I’m here, so I’d best get going. It was a pleasure talking to you. Enjoy the rest of your day.” she bowed again, and Yuuri returned the gesture.

 

“Come on Keiko, say goodbye to your new dog friend, we still have more shopping to do.” she called to her daughter.

 

“Okay! Thank you!” she bowed clumsily, before taking her mother’s hand and skipping off with her.

 

Once they were gone, Yuuri turned to Viktor, “There’s a store in town that sells posters of me! How embarrassing!”

 

Viktor chuckled, “You’re a famous skater, Yuuri. That’s sort of going to be a normal thing now.”

 

“I know but it still feels really odd.”

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Viktor replied, then he smiled mischievously.

 

“What?”

 

“We should go check it out, what do you think?”

 

“Wha-- no! That would attract way too much attention and we still have a lot of errands to do. And plus, I really don’t want to deal with anymore fans right now, it’s too overwhelming, and there’s so much to do. We’d never get anything done--”

 

“I was only joking, silly.” Viktor said, ruffling his hair, “You’re so cute when you start spluttering off on a tangent like that..” he chuckled, “Come on, we should get going now. We’re wasting time just standing around.”

 

They entwined fingers again and set off down the sidewalk once more.

 

-xXx-

 

Itagaki-san watched out the shop window from behind one of the shelves in the store selling all of the Katsuki Yuuri merchandise. He watched the crowds passing by, searching them, and hoping he’d be able to see the beautiful figure skater walking in town today. He knew he had gone into town, he had seen him leave this morning watching from the steps of Hasetsu Ice Castle, and he had proceeded to follow him all the way into town. He had also managed to escape the eagle eyes of his butler too. And it was a good thing. Regardless of how much he trusted the servant, he did not want him knowing about his plan to make the Japanese skater his own and start asking questions, because he did not want to have to “take care” of him. Itagaki-san’s absolute infatuation, and more than less likely unhealthy obsession with the skater was his own business.

 

He continued watching from his hiding spot, keeping the new posters and merchandise he had picked out for himself close to his heart.

 

Suddenly, he caught sight of something. He saw his butler frantically run up to his beloved and Viktor Nikiforov, stopping in front of them, very much out of breath. They were in his line of sight, outside the window, on the other side of the street.

 

Itagaki’s breath caught in his chest, and his heart began to pound faster, echoing in his ears. This was his chance! Without thinking, he started to take off towards the doors of the shop, only to be stopped by the cashier.

 

“Excuse me, sir? You need to pay for those first.”

 

He stopped. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry.” He put a wad of money on the counter, hoping that it was enough, before taking off out the door. He did not bother to grab a bag for the posters, nor did he have any time to wait for the cashier to ring them up. There was no way he was going to miss a chance to meet Yuuri Katsuki face-to-face.

 

-xXx-

 

Yuuri and Viktor were walking, with bags under their arms as they made their way. They had finally picked up some gifts and they were currently on their way to buy some more. It was drawing closer to the afternoon, and they had been shopping all morning. They were ready to stop and get themselves something for lunch, but they wanted to hit a couple more stores before they did so. They were engaged in pleasant conversation, laughing and talking, enjoying one another’s company.

 

That was when someone stopped in front of them, out of breath and panting.

 

“Excuse me?” he looked up. He was a man who looked about around Yuuri’s age, dressed crisply, in a vest and collared shirt, wearing a long, dark coat. He looked quite dressed up to be out holiday shopping. His dark blonde hair was a bit disheveled, and slightly shaggy, extending just past his jaw, with fringe that framed his face.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, concern etched in his voice.

 

He looked up. “Oh...I know the two of you. Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov, the figure skaters on T.V. My boss is a very big of yours, Katsuki-san. Ahem...anyway, I am looking for him. I’m his butler and bodyguard, and I seem to have lost track. He disappeared again, and I don’t know where he went.” the man sounded rather nervous, and concern was etched in his bespectacled, hazel eyes. “Have you seen him?” He brought up a photo on his cell phone.

 

The young man in the photo looked very young. Younger than Yuuri. He had messy olive-colored hair, and large brownish-amber eyes. He had a sweet, innocent face, with a tiny beauty mark underneath his left eye on his cheek bone. And he wore an army green jacket, with fur lining the hood.

 

“No we haven’t, I’m sorry.” Yuuri apologized.

 

“We will keep an eye out for him though.” Viktor added.

 

“Jiin!” a voice caught their attention. Someone was coming swiftly towards them. He was holding a stack of papers in his arms. His appearance matched the one on the photo.

 

“Oh, there you are, Itagaki-san.” the man called Jiiin let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Jiin, I’m sorry I made you--” he cut off abruptly when he met gazes with Yuuri, “Yuuri…” He squeaked, almost inaudibly. Blush started to crawl up his cheeks. His eyes widened. He was face to face with the most beautiful person in the world. He was face to face with his true love. This was a moment he could only dream of. His legs felt like jelly, as if they would give out any minute. He covered his face with the posters, tightening his grip around them, and darted behind Jiin’s taller form, shielding himself with the butler’s back, at a loss of what to do. He was completely love-struck, and incredibly shy. He was also trying to fight the anger and jealousy that was creeping up in him at the sight of Viktor. He had come running out here just to get close to the Japanese skater, but now that he was, he was at a loss. All he could do was stare intently at the beautiful, dark-haired skater in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry, he’s very shy.” Jiin apologized.

 

“Oh, that’s okay. Hi anyway! I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor said brightly, waving at the shy young man, his large smile on his face.

 

Itagaki bristled behind the posters. Lover-stealing, arrogant tempter, more like.

 

“And I’m Katsuki Yuuri,” the brunette introduced himself after the Russian, “It’s nice to meet you. Ahh...Itagaki...right?” he inquired awkwardly. He had caught him staring each time he turned his gaze toward him and he felt a bit uncomfortable. Especially since every time Yuuri met gazes with him he would hide behind his armful of posters, pretending as thought he was not staring, when he really was.

 

The young man blushed even deeper and nodded slowly, smiling behind the posters. His heart fluttered. Yuuri had talked to him! And he’d noticed him! He was looking right at him too! It filled him with such immense joy.

 

Awkward silence.

 

“Well...ahem...umm, thank you for your time and your help. We’ll let you get back to your shopping, we have our own to do as well.” Jiin began slowly.

The ice-skating couple dipped their heads. “You as well.” Yuuri replied, and with that, he and Viktor entwined fingers again, and walked off with Makkachin scampering beside them.

 

No one saw Itagaki tense up and clench his hands around the posters as he watched them walk off, holding hands with their rings glinting in the sunlight. That was supposed to be him and Yuuri. Not Viktor and Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than my other ones. I feel meh about it. But I hope you guys like it anyway. This part was only supposed to take up one chapter, but turns out it is going to take up two instead. So stay tuned!
> 
> Also, side note: the butler's name is pronounced "Gene" as in "Eugene". I just wanted to give it a unique spelling.


	13. Part 2: Strange Happenings~Chapter 2

Chapter 12

“Yuu-chan, are you okay?” Viktor asked, his concern gaze locked on the shorter man's, “You seem very tense. Ever since we ran into that Itagaki-san and his Butler.”

 

“I don't know. I've got this really odd, kind of unsettling feeling about him. Something isn't right. He was staring at me the whole time...it made me very uncomfortable. It also didn't help that I swore I recognized him, despite the fact I don't remember seeing him before.”

 

“Hmm…” Viktor hummed thoughtfully for a moment, “You know...now that I'm thinking about it...I have an odd feeling about him too.”

 

At this point Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor’s hand and began to dart his gaze around the premises. He was nervous now.

 

Viktor's voice cut into his thoughts, “Why don't we stop somewhere to eat?” he suggested, “I'm hungry for lunch, aren't you?”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri snapped out of his trance, “Y-yeah. Good idea. Let's find somewhere to eat.”

 

-xXx-

 

Their footsteps led them to a small, traditional café on the right side of the street.

 

“That place looks good.” Viktor pointed out.

 

“Oh yeah! I've been there with my family a few times.”

 

“Is it worth going to?”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Okay. Why don’t we go then? It’s a date. Lunch will be on me today.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They climbed the small flight of stairs to the cafe and went inside. They were greeted warmly by the hostess, who sat them down at a small table outside on the patio as they requested. From where they were sitting, they were slightly elevated on a platform, so they could look out and see the hustle and bustle of the town as they ate.

 

They ordered pork yakisoba with green tea, and a plate of chicken for Makkachin. It was perfect for a light, mid-day meal.

 

They tried to remedy their odd discomfort from the encounter with the peculiar Itagaki-san and his butler earlier by engaging in conversation while they waited for their food.

 

-xXx-

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You have pet names for me...but I have yet to come up with any for you.” Yuuri said, “What would you like me to call you? The only nickname I’ve come up with is Vik-chan...but….” he blushed, “That was the name of my dog...and I’d feel odd calling you that.”

 

Viktor smiled mischievously, “I’ll let you come up with something yourself. If I told you what to call me that’d take away some of the affection and meaning.”

 

“Right… ” Yuuri blushed. He would have to look up some Russian terms of endearment later.

 

-xXx-

 

“You want to know something I’ve never told anyone, lyubov moya?” Viktor asked.

 

“Umm, sure.”

 

“Before I met you and flew out to become your coach, I had a little crush on you.”

 

“Huh…?” Yuuri blushed.

 

“Da. I saw you on YouTube and social medias. I thought you were cute. And I admired the way you skated. When I saw you during the competition last year, I said to myself, “Oh, it’s that cute skater from Japan again.” I was looking forward to meeting you. So when we met eyes for the first time after the Grand Prix Final, I had the full intention of introducing myself to you. But then, I got a little bashful, which was very odd for me, and I could not think of anything to say to you, so I reverted back to what I was used to. I asked if you wanted a photo. And I was disappointed when you didn't say anything and just turned away and left.”

 

Yuuri blushed, feeling guilty as he remembered that. In Viktor’s eyes, he must have been an unfriendly jerk back then.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said lamely, “I know it’s way too late for me to be saying that now. But I still am sorry. That was a difficult day for me. Probably one of the worst I’ve ever had. When you asked if I wanted a photo, it seemed to me like I was being mistaken for a fan. It seemed to me that you did not even realize I had skated in the same competition as you. And it upset me even more. I didn’t realize you liked me too. Back then, that was an impossible fantasy. Even the mere thought of being face to face with, and interacting with you seemed like a fantasy.”

 

Viktor chuckled. “That’s how I felt too, believe it or not. I would laugh at myself and think inwardly, “As if I would ever meet him face to face.” and, “He’s too young for me anyway.” I had just turned twenty when I started feeling attraction towards you. You were not even an adult yet. However, I still hoped we’d be able to meet some day. So that was another reason why I jumped on the opportunity to be your coach.” He sighed and then commented, “We sound like a couple of old men, don’t we?”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Technically, because we’re seniors in the skating world, we are old men.”

 

Viktor laughed. Yuuri’s heart fluttered. Even now, after they’d known each other for several months, and were engaged to be married, Viktor’s laugh sounded like music to his ears, and still turned him into a bashful school-girl. It was so beautiful, and he adored it.

 

“It really is funny when you think about it. We’re talking about how we were fantasies to each other, and now here we are, an engaged couple. It’s like a classic fairytale, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri nodded with a soft smile.

 

“Hey! That gives me an idea!” Viktor exclaimed, “That should be the theme of our wedding.”

 

“A Fairytale on Ice.” Yuuri said, nodding.

 

“That’s perfect.” the Russian replied with a bright smile, feeling quite excited. He reached for Yuuri’s hands, which were resting on the table, taking them in his own. He leaned towards the brunette, and used one of his hands to lift his chin. “A fairytale about an Ice King who falls in love with a beautiful prince from a foreign land.” He said. He started to move in, about to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s mouth, when something ice cold and wet splashed him from behind, drenching his hair, as well as part of his face, and dripping down the back of his neck.

 

Yuuri stifled a small gasp, and started to unfold his cloth napkin to dry Viktor’s face. He dabbed some of the water away, before The Russian's gaze hardened, and he snapped it over his shoulder in the direction the water had come from.

 

“Who did that?” he asked sharply, irritation prominent in his voice. His eyes led to the possible culprit: it was a couple of teenage girls at the table behind them. They seemed as shocked as he was. One of them had an empty glass cup next to her, on the edge of the table, a cup that had just held ice water. It was in just the right position for her to have picked it up and splashed him with it.

 

“It wasn’t me.” she said, “I swear it wasn’t. A strange man came out of nowhere and grabbed my cup out of my hand and threw the water at you.”

 

“She’s telling the truth. He was here a second ago, really. He was young and he had brown hair and a green coat.” her friend added.

 

Yuuri stiffened at the description.

 

“Please sir, you have to believe me. I would never do something so disrespectful to an adult. I really am sorry though.”

 

Viktor calmly formed a response as he continued to pat himself dry, “It’s okay. I believe you. It was just water, anyway.” he replied.

 

The girl sighed. “Okay…”

 

She turned back toward her friend, avoiding any eye contact with the two men at the table.

 

-xXx-

 

“That was humiliating.” Viktor huffed, “And I’m sure several people saw it-- Yuuri?” his fiance had gone slightly pale, and he looked nervous and tense, “What’s wrong?”

 

“The way she described the person...he fit the description of Itagaki-san.”

 

“You’re still worried about that? it could have been anyone."

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No. I don't think so. I don't know why but I just don't. Something about him seriously makes me uncomfortable. And I don’t know what it is...it’s just…” he trailed off, trying to shake the feeling away. “Anyway, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m a little cold now but I’ll dry--oh look! Our food is here!”

 

Yuuri followed his gaze as they saw the waiter coming towards them with the platter that held their meal. His stomach growled. He was starving, and the thought of food made him feel a bit better. Yet he still could not shake his unsettling feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, well, I really don't have much to say about this chapter. Except that I liked the way it turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more, I'll see you soon.
> 
> Also, there is one thing: The thing about Viktor having a crush on Yuuri before they met was based off of a post/headcannon I saw on Tumblr. I thought it was cute, so I figured I'd include it. 
> 
> Anyways~ That's basically all I have to say.


	14. Part 2: Strange Happenings~Chapter 3

Chapter 13

 

They finished their lunch, content, but not overly full. They were satisfied, as the meal had tasted quite delicious, and now renewed of their energy, ready to continue holiday shopping.

 

Viktor paid for their meal, and then they got up and headed back down the three steps that led off the patio. They held hands again, and this time, Yuuri was the one walking Makkachin. He bounced excitedly, straining at his leash, and sniffing everything as dogs do.

 

Yuuri continued to scan his gaze. He was feeling much better now that he ate, and he saw no sign of Itagaki-san. Or of Jiin. And he hoped he would not for the rest of the time they were shopping.

 

-xXx-

 

“Oh, we’re coming up on the town square.” Viktor pointed out once they had scaled a few more blocks, and gone in more stores. Yuuri looked ahead of him. The large, festive, open area with the large tree in the middle near the fountain was bustling with activity. The music was the loudest here, at it was a perfect place to rest their aching feet. Normally, they would have been able to carry on walking longer, but the amount of shopping bags they carried was weighing them down.

 

The Japanese himself had the stamina to continue, but Makkachin needed to rest, and so did Viktor. So they took a seat on one of the benches below the Christmas tree. Makkachin actually laid down on the cobbled ground, resting his head on Viktor’s feet .

 

“Let’s take some selfies.” Viktor suggested.

 

“Okay.”

 

Viktor took his phone out of his coat pocket. They leaned into one another, and snapped a few pictures in various poses (among which included Viktor’s personal favorite: snapping a photo of them while Yuuri received a kiss on the cheek.)

 

They sat quietly on the bench, shoulders brushing one another, and did some “people watching”. They sat their for quite a long time, in a comfortable silence, trying to take a moment to relax in the cheerful atmosphere. Yuuri couldn’t really relax, since he was constantly keeping a scanning, weather eye. However, Viktor, and Makkachin too, were actually dozing off. In fact the Russian’s head was falling against his shoulder at the moment.

 

Yuuri snapped a couple of pictures on his own phone, before he texted his mother an update:

 

“We have a few more stores left. But we’re almost done. We got a lot done today.”

 

After he had taken care of that, he decided to look up some Russian terms of endearment. He spent a good while looking through different websites, before he began dozing himself.

 

However, he was quickly woken up when he heard the familiar sound of an iPhone camera clicking. He blinked, sat up, and turned towards the direction of the sound, just in time to see a blur of color as a figure darted out of sight. Yuuri blinked and shook his head. He was suddenly very uncomfortable again. And it did not help that he felt like eyes were trained on him, watching, and surveying his every move. And he swore kept catching tiny glimpses of movement in the corner of his eye of a figure with a green coat.

 

He gently prodded his fiance, “Viktor, wake up. We should get going.”

 

The Russian made a small noise, sleepily tightening his grip on Yuuri’s arm, but did not stir.

 

Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh as nerves continued to churn in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Viktor, come on, please?” he pleaded.

 

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

 

He sighed, “Zvezda moya..” he called softly into his fiance’s ear.

 

Viktor smiled, but he did not open his eyes.

 

"Solnyshko moyo i zvezdy,” he repeated himself, “It’s time to wake up.”

 

Blush dusted Viktor’s cheeks as he blinked open his eyes, “You have such a cute accent when you speak Russian, lyobov moya.”

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush, “Eto….we should get going now.”

 

“Da, okay.”

 

They got up off the bench, and with their fingers entwined as usual, they made their way.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor drew out his name, “You’re tense again.”

 

“I swear I keep seeing Itagaki-san. I understand if he’s a fan...but is there really a need for him to be following me around? It’s making me very uncomfortable…” he trailed off, “It’s stupid, I know...but I can’t help it…”

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor slid his hand up his arm, and across his back so it was looped over his shoulder. He pulled Yuuri in close and then gazed deep into his brown pools, “Don’t worry about him, okay? You’re my lover, and I’ll always protect, you know that, don’t you?”

 

The Japanese nodded slowly.

 

“Now, mily moyo,” he continued, “Why don’t we go to a few more stores and then head home, okay?”

 

“Yes, that sounds good.”

 

-xXx-

 

Itagaki-san emerged from his hiding place behind the Christmas tree and crossed over to the bench Yuuri had been sitting on, looking around for something he may have dropped. He hit the jackpot when he discovered a small comb that must have fallen out of his coat pocket. It was old, and some of the teeth were missing. However, it mattered not. Yuuri had still touched it, and used it in his perfect, shiny hair and now, since he had left it, Itagaki-san could keep it for himself. He briefly held it against his heart, inhaled the smell of shampoo and mild body mist, before he slid it in the pocket of his coat. Then, he sat on the bench, in the same spot that Yuuri had been sitting, which was still warm from his body heat. (And made him wish he could actually be close enough to Yuuri to touch him, and to feel his body heat radiating off of him-- but that was beside the point.) He glanced briefly through the pictures he had taken of Yuuri for about the sixth time, before he pocketed his phone and continued after them, slinking about in the shadows and corners to avoid being seen.

 

-xXx-

 

They had been walking for quite a while now, and they were about ready to call it quits and head home for the day. They had gotten all they needed and more, and their arms were getting tired carrying all the baggage. In fact, they were already headed back.

 

“Hey Yuu-chan?” Viktor began, “Would you mind waiting out here with Makkachin? I want to go into this shop really quick.” (He had seen something inside that he thought would make a good gift for his fiance.)

 

“Eto….”

 

He could sense Yuuri’s nerve and discomfort. “It will only be a minute or two, I promise. I just want to look at something.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

He pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple, “I’ll be right back, lyobov moya.” With that, he turned and went inside, disappearing towards the back of the store.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and went and sat down on the bench outside the window, anxiously watching for Viktor to return. He tried to distract himself from his uncomfortable foreboding by petting the poodle and browsing his social medias, but he still couldn’t manage to shake the feeling.

 

-xXx-

 

An unfamiliar voice cut into his thoughts. It was a very quiet, very sweet-sounding male voice.

 

“Ex-excuse me…” he stuttered when he spoke, “I-I’m Itagaki Mika….w-we ran into each other this morning...I-is it okay if I sit here, Y-Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri stiffened, and slowly looked up and his nerves started to rise rapidly as a red flag was put up in his brain. He did not know this person, why were they using his first name? He got a full look at Itagaki for the first time. He was average height. Average frame, though the large, green hooded coat he wore made him appear smaller, though underneath he was dressed well. He had a youthful face, and he was younger than Yuuri, in fact Yuuri guessed he could not have been much older than Leo, or even Guang-Hong Jii. He had messy, olive-brown hair, large dough-like eyes, and a tiny beauty mark underneath the left one. He looked quite nervous, and his face was dusted with blush and partially hidden by the armful of posters he was still holding.

 

“Oh God...please no...this is exactly what I was afraid of…” Yuuri’s thoughts screamed.

 

He was thoroughly disturbed now, and he wanted more than anything to make him go away. But he simply could not bring himself to do it. “Eto….s-sure go ahead.” Crap! Viktor hurry up!

 

“Thank you…”

 

He sat down and a long, strained gap of silence enveloped the air, with tension seeming so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

 

“I-I’m a huge fan of you, Yuuri...I love the way you skate, it’s so captivating and beautiful….”

 

Stop calling me that! What the heck!?

 

The Japanese skater did not respond.

 

“Y-Yuuri…?” Itagaki Mika repeated, “I--I just complimented you...didn’t you hear me…?”

 

Go away, please…

 

“Yuuri...it isn’t nice to ignore people...especially if their fans...I-I just want you to sign one of my posters...that’s all.” He sounded hurt now. And Yuuri found himself feeling slightly bad about the ordeal.

 

He came up with a quick excuse. “Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts...you want me to sign something? I can do that.” Maybe he’ll leave if he gets an autograph...

 

“Really…?” Mika’s face lit up, “Th-thank you!” He handed the poster on the top of the stack to the skater. Yuuri reached into his pocket to pull out a pen, only to discover that he did not have one.

 

“Do you have--”

 

“Y-yes! I always carry one with me.” Mika reached into his pocket and pulled out a permanent marker. He handed it to Yuuri, and when he went to take it, they brushed fingertips.

 

“Oh...sorry…” Yuuri said lamely. That was awkward.

 

Mika stiffened, and blushed a deep red. Yuuri signed his name, and then handed the poster and pen back. The younger of the two held both close, and smiled, before he put the pen back in his pocket and thanked Yuuri once more. Then he proceeded to stay where he was.

 

“Are you...waiting for someone?” Yuuri asked bluntly, no doubt sounding like he wanted the other to leave. (The latter did not get the point, of course.)

 

“Oh! Huh…?” he had spaced out, “Y-yes...Jiin--that’s my butler, I-i don’t know if you remember--but I’m waiting for him.”

 

In other words you have no intention of leaving.

 

“Eto….your dog is cute…” Mika spluttered, and then flushed crimson again.

 

“He’s not really mine, but thank you.”

 

“That’s right, he’s Viktor’s dog.” Mika replied, trying to mask the slight harshness in his tone. He looked down and met eyes with the dog. “You’re definitely not as rude and arrogant.” he said under his breath.

 

“What was that?” Yuuri inquired.

 

“Oh!” Mika blushed, “Nothing.” He reached out to pet the poodle’s head. Makkachin stiffened and shrunk back, a low growl eliciting from his throat.

 

Startled, Mika drew his hand back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, “He’s never done that before...Makkachin, what’s wrong?” The poodle remained tense.

 

“It’s okay…” he replied, face crestfallen, adding a small sigh, “I’m used to it…animals really don’t like me.”

 

That’s very discomforting...and odd too. Definitely adding to the strange vibe I’m getting…

 

“Yuuri?”

 

For the last time, address me properly.

 

“What do you see in Viktor Nikiforov?” he asked innocently, or so it seemed.

 

“Pardon me….?”

 

“Why are you...with him? I-I’m just wondering…?” he elaborated.

 

Excuse me, what kind of personal question is that!? I’m with him because I love him and he’s the most attractive man on the-- ahem...You can’t just go around asking questions like that.

 

Yuuri bit back his defensive reply and answered, “Don’t you think that’s a bit personal to be asking someone you’ve just met?”

 

Mika blushed, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pry...it’s just that I spend so much time watching you on t.v. that I feel like I already kind of know you...I’m sorry!”

 

Okay then. That’s a little...bit much.

 

“Eto...I’m glad to hear that you’re such a big fan….?” Yuuri replied awkwardly.

 

“I’m back, Yuu-chan! Sorry that took so long.”

 

Yuuri relaxed immediately. Thank God.

 

“Oh!” Viktor noticed Mika, “Hello there, Itagaki-san.”

 

The young man did not respond, but he felt his gaze harden and his body stiffen.

 

Viktor shrugged, “Are you ready to go, mily moyo?”

 

Yuuri nodded. Viktor offered a hand and helped him off the bench. And Yuuri did not say anything more to Mika as they entwined their fingers and made their way back towards home.

 

However, as they got further away from the store and the bench, Yuuri could have sworn he heard something behind him that sounded like, “You deserve better…”, and it sent a chill down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was eleven pages...hmm.
> 
> Also, the first person sentences are Yuuri's thoughts. Just thought I'd point that out. There does not seem to be an option to italicize or bold anything so I can't...
> 
> Translations  
> Zvezda moya: My star  
> Solnyshko moyo i zvezdy: My sun and stars (I have no idea if this is right but I spent 45 minutes trying to figure it out!)  
> Eto: Umm  
> Mily moyo: My darling


	15. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 4

Chapter 14

 

That night Yuuri was dreaming. The sequence started out relatively tranquil. It opened to a normal, breezy evening. The orange sun was starting to sink in the sky, decorating it with orange, red, and pink hues, and the colors also reflected on the glassy ocean surface. The stars were starting to appear. It was the perfect romantic setting.

 

Yuuri and Viktor were walking down the beach, with their fingers entwined. Their bare feet left footprints in the soft sand, and they walked through the cold waves. Their trousers were cuffed up, yet the water still managed to get its cool, salty spray on the bottoms. Their wedding bands glinted on their fingers, and they were clothed in the remains of their suits. Just the trousers, with the suspenders hanging loosely, and the crisp, white button ups, which had been untucked, with the cufflinks and top buttons undone. Yuuri was still wearing the flower crown atop his neatly combed head of hair though.

 

They were in a comfortable silence as they listened to the gulls’ cries and the waves crashing on the shore. Ever so often, they would turn to smile at each other, with the stars in their sparkling eyes.

 

Eventually, Viktor came to a stop, and pulled Yuuri close, holding him by his lower back and pelvis so they were chest to chest and face to face. His warmth enveloped the younger man as he arched his back to fit perfectly into the Russian’s gentle embrace.

 

“Lyobov moya,” Viktor began, before leaning in for another long, tender kiss. When they broke away, he leaned into his ear, speaking with such sweet, passionate words that were meant only to be shared between lovers. It was a blissful several moments, and nothing could have been more perfect.

 

But in a split second everything changed.

 

Viktor cut off mid-sentence. Yuuri felt a sudden weight on him that nearly knocked him off balance and he had to readjust his stature so he did not fall. Viktor’s head collapsed on his shoulder.

 

“V-Viktor…? Are you okay…? What’s wrong?”

 

No response.

 

“Viktor?” Suddenly, his hand touched something warm and sticky. Startled, he drew it back to examine it. It was red. Panic began to rise in his chest. He felt the same substance soaking onto his beautiful white shirt. “Viktor? Viktor!?” it was only then that he realized the heat was leaving his body, and that he was limp in his arms. He panicked. And Viktor slipped from his grasp. He could no longer hold him. His body crumpled to the ground with a sickening thud. Both his back and front were soaked with blood, and the blood-stained hilt of a blade stuck out clearly. His once bright eyes had gone dull, rolled to the back of his head, and his ashen face wore an expression of frozen terror. The water lapped about the limp body as the blood soaked into the sand, and was washed away.

 

Yuuri was frozen in complete shock. His body trembled, as he stared blankly at the blood on his hands and on his front, and then back at Viktor’s body on the sand. He covered his mouth, trying to force down the burning bile in his throat due to the gruesome, horrific sight before him. He took two steps backward. He processed what had happened. All at once grief, horror, anxiety, sickness, and aching pain hit him like a ton of bricks. The emotions and the panic stormed inside him, and tears fell down his cheeks in streams. He stared hopelessly. He could not avert his eyes. He felt light headed.

 

“V-Viktor….” he said so softly, “Oh...God…please...”

 

Suddenly, he felt a presence. He snapped his gaze up. A figure was looming, walking slowly towards him. It was a figure that was all too familiar.

 

“You deserve better.” the sweet, yet chilling, all-too familiar voice spoke, “It’s okay. You don’t need to cry, my sweet. I’ll protect you. I’ll give you all my love and everything will be okay….my love…”

 

Yuuri screamed.

 

-xXx-

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Wake up!” a startled, raised voice cut into his thoughts. Someone was shaking him awake.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri! It’s okay, it was just a dream.” he sat up and recognized Viktor’s voice immediately, and he felt gentle arms pull him into a warm embrace. Tears stung in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He shook. His head spun. He tried to catch his breath, which was coming out in the form of ragged gasps. He tightened his grasp, gripping fistfuls of the fabric of Viktor’s t-shirt that he had on for once.

 

The other’s embrace tightened, and he fought to calm him. He whispered softly to him in Russian, all the while trying to rock him slowly. Yuuri was comforted by his warm touch, and after several long, painful moments, he started to ever so slowly calm down.

 

“It’s okay, lyobov moya. I’m here.”

 

Eventually, Yuuri calmed down enough, and gently pulled himself out of the Russian’s grasp.

 

Viktor sighed with relief, “You scared me…” he said, “I thought you were hurt…” He pulled him into another hug. Makkachin, who had woken up due to the commotion, had squirmed his way in between them. He was nudging Yuuri with his wet nose, and trying to comfort him by licking his face. Yuuri met gazes with Viktor, and then slowly drew his hand across the poodle’s head.

 

“...I’m sorry…” those were the first words that came out of Yuuri’s mouth, “I had...a terrible dream…” All he wanted to do now was hug Viktor and never let go.

 

“Do you...want to talk about it?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Are you sure…? You look pretty frazzled still.”

 

Yuuri shook his head once more before he threw himself back into Viktor, embracing him once more, burying his face into his chest. The taller man stiffened at the sudden advance, before once again wrapping his arms around the other.

 

“In my dream...I lost you…” he murmured.

 

Viktor smiled and sighed, “That will never happen, lyubov moya. You know that.”

 

Yuuri did not respond.

 

Viktor rubbed his back, all the while trying to fully understand what he meant by that.

 

“You’re so tense.” Viktor commented after a while, “Why don’t we take a late night dip in the hot spring?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, “No,” he replied, “I just want to stay in here where it’s safe.”

 

“Okay…?” Viktor replied awkwardly, with a yawn.

 

Yuuri broke out of the embrace and then pushed Viktor down by the shoulders so he was resting amongst the pillows. Then he adjusted his body position so he was lying on top of him, with his head against his heart. Upon this, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off again.

 

Viktor looped an around him, and put the other above his head so he could rest on his elbow.

 

His dream really must have been terrible for him to be acting like this…

 

It made Viktor wonder what it possibly could have been. Viktor sighed once more, before lifting his right hand from where it had previously been around Yuuri, and scrutinizing the glinting ring in the dark.

 

-xXx-

 

Yuuri woke up earlier than usual the next morning. He felt around his glasses, put them on and slowly opened his eyes to check his phone for the time. It was about 7:30, so it was later than the morning before, but he usually woke up around nine or nine-thirty. He felt like he had gotten no sleep, and his eyes hurt as they strained to stay awake. He tried to go back to sleep, but he could not. It also did not help that Viktor had the tendency to be an early riser, and he was absent from the bed. Makkachin had taken his place, and his woolly fur gave Yuuri some warmth, which was nice, but not the same.

 

Yuuri gently patted Makkachin on the head. He stirred, briefly lifting his head and blinking up at the figure skater, before resting his head in his paws once more and going back to sleep. Satisfied that he was content, Yuuri sluggishly dragged his tired body out of bed and went in search of Viktor. He wore his dressing gown, since the house was quite chilly due to the biting, winter morning air.

 

When he arrived in the main room, he was surprised to see Mari sitting and smoking by the open window.

 

“Hey.” Yuuri said. She put the cigarette down and turned to face him.

 

“Morning kiddo.” she said, “You look tired. Ya sleep? Or did Viktor keep you up all night?”

 

Yuuri flushed. “Mari! That’s kind of...vulgar...and n-no! I slept alright.” he said, trying to avoid thinking about the terrible dream. He yawned directly after he said that though.

 

Mari studied him. “Still look pretty tired to me. And you seem down. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about me!”

 

“I always worry about you, kiddo.”

Yuuri smiled weakly. Even now that they were both adults, she was still quite a few years older than him, and she never did stop calling him “kiddo”. She had done that since they were kids. So, it just stuck since then. He didn’t mind though, not anymore at least.

 

“Did you sleep okay?”

 

She shrugged, “Fine. I guess. Normal.”

 

“Oh, th-that’s good.” He darted his gaze around.

 

“Your koibito is in the hot spring.” Mari said, reading his mind.

 

“O-okay thanks.” He yawned again, before he made his way out to the springs. Viktor was in their usual one, stretching while he remained in the water. Yuuri pushed open the door, towel around his waist, making his way into their private hot bath.

 

“Good morning.” Viktor greeted. His voice was slightly hoarse, so he had not been up for that long.

 

“Good morning.” Yuuri replied. He undid the towel from his waist, letting it fall to the ground, before joining Viktor in the hot water, practically running and jumping into the steaming pool so that his bare body did not freeze. He sat next to Viktor, brushing shoulders, whilst the other looped an arm around him. They shared a morning kiss, before sinking to their chins in the water.

 

“It’s so peaceful right now.” Viktor commented, “I guess that’s why I like mornings so much, they’re quiet and calm, and slow too.”

 

Yuuri nodded, although his mind was wandering, and he was only halfway listening.

 

“Are you okay?” Viktor asked, “You know, after what happened last night?”

 

“Hmm? Oh! Y-yeah...I’ll be fine.”

 

“You did not sleep well, did you?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Y-yesterday was just very strange and discomforting. That Itagaki Mika was one strange person. He said….very odd things…”

 

“Like what?” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“He asked me...what I saw in you. Why I’m with you. Personal questions that he had no right to know, questions that he should not even have been asking. I hated it because I felt like he was questioning, doubting our relationship. That’s not something a stranger can do. We choose who we want and others have no right to be questioning our relationship choices. That’s our business. No one else’s. It really bothered me.”

 

Viktor processed this information before he asked, “What did you say to him?”

 

“I wanted to speak my mind and tell him it wasn’t his business. But I didn’t want to be rude, so instead I replied with, “Don’t you think that’s a bit personal to be asking someone you’ve just met?” He apologized but still…”

 

“I understand. Relationships are meant to be personal, private business, so I can see why it made you upset. And I’m sorry if I’ve ever publicly flaunted our relationship in any way that embarrassed you or made you uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh no! No! That’s not what I mean at all. I’m fine with openly sharing that we’re in a relationship. The PDA and stuff doesn’t bother me. It was a little strange at first, because it was new to me, but I’m used to it now and I really don’t mind. Strangers just don’t need to know details. All they need to know is that we’re together.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“B-but that wasn’t the only thing. What he said after was also very discomforting. After he apologized about asking overly personal questions, he said that he felt like he knew me because he spends so much time watching me on t.v. That was just straight up...creepy. He can’t know me. He can know things about me--God knows how many embarrassing and abstract facts are on the internet-- but he can’t know me personally without meeting me in person. And he definitely cannot refer to me by my first name like he was doing too. He didn’t use any honorifics or my surname, it was just “Yuuri”.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you so fired up when talking about a person like this before.” Viktor said, amused.

 

“I’m sorry...the whole ordeal was just really uncomfortable. And I swear I keep seeing him almost everywhere we go. Especially after we ran into his butler yesterday. That green jacket keeps giving him away.” Yuuri sighed, “Maybe I’m just paranoid, but his presence makes me very uneasy. And I hate saying that because I’ve only just met him in person twice. But I just have this really strange feeling inside me about him and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Hmm...I don’t know either, but you know, you could just be worrying a little too much?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

“I get a strange feeling from him too.”

 

Yuuri nodded, “I caught him giving you dirty looks. That really bothered me. And judging by the girls’ descriptions of the person who threw the water on you yesterday...I’m pretty sure that was him too...I don’t like assuming...but I can’t shake the feeling. Especially after….” he trailed off.

 

“Especially after what?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, “He tried to pet Makkachin. He got all stiff and growled at him….”

 

“What?” Viktor was flabbergasted, “He never growls at anyone... well, except for Papa and Coach Yakov once or twice...or when he’s trying to protect me...but those are the only times. He’s not an aggressive dog. Not that I am doubting you, mily moyo, but are you sure it wasn’t just a playful growl…?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “It didn’t sound like it.”

 

“Hmm....okay that is a little weird.”

 

The Japanese sighed, “I don’t know Viktor…”

 

“We might be assuming a little bit too much.” Viktor said thoughtfully, “I don’t think we should worry too much. He could just be a very awkward, very odd fan with slightly different behavior, you never know. I’ve had a few of those. But nothing ever happened.”

 

Yuuri still wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know. It’s confusing...I mean he seemed pretty nice when we talked, he was just very shy and nervous...but then again I don’t know. I can’t shake the feeling…”

 

“Don’t worry. Nothing happened, it was just water, no big deal. Try not to think about it.” Viktor was trying to reassure him, but Yuuri could tell he was growing a bit sick of the conversation.

 

“I...okay…” Viktor’s words had helped to an acute degree, but Yuuri was still uneasy. He hadn’t told Viktor the rest of the story, of which included what he thought he had heard Mika say, and the terrifying nightmare.

 

“It could just be anxiety and nerves too, you know.” Viktor said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ve seen how you get with competitions, mily moyo. When you want something so bad, and the thought of it not working out somehow, the thought of not getting it, and the thought of failure makes you very nervous.” Viktor analyzed. He moved in front of Yuuri and took his hands, “Right now, we’re engaged. We are very excited to get married and start our new life together. And we want it more than anything else in this world. So much so that nothing scares us more than the thought of it not happening. Maybe that’s why you have this feeling of unease. What do you think?” His beautiful eyes bore deeply into the others’.

 

“I n-never thought about that. Maybe you’re right. It’s just pre-wedding anxiety.”

 

“Mmm hmm. You see. It’ll be fine.” Viktor smiled brightly, “Though of course...if it’s still bothering you…” He leaned in until their lips were centimeters apart, fringe brushing against the younger man’s face. His eyes twinkled mischievously, “I’m sure I can distract you.” his voice had dropped to a lower tone, adding to the morning rasp, making it seem much more suave than it already was.

 

Yuuri slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and leaned forward to let him capture his lips.

 

There glass door opened and Toshiya entered, “Boys?”

 

Both flushed bright red and separated immediately, turning abruptly to face Yuuri’s father.

 

“H-hai?” Yuuri replied instantly.

 

Toshiya chuckled, “It’s time for breakfast. Your mother wants you to dry off and join us.”

 

“O-okay. We’ll be there soon.” Yuuri replied.

 

Toshiya dipped his head and exited the spring.

 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged glances, still red.

 

“That was embarrassing…” he squeaked.

 

Viktor chuckled, “You’re so shy, mily moyo, it’s adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't really have much to say. Except, I liked this chapter. It was fun to write. I enjoyed writing the serious bits, and the lightheartedness towards the end. Also, only a couple chapters left before we get into the real angst. And Mika Itagaki isn't going away...Hee hee.
> 
> P.S.: Episode 10 was a gift from above. The end.


	16. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 5

Chapter 15

 

Once they were inside, Viktor and Yuuri joined the rest of the household for breakfast. Around the table, talk was abuzz about the upcoming holiday festivities.

 

“Christmas is in three days, and everyone is flying in tomorrow evening for the Christmas eve party and dinner. We still have quite a bit to do, so I’m going to assign everyone jobs.” Hiroko said, “Mari, I’m going to need your help in the kitchen, Toshiya, you can tidy up, and Viktor and Yuuri, you two can wrap gifts.”

 

“Are you sure Dad doesn’t need help with the cleaning, Ma?” Yuuri asked.

 

“It’s alright son, I’ll manage. You and Viktor can just have fun wrapping gifts. And Minako said she would be by later to help with the cleaning.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You two can do your morning routine like you usually do first, though.” Hiroko said, “Don’t worry. So as long as you're back this afternoon to get going on the wrapping. And as long as the gifts are all wrapped before tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you.” Viktor said.

 

“Oh, and my understanding is that it’s someone’s birthday on Christmas day.” Hiroko looked at Viktor, “It will be exciting. You’ve never celebrated Christmas on your birthday, have you?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “No. It is not very common in Russia.”

 

“We’ll have to make sure it’s extra special then. Is there anything particular you’d like me to make for you?”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. K. Da. I love your pork cutlet bowls.”

 

She chuckled, “I knew you’d say that. Katsudon it is then.”

 

“Thank you. I am looking forward to it.”

 

-xXx-

 

Breakfast finished later than usual, and after taking their dishes to the sink, Yuuri and Viktor were out the door again, dressed in exercise garb, ready for their morning jog and skate.

 

They raced one another to Hasetsu Ice Castle, all the way from Yu-topia and up the stairs. Viktor was catching his breath on the top, next to the front entrance.

 

“I’m getting too old to run like that.” he said.

 

“Don’t be silly, you’re not even thirty yet.”

 

Viktor chuckled. Then he held the door open for Yuuri and they went inside. Only Takeshi was at the counter this morning.

 

“Hey Takeshi,” Yuuri greeted.

 

“Hey guys. The rink’s all ready for you.”

 

“Hey, where’s Yuuko?” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“She took the girls out Christmas shopping. Someone needed to get them off electronic devices. So she left me in charge of the rink.”

 

“Well, give her our love will you?”

 

Takeshi laughed, “Sure thing.”

 

“C’mon Yuuri.” Viktor took him by the hand, leading him towards the lockers and benches. They sat down side by side and began strapping on their skates.

 

“Christmas is a big deal here, isn’t it?”

 

“Oh yeah. It really is great. The holiday cheer, the music, the food, being around loved ones. It’s something I look forward to every year. It’s actually the most romantic time of year too. Christmas Eve is meant for couples to be together and exchange gifts.”

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

“I guess I have to get you two gifts, don’t I? Since it’ll be your birthday too.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I’m going to.”

 

Viktor smiled. “Someone’s stubborn.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Come on.” He stood up, pulling Viktor to his feet. Together, they walked into the rink. Viktor set up his phone, and started their skating playlist, and they began to skate their warm up laps, keeping their cold fingers entwined the whole time.

 

-xXx-

 

“Yuuri, I was thinking,” Viktor started, after they had been skating for a while, “We’ve both decided to retire from single skating, but what if we competed in pair skating? You know, just to try it out. It would open up a whole new window for surprising the audience."

 

“Pair skating would be fun. But wouldn’t we need a coach though?”

 

“We have one: me. Also, didn’t Yuuko and Takeshi compete in pair skating?"

 

“Yeah, for a couple years when they were in high school.”

 

“They could give us some pointers.”

 

“Eto…”

 

Viktor shrugged, “It’s just a thought.” he said, “We already choreograph our own pair skate routines anyway. But can you imagine...our Eros in a pair skate?” He came to a stop and spun Yuuri towards him so his back was against his chest. He pinned Yuuri’s arms in front of him, restraining his movement, before sliding his own hands down around the younger man's waist. Yuuri rested his hands atop Viktor’s before the Russian turned and leaned into his ear. “We’d show the whole world the depth of our love.” Viktor murmured, “Nothing would be able to rival it.”

 

Yuuri reached a slender hand up to cup Viktor’s cheek, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness. Their lips brushed ever so slightly, before Yuuri fully turned to face the other. He arched his back upward, and wrapped his arms around the Russian’s neck. They leaned in for a deep kiss, and got lost in it for several moments.

 

“Hey!” Takeshi’s voice rang out, “I reserved this rink so you could skate on it, not make out on it! Get going already! No one wants to see that! Except for weird fans.” his tone was playful, “You don’t want Yuuko or the girls to catch you, do you?”

 

They broke away immediately, although they did not move from one another's’ embrace. Yuuri was beat red again.

 

“Right...sorry.”

 

“Da, back to skating. It is what we came here for.” Viktor let go of Yuuri and they took one another’s hands and resumed their routine.

 

-xXx-

 

Takeshi shook his head, chuckling to himself, “God if this is what they’re like before they’re married, I can’t imagine how their honeymoon phase is going to be.” He commented dryly to the empty air. He made his way back to the counter and resumed what he had been doing beforehand.

 

The bell chimed from the entry doors, catching his attention. A figure entered from the cold. He was average height and physique. He had brown hair, and large brown eyes. He was dressed sharply underneath the thick green winter coat he wore. He made his way slowly towards the counter, resting his hands atop it as he stopped in front.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry, we’re not open yet.” Takeshi apologized.

 

“Oh? You’re not? I’m sorry. It’s just that the door was unlocked so I thought you were. I also saw a couple of people skating through the window.” He had a sweet, quiet voice.

 

“Oh, yeah. They’re professionals. They’re practicing. Eto...I can’t let you go in the rink quite yet, but we’re open in ten minutes if you want to wait on the bench over there. I’d hate to kick you back out in the cold.”

 

The man set a pile of money on the counter.

 

“That’s kind of you to offer, but I would like to go into the rink now.” he replied, “It is only ten minutes difference, what’s it going to hurt?”

 

“Uhh, well...it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the public if I let you in early.”

 

“I don’t see anyone else around but us, do you?” he replied, “Come on, please. Surely it isn’t too much trouble, good sir. Where is your Christmas spirit?”

 

“Eto…” This man was starting to get under his skin.

 

“I won’t even go on the ice. I’ll just sit on the bleachers, put on my skates, and wait until the rink opens if that makes it any better.”

 

“Uhh…?” Why was he so persistent? “If you insist, I guess.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“I’ll get you your skates I guess…” He gave him the proper fitting ones, “Would you...like help putting them on?”

 

“Oh, no, I’ll manage, thank you.”

 

“You can go wait in Rink A.”

 

“Why not Rink B?”

 

“Rink B is, uhh, reserved for private practice.”

 

“I don’t really like that answer.”

 

“I’m sorry…?”

 

“Katsuki Yuuri is in there, yes?”

 

“Uhh...yeah. But he’s training with his coach right now.”

 

“No he isn’t. He’s retiring, why would he need to train? He’s just skating. I would love to go and watch.”

 

Takeshi found himself getting a very strange vibe now.

 

“It’s not really open for public viewing. Viktor and Yuuri like to practice in private.” he was struggling to keep his cool.

 

The persistent customer stiffened, digging his fingers into the inside of the skates at the name "Viktor".

 

“But I am not just the “public” or a simple “fan”. No one loves Yuuri as much as I do.”

 

“Uhh…” Okay, this guy is really weird. “I’m sorry sir, but I really can’t let you skate in there…”

 

“Then I am so sorry.”

 

“Wait why--” Something struck Nishigori in the head and all went dark.

 

-xXx-

 

“You idiot. You shouldn’t try to keep Yuuri from me.” Mika tutted, wiping away the small amount of the blood from the blade of the ice skate as he looked at the unconscious man behind the counter. With that, he tossed aside the skates and made his way towards Rink B.

 

-xXx-

 

Yuuri was thoroughly enjoying his skate with Viktor. They had engaged themselves in a sort of Ice Tango as some latin song played out of the speaker. They were moving quickly across the ice, doing spins and dips, having fun despite a few fumbles.

 

However, Yuuri suddenly caught sight of someone leaning over the railing, eyes locked on him. Someone all too chillingly familiar who was neither Yuuko or Takeshi, nor anyone else he knew personally.

 

“Who let him in? This is--” His blade caught on a rough patch on the ice and he tumbled forward onto Viktor, knocking them both to the floor. They landed roughly, sliding a bit before they stopped.

 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” his blue eyes were perplexed and slightly concerned.

 

“We need to leave.”

 

“How come?” Viktor asked, confused.

 

“It’s Itagaki-san again. Look.” He turned back towards the direction that Mika had been, only discover that he was not there.

 

“Wha--but I saw him, he was standing right there against the wall of the rink.”

 

“Yuuri, did you sleep okay? Did you hit your head?” Viktor asked, giving him a quizzical look.

 

“No! I swear he was--”

 

A blood-curdling scream cut him off. Immediately, the two scrambled to their feet, nearly falling as they stumbled towards the back exit of the ice, and took off towards the front of the Ice Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee. You're welcome for the cliff-hanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Also, who else wants Viktor and Yuuri in pair skating in Season 2? [raises hand to vote.]


	17. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 6

Chapter 16

 

“It’s Itagaki-san again. Look.” He turned back towards the direction that Mika had been, only discover that he was not there.

 

“Wha--but I saw him, he was standing right there against the wall of the rink.”

 

“Yuuri, did you sleep okay? Did you hit your head?” Viktor asked, giving him a quizzical look.

 

“No! I swear he was--”

 

A scream cut him off. Immediately, the two scrambled to their feet, nearly falling as they stumbled towards the back exit of the ice, and took off towards the front of the Ice Castle.

 

-xXx-

 

They stumbled over their skates, coming to an abrupt halt, skidding in front of a horrified Yuuko. She was kneeling down in front of a heap. The triplets were gathered around their mother, who covered her wide-eyed face with her hands, clinging to her, terrified, with small whimpers escaping their mouths. They had all gone ghostly white.

 

“Yuuko what happened!? Are you o-oh my God!” He and Viktor rushed over and fell to their knees beside her. The familiar black jacket and dark hair revealed Takeshi, lying face down on the carpeted floor, blood pooling in a small puddle from his head.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Viktor immediately took his phone out and dialed the emergency number. When it picked up, Yuuri was surprised to hear Viktor going off in such rapid-fire Japanese. He had never heard him speak so quickly in the language before.

 

“How did this happen?” Yuuri practically demanded.

 

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Tears streamed down Yuuko’s face, and she was in a panicked frenzy, breathing at a rapid rate.“I came in here...and I found him like this...I..Takeshi! Takeshi! Respond to me! Tell me you’re okay!” She called out her unconscious husband, and pain was straining in her sobbing voice, and started to increase even more so when she didn’t receive a response from him. .

 

Seeing their mother in such a state, the triplets began to cry as well. They shook and prodded him, calling out to him.

 

“Umm...uhh….hang on--” Yuuri was trying to think of what to do, all the while trying to fight his own panic down. Pulse! Check for a pulse! He reached down and checked for a pulse in both the neck and wrist. To his relief, there was one. "H-he's alive." Yuuri gasped. He put his arm around Yuuko, rubbing her shoulder, and letting her hide her face in his chest. Yuuri tried to stay calm. He simply could not. He could still feel Yuuko panicking, and the sobbing children were adding to the stress and the nerves. Questions spun in his mind. He was starting to feel a bit light-headed. He didn’t know how this happened. He didn’t know the extent of the wound, nor how serious was. Though it was head wound. And that was serious enough. He didn’t know how long Takeshi would actually have a pulse. And that, to him, was the most terrifying thought. He could not even begin to fathom the amount of pain the Nishigoris would have to endure if he wasn’t okay…

 

Yuuri took deep breaths as he tried to comfort the family clinging to him and to each other. He tried not to look at Takeshi’s motionless form. He tried not to think for the worst...but it was doing nothing. He remained shell-shocked as he waited anxiously for Viktor to get off the phone.

 

He did, finally, after several long, intense moments.

 

“They’re on their way.” he said.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuko said softly.

 

“They said while we wait, we need to get the girls away from him and keep pressure on the wound.” Viktor continued, “Yuuri, take the girls either to Mianko or home. I’ll stay with Yuuko and wait for the paramedics.”

 

“But we want to stay with Daddy!” the triplets exclaimed, in unison.

 

“Go with Yuuri.” Yuuko spoke, voice slightly shaky, yet still authoritative, “Viktor’s right, you don’t need to see this.”

 

“What are they going to do?”

 

“They’re going to take Daddy to the hospital and help him.” Yuuko said.

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

 

“Of course he will.” Viktor answered, offering his glowing smile. The mother looked up gratefully at the Russian skater.

 

“Okay…” the girls said softly.

 

“Now go with Yuuri.” Yuuko finished. She hugged and kissed them all before letting them go. Yuuri had already changed back into his shoes and socks beforehand. He picked up Loop, and took Axel and Lutz by their small, plump hands, trying to force a small smile as he led them out of the rink back towards home.

 

It was evident that all of them were still disjointed and tense, despite the fact that Yuuri tried to distract the triplets and himself by telling stories about the skating season this year.

 

-xXx-

 

When he got home, he was glad to see Minako had arrived. He shooed the girls to go play with Makkachin, and took his family aside, briefly explaining the events that had occurred at the rink. They were all as shocked as he was, and immediately sent him back to the rink to be there for Yuuko, agreeing wholeheartedly to watch over the girls for the day.

 

-xXx-

 

He returned to the rink. The ambulance had already gone. By the way she was standing, with Viktor’s arm around her and her head down with her shoulders sagging, Yuuko was still in an awful state.

 

She tried to force a weak smile as Yuuri came up the stairs. It was so sad. She was always so bright and cheerful, but seeing her like this was like a nagging pain in Yuuri’s chest. She was such a sweetheart, and she had never done anything to deserve something like this. It just was not fair. It angered Yuuri a bit.

“I left the girls with my family. They said they’d watch them. They’re going to help with the Christmas preparations.” Yuuri reported, trying to shed some light on the situation.

 

Yuuko smiled gratefully, “Thank you. Both of you.” She gave them both a quick hug.

 

“Of course.” Viktor smiled.

 

I’m going to let the girls know, I guess.” She dialed one of their numbers, and gave them a quick report. And after telling them she loved them, she hung up and turned back to her friends, “So...what should we do now?” she asked awkwardly, “I’m not really in the mood for anything...I just want to go wait up at the hospital.”

"Yeah, I definitely want to go as well." Yuuri agreed.

"Come on then, we can take my car--" Yuuko said.

 

“Why don’t we eat first?” Viktor suggested, “It might help calm us down, you know? And it'll help us refuel. You both look pale, we need to get food in our systems. It’ll also give them more time to get there and treat him. And less time for us to be nervous...?” he shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not really good with these sort of things.” He looked to Yuuri for confirmation.

 

"I...I guess." Yuuri replied, clearly not preferring the suggestion. Although he was very much stressed out now, and food sounded good.

 

“Okay.” Yuuko nodded, “Why don’t we go back to my house then? I’ll make lunch. We can go to the hospital afterward.” she offered.

 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked. He did not think she was in any sort of state to prepare anything, and he did not expect her to.

 

“Yeah! It’ll get my mind off of this and help calm me down.” she was trying to show some of her usual cheerfulness but Yuuri could tell it was fake.

 

“Okay. That sounds good. Thank you.” Yuuri replied meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here we have conflict/mini-arc number one! This should only go on about another chapter or so. Then I can start giving you guys EVEN more serious plot points. Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! I love you all! You're the reason I'm writing! 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	18. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 7

Chapter 17

 

The trip back to Yuuko’s was rather quiet. No one could think of anything to say. Yuuri and Viktor quietly held hands. Viktor offered Yuuri’s a gentle squeeze. Yuuri barely noticed. He was too much on edge to notice.

 

Eventually, Yuuko’s cozy little house came into view. It was only a couple blocks from the rink, thankfully, and it gave Yuuri less time to worry about Itagaki-san.

 

-xXx-

 

She unlocked the door to the dark, chilly house and clicked on the light. The house was small and neat, with a warm, welcoming feel. The couch was in the middle of the sitting room, atop a large throw rug. On one side of it was the side table with the lamp, and a single framed photo with an envelope sitting beneath it. It was adjacent to the mantle, with the television across from it, and the kotatsu was in front of the television. There were photographs decorating the mantle, accompanied by a gold trophy, and some on the walls as well. There was a bookshelf against the back wall behind the couch, and some of the girls’ drawings put up at their height level around it. They were slightly crooked, so Yuuri assumed they had put them up themselves. A couple of small canvas landscape paintings, and framed pictures were around them on the walls, two notably being framed prints of the kanji symbols for “family” and “love”. Lastly, the small, neatly decorated tree with gifts wrapped underneath was on the side of the couch closest to the mantle.

 

“You can go ahead and sit down on the sofa.” Yuuko said.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri replied. With that, he and Viktor sat down next to one another on the couch.

 

“I’ll get started on the lunch. I was thinking about udon miso with chicken. Unless you’d rather have something else?”

 

“That sounds good.” Yuuri answered, “Viktor?”

 

“Yeah.” the Russian nodded.

 

“Okay. Would you guys like anything to drink?” she asked.

 

“Just water, please.” Yuuri responded.

 

“Same for me as well.” Viktor finished.

 

“Okay.” With that, she excused herself and went into the kitchen.

 

Viktor and Yuuri sat in silence for a while.

 

“I hope Takeshi’s going to be okay.” Yuuri said, half to himself.

 

“I’m sure he is going to be fine. He’ll definitely stitches though.” Viktor reassured. He put an arm around Yuuri and rubbed his shoulder.

 

“He was bleeding really bad...and seeing him limp and unresponsive like that reminded me of when my rinkmate had that accident I told you about.”

 

“I don’t remember that...I’m sorry.”

 

“It was a while ago, when we were at the beach? I told you about the girl that was always in my space?”

 

“Oh, yeah. That was the day we skipped practice and had one of our first deep conversations. It was also the day you rejected me when I offered to be your lover.”

 

“I didn’t mean to reject you! I just--it was unexpected--I’m sorry if it seemed that--”

 

“I’m only joking, Yuu-chan.” Viktor said. For he had only tried to brighten the mood, and Yuuri hadn’t gotten it. “And we’re together now so that doesn’t matter. It’s just something we can look back on fondly.”

 

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah. I guess you’re right. Eto...Anyway...it brought back those memories and...I tried to stay calm but it was hard to think straight.”

 

“I know. I could see it in your face.”

 

“Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How did you manage to stay so calm? How did you know exactly how to handle the situation?”

 

“I wasn’t calm, Yuuri. I was just as shocked as you were. I just happen to be good at hiding it. Seeing you and Yuuko in the state you were in, I knew I would have to be the one to stay strong. So I tried my best. The truth is, I didn’t know what I was doing. I acted on what I thought was the right thing to do.”

 

“And it turned out that it was.” Yuuri replied, “You handled the situation really well...better than I ever could. So thank you for that.”

 

Viktor smiled. Then, his gaze traveled around the sitting room. “This is a very cute little house. I like it. I think I’d like to live in our own little place like this once we’re married. What do you think?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “We can’t stay at Mom and Dad’s forever. Though I’m sure they wouldn’t care if we did.”

 

“Da. Though as much as I love your parents’ house, it would get crowded when we started to raise our family.”

 

Yuuri nodded once more, “We should probably start looking at houses then.”

 

Viktor nodded.

 

“But where would we live? In Hasetsu or Saint Petersburg?”

 

“I have a house in Saint Petersburg. So we’re covered there. But I prefer Hasetsu. I have family back in Saint Petersburg, but Hasetsu feels more like home.”  
“So...you want to stay Hasetsu?”

 

Viktor nodded once more. That was when his eye caught something. “Yuuri, is that you in that picture?”

 

“Which one?”

 

Viktor got up from the couch and moved to the mantle, stopping in front of it and scrutinizing the picture he had been looking at. “It is. You were so little.” Yuuri looked at the photograph. It the picture, it was him and Yuuko, when he was about Yurio’s age, probably a bit younger. They were smiling brightly, and Yuuko, who was taller than him back then, had her arms around him in a hug. In Yuuri’s own arms, he was holding a small, fluffy brown dog.

 

“You were so cute!” Viktor mused, “And the you are holding dog looks exactly like Makkachin.”

 

“Yeah, that was my dog, Vic-chan. I got him because he looked just like Makkachin. And I named him after you because I was such a big fan back then. He passed away awhile ago.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It’s okay. It was very hard to deal with it when it happened. He was the closest thing I had to a best friend. So that was why I sent you back to Hasetsu when I heard the news about Makkachin. I remembered the pain of losing my own dog, and the guilt of not being by his side when he went, and I didn’t want to see you go through that too. I didn’t want you to be alone, like I was. I didn’t want you to feel terribly guilty like I did. That would have been devastating.”

 

Viktor smiled warmly. “I’m glad you told me. Now I feel like I know you even better.” He turned back to the picture, “You and Yuuko were close back then, weren’t you?”

 

“Yeah. We were. We still are, but not like we used to be. Besides for my dog, she was my closest friend. I even liked her for awhile,” he blushed, “We used to skate together at Ice Castle all the time, we were rinkmates. We spent a lot of time together, and she was the one who actually introduced me to you. We constantly mimicked your routines. We’ve been friends for a long time, but we were a lot closer when we were younger. But, as time and change would have it, as we got older, we started to drift. She started high school, and my skating career took off. We didn’t spend as much time together. She graduated, went off to college, got married. I wrapped myself up in my skating and schoolwork. We were in two separate chapters of our lives, and time didn’t allow us to spend time together anymore. We still communicated, but it wasn’t the same. So I was glad when I came home after last year’s Grand Prix Final and got to see her and Takeshi again.” at the mention of his name, Yuuri’s mood fell back into a slump again, “We’ve all been friends since we were kids. Takeshi, Yuuko, and I.” he sighed and continued, “They’re practically family, so the fact that something like this happened to them makes me sad, and a little bit angry. They’ve always been so supportive of me, and of each other, it just isn’t fair.”

 

Viktor awkwardly tried to comfort his fiance again. He wasn’t really good at reacting or giving advice in these sort of situations, so he showed he cared by offering a tight hug.

 

Yuuko returned to the living room with their water. “Oh…” she blushed awkwardly when she saw the couple embracing. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

Viktor and Yuuri separated.

 

“No, you’re fine.” the Russian answered.

 

She went to set the cups on the coasters that were on the side table. When she did, she accidentally knocked some papers off the table. Yuuri immediately picked up the fallen items for her. The picture on the top caught his attention when he handed it back.

 

“Yuuko, it that…?”

 

“...An ultrasound. Yeah it is.”

 

“You’re expecting?” Viktor half-inquired.

 

“Yes. I am...I’m not very far along. A few weeks. I was going to spread the news on Christmas...but then this…” she clutched her heart, “I-If something happens to Takeshi I...I don’t know what I’m going to do…” tears stung in her eyes, “I’m so scared...I...if he doesn’t...he’ll never get to see our child...it’ll have to grow up without a father...I’m so worried….” she covered her face and began to cry again, “I can’t do this without him...I can’t!”

 

At this point Yuuri stepped forward. He wrapped her in a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. He listened to her quiet sobs, and tightened his grip around her trembling shoulders. He let a couple of his own tears fall as well, as childhood memories of himself and the Nishigoris growing up, followed by the day’s horrible discovery and events, played once more in the back of his head. And his anger and fear burned towards whomever was responsible for hurting Takeshi. For hurting Yuuko and the girls. For hurting him.

 

A weight and the warmth of another body enveloped them, as Viktor awkwardly wrapped his arms around them, and tried to comfort them.

 

“You won’t have to live without him.” he said softly, “Neither of you will. He’ll be okay.” Yuuri could tell by Viktor’s stiffness, and the aura radiating off of him that he was very uncomfortable with the situation he was in. Though it made the Japanese love him even more...at least he was trying.

 

Eventually, sniffling and wriggling indicated that Yuuko wanted out of the embrace. They all parted, stepping back and out of the group.

 

“I’m sorry…” she spoke meekly, sniffling and wiping stray tears from her eyes and face with her sleeve.

 

“It’s okay...it’s really hard…” Yuuri empathized.

 

“Umm…” Viktor awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, “Clearly this wasn’t my best idea...it just made things worse...why don’t we...take our lunch to go and get to the hospital.”

 

Both of the others nodded in agreement.

 

-xXx-

 

The ride to the hospital was slow and tense. No one was in the mood for talking, and no one seemed all that hungry. They sat pressed together in the back of the cab, mindlessly picking at their food. Yuuko barely ate at all, she simply kept the bowl on her lap, with her elbow propped up against the window. She rested her cheek and chin in her hand, staring mindlessly at the scenery passing by her. Yuuri sat in the middle, tapping his leg, and drumming his fingers against his thigh. His nerves were heightening, the further into town, and the closer to the hospital they got. Viktor was quite nervous too, although he was good at hiding it. He kept a similar position as Yuuko, leaning against car door, and watching the scenery passing out the window.

 

At one point, he looked to Yuuri, and tried to comfort him by setting a hand on his thigh and giving it a gentle rub. Then, he laced his fingers with the ones Yuuri was drumming against it. He squeezed his hand, and the younger man locked gazes with him. He did not smile, but gratitude was evident in his eyes.

 

-xXx-

 

Eventually, after seemingly several painstaking minutes of driving in the cramped cab, they pulled up to the entry of the hospital. Paying the cab driver, all three of them got out, with Yuuri helping Yuuko out of the back. They disposed of their unfinished udon miso in the waste bin outside the main doors, before they went inside and approached the reception desk.

 

“Name?”

 

The receptionist was a blunt woman in her forties, with an unfriendly demeanor, glasses on the bridge of her nose as she scrutinized a stack of papers.

 

“Nishigori Takeshi.” Yuuko replied. Her voice had considerably calmed down, but there was still a hint of a very slight tremor in it, and she was clearly impatient.

 

The receptionist looked up the name on the computer. “He can’t see visitors quite yet. So you’re going to have to wait. But he’s on the fourth floor, in room 407.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuko dipped her head, bowing respectfully. With that, she and her friends made her way towards the elevator. Once inside, she pushed the button for the fourth floor.

 

On the ride up, she turned to them and spoke for the first time since they were at the house. “Thank you guys again,” she said, “For being here for me.”

 

“That’s what friends are for, right Yuuri?” Viktor replied.

 

The figure skater nodded. Then, the familiar bell chimed as the heavy metallic door open, and they stepped out onto the floor.

 

As hospital floors are, there was activity. This time of day appeared to be a crowded time of day. White-coated doctors, and nurses and assistants in their single-colored attire moved about the sanitation-reeking hallways, feet echoing on the tiles. A couple of groups of people sat both nervously and anxiously on the benches, waiting to be allowed in the rooms to see the patients they were there for. No one payed any mind to the newcomers in the trio either, which was fine by them. No one was in the mood for social interaction.

 

They walked down the winding, echoing halls, until they found Room 407. They sat on the leather bench seats across from it, and watched the door, waiting anxiously for any sort of news.

 

Trying to distract herself, Yuuko once again took out her phone, and texted her triplets an update. Once that was done, she set her phone down in her lap, and rested her hands, folding them over one another. However, she only sat still for a moment. Nervously, she bit her nails, ran her hand through her hair, twirled her brown ponytail in her fingers. She also pulled out her hair elastic, and put it back in, since her nervous habits had caused her usual neat ponytail to become a frizzy mess with fly aways.

 

Yuuri continued to bounce his leg against the ground, while Viktor sat still, posture slumped, and shoulders heavy. And they waited. And waited. No words were exchanged. Mindlessly, Viktor and Yuuri sat with their fingers entwined, growing clammy, and Yuuko just stayed with her hands folded in her lap, snapping her gaze around, surveying the room.

 

They watched the second hand travel round the large clock mounted on the wall. They watched the slow minutes tick by. They attempted to watch the Disney movie playing on the television in the corner of the wall they were facing. They tried to go on their phones to pass the time. However, in the long run they were all just busy worrying about Takeshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. I don't know. This chapter was okay. What do you guys think? I feel like I am dragging this story way more than it needs to be, my issue is I that write too much fluff, and I probably killed the tension a bit at the beginning and towards the middle of it. Though that's how I tend to write sometimes. I mix fluff in with angst and drama. However, bigger conflicts (this one is moderate) tend to be very intense when I write them. So stay tuned for those. And thank you again to everyone for commenting and reading. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to go ahead and do my regular post-episode spiel. So if you DON'T want spoilers, stop reading now. 
> 
> Episode 11 was definitely not my favorite. The animation seemed a little off, and the art style a little weird. However, it was still good of course. The Viktuuri hug was cute. The ring kiss was cute. Baby Pichit was cute. And his hamsters were adorable.
> 
> But the feels messed me up! I couldn't focus on my homework afterward. (I finished it but still). I kind of felt bad for J.J. (despite the fact that I think he deserved that "slap in the face", it was still a little sad.) 
> 
> Though I must say, the whole "Let's end this after the Grand Prix Final" line made me incredibly nervous. And it still does. However, with the help of a discussion with my friend, and posts on Tumblr, I have thought about it. Of course, my pessimistic mind automatically went to "Oh my God is Yuuri going to cast Viktor aside like the temptress in his short program!?" But then the logical side of me went to the fact that...a break up seems illogical. And Yuuri probably meant that he was going to retire, so therefore Viktor would no longer need to be his coach. So the relationship that would end would be the professional one, and focus would be put on the romantic one.
> 
> They spent the entire Anime building up their relationship. A supportive relationship with both an emotional and professional connection. It would make no sense to just kill it like that. Additionally, the way they act...they are obviously in love with one another. They hug. They kissed for Christ's sake. They're practically engaged. It's hard to believe that all of that was for nothing. 
> 
> Thirdly, the creator said she wanted to create a meaningful, healthy relationship where gender didn't matter. She also would not hurt us like that. So far, she's done an excellent job of giving the fans what they want, and she keeps surprising with things that turn out amazing. And while we're on the topic of creators, having the Viktuuri ship sunk would anger a lot of fans, and make for the biggest queer-bait in Anime history. It would also ruin it. A bad ending can ruin anything. (it did for me when I watched "Gone with the Wind".) They would lose popularity. They aren't going to want that, especially if they want to make a second season. 
> 
> And finally, they're probably just using that line, which has no other context at all, as a cliffhanger, and a way to build tension and anticipation for the season finale. And by God, it worked.
> 
> So, in conclusion, although I still have a lingering fear in the back of my mind of a possible break up, the logical side of me is saying that it probably won't happen. I'm hoping that, even though Yuuri will retire, he's going to retire and put more focus on his relationship with Viktor. So, I'm going to try not to worry about it. You guys should try not to worry too. It's all going be fine. The ending will be great. Love will win. That's one of the themes/motifs of the whole story, last I checked. 
> 
> I could go on and continue with more hypothesis, analysis, and evidence, but I'm not going to. I gave you the gist of my thoughts. Also, it's midnight and I'm supposed to be sleeping. 
> 
> See you guys soon~


	19. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 8

Chapter 18

Heavy silence filled the air for an extended period of the waiting time. It must have been at least twenty minutes or more. That was until an unique sound interrupted the silence. A low sound--a deep, smooth voice--cut into the empty air. It was singing quietly.

Yuuri and Yuuko turned to the source of the sound. It was Viktor. When he saw them looking his way, he stopped.

“I sing when I’m nervous or bored.” he explained.

“You sounded nice.” Yuuko commented.

Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, but I definitely prefer my skating over my singing.”

“It was still nice.” Yuuko replied.

“What was it?” Yuuri asked.

“Just some old ballad. I don’t remember the name.”

“Could you sing it again?” Yuuko asked, “It was calming.”

“Uhh...sure…I suppose.” He took a breath to start singing, only to be interrupted when the door to room 207 opened.

All three gazes snapped to it. A young nurse stepped out of the room. “The Doctor says that Nishigori is allowed to take visitors now.” he said.

“So he’s okay?” Yuuko asked.

“Yes, he’ll be fine. He’s awake, and he’s asking for his family members.”

Yuuri felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

Yuuko sighed with relief. The nurse escorted them into the hospital room. The lighting was dim, and the sheer curtains were pulled over the window, to block out any excessive bright light.

The white-coated doctor, a man in his mid-forties with brown hair and round, wire-rimmed glasses was standing by the bed with a clipboard in hand. Takeshi was sitting up, the pillow supporting his back. There was a white gauze piece taped to his head, and he looked a bit drowsy, and slightly pale, but besides for that he seemed alright.

Yuuko’s bright smile returned, and she entered the room, crossing over to his bed, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“Hey guys.” Takeshi said, noticing Viktor and Yuuri.

“H-how are you feeling?”

“Fine. I have a headache, and I’m kinda tired, and pretty d**n hungry, but I’m fine.”

“That’s good.” Yuuri said.

“Hey, Yuuko, where’s the girls?”

“Oh, uhh, we left them with Yuuri’s family. I can ask Minako to bring them?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice. Though I don’t know if they should see me in a hospital bed. It might make them nervous.”

Yuuko nodded, “At least we should call them.”

“Yeah.”

She started to dial the number.

“Ahem.”

There attention was called to the doctor standing off to the side.

“I trust you want to know the extent of the injuries.” The doctor said.

“Oh, y-yeah.” Yuuko answered.

“He did take a blow to the head. Now, as you know a head injury is a very serious matter. Though I am pleased to tell you that he is very lucky and his injuries are moderate compared to others we have seen. Additionally, he is still young, and hasn’t had a very long medical history that includes any major injuries. We had to stitch up the wound, which, luckily, was a very clean cut. It will scar but that is about all. Unfortunately, because the blow knocked him unconscious, it caused a minor concussion. Additionally, the object that struck him was sharp, and it caused a very small fissure on his skull. It will heal itself within a matter of time though. He needs to be monitored, but he can go home by the end of the day. I’m going to send you a packet for proper treatment, and prescribe you some pain medication…” The Doctor went off, clearly and briefly explaining everything that needed to be done. Once he finished, he handed Yuuko the packet, “Just make sure you take it easy, Nishigori-san,” With that, the doctor respectfully get his head, “I’ll be back after a while to get you ready to go back home.”

“Okay, thanks Doc.” Takeshi said.

“Do you have any other questions or need anything else before I go?”

“Just some water, please.”

“Of course.” he beckoned to another nurse, who was standing off to the side, to go and fetch the glass of water requested.

Once all of the hospital staff had departed from the room. Once they had left, Yuuko pulled up a wooden chair and sat down next to Takeshi’s bed and squeezed his hand. Viktor and Yuuri stood around awkwardly.

“Well you guys can sit down, ya know.” Takeshi chuckled. There was a smile on his face, as if none of the God awful events that had led them to this hospital room ever happened.

Viktor immediately sat down on the scratchy seat in the corner of the room next to the window.

“Umm…” Yuuri looked about awkwardly, still standing where he was. There were no other chairs to sit on.

“There’s still room on this chair with me.” Viktor said.

Yuuri studied him, “But there’s only room for one…? It’s okay. You sit. I’m fine standing.”

Viktor patted his lap, “You can share with me. Here, come sit on my lap.”

Yuuri was blushing again. He kept alternating gazes between the Nishigoris and Viktor. He was still quite bashful.

Takeshi shrugged, “We literally saw you kiss on t.v. three times, and I caught you...enjoying yourselves on my ice rink this morning, it’s fine.”

“O-okay.” Yuuri walked over to the seat and positioned himself so he was balanced on Viktor’s lap. The Russian put one hand around him, and rested the other on the arm of the chair.

“Wait, what were they doing on my rink!?” Yuuko demanded, “Yuuri!?”

“Eto…N-nothing that...!” Yuuri was beat red now.

“Ow.” Takeshi briefly touched his head.

“Sorry…”

“We weren’t really doing anything. We were pair skating Eros and we kissed a little bit. That was it.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, “I don’t think they want to know details!”

Takeshi chuckled, “I literally saw you two. It doesn’t matter to me.” Then he added, “You guys are like those teen couples in high school that can never get passed their honeymoon phase.”

“Wha--”

Viktor patted Yuuri with the hand that was resting on the younger man’s side.

Yuuko giggled.

“Anyway…” Yuuri tried to change the subject, “How are you feeling, Takeshi?”

“I’m alright. I just want food more than anything. But I am not eating hospital food.”

“Do you want us to go pick up something…?” Yuuri offered.

“Seriously?” Takeshi replied.

Both Viktor and Yuuri nodded. “There’s places to eat within walking distance from here, right Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

The Japanese nodded.

“Well, sure. If you guys don’t mind. How much should I give you?” Takeshi answered.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve been through enough today. We’ll cover it.” Viktor answered.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Yuuri finished.

-xXx-

As they walked down the sidewalk, it was clear that Yuuri felt a bit better. However, there still seemed to be a weight on his shoulders.

“Yuuri? You still seem pretty down. Do you want to talk about it?”

The Japanese nodded slowly, and then began to speak. “I’m glad Takeshi is okay. I’m glad that the injuries he sustained weren’t all to severe. And I hope he’ll have an easy recovery. But I’m puzzled--I have no idea how he managed to sustain the injuries. We found him lying on the floor, with no evidence about how he got there except that he was unconscious and bleeding. It’s really bothering me that I don’t know. I want to find out how it happened. Something tells me it wasn’t an accident.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he ended up like that on purpose.”

“Are you saying that someone did it?”

Yuuri nodded.

“How would that be possible? There wasn’t anyone else at the rink but us and Takeshi.”

“I--” he cut off. He thought he had seen Itagaki-san at the rink, watching them practice, but he held back voicing that to Viktor. He had not seen Itagaki-san, and it was obvious he wouldn’t believe him. “I don’t know.”

“You could ask Takeshi about it when we get back.” Viktor suggested.

“I don’t know. I’d hate to make him strain his brain to remember something unpleasant with his concussion.”

“You’ll keep stressing about it though.” Viktor replied, “I don’t like seeing you stressed and upset, and I doubt they do either. I’m sure it will be alright.”

“I don’t know…”

“Do you want me to ask for you?” Viktor offered.

“Eto…”

“I’m going to ask for you. Because knowing the answer will help you.”

Yuuri sighed, “Okay…”

-xXx-

They returned to the hospital, after they had picked up take away from a small cafe a couple of blocks down the street. They had gotten enough for all four of them, since the trio had scarcely touched any lunch previously.

They all gathered in the hospital room, and they were currently sitting together, not talking, just eating, because everyone was too famished and low on energy to focus on anything but their meal.

Viktor, as usual, finished before anyone else, since he practically scarfed down his food.

“I have a question to ask you.” Viktor said, looking at Takeshi.

The man in the hospital bed swallowed his current mouthful before answering, “Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

“How did you end up unconscious on the floor? Can you remember what happened?”

“Sort of. I was at the counter when this customer walked in. He was a little weird--like I got this strange vibe from him that I can’t really explain. He insisted on going into the rink and he was very impatient about it. I tried to explain to him nicely that he couldn’t yet, and he had to wait like everyone else. Still, he was very persistent. So eventually, I got tired of negotiating and gave in. I told him he could go in Rink A. But he, like, got upset about it.”

“Why though? What’s the difference between Rink A and B?” Yuuko inquired.

“Because he wanted to go in Rink B to watch Yuuri skate.” Takeshi continued, “Since it was you two’s private lesson, I told him he couldn’t. He went off on a tangent and said some really weird things. And eventually, I got fed up enough that I got a little stern. Then he said “I’m very sorry.” and the next thing I knew, something sharp and heavy hit me in the head and everything went dark.”

Yuuri had felt nerves begin to churn in his stomach now. He tried not to show the shakiness in his voice as he spoke, “I hate to ask, but can you remember what he looked like?”

“He had this brown hair with a weird tint and like a green jacket or something.”

Yuuri stiffened.

“Sorry...I can’t remember anything else.”

“N-no...it’s fine, I heard enough. Thank you.” Yuuri said. Then he put his chopsticks in his takeout box and handed it to Viktor. Suddenly, he wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“You okay?” Takeshi asked.

“I’ll be fine...I just need air…” he got off of Viktor’s lap and went out the door of the room, making his way down the halls to the balcony. He left behind three confused people.

“Is he alright? What’s wrong?” Yuuko asked worriedly.

“I’m going to go find out.” Viktor answered. He got up, leaving Yuuri’s second unfinished meal of the day on the scratchy armchair, and following him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Yuuri is such an adorable, precious, bashful cinnamon roll!  
> Also, see? Takeshi's okay! I can be a nice writer sometimes. Though I can guarantee you not everyone's going to be let off easy like Takeshi was. 
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Also, it looks like this fic is gonna be pretty long. I hope you guys don't mind a lot of short chapters.


	20. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 9

Chapter 19

Viktor followed Yuuri down the sanitized white hallway out to the balcony. When he got there, Yuuri was bent over the railing, arms folded, ankles crossed as he leaned over. He was gazing out at the city below him. The winter breeze was billowing his short, raven hair about his face. He appeared lost in thought, mind a-wander.

Viktor came up beside him, mirroring his position. “Yuuri?”

At the voice cutting into the silence, Yuuri jumped, slightly startled.

“Sorry…”

“Oh, it’s just you, Viktor.” he realized, cheeks dusting pink with embarrassment.

“What are you doing out here? Why did you run off, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I just….I needed some air.” he fibbed.

“Yuuri, you’re not very good at lying.” Viktor commented, “Now spill the beans, what’s wrong? And don’t try to tell me it’s nothing. I’ve known you long enough to know when something is bothering you.”

Well, you saw right through me. “If I told you,” Yuuri replied, “You wouldn’t believe me.” There was a slight bit of defensiveness is his tone.

“Is this about that Mika Itagaki again?”

“Yes. I swear Viktor, he’s following us!”

“Yuuri…” by his tone, Yuuri could tell that Viktor thought he was being ridiculous.

The Japanese would not hear it, he cut him off, “You heard Takeshi’s descriptions! It was most definitely him.”

“There are a lot of people with brown hair and green jackets.”

Yuuri shook his head, “No, it was definitely him. He was at the airport. He was in town with us yesterday. He was at the rink this morning. I keep seeing everywhere we go. Same appearance. Same green jacket. It’s like he’s...stalking me or something!” Yuuri was starting to get a bit riled up.

“It could just be coincidence.” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri shook his head, “I doubt it.”

Viktor wasn’t convinced. Yuuri was getting frustrated.

“Why won’t you believe me, Viktor? Would I ever lie to you?”

“No, I know you wouldn’t. But it just...seems a little...far fetched. Hasetsu is a small town, so it would make sense that you’d keep seeing the same people around.”

“No, you don’t understand. This is different! And you wouldn’t see other townspeople constantly, everywhere you go, like I keep seeing him! I know it’s him! And everytime I catch him, he hides--even though I already am aware he’s watching me!” Yuuri exclaimed, stress and emotion prominent in his voice, “It freaks me out!”

“You know, for being engaged you certainly are spending a lot of time thinking about this other person.”

“Wh-what!? What is that supposed to mean!? What are you implying!?” Yuuri’s voice had risen considerably.

“I wasn’t--”

“Are you implying that I have feelings for this other person? How could you!? When you know it’s not true!?” Yuuri demanded.

“No-that--I shouldn’t have said that--I’m sorry. It’s just...you might be over thinking, possibly over-reacting. You spend so much time thinking and worrying about this...that it’s taking control of you, and--”

“Wha- Over-reacting! I’m terrified, alright! And I’m sorry that I have anxiety!”

“No--I’m not--It’s just--I don’t like seeing you this way...and it’s affecting you in such a negative way and you’re losing focus on more important things like the engagement...and me…”

“Oh, so this is about you now!? You’re so selfish!”

Viktor was taken aback by Yuuri’s sudden, bitter words.

“What? So it’s not important to you that someone’s stalking us!? It’s not important to you that he’s probably the reason Takeshi is in the hospital? It’s not important that this is scaring me so bad that I’m having nightmares!? And that I’m so paranoid that I can’t enjoy myself, our time together, or Christmas!? And now you’re implying that I have feelings for this stalker!?” It was obvious he was beginning to panic.

“Yuuri, that’s not what--”

“No! Don’t! I’m so scared! Do you even care!? I’m scared for the safety of everyone I love! I love all of you so much and I don’t want this stalker to hurt you! You know the horror stories about people like this! I’m sure you’ve heard them! He means to hurt you! All of you! Everyone who’s close to me! And I know he harbors ill will towards you, I’ve seen it! I don’t want anything to happen to anyone because of me! Especially not you! I wish you’d believe me!” Frustrated tears had formed in his eyes, “It’s not just paranoia or anxiety! I’m not crazy! Something is seriously at work here! I can’t get passed the feeling! It’s terrifying!” His breath was ragged, and he spoke rapidly, shoulders slightly trembling. His hands were placed on either side of his head and he looked down at the floor, gripping fists of hair.

“Y-Yuuri, j-just--”

“What? Calm down!? Is that what you’re going to say? You really don’t understand anxiety do you!? Telling me to “Calm down” only makes it worse! I C-CAN’T!” he was heaving. His head was spinning and his mind was growing hazy. There was a huge knot digging into his stomach, and he did not feel well at all, “What he said...the dream...nightmare! I lost you! Did you hear me, Viktor, I LOST you! Someone...he...knifed you...in the back!...You bled out onto...onto...YOU DIED IN FRONT OF ME!....I was standing...over your….he was coming towards me...He said...I deserved “better”...than you...but that’s...a lie!...I DON’T BELIEVE HIM...I could never...You...you...he…he’s wrong...I don’t want anything to...” he felt incredibly light headed. He could not think straight. His vision was disoriented in front of him. He had started to hyperventilate. All of the stress and fears that had built up over the course of the past few days and today had gotten to him, and had exploded like an atomic bomb. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to breathe and comprehend.

“Yuuri, STOP!” Viktor’s raised voice was panicked, and he grabbed the smaller man roughly by the shoulders.

“No, don’t touch me!” Yuuri seized Viktor’s wrists and wrenched himself from the other, turning away, and bending over the railing. Viktor stiffened, very taken aback by the display.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t talk. Just...be here.”

He trailed off and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, trying to clear his head, and catch his breath. Several painful moments passed as Yuuri’s breath very slowly began to slow down and he recomposed himself. He drew in several breaths, gradually making them slower, longer, and deeper each time. It felt like hours before Yuuri had actually pulled himself together.

-xXx-

After he had finally calmed down, Viktor offered him a tissue. He sniffed, dabbed his eyes and blew his nose. When he finished, he balled the tissue up in his fist.

Viktor put an arm around his shoulder, and escorted him inside, with a heavy, thick silence enveloping the pair. He led a pale, blotchy-faced, disheveled Yuuri back to Takeshi’s room.

-xXx-

When they arrived, the man was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yuuko asked, sensing the heavy mood.

“It’s been a long day,” Viktor replied, “We’re heading home. We’re glad you’re okay Takeshi, and get well soon. Also, congratulations on the little one.” he said, “Merry Christmas…” he added awkwardly, before he escorted Yuuri once more.

-xXx-

 

The cab ride home was thickly silent. The couple stayed pressed against either door, peering out the frosty windows at the passing after-work traffic.

When they got home, Viktor greeted the household on behalf of both of them, immediately making his way back to their room, avoiding confrontation and questions. He led Yuuri to their room, closing the door behind them after Makkachin had followed inside.

Yuuri slipped out of Viktor’s grasp, and made his way over to sit down on the edge of the bed. He began to untie his shoelaces, without a word.

Viktor sat down on the end of the bed, creating a great deal of space in between them. He kicked off his own shoes. Makkachin jumped onto the bed and made his way towards his master. Viktor pulled the large, woolly dog into a much-needed best friend hug.

Finally though, he turned to Yuuri and asked quietly, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, i’ll be fine after awhile.” Yuuri nodded.

“Do you...need anything?”

The Japanese shook his head.

Silence.

“Yuuri?” Viktor shooed Makkachin and moved to join the other at his bedside. He pulled him into a tight hug and tucked him under his chin. The smaller of the two leaned into the embrace.

Viktor kissed the top of his head, “I’m so sorry,” he murmured, “I didn’t realize how badly this was affecting you. I didn’t mean to make you so upset. I know you’d never lie to me, and I know your heart belongs to me. I shouldn’t have doubted you, lyobov moya.”

“It’s okay.” Yuuri replied. It was hard to stay angry with Viktor for long. It wasn’t his fault. He lacked experience in understanding empathy, emotions, and anxiety. “I feel a lot better now after letting all of that out. Thank you…”

They remained in this comforting position for a few moments, before parting.

“I still want to make it up to you, some how. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Yuuri nodded, “I’m not in the mood for anything but lying in bed. Stay with me.”

“Uhh, of course.” I thought you would say something else…

So with that, they stripped down to their t-shirts and shorts, and got under the soft covers. Viktor wrapped an arm around him while Yuuri rested on his chest, head on his heart, the hand that wore his glinting ring resting against his torso.

“I also don’t really want to wrap gifts either. So you can do that too.” Yuuri murmured.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no comments about this chapter except for "Stay tuned for the next one.."


	21. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 10

Chapter 20

 

“You insensitive b**tard. How dare you make my darling Yuuri cry like that!” Mika watched angrily from the business building across from the hospital. He was peering out a tiny spot of his office window. He had parted the curtain with his fingers, just enough to see out, but not too much that he was being too obvious. It was just enough to see his beautiful love. Just enough to see his beautiful love breakdown because of that Viktor Nikiforov.

 

“Viktor will pay for making you cry, my love.” Mika murmured.

 

“Sir?” the familiar voice of his PA called out to him. With light blush dusting his cheeks, Mika released the curtain and turned to see the nineteen-year-old college student.

 

“I have your coffee, Itagaki-san.”

 

“Thank you, Aki-kun, just set it on the desk.”

 

The light-haired, blue-eyed assistant did as he was told.

 

“Itagaki-san?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“F-forgive me for asking, b-but,” As usual, the light-haired boy was stuttering as he spoke, “I-is there a reason you sp-spend so much time l-looking out th-the window?”

 

“There’s always something new to look at each time.”

 

“Oh o-okay.”

 

“You can take your leave now, Aki-kun.”

 

“R-right, s-sorry.” he turned and left the office, leaving Mika by himself. When he had gone, the young man pulled back the drape again. He found that Yuuri was gone. He let out a flustered sigh, before sitting back down in his swivel chair. He peered at the clock on the wall. There was not that much left of his day. He had only one more scheduled appointment, and then he could go home for the holiday.

 

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ll be with you again soon.” Mika spoke to the air, speaking only to Yuuri in his mind.

 

-xXx-

 

Morning. 24th December.

 

Yu-topia was bustling this morning. The five members of the household were moving about quickly, continuing with the Christmas preparations. Holiday favorites flowed softly from the stereo, as everyone worked. Minako was also present, and had brought the triplets along so that Yuuko and Takeshi could have some quiet while the man recovered at home. The group were quite the busy-bodies, working quite diligently since Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki had to leave to meet the relatives at the airport at 16 hours.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked while they were tidying up the living room.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If we get the chance, I’d like to go to Ice Castle today.”

 

The Russian shook his head, “I know you want to go so you can try to figure out how Takeshi was injured, but I don’t want you to. You don’t need to think about that. It’s Christmas, right? It’s supposed to be “merry and bright”-- like the songs say.”

 

Yuuri chuckled.

 

“My point is, you should be focusing on that instead of unpleasant things. So let’s not think about it! In fact, we’re done here, so let’s enjoy ourselves and go decorate those cookies in the kitchen!” Viktor suggested enthusiastically. He was in quite the cheerful mood, and it would be pretty obvious to anyone that he was very much excited. This was the first time he was truly celebrating Christmas, and the holiday cheer had definitely gotten to him. In fact, seeing him in such a mood actually lifted Yuuri’s heavy spirits.

 

“Alright.” Yuuri nodded. With that, they went into the kitchen.

 

-xXx-

 

The couple only had spent a few minutes helping the triplets decorate the baked treats before Hiroko had escorted them to the second den of the house and said they needed to finish wrapping the gifts they had procrastinated.

 

The idea of Viktor wrapping presents by himself had been blown out of the water when Yuuri had seen the extent of gifts there were. He was too nice to let his fiance do it all alone. So thus, there they were, seated on the floor with a pile of ribbons, bows, wrapping paper, labels, tape, and unwrapped gifts, immersed in the tedious process of package-wrapping. They were engaged in pleasant conversation, and soft instrumental holiday tunes played from the television as background noise. Makkachin was also napping on the rug on the floor at Viktor’s side.

 

Presently, Yuuri was trying to teach Viktor how to curl ribbon to add decoration to the gifts (his mother was very fussy about presentation). However, the task was easier said than done, and Viktor was getting adorably flustered with it.

 

“Yuuri, this isn’t working.” he said.

 

“You have to apply more pressure on the ribbon against the blade of the scissors when you pull. Like this.” he demonstrated for about the fifteenth time.

 

Viktor tried once more. It still did not work. He huffed, blowing air on the fringe that covered his left eye.

 

“You’re getting better, you just have to keep practicing.” the Japanese reassured.

 

Viktor smiled. His little katsudon was so cute.

 

-xXx-  
“Yuuri, you’re laughing and smiling.” Viktor observed, “I’m glad. You’ve been so stressed for the past several days and it’s good to see you enjoying yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry Viktor, but I can’t take you seriously with that ribbon in your hair.” Yuuri chuckled.

 

They had been wrapping gifts for awhile now, and eventually, Viktor had grown so bored of it, he decided to take a break and tie leftover ribbons into bows on everything. To start, the Russian had gotten fed up with his long bangs and tied them back with a ribbon so they were out of his face. He also tied ribbon around the table leg, Makkachin’s ears, in the triplets’ hair (they had come in a bit earlier to investigate what the couple was doing and had not left), on Yuuri’s glasses, etc.

 

“Why did you tie a ribbon around your finger, Viktor?”the triplets asked curiously.

 

“It's supposed to help me remember to untie all the ribbons from everything when we were done wrapping gifts.” he replied, “I guess it worked.”

 

Minako’s voice sounded down the hall when she called the triplets for a snack. They skipped off, leaving the couple to finish their job.

 

-xXx-

 

Giggling once again pulled the couple out of the job they were immersed in.

 

“What's so funny?” a confused Yuuri asked.

 

“Look above your head.” Axel replied. The girls had once again returned to the room to cause mischief.

 

Yuuri looked up. Above him was a familiar green plant with tiny red berries, tied with a sparkly bow.

 

The Japanese felt his face flush.

 

“That's mistletoe right?” Viktor asked.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You know what that means!” Loop trilled.

 

“Hmm?” Viktor couldn't remember, though he knew it was some Christmas tradition.

 

“It means you have to kiss!” the girls explained, “Whoever is under the mistletoe has to kiss!”

 

Axel was holding the plant over their head while Loop and Lutz were ready with their cameras.

 

“Kiss him, Yuuri!” the Japanese rolled his eyes. He pulled Viktor close to him by the front of his shirt and planted a quick, sweet little kiss on his lips. Several camera flashes were heard.

 

“Ewwwwww grown-ups kissing!” the girls exclaimed in unison.

 

“You're the ones who put the mistletoe over our heads, dorks.” Yuuri muttered.

 

“Girls! Leave them be and get out here!” Mari called.

 

The girls skipped out of the room, giggling. They couldn't wait to post the pictures.

 

Once they were alone once more, they turned and faced each other.

 

“Sorry about them, they're handfuls.”

 

“No it's okay. I actually liked that you initiated the kiss instead of me.” Viktor stated.

 

“Should I do it again?” Yuuri replied, eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“I'd love that.”

 

Yuuri crawled across the floor so he was directly in front of Viktor. He reached forward with his nimble fingers and undid the ribbon from Viktor's hair. His fringe once again fell to whisp over his eye. Then, he took off his glasses and put them on the long table.

 

After this, he entwined the fingers of one hand, and cupped Viktor's cheek with other, leaning forward to capture him in a deeper kiss. It would only be a moment before Viktor was on the floor with Yuuri resting on top of him, entwined fingers touching against their hearts. Yuuri's other hand was lightly against Viktor's face, smoothing his fringe back so he could gaze into both eyes, while Viktor's other hand was resting on the small of Yuuri's back.

 

“I think I need a break from gift wrapping,” Yuuri said, before he leaned down to capture Viktor's lips again. And thus they lost themselves in each other.

 

They did not even hear Minako come into the room.

 

“Yuuri, your mom said to--” she cut off abruptly, turning bright red. Out of all things, walking in on PDA was the absolute worst.

 

She smiled in spite herself, before backing out of the room and sliding the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Christmas-y fluff chapter! The next one will be some more Christmas fluff too. 
> 
> Now, here's my spiel about episode 12. 
> 
> HOLY CRAP! AGGGHHH IT WAS SO GOOD AND I FELT SO MANY EMOTIONS! THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEASON 2, PROBABLY AN OVA, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. AND HOLY CRAP THE PAIR SKATE AT THE END WAS SO BEAUTIFUL  
> *SQUEES* I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT WHAT I WANTED. 
> 
> Also, *hugs and kisses Yurio* I'm so proud of you for winning gold, my son, you worked so hard. 
> 
> I'm also glad Viktor is going to continue coaching Yuuri despite the fact that he's going to compete as well. I hope that afterward, they finally retire and settle down together. Also, since Yuuri's staying in Russia, that means he will probably live with Viktor, which hopefully means domestic fluff! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the episode! See you soon!


	22. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 11

Chapter 21

After Mari had gotten the embarrassed couple’s attention, they were sent off by Yuuri’s unusually fussy mother to get ready and put on “festive and presentable” attire. This was in opposition to the comfortable athletic attire they had been working in all day.

-xXx-

They bathed, combed their hair and put on the matching red, ugly Christmas sweaters that Hiroko had bought them and insisted on them wearing. Yuuri was not amused, but Viktor was fanboying.

“We look so cute.” he said, “Let’s take some pictures.” He snapped several selfies on his phone and posted them on Instagram.

“We’re leaving now, boys.” Toshiya announced from the front door.

“Okay!” Yuuri acknowledged.

-xXx-

The couple was staying behind to triple check that everything was perfect while the rest of the family went to meet everyone at the airport.

They added some finishing touches before stepping back to admire the set up. It was nice, everything was decorated with lights and Christmas decor. The tree was wrapped in garland, and covered in shimmering ornaments. It was surrounded by the beautifully wrapped gifts, and it was indeed the highlight of the room. The furniture had also been rearranged, most notably the couch had been pushed back to allow room for all three of the long tables. The tables were set with beautiful cloth table covers, embroidered, lacy, and of red, white, and green. Additionally, the mistletoe was above the entryway, ready to capture anyone beneath it.

The air smelled of a mixture of delicious holiday food, pine, and cinnamon candles. It was quite the festive smell.

“I love the way this looks.” Viktor commented.

“Yeah, me too.”

There was a brief silence, “I’m looking forward to meeting everyone.” Viktor said.

“We’re pretty rowdy,” Yuuri replied, “There are a lot of kids, and everyone else gets loud and crazy after a few drinks. So I’m sorry in advance.”

Viktor chuckled, “Don’t worry about it! I’m sure it’ll be fine!” he reassured. Then, he sighed, “I’m excited. I can’t wait to eat and open gifts.”

Oh crap! Yuuri suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to buy Viktor’s birthday gift, despite the fact he had remembered his Christmas gift.

“Just make sure you don’t drink too much. I’d hate for you to scar the children. I know how you get.” Viktor teased, poking Yuuri in the ribs.

The younger of the two squeaked with surprise.

Viktor chuckled, “What was that?”

“Y-you just surprised me, that’s all. That tickled.” Yuuri replied, blushing, “Anyway, I should be telling you the same thing. I doubt any of my family wants to see you in anything less than your clothes.”

Viktor laughed. Then he leaned in and said something in Russian in Yuuri’s ear.

The couple words he picked up were enough for him to understand. He blushed.

“Viktor, you belong on Santa’s naughty list with that kind of talk.”

The Russian laughed again. He took a few moments, before trailing off.

“Hey Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice dropped down to his serious tone, “On a more serious note...I have something I want to ask you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

He slipped his fingers into Yuuri’s.

“C-can we go in the other room? This is personal and I need to talk about it in a more secluded area than this.”

“Uhh...okay sure.” They made their way out of the living room and into the smaller den where they had been wrapping gifts.

They sat down on the floor, facing one another. Viktor didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand, in fact, he also took the other one.

“What do you need to talk about, zvezda moya?”

A light pink feather the Russian’s cheeks. “Do you think...the rest of your family will like me? And accept me?”

“Yes of course. Why wouldn’t they? Ma always talks about how amazing you are when she’s on the phone with relatives.” Yuuri offered a reassuring smile.

“Well...it’s just that...underneath my carefree attitude...there’s a man who... struggles with depression and proper social skills. I don’t want them to think that I’m a negative influence or…anything.”

“Oh, I never knew that...but even so, that isn’t going to make them think badly of you. Not at all. If anything, it’ll make them even more open and accepting.”

“O-okay…”

“How come you didn’t tell me before?”

“I’m sorry, I was just waiting until I felt ready and I felt like we were close enough to share information like that.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Would you mind...elaborating?”

Viktor nodded his head. “That’s why I’m telling you. Are you sure you want me to though? The timing is awful...it’s Christmas.”

“It doesn’t matter. My fiance is more important to me than a holiday that comes every year.”

“Okay,” A small smile ghosted Viktor’s mouth, before vanishing, “For over twenty years it’s been affecting me. All my life I was so focused on skating that I abandoned life and love. I lost track of things that really mattered. I was always at the rink, and I couldn’t form relationships. It began to eat away at me. I lost my joy for skating when I realized it had consumed me. I needed change. I looked for it and couldn’t find it. I tried to find my life and love, but I failed. I realized there was no meaning in skating alone like I was. I had wasted my entire life, not taking seriously the things that really mattered. It hit me with realization like a ton of bricks. I found myself falling deeper into a dark hole. And I realized I had lost my life and love a long time ago. But then...I found you, this adorable skater from Japan that filled me with joy...and I vowed that somehow, I’d find a way to meet you and get to know you, I vowed that I’d marry you one day so I’d never walk a lonely, loveless, lifeless existence again. I swore I wouldn’t let the love and life I found in you slip through my fingers again. I hoped that if I was with you, I would begin to heal and change and become a better person. So far, being with you has been helping me alot. You’ve inspired me, helped me cope, and helped me grow and become a better person.” He continued, “You see, this is why the thought of your family not accepting me...or just the thought of anything that could result in me losing you...terrifies me. So when I said I…”

By this point, there were tears in Yuuri’s brown eyes. He was given the vile reminder of the times he had selfishly pushed Viktor away, the times he had denied him, hurt him. And the time he had made him cry--it was a vivid picture in his mind. He felt beyond awful.

“I should not have waited so long to tell you, especially not on Christmas like this...but it isn’t something I like to share with--” he cut off, feeling awful for making his fiance cry.

If only I would have known… Yuuri’s mind screamed.

“I’m sorry Yuuri--this is awful timing--I’m an idiot--” he cut off when Yuuri threw himself onto the other, enveloping him into a tight embrace as he sobbed into his chest. He was such a terrible person to hurt someone he loved so much.

“I’m sorry for all those times I selfishly pushed you away, denied you, hurt you...I had no idea that you…” Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri.

“It’s my fault. I never told you. Please...don’t feel bad, it isn’t your fault you didn’t know.” Viktor murmured. He let a couple tears shed as he comforted his fiance.

Eventually, they did break away, puffy-eyed and blotchy-faced.

“This will be a learning experience for the both of us.” Viktor said, “We need to talk about our issues instead of miscommunicating.”

Yuuri nodded, “We really do.” he agreed. Then, a small smile ghosted his lips. “I feel like I know you even better now.”

Viktor smiled warmly and kissed Yuuri’s ring. “There’s always something new to learn about each other. And I feel a lot better after telling you. It’s a load off my shoulders.”

At this point Yuuri positioned himself in Viktor’s lap, and wrapped his arms around the other.

“Merry Christmas, Yuu-chan.”

“Merry Christmas, zvezda moya.”

-xXx-

Yuuri and Viktor must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing they knew, the door to the den bursted open and a weight crashed into them, waking them instantly.

“Wake up Yuuri-kun! We’re here!” Yuuri opened his eyes and sat up, blinking. The voice belonged to a five year old girl with sandy blonde pigtails.

“Ayami? Is that you?” he recognized his second cousin, who was the daughter of his favorite cousin, Ayako.

“Yes! Don’t you remember me?”

“Of course! You’ve gotten so big!” He got up and lifted her off the ground, she squealed with delight. He held the tiny girl on his hip.

“Who’s that?” she questioned, looking up at Viktor.

“Oh, that’s Viktor.”

“You’re boyfriend?”

Yuuri chuckled, “My fiance, that means we’re going to get married.”

“Oh! Hi!” she smiled brightly, “I’m Ayami! I’m five!”

Viktor laughed and stood up, “It’s very nice to meet you, Ayami.”

“Your voice sounds weird.”

“Ayami!” Yuuri yelped, embarrassed.

Viktor chuckled, “It’s okay. I’m from Russia, that’s another country. I have an accent because of that.”

“Oh.” Ayami replied with realization.

Suddenly, squeals erupted from another part of the house.

“Look at the big doggie!” said a child’s voice. Ayami’s face lit up, and she scrambled out of Yuuri’s arms and ran to join the other children.

“Looks like they’ve found Makkachin.” Viktor stated.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He should be.”

“I just hope there’s someone supervising the kids…”

“YUURI!” Trilled a loud voice.

“Oh no…”

“What’s wrong?”

“You know how there’s always that crazy aunt?”

“Da.”

“Well, that’s Aunt Meisa, my mom’s sister.” he said, “We’d better go greet everyone.”

Viktor chuckled, and with that, he took the other’s hand and they made their way to the main room.

“Yuuri! Oh my goodness! You’ve grown so big since I last saw you!” A slightly curvy woman with an auburn bob cut with bright red lipstick pulled Yuuri into a bone-crushing hug, followed by a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Yuuri turned away when she released him, trying not to make a disgusted face as he wiped it away. Viktor stifled back laughter.

“Is this the lucky boy?” Aunt Meisa indicated Viktor.

“Hai.”

“Viktor Nikiforov, nice to meet you.” Viktor shook hands with the woman.

“Oh hoh, you both lucked out with one another. My handsome nephew and his fiance who is absolutely gorgeous. Why, if I was twenty years younger, I’d marry you, dear.”

Both men flushed bright red. Aunt Meisa let out a loud laugh, “I am only joking. Though you both are very handsome.”

Viktor thanked her. Yuuri felt uncomfortable.

-xXx-

They spent a bit of time mingling with some of Yuuri’s family members, before Toshiya clanked a mixing spoon against a glass cup and announced dinner.

The large family was soon gathered all around the table, the food was being served, the wine was poured, and the toasts were starting.

“I’d like to make a toast to congratulate my son on winning the Grand Prix Final.” Toshiya began, “That, as well as the announcement he is about to make. Yuuri?”

The young man blushed, and blinked, before he cleared his throat and stood up.

“Eto...well...I…” he stuttered. He had not anticipated on being put on the spot like this and he hated it.

Viktor reached up and squeezed his hand for reassurance. Yuuri smiled and took a breath, before clearing his throat.

“I’m engaged.”

Cheer and congratulations arose from the assembled family members.

Yuuri took Viktor by the hand and helped him off the ground. “Everyone, this is Viktor Nikiforov, my fiance.” his heart fluttered with joy. He had never ever imagined putting the words “my fiance” and the name “Viktor Nikiforov” in the same sentence.

“D**nit, why do all the hot guys have to be gay!?” scoffed one of Yuuri’s adolescent cousins. The entire room filled with laughter.

Yuuri and Viktor sat back down. All the toasts finished, and soon everyone was enjoying their meals. It was quite the affair. It was loud and dysfunctional, just as Yuuri had expected. Though it seemed that Viktor fit right in, and for this Yuuri was glad.

-xXx-

It was later on in the night. The party had been going on for a couple of hours now, and everyone had had a deal to eat and drink. Viktor was off somewhere, mingling with some of Yuuri’s cousins, and as usual, the Japanese skater was the awkward wallflower. However, it was not such a bad thing. He could easily slip out to get Viktor’s other gift. In fact, that was what he was going to do, the boisterous gathering was overwhelming and he needed a break. So, he told Mari where he was off to, grabbed his coat and scarf, and slipped out the door with Makkachin in tow.

-xXx-

Outside, the air was much more breathable. Yuuri was very much enjoying his solo time with Makkachin. It was cold, and the dark was lit by street lamps and the moon and stars. They were walking in powder snow as they made their way into town.

There were quite a few couples out and about, and it made Yuuri wish that Viktor was with him. It made him a bit jealous honestly, that his family was getting Viktor’s attention and not him. But he reminded himself that he always got to be with Viktor, and the Russian getting to know his family was a good thing.

He found himself lost in thought as he browsed and window shopped. However, he saw nothing anywhere that seemed to fit Viktor. In fact, he probably had everything and more than Yuuri’s financial situation could provide. The only thing he saw was a beautiful, bejeweled hair fork that would be perfect for the Russian to use to hold his long fringe back. But the price was ridiculous.

Yuuri sighed. He had not been gone long, maybe an hour, probably less than that, but he was ready to turn back around and go home. Heavy spirited, he turned back the way he had come.

The dog and human made their way through the powder snow, walking slowly. They kept going towards home, and it began to snow very lightly. At one point, they came across a bench that was facing the vast, dark ocean. Yuuri sat down on the bench, and Makkachin sat at his feet, resting his head in the man’s lap, sighing. He stared at Yuuri with his large, dark eyes.

That was when Yuuri noticed the gray on the dog’s muzzle. It occurred to him solemnly that Makkachin was getting old. “How old are you now, Makka?” he asked, “You must be at least eleven, maybe twelve, or even thirteen?” He pet the woolly head, and the dog licked his hand.

“Old boy. You’re a lucky dog, you know. It must be amazing having spent your entire life with Viktor. Mine has barely even started. But...I’ll make sure I enjoy every minute, every little moment. I’ll make sure that I take care of him and love him unconditionally, just like you always have.” Makkachin’s tail wagged, and he barked, once again licking Yuuri’s hand. The Japanese smiled and graced his hand across his head.

Then, he gazed out at the ocean, and got lost in thought, thinking about the future that was bright but terrifying.

Suddenly though, a presence and movement beside Yuuri caught his attention. He turned his head and his heart fell to his stomach. The chilling appearance of the familiar figure beside him sent his nerves in a frenzy. He tightened his arms around Makkachin.

Itagaki-san turned to face Yuuri, the moon and streetlight casting an eerie, unearthly glow on his young face.

“Oh. Y-Yuuri. I d-didn’t think you’d be out here by yourself at this hour.”

“E-eto...Itagaki-san, what a surprise.”

“Where’s Viktor?”

“He...uh...he’s shopping...I’m just resting and waiting for him to get back...because I’m...tired.”

“But he’s not here now?”

“N-no...not at the...moment.” he could feel his heart rate slowly increasing. A low growl formed in Makkachin’s throat, and Yuuri had to pet him and soothe him gently.

“Oh...good…” Itagaki-san sighed, “I’m so happy I found you out here.” there was a small smile on his face.

Yuuri’s stomach was doing flips.

“I...I bought a gift...for you.”

“You...what?”

Before he could say anything, Mika took his hand in his small, cold one, and flipped it palm side up.

Yuuri stiffened. What are you doing!? Stop! I’m engaged! My ring is on that hand! Yuuri’s panic was bubbling even faster and he fought to keep himself and Makkachin calm.

Mika set a small velvet box in his hand and then pushed the hand towards Yuuri’s chest, releasing his grip.

“What is--”

“Just open it, please, it is very special.”

Yuuri did not want to risk arguing with him, so he begrudgingly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace. The charm was a shimmering ice skate, encrusted with diamonds.

“Those are real diamonds.”

“Wh-what? This had to have costed you a fortune! Real diamonds? How did you…?”

“I’m well off. Do you like it?”

“I-I do but…”

“Oh! I’m so glad!” Mika was blushing, and there was large smile on his face. “Can you put it on?”

“I…” a long, uncomfortable gap of silence filled the crisp air. “It is a beautiful necklace, really, and I’m flattered but...It’s so expensive and we’re...strangers. It’s odd to be giving strangers gifts worth this much. I-I love it but...I just can’t accept it...I’m sorry.” That, and I feel like this means way more than it should. He closed the box and handed it back.

“What do you mean…?” Mika’s face fell.

“It’d be improper of me to accept such a gift from a stranger. Pl-please...take it back.”

Mika’s face fell. “But…”

“I’m sorry Itagaki-san...I really appreciate this but I can’t accept this.” He left the box on the cold bench seat. “I...I have to go.” He stood up with Makkachin and prepared to leave.

“Yuuri!” Mika grabbed his wrist.

Anxiety skyrocketing. Heartbeat increasing rapidly…This was the person who had hurt Takeshi. This was the stalker. The person who meant to harm Viktor and all those Yuuri cared for...

“Pl-please...let me go...I need to get home…”

Tears had formed in the corner of Mika’s eye.

Yuuri twisted his wrist free, “I have to leave…” with that, he turned and fled. Nerves clawed his chest and his heart pounded in his ears as he hastily made his way to home. This was a bad idea...a terrible, terrible idea...

-xXx-

Mika was left in misery. He stared after Yuuri, watching him vanish. Tears clouded in his vision. He hastily grabbed the velvet box and slammed it on the ground. Heartbroken. Distraught. He dug his nails into his palms. He hung his head and let his tears fall.

“You’ll pay, Yuuri, my love...they’ll pay the consequence for you, all of them. Viktor especially...and you’ll still be mine….”

Anger bubbled up in his chest. Hurt gnawed at his core. He would not take no for an answer.

-xXx-

Yuuri burst through the front door of his home, trying to catch his shallow breath. His loud entry had caught everyone’s attention

“Are you alright?” his mother asked when she saw his state. He may have shaken his head, but he did not know. His mind was far too clouded. He ran inside and grabbed Viktor’s arm, pulling him down the hall and out of sight.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

He shoved Viktor into the wall and crashed their lips together. After several breath-taking seconds, he broke away. He only took a small break to breathe before he did it again. I am Viktor’s. Viktor is mine. I don’t belong to anyone else. Itagaki-san cannot have me.

“Yuuri…?” Viktor was very confused.

“Distract me. Please. Distract me.”

“Huh?”

“Please, I just had a bad experience...I need to get my mind off of it...please...distract me...I don’t care what you do...please….” he could hear and feel his rapid heartbeat. He felt like his heart would pound out of his chest. His head was spinning. He was trying to catch his breath. His head hurt.

“Yuuri, what happened…?”

The moment he said this, the smaller man burst into tears. He threw himself into the other and sobbed noisily. Viktor tightened his grip around the other, and Yuuri gripped fistfuls of the fabric of Viktor’s sweater, and he didn’t let go.

If I let go I might lose you….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter. Thank you again to all my readers! I hope you guys enjoy your holiday! I might post another Chapter tomorrow, but it's probably going to be the last one until after Christmas. 
> 
> Best wishes, 
> 
> -Scarlett
> 
> P.S.: It's been three days and I'm still recovering from episode 12.


	23. Part 2: Strange Happenings~ Chapter 12

Chapter 22

 

It took Yuuri a while to calm down. After he stopped crying, he clung desperately to Viktor, staying silently wrapped in his embrace. No words were exchanged between them. Viktor knew he did not need to say anything, all he needed to do was stay by him with his arms wrapped around him.

 

Eventually, after several moments, Yuuri let go of the other and stepped back.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said meekly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, “Later. I don’t want to think about it right now.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor pulled Yuuri close and drew his hand across his back in a circle. Then, he laid that same hand over his heart. He kept it there for a few moments and smiled, “Good, your heart rate is slowing down to normal again.”

 

Yuuri gently took hold of Viktor’s wrist, before sliding his hand up against the others’, and filling the spaces between his fingers with his own. He once again went in close for another embrace. He knew he was being clingy, but at this point, he wanted to reassure himself that Viktor was here, to calm his fears. He could not stand how Mika made him feel this way. He did not want to think about those cold hands gripping around his wrist, trying to pull him away, those cold hands touching his hand where the precious gold ring stayed...nor did he want to recall the general presence of the crazed fan either.

He stayed pressed into Viktor's chest. He tried to forget. He tried to inhale Viktor's familiar smell, hoping that it would calm him. It was the smell of  flower-scented shampoo, the smell of freshly washed clothing, with a hint of cinnamon. It was warmth. It was comfort.

 

-xXx-

 

The door sliding open caught their attention. They parted slightly, but still kept their arms around each other as they turned to face the door. They were met with a young woman's face framed by sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes looking at them. It was Yuuri's cousin, Ayako.

 

"Hey Yuuri, Viktor. Is...everything okay?" she asked.

 

They both nodded.

 

She studied Yuuri. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yes, I'm alright now." The Japanese man answered.

 

"Uhh, well the kids all want to open gifts now. So we're starting the package distribution."

 

"We'll be there in a second." Yuuri said.

 

"Okay." She vanished back into the main room.

 

"Are you alright to go back in there?" Viktor asked when Ayako was gone.

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay."

 

They let go of one another and went back into the family room where the large group was gathered.

 

-xXx-

 

That night, Yuuri couldn't sleep. He laid awake, staring up at the empty ceiling, sandwiched between Viktor and Makkachin. Viktor had been asleep for a while now, and he was presently tucked underneath Yuuri's chin, with his hand resting against his shoulder. One of Yuuri's arms was around his lover, and the other was behind his head, comfortably supporting it as his wide eyes scrutinized the spots on the ceiling. Viktor moved slightly in his sleep, but scarcely a sound was heard beside for that. The dead silence hung over them like thick fog on a bitter winter's morning.

 

Yuuri's eyes scanned the shadowed, dark room. It darted here and there, ever so often taking worried glances at the window. It was open, and the winter wind blew the curtains about, and they waved softly, like flags. He continued to listen to the silence, until he heard, ever so slightly, Viktor's slow breathing. He felt the steady rise and fall of his chest against him. He once again gazed down at the sleeping beauty atop him. The dim glow from the moon and stars outside cast a milky light into the room. It made Viktor's pale skin glisten angelically.

 

Yuuri smiled. _Beyond beautiful. And all mine._

His slender fingers reached down, ghosting Viktor's smooth silver hair, before finding their way to the nape of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get you a birthday present... I tried to but I couldn't find anything that was worth even a fraction of what you are. No present would do justice." he murmured, "But to say I love you isn't enough. Those three words are said too much and they can't sum up the feelings I have. My feelings of love, admiration, adoration, captivation, and passion...They can't be summed up with a simple "I love you"." He cringed at his ridiculousness, "I don't know why I'm saying this now...when you're asleep...but I feel better doing it anyway." He murmured a loving phrase in Russian, hoping to God above he had pronounced it correctly. Then he finished with, "Thank you for everything, zvezda moya."

 

Viktor made a small noise, moving in his sleep, and a small smile curved across his mouth. It was as if he had heard Yuuri's tender words spoken.

 

The Japanese man smiled down at his Russian lover, before entwining their right hands. Even in the dark, he could clearly see the glinting gold rings. And in that moment, he realized something. No matter what Itagaki-san did...the bond between them couldn't be broken. At least, not mentally, not emotionally. For his heart would always belong to Viktor. No one else would be able to steal it away.

 

_I know I won't be here but I'll always be with you in spirit..._

 

Viktor's words from the Rostelecom cup echoed in his mind. Somehow, they both soothed and frightened him. He did not want to think of Viktor physically not being with him, despite the fact they would never emotionally part. However, he once again reminded himself, as he felt Viktor's warmth and body against his, that for now, they were not apart. For now, they were together. He need not think of the time when they would not be. He needed to enjoy the moments as they came. And right now, Viktor was right here with him.  

 

He sighed, thinking he was content, before closing his eyes and attempting to go to sleep.

 

His effort proved to be in vain. He moved slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He hated this. He hated being the only one awake. He felt completely overexposed, paranoid, unsafe, even though Viktor and Makkachin were beside him. The shadows were looming and unfriendly, and the wind outside whisping the light-colored curtains reminded him of phantoms. The open window did not help either. It seemed he’d left a surest entry for anything to come inside. It made him feel like at any moment, someone or something would climb inside and attempt to hurt the two of them while they were in their most vulnerable state.

 

He tried to shake the feeling, and reached over the ball of fluff that was Makkachin to get his glasses and phone. However, instead of grabbing hold of his glasses, Yuuri managed to knock them off the bed table. They fell to the ground with a clatter.

 

“Crap!” he whisper yelled. However, it sounded quite loud when it filled the silent air. His hand slapped over his mouth and he alternated gazes between his bed mates. Besides for some movement on Viktor’s part, and a paw twitch from Makkachin, neither stirred. Yuuri sighed with relief before his hand blindly found his phone.

 

He checked the time, having to squint at the bright screen. He dimmed it as dark as it could go, so the light was not so blinding, and he discovered that it was passed two, which meant it was Christmas Day and Viktor’s birthday.

 

“Happy birthday.” he murmured softly. As expected, Viktor did not respond, he continued to sleep.

 

Yuuri began to mindlessly scroll through Pinterest, since that was what was up at the moment, and pinned some more of the wedding ideas that had appeared on his dashboard. Eventually, he grew tired of pinning, and proceeded to scroll through some instagram photos.

 

One of the first that came up was one from earlier today. It was of Chris and his boyfriend kissing each other in front of the very large Christmas tree in the square in Lausanne, his hometown in Switzerland.

 

_Suprisingly cute...for him…_

 

Yuuri spent a while longer scrolling through posts, and with this, his mind began to wander. His wandering mind led him back to Pinterest, until he was once again reading quotes and looking at fairy tale themed wedding ideas. Eventually, he began to calm down, and his eyelids grew heavy. He thought that maybe now, he’d be able to sleep. He put his phone underneath his pillow, wriggled a bit (at this Viktor re-positioned himself in his sleep). Yuuri was about to close his eyes, when he thought he glimpsed movement and saw a shadow from outside the window. Immediately, his heart rate began to go up and a knot formed in his stomach. However, when he blinked, it was gone. He tried to take a deep breath.

 

_Okay. Calm down. It was probably nothing. You have bad eyesight, you’re paranoid, and you’re tired. Your mind is playing tricks on you. Close your eyes. Go to sleep…_

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s husky, sleepy voice cut into his thoughts. Yuuri froze. Viktor’s blue eyes were half open, and he was gazing up at Yuuri in the dark.

 

“D-did I wake you?”

 

“Y’ squirming and heart rate...did…” he yawned.

 

“S-sorry…”

 

“S’okay...have y’slept?” he slurred.

 

“No.”

 

“Y’ should…” he replied, “...Late…”

 

“I can’t…” he replied.

 

“Wha' time is’it?”

 

“It’s passed two.” Yuuri yawned, “Happy Birthday.”

 

“Spasibo...Merry Christmas…” Viktor replied. Then, he lifted his body enough to kiss the other, wriggled a bit, and nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, before he was asleep again.

 

The Japanese ex-skater pulled the blankets farther over them, trying to cover Viktor’s exposed back and shoulders as crisp, frozen air circled  into the room and sent a chill through Yuuri’s body. He yawned again, before he turned his head away from the window, trying to ignore it and focus on the gorgeous Russian in his arms, filling his thoughts with his wedding and his future, before he tried to fall asleep once more.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

Outside the Yu-Topia resort, the temperature had dropped to freezing. The breeze was blowing, and the snow was falling steadily against the ground, promising a white Christmas.

 

A figure had been peering into one of the windows on the side of the house. He had been observing the beautiful person on the other side of the glass and the curtains, unbeknownst to them, from the shelter of a frozen, frosted bush. He had wished he wasn’t awake though, he would have much rather seen him in a natural, beautiful, sleeping state. Additionally, the man inside being awake had soiled his plan.  For he had come here for a completely different as opposed to just observation. But with the darling man being awake, the plan simply would not work. He slipped the blade back into his boot and continued to gaze at the man inside. He got to observe him in such an angelic light, and it was second best to what he originally had come here to do. He looked even more stunning like this. What with the starlight and moonlight lighting his pale skin, and casting a holy glow on his face. His face that framed by dark hair, and characterized by bright, sparkling eyes, along with a neutral expression, so perfectly natural, as he scrolled through his phone.  

 

The figure spent several longing moments gazing, until he was satisfied.

  
“Goodnight Yuuri.” he said softly. And with that, he slunk stealthily along the wall, climbed over the fence, and disappeared into the snowy night.

* * *

**END OF PART 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday! This was supposed to be up on Christmas Eve...but I did not have time to post it, so here it is now, your last [belated] Christmas chapter. 
> 
> Now, before you go, I have an announcement. I had one of my friends who peer edits all of my stories, read through this story a couple days ago. She pointed out some inconsistencies in the plot to me. So, guess what that means? Yep! I'm going back and revising! I'll be adding more bits, removing some of the unnecessary fluff (sorry fellow Viktuuri lovers. I don't like it either), but it is causing the story to drag out and to be more inconsistent. There will still be a lot of Viktuuri domestic fluffiness, but I'm going to try to keep it more related to the plot, instead of just as side bits.
> 
> Now, revise does not mean I'm going to rewrite it. I'm just rearranging and tweaking things and events. The only part that is really going to be a major change is the proposal in terms of when it happens. Yuuri's Grand Prix victory is going to be celebrated for a couple chapters, so I might be writing in the banquet, a small celebratory party with Yuuri's family, and then Viktor is going to propose. So that's really the only major change. Everything else is going to stay relatively the same, I'm just going to rearrange some things. I'll let you know when the revisions are up. I'd highly advise you to go back and read them. Make sure you check my profile as often as possible for updates! I'm going to try to give an update every day!
> 
> Also, good news, I have a format for this story too. It's going to be split up into parts. There's going to be six parts, story arcs if you will, that all tie in to the same plot. So far I've gotten all the way through parts one and two. (The bulk of the revisions are going to be in Part 1, with most of the rearranging happening in Part 2). 
> 
> Now, here's my question to you readers: Would you rather I go back, revise, and then continue writing, or would you like me to revise while I plunge into part three at the same time? (Part 3 takes place a couple of months or so after these previous two). It's up to you. Let me know. I want to attract more readers, but I also want to keep the ones I already have. 
> 
> Alright! See you all soon!


	24. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 1

 

Chapter 23

 

“5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The large assembled group in the main room at Yu-topia cheered loudly as they watched the ball drop on television. Fireworks cracked outside. The New Year had begun. They raised their beverage glasses, and every couple present kissed their New Year’s kiss. 

 

“So, who would like to share their New Year’s resolution?” Toshiya asked. 

 

Hiroko raised her glass first, “I want everyone to be in good health, and I hope that next year will be as good as this one, or even better.” 

 

The assembled group of guests, friends, and family members clapped. 

 

“I’ll go next.” Mari raised her glass to speak, “As hard as it will be, I want to try and stop smoking.”

 

The cheers grew louder at this. 

 

After a few more people has shared their resolutions, Viktor finally went. 

 

“I have two of them.” Viktor said, “The first one is, I want to give Yuuri the happiest life he’s ever had, I want to continue to grow and discover things together about one another, and after we’re married, I want us to have the best, fulfilling life as possible.”  

 

A chorus of  “Awwwwws” filled the room.

 

“My second resolution, well, our second resolution is,” he looked to Yuuri, who was currently sitting on his lap, “Would you like to share it?” 

 

Yuuri nodded, “If the Nishigoris will allow us to, we’d love to go to Ice Castle and offer beginner skating lessons for kids and teens.” 

 

The family of five exchanged glances and smiled, “We’d love to let you! We’ll talk about it, okay?” Yuuko answered. 

 

“Alright, great!” Viktor replied. 

 

-xXx-

 

The rest of the evening was spent sharing New Year’s resolutions, and it was almost three AM when everyone was gone. 

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

The next couple of months passed in a blur, and after the end of the year festivities, life returned to how it normally was. 

 

Yuuri and Viktor had finished remodeling their room, and they returned to their normal routine. Exercise and walks on the beach in the morning, errands, wedding planning, and work at the resort and Ice Castle throughout the day. Their evenings were at Ice Castle spent practicing their pair skate that was to be their first dance at their wedding reception. It was a way for them to relieve their stresses of wedding planning. And finally, their nights were spent relaxing at home, side by side in their bed, discussing future plans and learning even more about one another. 

 

Life was good, to say the least, despite their stresses. Yuuri was doing a pretty decent job of managing his weight. He had put on a couple of pounds, but the exercise and skating helped with that. It also helped to manage his wedding stress. Occasionally though, his stress would get to him, and Viktor would be there for him. Speaking of the Russian, he tried not to let his depression bother him all that much. He tried to remain cheerful and optimistic like he usually was. Occasionally, he would slip into melancholy and longing, and he would find himself a bit homesick. Yuuri had offered they visit Russia multiple times, but Viktor would simply smile and shake it off. He would then talk to his sister, and he would feel a lot better afterward. On the occasion that he was very upset, he would talk to Yuuri, as opposed to drowning himself in alcohol like he had done before and at the beginning of when they met about ten months ago. The couple were one another’s strongest supporters, and their bond was deeper and more emotional than any other bond they had formed before. They were everything a couple was supposed to be, and everyone saw it. Simply best friends with benefits. Did they argue? Yes. On the very rare occasion when stress was at its highest, most prominent peak, or there was miscommunication, or they just needed to let out their emotions. It was impossible for either of them to stay angry at each other for that long. They both hated conflict. Most of the time, everything was going smoothly between them, and as the wedding grew closer, it was easy to sense their excitement.  

 

The family was also doing well. Both of Yuuri’s parents were in good health, his sister was in the process of quitting smoking, and Makkachin was as bright and bouncy as usual. He did not let his very mild case of hip dysplasia slow him down all that much. 

 

Addtionally, Minako’s ballet studio started to grow slowly in popularity, so she actually had classes, and business at the Nishigori’s rink was booming. And, Takeshi had made a full recovery from the incident before Christmas. 

 

And finally, Yuuri was feeling a lot better because he had not really seen or sensed Itagaki-san since Christmas Eve. 

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, what are you thinking about?” Viktor asked one slow weekend morning. He was on the floor playing with Makkachin. Yuuri was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with his phone in front of him. He had been scrolling through Pinterest, but had taken a break. He was sitting in a too-big Moscow souvenir shirt that hung off one shoulder. His pale legs were exposed, since he was wearing nothing but his shorts underneath it. His fringe (which had been growing out as of late) was clipped back on either side with bobby pins. 

 

“I’m just thinking about...everything.” Yuuri said, “It’s going well, I mean besides for the wedding stress…” he took a breath, “But it’ll be all fine.”

 

 Viktor nodded, “I can’t believe it’s only a month and a half away.” he mused.

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

 

“In less than two months I can call you my husband,” Viktor said, “And I can proudly call myself Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.” He repeated the name, “It has such a nice ring to it.” 

 

He got up from the ground and flopped down onto the mattress next to Yuuri. “Ahh, I’m excited, I just wish it wasn’t so much work though.” His voice was muffled by the mattress. He propped himself up on his arms and looked at Yuuri, “We should just elope so we don’t have to plan it anymore.” 

 

“That’s a terrible idea!” Yuuri yelped, “Mama would be devastated! Why would you even--” 

 

“I’m just joking. I know that. We’d never hear the end of it.” Viktor replied, “By the way, you look cute in my shirt.” 

 

Yuuri blushed. 

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

“Boys, are you both dressed? Can I come in?” it was Hiroko. 

 

Yuuri scrambled underneath the bedcovers, “Yes.” 

 

The bedroom door slid open. Yuuri’s mother came in with a tray of breakfast for them. 

 

“Good morning. I brought you breakfast since I know you haven’t eaten, and you’re probably hungry since you’re all wrapped up in planning.” 

 

“Wow breakfast in bed! Thank you Mrs. K!” Viktor said. 

 

She smiled, “I’ve already told you there’s no need to be so formal. Just Hiroko or Mama if you like.” she reminded gently. 

 

“Okay. Thank you Hiroko!” 

 

“Perfect.” she set the tray down for them on top of the chest at the foot of their bed. “Now remember, it’s the weekend, so we open a little later. Make sure you’re dressed by ten okay?” 

 

“Hai.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

With that, Hiroko took her leave, closing the door behind her. 

 

“It was nice of your mom to bring us breakfast in bed.” 

 

“Yeah. She’ll do that sometimes. She’ll wake up early just to serve everyone in bed.” 

 

“Every day I love your family even more.” 

 

“That feeling is definitely mutual.” 

 

-xXx-

 

After breakfast, they spent a few more minutes lying around before they actually got up and made themselves look presentable so they could help around the hot spring. Since it was Saturday, Yu-topia was a busy hot spot for family and teen hangouts. 

 

As Yuuri and Viktor straightened up and prepared for opening, Yuuri found himself humming quietly. 

 

“You’re in a good mood this morning.” Viktor commented warmly. 

 

“Well, it’s the weekend, I’m with my favorite person in the entire world, I’m getting married in less than two months, and Itagaki-san hasn’t bothered me for quite awhile.

 

“Ah ha! So that’s what this is about. I forgot about him. No wonder why you seem so much less paranoid.” 

 

Yuuri nodded. 

 

Little did he know that he spoke far too soon. 

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

It started when he got the first of the letters. It was one normal night, after dinner. Everyone was winding down. Yuuri and Viktor were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Toshiya had gone out to get the mail and he returned with an armful of ads, and bills, as per usual. However, one thing was different. 

 

“Yuuri, there’s a letter here for you.” 

 

“Huh?” his father handed him the envelope. It was square, with a slight yellowing of the paper. There was no return address, it was just Yuuri’s first name and the Yu-topia address written in neat script font. It was sealed with a heart sticker. 

 

“Fan mail?” Viktor asked curiously. 

 

“It looks kind of like a Valentine.” Toshiya said. 

 

Yuuri opened the envelope. Inside was a pink heart-shaped card. 

 

“Who…? Viktor did you do this?” 

 

The Russian shook his head, “No. Why would I? I live with you.” 

 

“What does it say?” Hiroko appeared from the kitchen, peering over the back of the couch.

 

Yuuri read the message. It was a short and sweet message.

 

 _Dear_ _Yuuri,_

 

_ I hope you have a lovely Valentine’s Day. I’m writing this to send my love.  _

 

After the first two phrases, there was a Haiku. 

 

_ Dancing on your blades, _

_ So graceful,  so angelic. _

_ Like nothing I’ve seen.  _

 

There was no signature. It was just the note and the Haiku. 

 

“It just says Happy Valentine’s day.” Yuuri replied, not wanting to mention the oddly place poem. He folded the heart-shaped note and put it back in the envelope.  __ “There’s no signature or anything, it’s weird.” 

 

“It’s probably just a fan then.” Viktor figured.

 

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah.”

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

A few days later something else came in the mail for Yuuri. However, it was not a letter this time.This time, it  was a heart-shaped box of expensive chocolates. There was a small note attached to it.

 

_ “Enjoy your chocolates, Yuuri. Happy Valentine’s Day” _ it was written in the same script font from the first letter he had received. 

 

“Wow Yuuri, this fan must really like you a lot.” Minako commented.  

 

“It’s probably Minami.” Mari snorted, “The kid worships you.” 

 

“I don’t think so.” 

 

“What makes you say that?” Minako inquired. (She had dropped by earlier and hadn’t left.) 

 

“I just don’t think it’s him. It’s hard to explain.” He felt a slight tinge of his old nerves return to him. However, he tried to force them down. Itagaki-san hadn’t been appearing for awhile, and he tried to convince himself it would stay that way.

 

“Does anyone want these?” He put the box up for grabs. 

 

“You’re not going to eat them? Why?” Mari was puzzled. 

 

“I don’t like chocolate.” 

 

“Yuuri, I know that that’s a lie,” Viktor said, “You love chocolate. Anyway. It’d be a shame not to enjoy them. These are expensive Swiss chocolates, Chris probably sent them.” 

 

“Wouldn’t he have sent a bigger one that was addressed to both of us as opposed to just me?” 

 

Viktor shrugged. “Who knows. But , if you’re not going to eat them, I’m going to.”  

 

“Ahh...well…” Yuuri handed the tin box  to his fiance, “Here, take them.”

 

“Would it help if we asked Chris?” Viktor suggested, sensing Yuuri's discomfort. 

 

“S-sure.” 

 

“Okay. I’ll text him right now.” He pulled out his phone and messaged the Swiss skater. 

 

A few seconds later, the device buzzed as he received a response. 

 

“He says he didn’t send them. Huh.” Viktor reported, “You sure there isn’t a return address?” 

 

“Positive. It’s just like the letter from the other day. No return address or signature.” Yuuri replied while he examined the chocolates suspiciously. 

 

“Even though they’re not from Chris, I don’t see anything wrong here. All the note says is “Enjoy your chocolates, Yuuri. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Viktor read the tiny card that was tied to the ribbon on the box.  

 

“Jeez, you’re looking at it like they’re poison or something.” Mari scoffed, “I dunno why you’re being so weird, they’re just chocolates.”

 

“Yeah, in a heart-shaped box with no signature! It’s so weird I don’t like it!” there was a slight snip in Yuuri’s tone. 

 

“D**n, you’re uptight.” she said dryly. 

 

He realized he had snapped, “Ahh! I’m sorry...it’s just...it kind of freaks me out. This is like something a secret admirer would do. I shouldn’t have a secret admirer when I’m engaged! It’s wrong.” 

 

Viktor shrugged, “You’re admirer is most likely a fan. Which is fine with me. I got so many things like this all of the time back in Russia.. They’re just nice gestures, and they’ll most likely stop after St. Valentine’s is over.” 

 

_ How can he be so nonchalant about this?  _

 

“And as long as you keep getting them, you should enjoy them!” Viktor added, “So we should eat this chocolate.” 

 

Yuuri sighed.  _ Maybe he’s right. It’s probably nothing. Itagaki-san hasn’t bothered me and it is that time of year. I’m probably worrying about nothing.  _

 

“So, are we eating this?” Viktor asked again.

 

“I...guess.” 

 

“Alright! Yay! That’s what I like to hear!” he handed them back, “Here, you do the honors, they’re yours.” 

  
Yuuri untied the ribbon and wrestled with the tape.  _ It’s still sealed,  _ he thought to himself,  _ So they’re probably not drugged or anything... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of summary and narration in this chapter. And hooray, we finally have a bit more Yandere-esque action here. I mean at least the "sweet" tendencies Yanderes have anyway. 
> 
> I'd like to thank one of my readers, Bunnyhart, for giving me some wonderful suggestions for things that Mika does. I have a plan now...and if there's one thing I can say without giving too much away, it's that it gets worse before it gets better. 
> 
> Also, I've revised chapters 1-7 from part 1! If you want, you can go back and look.


	25. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 2

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 24

 

Valentine’s day came and went, and the letters did not stop. At first there was only one every once in awhile. Once a week maybe, if that. Then, they started to come more frequently. It was twice a week, three times a week, and then every other day. They were dated, but not signed, however Yuuri knew it was from the same person. It was always written in the same neat script font. The address always read “Yuuri”. No last name. Just Yuuri, with the occasional “Dearest” in front of it. It was always the same. Love letters, poems, occasional small gifts. It made Yuuri feel awful. It was just so wrong. 

 

It was getting very excessive. Overbearing, bothersome. Yuuri hated it. Viktor hated it. 

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri, you’ve got another,” Toshiya reported.

 

“Just add it to the pile. I’ll look at it later.” 

 

Toshiya threw it on the top of the ever-growing stack of unopened letters and packages. The ex-skater had stopped opening them awhile ago. Every time he opened one, it would only succeed in freaking him out. 

 

“D**n!” Yuuri was very frustrated. He had gone through the unopened letters so many times to try and find this person’s return address, but not a single envelope had one. He tossed the most recent one onto the pile. 

 

“I swear I’m going to shred all of these!” 

 

“That isn’t really gonna do much.” Nishigori stated simply, “They’ll just keep sending more letters.” He had payed a visit to the resort on his day off from work that day. 

 

“Whoever it is is getting way too obsessive.” Viktor added, “They need to stop. They need to understand that Yuuri is not interested and already engaged.” They were in the living room, with the pile lying on the floor. 

 

“I wish there was a way to tell them to stop!” Yuuri huffed, shoulders sagging heavily. He slumped over with one of the envelopes in his grasp. 

 

“Why don’t you post something on social media?” Takeshi suggested. 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Viktor agreed.

 

“What would I say? Whoever keeps sending me letters every day stop because it’s creepy!?” 

 

“No,” Takeshi replied, “Say something like, “Hey listen, these letters are really flattering and all, but they’re getting a little bit too excessive. I’m engaged. I understand you’re trying to be nice, but I’d like to ask very politely that you’d stop.” Or something. I dunno.” 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to draw so much attention to it.”

 

“How else are you going to get it to stop then?” Viktor challenged, “The best way to get it to stop is to call it to attention.”

 

“Yes, but the thing is, this is a personal problem that the whole of the media doesn’t need to be concerned with. The person needs to be contacted independently.” 

 

“How do you know it’s only one person though?” Takeshi asked.

 

“It’s the same handwriting every time.” 

 

“Okay good point…” Takeshi sighed, “I don’t know Yuuri, you do what you want, but something’s got to give.”  he advised.

 

“I wish there was a way for me to send a letter back to tell them to stop.” Yuuri said. 

 

There was a thoughtful silence as the three men brainstormed how to handle the unavoidable elephant in the room. 

 

“Yuuri, it’s been awhile since you opened the letters.” Viktor said. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Maybe you could try opening them? Not to read them of course but to see if there’s any sort of contact information inside. Like a phone number or email or something.” 

 

“I guess…”  _ I really don’t want to even think about what the letters will say… _

 

“You want us to help you?” Takeshi offered.

 

_ I don’t want them to find out what creepy things the letters say! It makes me uncomfortable and it’d make it even worse!  _

 

“It would go by quicker that way.” 

 

“Sure...I guess….” 

 

They divided the letters and packages into three piles, one for each of them, and set to work trying to find contact information.

-xXx-

 

Two hours of searching passed, and they still had not found anything. They had opened several letters, and had not found a single means of contact. 

 

Viktor was bristling by the time they finished. So much so that he had that he he tossed the rest of the unopened letters in the pile without even looking. For it just worked him up even more. His face was glaring, and his cheeks were beat red. Takeshi and Yuuri could never recall a time when he was this worked up. 

 

“They certainly have some nerve, whoever they are.” he declared. He had skimmed some of the notes and poems, and it seemed that each one was creepier and more obsessive than the last. “No one is allowed to talk about you that way but me.” He pulled Yuuri into a tight, possessive hug, “You’re mine.”  Yuuri tightened his arms around the other, body resting against his chest. He didn’t want to see anymore either. 

 

Takeshi had only glimpsed some of the ridiculously long passages and sappy poems, but he had seen plenty to understand why Viktor was so upset.  

 

“So what do you want to do with them?” Takeshi asked awkwardly. 

 

“Eto, we--”

 

“We’re disposing of all of them.” Viktor finished for his fiance, “This person needs to stop what they’re doing immediately. I’m putting a message out on Social Medias.” 

 

“V-Viktor--” Yuuri  broke away from the other and started to protest.

 

“I know you don’t want me to do it but it needs to be done. So I’m going to do it, da? The more public it is, the less likely it’ll continue. Whoever this person thinks they are, they aren’t entitled to you. They shouldn’t be sending you things like this, especially when they know you’re in a committed relationship.”  

 

Yuuri sighed and nodded. It was too overbearing, and now, seeing Viktor like this he wanted more than anything for it to stop. These letters were hurting Viktor too, not just Yuuri himself.

 

-xXx-

 

The letters were shredded. The packages were thrown out. The stern message was posted on Viktor’s social media accounts, and quickly, everyone in the whole online skating community knew about it. 

 

Yuuri hated having it so publicized. He felt awful, like it was making one person a target.  _ It’s for your own good. _ He kept having to remind himself.  _ But this person is getting hassled and threatened online, with so many hate comments, it isn’t fair...I didn’t want this to happen because of me. This is why I didn’t want it on the media!  _

 

-xXx-

 

“Viktor...please...take the post down…” Yuuri practically begged his fiance one evening as they lay in bed. 

 

“It’s a little late for that now.” 

 

“But it isn’t fair! This person is getting so many hate comments and threats because of me! I feel awful...I could have just ignored the letters and packages it would have been fine!” 

 

“But if you did the letters wouldn’t have stopped. It was bothering you too. I could see that it was.” 

 

“I’m glad they stopped but I don’t like how they keep getting so much hate about it! How do you think they feel?” 

 

“Foolish and awful. Like they should. They should know better than to send excessive love letters and gifts to someone who is engaged.” 

 

“But no one deserves the amount of hate and insults this person has gotten. Th-they weren’t doing any harm…” 

 

“Yes they were!” Viktor shot back, “It was eating away at you and freaking you out! You said so yourself! It was making your anxiety worse! It was negatively affecting your mental health. That’s harm in my book!” 

 

“I know. I wanted it to stop too and I’m glad it did. But the media shouldn’t be getting defensive over a bunch of stupid letters...” Yuuri replied. 

 

“Love letters and poems with words and terms of endearment that no one but me is allowed to use on you!” Viktor exclaimed, “And let’s not forget the dozen red roses! They were getting defensive because they all support our relationship and they didn’t like that there was someone out there trying to intervene! They’re allowed to get upset! Just like we are! And we’re allowed to defend and protect our relationship!” 

 

“But--”

 

“And never mind them! What about me!? How do think it made me feel every day when the mail came to see you receive those letters and realize that there was someone else out there trying to pursue you and win your heart!?” 

 

Yuuri bristled. “Who do you think I am!? Do you think they would’ve succeeded!?” Yuuri suddenly outbursted, “A stranger who I have never even met? Winning my heart? I didn’t even read the letters until we went through them trying to find contact information! How could they have possibly “won my heart”!?” 

 

There was a tense silence. It was so thick one could have cut it with a knife. 

 

“It’s not a rhetorical question, Viktor!” 

 

The painful silence lasted a bit longer before the Russian replied softly, “No, of course not. I know that you would never…I’m sorry...it’s just...I’m as afraid to lose you as you are to lose me...maybe even more so…I’ve told you that before…” 

 

Yuuri’s expression softened. He reached towards Viktor and took his hand. He rolled over on top of the other. 

 

“I’m so terrified of losing you, you have no idea. But, there’s always something I remind myself of.” he showed Viktor the ring on his finger. “What is this?” 

 

“Is this a j--”

 

“Just answer me.”  

 

Viktor smiled, “Okay. It’s your engagement ring.” 

 

He took the hand that Viktor wore his ring on. “And what is that?” 

 

“It’s my engagement ring.” 

 

Yuuri entwined their fingers on both of their hands. 

 

“What do they mean?” 

 

“They mean we’re engaged of course.”

 

“What does engagement mean?” Yuuri asked.

 

“It means that we’re getting married soon.” 

 

Yuuri nodded, “Yes. And what does it mean when we get married?” 

 

“That...we are going to spend the rest of our life together.” 

 

The Japanese man nodded, “In sickness and in health.” he said. 

 

“Through the good times and the bad.” 

 

“In weakness and in strength.” Yuuri was leaning closer into Viktor, “Those are the vows we’re going to be exchanging on our wedding day. Those are the promises we’re going to make. Once we make them we’re going to remain together until death we part. Our physical and emotional bond will be more unbreakable than it already is.” he said, “And what else does marriage mean?”

 

“It means…”  _ There’s a lot of answers for this…. _

 

Yuuri kissed Viktor softly on the lips, “It means we love each other unconditionally, romantically, passionately, and everything in between.” He kissed him again, “Do you understand what I’m saying Viktor?” 

 

“I...think…” He was slightly puzzled.

 

“The thought of losing you, not being with you...it’s the most terrifying thing in the world. But when I look at our rings and I think about the future ahead of us, it reminds me that, even if there comes a time when I’m not there, or you’re not there…” He leaned forward and murmured into the Russian’s ear, “We’ll always be with each other in spirit. You remember telling me that, don’t you?” 

 

“Of course I do. I may be a forgetful person but that is one thing I do remember.” 

 

Yuuri smiled down at his lover. “Ever since you said that to me, I’ve thought about it. Although there is no definite promise of the future, thinking about this every night helps reassure me. Slowing down and trying to think rationally like this is very hard to do, especially with anxiety, but when I do manage it, it helps a lot.” 

 

Viktor smiled, “You’re trying to tell me not to worry in the most poetic way possible.” he said. 

 

“Yeah. I was talking you through the pep talk I give myself all the time.” Yuuri answered.

 

“It worked.” Viktor stated. 

 

Yuuri gently rested his head on his lover’s chest, against his steadily beating heart. 

 

“Yuuri?” He took a small pause before he continued, “About the post. I’m not going to take it down but I will follow it up by telling the media that the letters have stopped, if that makes you feel better.”

 

“Arigato.” The Japanese man murmured. 

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

It was well into the night. The manor was dark and foreboding. The shadowed, tall, pointed towers jutted out in the thick fog, appearing dangerous and  threatening to any passerby. Only one dim light glowed from the inside, reflecting off the glass of the window of a room on the west side. Lying in his bed, Mika scrolled through the hate comments that followed the text post by Viktor Nikiforov. He bristled, feeling anger and jealously slowly boil up inside.

  
“It looks like I can’t wait any longer. Nikiforov has stepped over his boundaries and up to challenge me with this direct attack. So let it begin.” A chilling smile curved across Mika’s mouth and a small, eerie laugh sounded from his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words. That Viktuuri bit was so cheezy I can't. (Takes the fandom's exit door.) But I wanted fluff where Viktor was the submissive one. (Get your minds out of the gutter people I don't mean this in a weird way. I mean in a cute, fluffy way.) 
> 
> Also, uh oh. What's Mika going to do next?


	26. Part 3: The Color Crimson~Chapter 3

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 3

 

A knock on Yuuri’s door caused him to roll over in his sleep, letting out a muffled groan. Who was bothering him at this hour?

 

The knock came again.

 

“Baby, can you get the door…?” he said sleepily.  

 

Viktor’s body shifted beside him. Bare arms captured the smaller man in a spoon and pulled him close.

 

“Five minutes…” He spoke in english, raspy voice thickly accented.

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

“Hey love-birds! Ma wants you to get up! We opened an hour ago and your breakfast is getting cold!” Mari’s voice announced from the other side of the door.

 

“Crap!” the Japanese man shot straight up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. Surprised by the sudden movement, Makkachin slowly lifted his head, dragging himself up and jumping down onto the floor.

Yuuri got out of bed and pulled his dressing gown on, grabbing it from the post on the frame. 

 

“Yuuri! Come back, I’m cold!” Viktor whined as he woke up, sensing the absence of his partner, “Cuddle me!”

 

Yuuri smiled, “Then you should sleep with a shirt on next time, dork!” he teased affectionately. He balled up Viktor’s shirt and threw it at him.

 

The sleepy Russian groaned when the garment hit him in the face. He rolled around a bit before sitting up and stretching his arms with a yawn. He picked up the black t-shirt and put it on over his head.

 

Yuuri crossed over to his side of the bed and greeted him with a morning kiss. Then, he gently took hold of his hands and helped him up. He still looked sleepy and his hair was a tousled mess, sticking up and out in random places. Yuuri imagined his own hair had a similar appearance.

 

* * *

 

They walked out into the living room. Hiroko was in the kitchen doing dishes, and Yuuri and Viktor’s breakfast bowls were waiting for them on the kotetsu.

 

“There you are.” Mama Katsuki greeted warmly, “You slept in late for it being a weekday.”

 

“Yeah, sorry Ma. We were just tired I guess.”

 

“It’s okay. Just enjoy your breakfast and you can get going with your day when you’re done.”

 

Viktor and Yuuri hadn’t realized how hungry they were until they started eating.

 

-xXx-

 

They were in the middle of their meal when Yuuri’s father poked his head in the den.

 

“Yuuri, there’s a guest here asking for you.”  he said.

 

“Oh, okay. Who is it?”

 

Toshiya shrugged, “Dunno, but he’s requesting to see you.”

 

“Eto, okay. Let me put on actual clothes and I’ll be out in a second.”

 

“Alright.” Toshiya closed the door behind him as he went back into the main lobby of the resort.

 

“I wonder who it is.” Yuuri pondered aloud.

 

“Maybe one of our friends paying a visit.” Viktor suggested.

 

Yuuri shrugged. He took his place to the sink and went to the bedroom to change.

 

-xXx-

 

He returned to the living room only to discover that Viktor was not there.

 

“Hey Ma, where’s Viktor?”

 

“Vicchan went to take Makka for a walk.”  Hiroko replied, smiling knowingly.

 

“Oh okay.”

 

“He’ll be back soon I’m sure. In the meantime, why don’t you go greet the guest.”

 

“Oh, right.” He went out into the main sitting room of the resort.

 

-xXx-

 

“He’s over there.” Toshiya pointed to the back corner table. When he saw the figure sitting there, his stomach dropped. He stood and stared.

 

“Well, go on say hello!” his father gently shooed him along.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and made his way over.

 

The person in question lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw him.

 

“Hi Yuuri!” there was a large smile on his face.

 

_Be polite! Be polite!_

 

“H-hi Itagaki-san.” Yuuri faked a smile. _Go away now!_

 

“That’s not necessary. You can just call me Mika.”

 

“W-well, uhh, Mika, what brings you to Yu-topia?”

 

“I...well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, pale face dusting with blush, “It seems pretty popular around here and since I was in the area, I thought I’d check it out.” he trailed off before continuing, “That and...I wanted to see you too.”

 

_Unnecessary!_

 

 “Oh...okay…”

 

“Can you show me around?” Mika asked shyly.

 

“Eto...well, you see I…” _Make up an excuse! Make up an excuse!_

 

“Come on Yuuri, show the nice young man around,” his father urged, “It won’t hurt.” the bespectacled older man met eyes with Mika, “He’d love to.”

 

“Oh yay! Thank you Yuuri~”

 

 _I don’t have a choice._ “Sure...eto...follow me I guess.”

 

“Okay! Oh and Yuuri? Don’t worry about Christmas Eve. I forgive you.”

 

“Eto...thank you…?...Let’s go…” he led Mika through the main lobby and into the souvenir shop. He showed him the bath houses and the actual guest rooms, and the yard itself, garden and all.

 

Presently, they were sitting on the bench in the garden next to the Sakura tree, overlooking the city and admiring the castle behind them.  

 

“You get a lot of visitors, don’t you?” Mika observed.

 

“Yeah we do.”

 

“What’s the usual availability for rooms?”

 

“It’s a small resort, and most of the guest rooms are usually occupied. We usually have one or two available though. But right now I think we’re full..” _So don’t think about staying here!_

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

There was an awkward silence.

 

“This is a nice view. I like that we can see the castle.”

 

“Oh, yeah…”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What did you think of my letters?”

 

The ex-skater stiffened. His heart rate increased and nerves and guilt began to bubble up inside.

 

“They were...nice...I guess…” _Absolutely not!_

 

“Oh! I’m so glad!” Mika smiled.

 

“You certainly sent a lot of them.” Yuuri said dryly.

 

“Uh huh! I wanted to make sure that you go them so I sent as many as I could!”

 

_I’ll say you did!_

 

“Do you still have them?”

 

“Eto…” _Crap!_ “Yeah...some of them…” he lied.

 

“Oh you kept them! That means a lot!” Mika said, sighing cheerfully, “I--I didn’t go overboard did I?”

 

_You fell overboard and sunk all the way down to Davy Jones’ Locker!_

 

“Eto...well...as...nice...and...thoughtful…” _Kill me now! “_...As they were...they did get a little...excessive…”

 

“Oh…” Mika’s face fell, “Next time I won’t send as many.”

 

_How about there isn’t a next time and you don’t send any at all!_

 

“I don’t mind getting fan-mail...it’s just that...it was a bit much...especially since I’m in a committed relationship.”

 

“I understand. I keep forgetting...”

 

There was another uncomfortable silence.

 

“Y-Yuuri?”

 

Brown eyes acknowledged hazel.

 

“Since this is a hot spring...can I...can we...take a bath?”

 

_No way are we taking a bath together! First you stalk me, then you question my relationship with Viktor, you watch me during a private skate session, you give me an expensive romantic gift on Christmas eve, you send me excessive love letters, poems, and gifts, and then you have the nerve to show up at my family’s resort, force me to give you a tour, and now you want me to bathe with you!? What part of “I am engaged and not interested” do you not understand!?_

 

“Eto...well….”

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve taken a hot bath in public and I’d love to! This resort is so nice I must! And after giving me a tour you deserve to relax. So let’s sit together, okay? It’ll be fun. Plus, I took my work day off to come here and I would be so disappointed if it went to waste.” Mika said, “And also...you and Viktor kind of owe me for causing me to get attacked on social media too. It’s my only request to make it up to me. You’re a caring person Yuuri. Surely you must feel guilty about the social media outrage?”

 

_D**n! This creep can guilt trip!_

 

-xXx-

* * *

Mika’s pale, thin form sunk down into the steamy, blue-green water of the hot spring. He sighed contently. It was hotter than the temperature he was used to, but it still felt amazing. He was feeling very relaxed and very accomplished. His plan had worked out perfectly thus far, and he was confident that it would continue to do so.

 

He leaned his head back, staring up at the puffy clouds in the uncharacteristically blue winter sky. He lifted his arms out of the water, letting the cold air kiss his wet, reddened skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before bringing his arm down around his shoulder blade and back, tracing the outlines of the rough scars that littered it. He was glad that the majority of his scars were on his back. It was harder for them to be seen. And he was glad of it. His painful past was not something he wanted to remember. He was once again given the vile reminder of why he seldom went to public baths.

 

He stopped massaging his scars just as the door slid open. His eyes widened and he froze, gazing, absolutely enthralled by Yuuri’s form. There was not but a towel around his waist. His flawless, pale skin glistened in the winter sun. His lean form and feminine curves were most prominent, enunciated and perfect. His long raven bangs whisped over his bright brown eyes.

 

All Mika could do was stare, completely thunderstruck.

 

The skater walked over to the pool, and tossed his towel away, sinking quickly into the water and sitting as far away from Mika as possible before he could catch glimpses of anything more than he’d already seen.

 

A thick silence enveloped them as they sat in the bath.

 

Yuuri scanned his gaze about, avoiding meeting Mika’s, whose eyes were uncomfortably trained on him. He shifted.

 

Mika was blushing now, very bashful. He looked down, shifting his hands. His emotions were swarming, and his mind was cloudy. He was about ready to burst with happiness. He had never imagined he’d be so close to his love like this.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The man acknowledged him by meeting his gaze.

 

Mika’s actions worked ahead of his mind, and the next thing he knew, he had moved forward and wrapped his arms around the raven-haired skater.

 

-xXx-

 

Yuuri stiffened as he felt Mika’s body against his own. His heart rate began to increase and guilt enveloped him and gnawed at his core. Why was Mika hugging him!? This was so wrong!

 

He squirmed in the other’s grasp. Mika only tightened his grasp, burying his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. _Get off! Get off right now! Let go of me! Let go! Stop!_  He could hear his heart pounding in his brain, and he felt as though it would burst from his chest. His stomach tightened, and his mind started to cloud up. _STOP_! _This is wrong!_

With all his strength, he shoved Mika away. The olive-haired man stumbled backwards, losing his balance and splashing into the water. Yuuri backed up, pressing himself against the opposite end of the pool.

 

The shocked man slowly lifted his wet head of hair. His expression was hurt, and he looked like a pathetic, kicked puppy.

 

“Why did you shove me away?” He asked softly, pain straining in his voice.

 

“You know why. I don’t do human contact. I’m with someone else, you can’t hug on me like that. It made me very uncomfortable, and it was the last thing I expected.”

 

“But you let Viktor touch you.”

 

“He’s my fiance, he can touch me all he wants. I barely know you.”

 

“Of course…” Mika clenched his fists underneath the water, digging his nails into his palms.

 

The hot spring door slid open. When Yuuri looked up to see Viktor and Makkachin, it eased some of his nerves. The poodle ran towards the pool with his tail going haywire. He jumped into the water, splashing both Yuuri and Mika. The olive-haired man glared and wiped his face. _Stupid mangy mongrel!_

 

“Awww, and here I thought we’d get to bathe alone.” Viktor said, “I was going to wash you. But that’s okay! More people makes bathing more fun!” He let his towel pool to the floor and climbed in the bath beside his fiance.

 

Mika clenched his teeth and dug his nails further into his palms. _Flamboyant b**tard!_

 

“Thank you for the tour.” He said half-heartedly. With that, he lifted himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel, hastily wrapping it around his waist before making his way towards the locker room. He could not stand the presence of Viktor Nikiforov.

 

* * *

 

Mika hastily dried himself off and dressed. He roughly towel dried, and aggressively yanked a comb through his hair, too riled up to care if it hurt. Once he finished, he made his way back into the lobby and towards the restricted door that he knew led into the family’s actual home.

 

He slunk through the shadows, going unnoticed. Once he reached the door, he stayed hidden in the dark corner, keeping his body pressed against the wall.

 

He waited until he was sure no one was looking, before he made his way to open the door. However, he heard footsteps from inside. He quickly ducked back into the shadows of the wall. The door slid open as Mrs. Katsuki stepped out, carrying a bowl of Miso soup.

 

Once she disappeared down the hall, Mika walked towards the door and poked his head into the Katsukis’ cozy living space. He scanned the premises. No one was in sight.

 

_Perfect._

 

With the coast clear, he made his way about the house and began his search for Yuuri’s room.

 

It wasn't that hard to find.

 

When he got inside, he began to search the chamber, avoiding looking at all of the pictures all over the walls. He looked through the closet, the dresser, the desk drawers. Under the bed, in the cedar chest.

 

He took a few small artifacts that were Yuuri’s. A comb, a tank top, an old pair of glasses he found in his desk drawer, a pen he knew the other man used, and a tiny printed picture of the skater in his Eros costume that hadn't made it onto the wall.

 

At one point, he flopped down face first on the large, comfortable bed. He buried his face in Yuuri's pillow, inhaling his sweet scent.

 

After spending several minutes blissfully lying there, he reached up onto the night table and picked up Yuuri's phone he had left there. It was what he had been after in the first place.

 

Suddenly, the sound of voices and laughter approaching the door caught Mika’s attention. His heart began to race and nerves bubbled up inside. He pocketed Yuuri's phone, and frantically searched for a place to hide. He darted into the closet, hiding himself amongst the clothing.

 

The door slid open and Yuuri and Viktor entered the room, giggling and immersed in conversation, accompanied by playful flirting.

 

Mika tried not to bristle or gag at the flirtatious teasing or kissing sounds as he focused on hacking Yuuri's phone. He had learned a simple method awhile back, but he was having difficulty remembering due to the fact that Viktor and Yuuri were invading his thought stream with their PDA that was absolutely sickening to him.

 

It took him at least three times before he was able to finally get to the home screen. He glared at the home screen photo, which was a picture of Yuuri, Viktor and Makkachin at the beach, and went to the contacts. He scrolled through until he found Viktor's name.

 

Taking the pen he had stolen, he copied down the number onto his hand. He triple checked it before closing the phone.

 

“Viktor?” he heard Yuuri ask, “Have you seen my phone?”

 

_Crap!_

 

“No, I haven't.”

 

“I swear I left it on the nightstand.”

 

“I don't remember seeing it...but then again I don't remember a lot of things. But I'm sure we'll find it. You haven't left the house today, so it's probably somewhere you don't remember. I'll call it later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“In the meantime, we should take advantage of the fact that there's no one else here but us.”

 

“Take advantage?”

 

“It's quiet. Let's take a nap together.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I want to be little spoon today.”

 

“Okay.”

 

-xXx-

 

Mika snapped the pen in half.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Yuuri call Viktor "baby" because I felt like it. 
> 
> I took some inspiration from "Mirai Nikki" for the hug in the hot spring scene. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for what comes next. 
> 
> Speaking of that, why don't I give a little hint for next chapter: 
> 
> "I found his number in your phone, asked him to meet me here alone so we could 'talk' just one-on-one..."


	27. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 4 Part 1

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 26: Part 1

 

It was a quarter past midnight. The entire household was asleep. Makkachin was curled up on one side of Viktor, and Yuuri was curled up against him on the other side. The Russian himself was lying awake. He was not very tired. So he chose to lie with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling, watching over Yuuri, thinking. Just thinking. About everything that is, was, and would or could be. 

 

His phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts. He reached over to the nightstand, feeling around for it. He lifted it off it’s table and turned it on. He squinted at the sudden bright light, as it nearly blinded him.  _ 1 new message.  _ It read. It was from an unknown number. He opened the phone to read it. The message sent his skin crawling. 

 

**_“If you value his safety, meet me outside at the park under the Sakura trees in front of Hasetsu Castle.”_ **

 

Viktor knew that “his safety” meant Yuuri’s safety. Anxiety and fear bubbled up inside. Who was this and why were they contacting him and threatening Yuuri? The thought that someone out there was a threat to his fiance was horrifying. The whole situation gave forth a heavy sense of terrifying foreboding that loomed over him like thick fog. It felt wrong, and Viktor’s entire being seemed to shudder with unease. 

 

Suddenly, the room seem colder and darker. 

 

Drawing in a heavy, deep breath, Viktor texted a response with trembling, cold fingers. 

 

**_“I’ll be there soon. I’m on my way.”_ **

 

With that, Viktor rolled over onto his side and kissed Yuuri’s temple. “I’ll be right back, lyubov moya.” He said softly. He was not sure if he was trying to convince himself or convince Yuuri. He made a move to get out of bed, when Yuuri’s hand reached out and grabbed Viktor’s wrist in his sleep. It was as if he knew, and was begging the other not to leave. 

 

Viktor glanced lovingly down at the matching rings, before gently prying Yuuri’s hand away and folding it into his chest. 

 

“I have to go. But I will be back soon.” 

 

He got out of bed, changing quickly in the dark. Then, he slipped into his coat and his red scarf. He started out the door. Sensing his master’s sudden absence, Makkachin blinked open his large eyes and jumped down from the bed, stretching his stiff body and went to Viktor’s side. 

 

“Makka, you stay here.” Viktor, who was tying his laces, ordered gently. 

 

The dog whimpered and nudged Viktor’s hand with his wet nose. 

 

“No, you stay with Yuuri.” He got up and started for the door. Makkachin went in front of Viktor and blocked the door. He fixed his large eyes on him, and cocked his head, whimpering again. He nudged the man’s leg.  

 

Viktor sighed, looking down at his dog. 

 

Stare. 

 

He rolled his eyes. Makkachin was not listening.  “Fine, if you insist. Let’s go, come on.” 

 

With that, they crept quietly through the dark house, using the flashlight on Viktor’s phone. They approached the door, opening the thing as quietly as possible, before slipping out into the night. 

 

-xXx-

 

Even though the sky had been clear throughout the day, dark clouds had moved in, covering the stars and part of the moon, making the winter night unusually dark. The chilly wind had also picked up, and the air was biting cold. Viktor hugged his shoulders, keeping his head down as his feet crunched in the snow and ice. He was not used to the weather in Hasetsu being like this. Normally, the temperatures here were feeble compared to those in Russia. However, the cold was actually bothering him today. His gloveless hands were like ice, and his cheeks felt frozen. A sudden chill passed through his body, and there was a knot in his stomach. 

 

Additionally, everything felt dead, and it was uncharacteristically silent. Scarcely a sound was heard. And although he could see the lights of the town and the nearby city were glowing bright, but everything was soundless. It was discomforting. He swore he heard the bushes rustle, and sensed movement behind him, but when he looked, there was no one.

 

Suddenly, the bare sakura trees with the benches beneath them came into view. There was nothing in front of him but vacancy. It was very unsettling, considering that the mysterious number had said this precise location in the text. He sat down on the cold surface of one of the wooden benches, gazing out at the town across the water. Behind him, Hasetsu Castle loomed dark and menacing.

 

He sat in silence, nerves heightening with every passing moment. He hugged Makkachin close. Still, there was no one. He subconsciously checked his phone, as if he was trying to distract himself. 

 

“Something isn’t right, Makka.” Viktor said, “Something is definitely not right…” 

 

This time he heard footsteps sound behind him. He stiffened and looked over his shoulder. There was no one. He ruffled his hair in frustration, “I must be tired.” 

 

“Viktor…” a chilling voice interrupted his thoughts. He froze. He got up and turned to face the person in front of him. Lit dimly by the light near the vine-covered wall, he could clearly recognize the green jacket and average statured appearance of the younger man. 

 

“Ahh, you got my message. I knew you’d be here.” he said. 

 

“What do you want with Yuuri?” Viktor demanded. Makkachin’s growl rumbled in his throat as Mika drew closer.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I love him.” 

 

Viktor bristled, “He isn’t interested in you! In case you didn’t realize, you make him very uncomfortable! He’s so paranoid and afraid of you, he can’t enjoy anything anymore!” Viktor exclaimed, “When are you going to realize that?” 

 

“Only because you’re manipulating him and using him! There is no way that someone as arrogant and selfish as you could ever love someone as amazing and beautiful as him!” 

 

“Who are you to suggest that, Itagaki-san? I moved from another country to be with him and coach him! I love him more than you could ever know! If anyone is selfish, it is you. You cannot see past your own want! You are so obsessed with him you cannot see how much you are hurting him and scaring him! Just leave him alone!” 

 

“No one loves Yuuri as much as I do! I would do anything for him! I’d give him everything he could want and I’d never make him cry or be harsh on him like you!”

 

“I was his coach. That was my job. I support him no matter what! I respect him as a person instead of trying to satisfy my own need and want for him like you. Did you ever once care to ask what he wants? No. All you care about is finding some way to make him your own. And you are too blind to realize how much pain you have caused him. I’m sorry, but I cannot give my lover up to someone like you. It would only hurt him.” Viktor shot back, “You think this is love? It is not. It is a crazed fan’s sick lust and desire. Not love. If you love him you’d want him to be happy.” 

 

“Don’t try to explain love to me! Don’t try to tell me my own feelings! You know nothing! Everything I’ve done I’ve done for him! I have gone to almost every competition of his! I have bent over backwards to succeed so I could continue to support him! And what did you do? You show up out of the blue to become his coach, and then you seduce him into loving you!” Mika argued.

 

“Seduced him? To some degree, maybe. But that was after he seduced me and made me fall in love. Not only did I love the way he moved with the music, not only did I love his skating, I love him for who he is, not just because of his physical appearance and actions like you.  I came to Hasetsu to coach the person I fell in love with, and then marry him. I admired him. He inspired me! That was the reason I came. Not to use him and manipulate him like you seem to think I did. He knows I love him too. I don’t even have to say it!” 

 

Mika bristled. “Only one of us can have him. And that one isn’t you! I don’t care what you say! You’re arrogant and selfish! Nothing will convince me otherwise!” 

 

“I already have him. Our rings prove that. If you love him like you say you do, you will leave him alone. You will let him be with person he loves. You will be happy for him.” 

 

“You’re right.” Mika said, “He’d never choose me….at least, not while you’re here.” He drew something out of his pocket, “So, I will have to get rid of you myself.” In one swift movement, Mika lurched forward and grabbed Viktor by the throat. Seeing this, Makkachin ran forward and moved to attack the younger man. Mika kicked the dog harshly, “Out of my way, mutt!” Makkachin yelped in pain and stumbled backwards, hitting the snow. 

 

“Makkachin!” Viktor yelped in alarm. He had no time to go towards him because Mika slashed his blade diagonally across his front. It took Viktor a moment to register what had just happened before throbbing pain burned and ripped through him and crimson blood began to pool from the wound. He stumbled back, tears began to sting in the corners of his eyes and he felt light headed. 

 

In his weakened state, Mika grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shoved him hard against the brick wall. He hit hard, breath catching in his chest as the wind was knocked out of him, and he stumbled to the ground. He tried to get up, but Mika responded by kicking him in the ribs. He fell once again to the snow. He tried to clutch and put pressure against the wound where it hurt the most. He tried to stop the blood flow, but it was in vain. 

 

He tried again to get up. His head was spinning, and he was seeing double. Mika simply kicked him back down.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Stay down. Good boy.”

 

Mika knelt down in front of him, grabbing him harshly by the hair and forcing him to meet his crazed expression. 

 

“You won’t be able to have Yuuri now. Everyone’s asleep. You’ll die a slow and painful death here. You’ll either freeze or bleed out before they can find you.” 

 

“You won’t...get away with this...you think...killing me will make Yuuri love you?...You’re...wrong…he’ll never…”

 

“Shh, shh, shh. Don’t waste your energy,  _ sweetheart _ . With you gone...well, now I can give him all my love. He’ll forget about you when I show him how much I love him.” he laughed chillingly as he used the snow to clean off his knife. “Goodnight...” He got up and disappeared from Viktor’s line of blurry sight.  

 

When he was gone, Makkachin ran up to his owner’s side and nudged him, as if urging him to get help. Viktor reached out a bloodied, shaky hand to briefly touch his dog. “Makka...get...help…”

 

The dog did not move. He whimpered, nudging his owner once more. 

 

“Go! Help!” Viktor used the last of his strength to give the command before his hand slid off the poodle’s flank and he passed out cold. 

 

Makkachin stood for a moment, before he took off for the house.       

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best way to end a chapter...sorry, but this had to be done. So, this is where the angst starts. Stay tuned for the next update.
> 
> Also, sorry I like disappeared for a few days. New Year's was kinda crazy. Anyway, I hope everyone had an amazing new year! Write you soon!


	28. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 4 Part 2

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 26: Part 2

 

Yuuri awoke to a cold, dark room and an empty bed. Instantly, he knew that something was wrong. He had been sleeping quite well, but had woken up sweating, in some sort of haze that mixed fear and paranoia, for reasons unknown. When he realized that both Viktor and Makkachin were gone. He got up immediately, anxiety bubbling up inside. He got up, instantly engulfed by the biting chill inside the bedroom. He grabbed a dressing gown from the bedpost that was probably Viktor’s and made his way throughout the rest of the house to look for his missing bedmates. Neither of them were anywhere in sight. The house was dead silence. You could hear the eerie wind outside and the boards creaking underneath Yuuri’s feet.

 

That was when he heard a dog barking outside, along with scratching against the door. He knew it could only be Makkachin. He increased his haste. _It’s freezing! Why is he outside!?_ He nearly fell over the kotatsu in the dark, but he caught his balance on the door. He slid it open. Makkachin was standing there, body stiff. He was whimpering, and crying. His eyes were wide. His ears were back. His tail was down and stiff. To put it simply, he was terrified.  

 

Yuuri knelt in front of him and pulled him into a hug, petting his woolly fur, and trying to calm him.

 

“Makkachin what’s wrong--” he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something sticky and matted in the dog’s fur. He pulled his hand away, and his eyes widened at the sight of brown, drying blood on his hand. Frantically, he searched for the dog’s injury, but found nothing.

 

“Makkachin, what happened?” the dog barked, pulling at Yuuri’s pant leg. Then, he turned swiftly and took off running into the night.  

 

“Makkachin! Come back!” The dog did not listen. Panicking, Yuuri wrestled into his shoes, and followed the poodle out the front door, hot at his heels. He did not even close the door behind him.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

Yuuri chased after the dog so fast that his side was beginning to cramp up, and his dry throat burned due to the frigid air. He was becoming winded due to fatigue from waking up in the middle of the night. However, he did not stop. He continued to run, pushing forward. He needed to hurry. 

 

Eventually, Makka reached his destination, and skidded to a halt in front of a dark, limp heap in the snow. A sudden realization hit Yuuri like a ton of bricks.

 

“Oh God! Viktor!”

 

Yuuri panicked, running forward and dropping to his knees in front of his fiance’s limp form in the snow. He landed in an ever-expanding pile of dark liquid that could only be blood.

Viktor was face down, with one arm folded in, and the other slightly bent, as if he had been trying to get up. No movement at all. He was completely still.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s voice was strained. His heart rate was quickly increasing, the pounding beat thudding against his chest. He took Viktor’s body into his arms, and flipped him on his back. His head lolled sickeningly, and he was deathly pale and cold. His front was soaked with crimson, pooling down and soaking it completely from the gaping wound. The blood covered the sleeves of the dressing gown, and Yuuri’s chest.

 

Yuuri threw a hand over his mouth, forcing down the burning bile in his throat. Tears started to sting his eyes. His heart began to pound faster, echoing in his ears and in his head, and he felt as though the world was closing in. Panic clawed painfully through his aching chest, exploding like an atomic bomb. His thoughts began to spin and jumble his head, and overbearing devastation and pain filled him over the brim. He ripped off the dressing gown and used it to apply pressure to the wound.  

 

“Viktor! Wake up! Come on! Please! Please! You have to stay with me! You can’t leave me!” His straining voice had risen in volume, and tears began streaming down his cheeks.

 

No response.

 

“Viktor! You said you’d be right back! Please!” No response. “HELP! HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! MY FIANCE IS HURT! HELP!” Yuuri’s voice cracked as he screamed the plea into the silent air.

 

He could not think rationally. His anxiety was breaking him as he held the older, limp man in his arms. His gaze was blinded by the burning, salty tears. It felt like the entire world was crashing down upon him. And he could do nothing.

 

A sudden voice screamed above the others.  

 

 _Dial 1-1-9._ Yuuri pulled out his phone with one hand and dialed the number in his shaking, numbed fingers. When the operator picked up, Yuuri began to splutter.

 

“I NEED AN AMBULANCE...NOW!...MY FIANCE...HE….HE’S HURT! HE’S BLEEDING...UNCONSCIOUS!...AND I…” he was hyperventilating.

 

He was barely able to give the location before he hung up. He dropped his phone, before turning back to Viktor. He could barely think, barely see, barely breathe. His chest was burning, and he continued to cry.

 

That was when sudden voices sounded behind him, and he heard several pairs of feet running towards them. He whipped his head around to see his entire family, Minako and Takeshi. They must have heard his desperate cries for help.

 

“What happened!?” Takeshi demanded.

 

“Are you okay!?”

 

“Oh my God…” Mari slapped both hands over her mouth at the gruesome sight before them. The group increased their haste.

 

Yuuri’s mother’s eyes clouded with tears. Yuuri’s father was shell-shocked.

 

“Holy...oh my...!” Minako gasped.

 

“Why are you all just standing there!?” Takeshi demanded, “We have to get him out of the snow and into the house! And we need to stop the bleeding! Hurry up come on, we have NO time to spare!”

All of them ran forward at once. Mari and Minako worked to pry Yuuri away from his fiance as Takeshi and Toshiya lifted him carefully off the ground.

 

“Back in the house! Now! Hurry!” Hiroko barked.  

 

Yuuri was too frazzled, too panicked to fully process the scene. But when he felt someone trying to pull him away from his love, he screamed out in protest, flailing and resisting as much as he could.

 

“N-NO! NO! I WON’T LEAVE HIM! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I PROMISED...WE HAVE TO...I NEED TO BE...” His breath was coming in ragged gasps, and his pounding heart was giving him a headache. Mari pulled him into her chest, cradling his head and shoulders, shielding him from the scene as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Shh, shh, shh, Yuuri...shhh….” Mari held her brother close, and tried to soothe his stiff, trembling form as his distraught tears poured onto her front. She beckoned Minako to follow everyone else towards the house, Makkachin hot at her heals.  

 

-xXx-

* * *

Back at the house, Takeshi had laid Viktor on a mat on the floor and was now barking orders. 

 

“Someone get the first aid kit--Mrs. Katsuki, you do it! Mr. Katsuki--and Minako...help me get these wet clothes off of him! But keep pressure on that wound!”

  
They scrambled to work as the screaming sirens sounded from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter very much. I felt like Yuuri's reaction just wasn't enough...  
> Additionally, it's very short and I could have easily combined it with the one before. But that kind of takes away the fun of the cliffhanger...
> 
> Anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter better than I do. And stay tuned for the next one.


	29. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 5

 

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 27

 

Yuuri had stopped crying. But he was emotionally spent. He clung silently onto his sister, desperately in need of her comfort. Eventually though, Mari pulled away from him.

 

“Come on, let’s go sit down.”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

Keeping an arm around his shoulder, she led him to one of the benches, and sat him down so they were  looking out at the ocean and the city lights. She made sure he was facing away from the blood in the snow. The moment they were seated, Yuuri curled up into a fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest. He stared blankly ahead, and Mari lit a cigarette and blew smoke rings. She had been doing well as of late, but at a time like this, what with being so high in emotion, a smoke break was very much needed.

 

In the silence, staring out at  the dark ocean and the city lights, it all added up to be one cruel, mocking tranquility. With all the events that just happened, a “peace” like this was anything but peaceful. It was neither relaxing nor calming. It was an oxymoron, a challenger that clashed with the turbulent emotions swarming inside the Katsuki siblings.

 

It would be a long time before Yuuri finally spoke again. “When I find out who did this, I’m--”

 

“Yuuri, talking like that isn’t going to help you or Viktor.” Mari said gently.

 

“You’re right...I’m sorry.” he trailed off and sniffled, “I-I’m so shocked I don’t know what to do...I’m so worried now...when I saw him lying in the snow...I felt like everything was happening in a blur...I felt like the world was crashing down on me...and it was like my emotions were physically weighing me down. I couldn’t process...I couldn’t think...there was so much blood...and seeing him so lifeless and unresponsive like that I...I was struck with the pain of losing him...I was struck with the unbearable thought of living without him...It came crashing down and I...I didn’t know what to do...I thought I lost him...I thought I was going to lose him...I still...what if he doesn’t…”

 

She offered him a puff from her cigarette to calm him, but he waved it away. “Those are bad for you.”

 

“Right, sorry.” she put out the light. Then she continued speaking, “Don’t talk like that,” she said, “He loves you too much to leave you. You and I both know that. He’ll find some way to fight through this. We’ll be by his side the whole time. We’ll be cheering him on, hoping for him. He’d want you to stay strong for him too.”  she tried to reassure him, but she felt awful about it. She wasn’t sure if he would pull through. Yet, she wanted to believe it. She wanted to try to be optimistic and hope for the best. For herself, for Yuuri... Especially for Yuuri. She couldn’t bear to think of how Yuuri would cope if he lost Viktor. It would break him. He would plunge back down into the funk he was in before Viktor coached him, but this time he would plunge deeper and faster...until he was past the point of no return. _You’d better not die Viktor. You can’t. You have to be okay._

 

Screaming sirens interrupted her thought stream.

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up immediately, and he turned towards the street and the staircase that led up to the park. “Let’s go.” he said, “I need to be there.” He got up off the bench and started to make his way towards the steps. Mari did not protest the matter at all.

* * *

 

On the drive to the hospital, Yuuri was surprisingly calm. He said nothing. He sat still, elbow propped on the window, staring out at the passing scenery that was difficult to see in the dark. Or perhaps he wasn’t calm at all. Maybe he was just so emotionally spent that he had no energy left to spend on anxious nerves. Either way, it made Mari sad every time she glanced beside her.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

The moment they arrived at the hospital, whatever sort of collectiveness he had managed to retain on the drive vanished, replaced by his unyielding plethora of anxious nerves.

 

Sitting in the waiting room, sandwiched in between both of his parents, he remained silent. His knotted stomach showed no mercy, his head was spinning like a top, and his mind was as clouded as thick fog in the early hours of a winter’s morning. He knew he was ghostly pale too. His leg bounced a mile a minute. He sat on the leather bench with his head downcast, gripping fistfuls of hair in his shaking hands. He prayed to the Lord above that his fiance would be okay. He tried to distract himself. He tried to scrutinize the area around him, he tried to go on his phone, but his hands were shaking so much it was difficult to do so. Exhaustion pulled him down like crushing gravity, but that was the last thing on his mind.

 

Several dreadful, endless moments passed, when a heavy door opening and heels clapping against the stone floor caught Yuuri’s attention. His head snapped up. It was a young nurse coming to give them news.

 

“Is he okay?” Yuuri asked softly.

 

“Well...it-it’s hard to say. He’s alive, but was in terrible shape when he got here. He lost a lot of blood, and his body temperature was slightly below normal. We had to stabilize him, all the while trying to limit the bleeding. We were able to stabilize him, but he had to go right into surgery after that. He’s in the operating room right now.”

 

Yuuri slapped his hands over his mouth and drew in a sharp breath. Toshiya put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why does he need surgery?” Mari asked.

 

“To repair the tissue damage caused by the laceration on his chest.”

 

If it was possible to be even more pale than Yuuri already was, he paled even more.

 

“Is h-he going to make it…?” Yuuri was barely able to choke out the words.

 

“I cannot say. I want to tell you he will but I don’t know. I’m sorry. I am very sorry that you had to go through this this evening.” the nurse answered him, sympathy prominent in her voice, “but know that we have our surgeons doing everything they can.”   

 

“I am sure they are.” Hiroko replied, “Thank you for telling us.” Her voice sounded solemn and drained.

 

“We will let you know how he is doing as much as we can.” the nurse spoke. With that, she dipped her head and took her leave.

 

When she was gone, Yuuri did not hold back his tears. With his shoulders trembling and his body hunched forward, he let the salty tears puddle up on his hands and knees. He barely noticed his mother’s arm around him.

 

In a strained, emotional silence, the assembled group sat hopelessly, listening to Yuuri cry. As much as they wanted to offer comfort and hope....they knew not how to do so.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

At this point, Yuuri was leaning heavily onto his mother’s shoulder. He had stopped sobbing, but tears were still streaming down his already tear-stained face.

 

“We’re staying here with him at least until we know Viktor is out of surgery, and we’ll decide what to do then.” Hiroko said, “And Minako and Takeshi, thank you so much for being here, but it is late and you should go home. You don’t have to feel like you need to stay.”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Katsuki, I appreciate that, but I’d like to stay here. I have nothing better to do anyway. I care about Viktor and Yuuri a lot, and I want to be here for them.” Minako replied, turning down the mother’s offer.

 

“I want to as well.” Takeshi added, “At least for another hour.”

 

Yuuri spoke for the first time in a while, “Thanks guys, but you really should go. Sleep is important.”

 

“We’ll be fine. I’m a night owl anyway.” Minako retorted gently.

 

“One night without sleep won’t hurt me.” Takeshi added.        

 

“What about the Katsukis? You guys should go home. You’re exhausted.”

 

“Thank you for thinking of us, but we aren’t leaving our son like this.” Toshiya answered.

 

“Wait...Makkachin...I forgot…” Yuuri suddenly intervened, “We left him home alone! Someone needs to be with him too!”

 

“I-I can go sit with him.” Mari offered. “I’ll give him some treats and he can sleep with me in my bed.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said softly.

 

She gave him a tight hug, “Text me, okay? I love you.”

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Drive safe, dear.”Hiroko told her.

 

“Yeah. I will. Goodnight everyone.” She nodded and left without another word.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

 “Is anyone hungry or anything?” Takeshi asked after a while, “I can go to the takeout place down the road and grab some food.”

 

A chorus of “No thank you’s” filled the room.

 

“Okay, well, is there anything else I can do? Do you want the blankets from the car?”

 

“Yeah. The one with poodles on it.” Yuuri replied.

 

“Sure, I’ll grab it.” he borrowed the keys from Toshiya, grabbed his coat, and made his way to the elevator.

 

He returned a few moments later, with the blue fleece throw, and handed it to his friend. Yuuri took it, wrapped it around his shoulders and buried his face in it, inhaling the scent. It had been in the car for a while, so it smelled like leather seat and air freshener. It also smelled of hair gel, it smelled like him, of home, and with a hint of Makkachin and Viktor. There was also the lingering scent of the laundry detergent somewhere in the mix. It was a very strange smell, and certainly not the best, but it was comforting all the same. This had been his favorite blanket, ever since he had gotten it for a birthday one year. He could never recall a time when he needed it and loved it more than he did in this moment.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

  After another hour, Takeshi did end up leaving. He would have stayed longer, but Yuuko had called him, complaining about pregnancy pains, so he left to tend her needs.

 

“He’s such a good husband.” Hiroko commented once he had gone.

 

 _I hope I will be._ Yuuri thought. Immediately, grief and pain struck him in his heart, aching in his chest. _Viktor...please be okay...please._

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

After several more long, painful hours, the surgeon who had been in charge of the operation came out to greet them and report to them. Viktor’s operation had been a success, and he was asleep now. This took some weight off of Yuuri’s shoulders. This was the best news he had heard all night.

 

“You should all go home and get some rest now,” the surgeon told the family, “He’s in our best care and will be monitored through the night. The operation was tricky, and he lost a lot of blood, so we gave him a transfusion. It was successful, which is the important thing. But we will need to keep him here while he recovers.”

 

“When can we see him?” Yuuri asked.

 

“If all goes well, probably as early as tomorrow. I will give you a call. But for now, you all need to go home and sleep. He’s in good hands, don’t worry.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Toshiya said.

 

The surgeon dipped his head and took his leave.

  
When he was gone, Yuuri was struck with a sudden jolt of aching longing. He recalled his realization. Despite the fact that Viktor had made it through his operation, Yuuri had to go home without him. He would have a lonely, loveless night without his lover by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remnants of my soul have withered away into nothingness. I am hurting my precious cinnamon roles. I love and hate it at the same time. I love it because I am a sadistic writer who enjoys bringing pain to the characters, but I hate it because they are my precious babies and I want to protect them. 
> 
> Anyway~ Sorry it has been a couple of days since my last update. I went ice skating on Thursday and I had an all-day film shoot with my cosplay friends and spent most of my night editing our video.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I'm actually quite proud of how it turned out. I liked my descriptions especially, and the family interactions. Stay tuned~ Hoping to post tomorrow afternoon. 
> 
> Also. Clarification time! 
> 
> Who's phone was it? (Meaning who's phone did Viktor receive the text from.): Answer, it was Mika's phone. He texted Viktor from his phone. 
> 
> Did Yuuri lose his phone?: Yes and no. Mika borrowed it to copy down Viktor's number to text it from his own phone and then returned it while the couple was sleeping. (I suppose I should have added that into the chapter. I might do that.)
> 
> How did Yuuri's family hear him call for help?: He left the door open and woke them when he left. I wanted to explain that in the chapter but I thought it would kill the tension and stray from the plot of the chapter itself. 
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for any confusion, and I hope I've cleared it up.


	30. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower symbolism time! Each flower has a special meaning in Japan. They are used to communicate emotions without words. Some flowers have multiple meanings, so these are the meanings I used.
> 
> Red Roses: Romantic Love  
> Red Lotuses: Love, passion, and compassion  
> Blue Forget-Me-Nots: True Love  
> White Camellias: Waiting  
> Daisies: Faithfulness

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 28

 

Yuuri barely slept. He was beyond worried and he could not stop thinking about Viktor. The empty, cold bed beside him was a vile reminder of what had happened and where Viktor was.

 

It terrified him to no end. Someone had tried to kill Viktor. Yuuri’s worst nightmare had partially come true. The other part of his nightmare was Viktor dying, and even that was still a possibility. A possibility that Yuuri couldn’t bear to think about.

 

But who could have possibly done this? Who else besides Mika Itagaki? Maybe he read too many books. But he could not shake the feeling, and he doubted that anyone else could have done it. He knew most of the people in Hasetsu, he had known them all his life. They were all kind, respectable folk who kept to themselves. He found it hard to believe any of them would harbor enough hatred for Viktor to try and kill him. But Itagaki-san had shown up out of the blue, and he harbored ill will towards Viktor. He was the only possible suspect. Anger and hatred for the overbearing, disrespectful man burned inside Yuuri’s heart. Why couldn’t he leave them in peace? Why? He had crossed the line when he hurt Viktor.

 

He was so afraid. There was someone out there who was after the people he cared about. He needed to be stopped. But what could Yuuri do? What proof did he have that it was Mika Itagaki? None. Even if he filed a police report, they wouldn’t believe him. Viktor hadn’t believed him for the longest time, so why would a stranger? He felt absolutely powerless. Exposed. He wanted to protect the people he cared about. But how? There was no definite way, what with so little evidence and information.

 

He shifted, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and curling up in a ball. He was spent. He was done. He needed this day to be over. He tried to fall asleep. It was light and disturbed.

 

-xXx-

The first rays of glaring sunlight through the window woke Yuuri from his unsettled slumber. He groaned and rolled over, almost crushing Makkachin, who had come into bed with him earlier that morning while he slept. Yuuri was exhausted, and he did not want to get out of bed. The night before came flooding back to him in a tidal wave of unpleasant memories. He reached blindly for his phone and looked at the time through his blurry gaze. 7:45. Lovely. Two hours and forty five minutes of sleep. And visiting hours for the hospital didn’t start until 10 AM. He tried in vain to go back to sleep. But without Viktor, and painful memories plaguing his mind, it was a useless attempt. It was impossible.

 

Sighing, he turned on his phone again. That was when he noticed several notifications and three missed calls. All the notifications were from people in the online skating community, some he knew, but most he did not. They were all offering support and words of encouragement. This made him feel better. However, the weight he was bearing was still very heavy.

 

He looked down at the missed calls. One from Celestino. One from Pichit. And one from...Yurio? That was odd. However, it was also the most recent call. So, thus, since it was, it was the first one he returned. The phone rang several times, when it clicked as a very angry Yuri picked it up.

 

“WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU CALLING ME SO EARLY FOR!? IT’S LIKE 2:00 IN THE MORNING HERE!”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I woke you! I forgot about the time difference! I was returning your call.”

 

“Oh. It’s you, Pork Cutlet Bowl.” Yuri’s voice softened slightly, “I was up anyway.”

 

“That late? You should sleep. Aren’t you tired…?”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do! You’re not my parent!”

 

“Sorry...did you...need something?”

 

“Nyet.  I called to offer my support, idiot.” he snipped, “I heard about Viktor. I’m going to kick his a*s for getting hurt. It’s driving me crazy! Everyone’s freaking out about it and they won’t stop worrying. Yakov’s being a [Russian insult Yuuri couldn’t understand] because of it. That [another Russian insult Yuuri didn’t want to try to understand].”

 

Yuuri smiled weakly. Yeah, Yuri was being a punk, as usual, but this was his way of showing he cared.

 

“You’re both irritating and stupid and you drive me crazy. But I didn’t think either of you were dumb enough to get hurt. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, i called to support you dumb a***s. So like, I don’t know, call me if you need anything or whatever. D***it.”

 

“Thank you, Yurio.” Yuuri said earnestly.

 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed. Dasvidaniya, Pork Cutlet Bowl.” _Click._

 

Somehow, Yuuri felt slightly better now. He returned Celestino’s call, vowed to call Pichit when it wasn’t so early, and then dragged himself out of bed. He changed, made himself coffee, and then went out with Makkachin for a lonely morning jog to clear his head. It was chilly and quiet this morning, and the sky was a clashing  mix of gray and blue reflecting his conflicted emotions. It helped to wake him up, and it offered an acute degree of relaxation for him.

 

He arrived to find his household had woken up. They were up and about. The drapes had been thrown open, and Yuuri’s mother was serving breakfast. As bright as it was in the house, everyone looked very tired, and  melancholy still hung over the quiet like plague.

 

“Good morning, son.” Toshiya said from his spot on the floor, tea in hand.  

 

“Hey.” Mari added.

 

“Morning.” he said dimly, taking his own spot. He glanced sadly at the empty zabuton beside him, and then mindlessly ran his ringed hand across Makkachin’s fur. The dog was lying beside him.

 

“I have some good news.” Hiroko said as she began serving breakfast, “I got a call from the hospital this morning. Viktor made it pretty smoothly through the night. He can have visitors now.”

 

Yuuri sighed with relief. “I want to head over there right after breakfast. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course.” Toshiya answered.

 

“Need someone to go with you?” Mari asked.

 

“No. I think I’ll be okay. Thanks though.”

 

“Okay.”

 

-xXx-

 

Breakfast finished up when a knock on the door caught their attention.

 

“It’s open!” Toshiya announced.

 

The door slid open, “Good morning everyone.” They recognized the sweet voice as Yuuko’s. She came in carrying a plate of cookies in one hand, and holding Lutz’s small, plump hand with the other, “I brought cookies.”

 

“Good morning, Yuuko.” Hiroko greeted, “Thank you very much.” she took the platter and went in the kitchen to set it on the counter.  

 

“Hey.” Yuuri stood up to greet her. She immediately let go of her daughter’s hand and pulled him into a tight hug. He fell into the embrace, careful not to put pressure on her small, swollen belly.

 

“I’m so sorry about what happened.” she said, once she let go, “Have you heard anything?”

 

“He made it through the night, as he’s stabilized. The surgeon said his operation was a success. He can have visitors now, so I’m going today.” Yuuri replied.

 

“Oh, that’s good. I’m glad he made it. I hope he gets better soon.” Yuuko replied, “Let me know if you need anything. And you know you can come by Ice Castle or the house anytime you need.”

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri offered a small smile.

 

“Would you like to sit down, Yu-chan?” Hiroko offered.

 

Yuuri’s heart ached at the name.

 

“For a couple of minutes, thank you.” she took her seat on the sofa.

 

“I’m going to go get ready to go.” Yuuri said. He dipped his head and took his leave.

 

-xXx-

 

When he was gone, Yuuko shooed Lutz to go and play games on her phone, and turned and asked the family, “How is he doing? Yuuri, I mean.”

 

“It’s been really hard for him. But he’s doing better than he was yesterday.” Toshiya answered honestly.

 

“It’s so sad. I wish I could have been there for him last night.” she told the family.

 

“It’s alright. There were a lot of us there supporting him. Minako and your husband too.” Hiroko reassured.

 

“Alright. I still feel bad though. I want to do whatever I can to help. I was thinking to get a card and flowers in town today.”

 

Hiroko smiled. “That’s very thoughtful of you. I’m sure Viktor and Yuuri would appreciate that.”

 

Yuuko smiled.

 

* * *

Yuuri biked to the hospital, and arrived right as visiting hours began. However, he stopped at the florist down the street to get some flowers.  He got an assortment of red roses, forget-me-nots, red lotuses, white camellias, and daisies. He hoped Viktor knew what they meant. He carried the bouquet close to his heart, cradling it as if it were a precious child.        

 

When he arrived at the proper floor, he was greeted by a familiar doctor. The same one that had helped Takeshi, Dr. Akamatsu Kyoji.

 

“Can I see him?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Of course, right this way.” He led him down the white, sanitation-reeked hallway. He led him into room 408, opening the door very quietly. Only one drape was pulled back, so the room was dimly lit. The nurse that was there nodded her head and moved off to the side from Viktor’s bed, making her way to Yuuri.

 

“I’ll take those for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri carefully handed them to her so she could put them in the decorative vase that was near the window.   

 

Yuuri turned and faced the middle of the room. Viktor was lying still in the hospital bed, so still that only the rise and fall of his chest reassured Yuuri that he was alive. He was sound asleep. Beneath the covers, his chest was bare and wrapped with bandages. There were beads of sweat on his forehead, and he was pale, and attached to a drip.

 

Yuuri stood awkwardly, staring, unsure what to do. It hurt seeing him like this.

 

“You can go to him.” Dr. Akamatsu said gently.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri made his way over, and sat down on the chair that had already been pulled up to the side of the bed. He carefully set his right hand atop Viktor’s. His ring glinted in the sunlight.

 

“How long has he been asleep?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Since the surgery. He woke up a couple of times, but he was very delirious. This is to be expected, since he was under anesthesia and now on pain medication and sedatives.”

 

“Did he say anything?”

 

“He was speaking in Russian so we didn’t know what he was saying, but he asked for Yuuri. That’s you, correct?”

 

“Yes doctor.”

 

“He wanted to know if you were okay. He also mentioned a “Makkachin”, and a “Vika”.”

 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. Then he asked, “What is the extent of his injuries?”

 

“The laceration across the front was the most serious injury. It was a deep cut, and my surgeons took a lot of meticulous time repairing the tissue. It will definitely need to be monitored closely for infection. He needed a blood transfusion, and fluids, which is why he is on them now. Additionally, he has a couple of bruised ribs due to blunt force. It was very rough, and he is a very lucky man.”

 

“So he almost…” _No! No! Don’t think about that!_

 

“The important thing though, Katsuki-san, is that he is alive and in the process of recovering.” Dr. Akamatsu said when he saw Yuuri turn pale, “It will take a couple of weeks, but he is strong and should recover.”

 

"What are his chances?" Yuuri asked.

 

“They are looking good, assuming he has no infection.”

 

“And...wh-what if there is?” Yuuri dared to ask.

 

“With a wound of this extent, an infection could quickly spread to the rest of the body and---”

 

“Y-yes I understand…”

 

“But we will be monitoring him closely, changing bandages regularly, and giving medication to minimize that risk.”

 

“Okay…Thank you. Oh, Dr. Akamatsu?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“One more question. Will he be recovered by mid-April?”

 

“That is still a long time away, he should be.”

 

“Okay. That’s good to know because....” he trailed off, “Well, that’s when our wedding is…”

 

“Congratulations.” Dr. Akamatsu said, trying to lighten the mood, “We’ll do what we can so that you can get married on time.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri dipped his head.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone then. We’ll be back after a while to change his bandages again.” Dr. Akamatsu beckoned the nurse and they left the room to allow the couple some privacy.

 

When he was gone, Yuuri turned his attention back to Viktor and realized his ring was missing. _Who gave them the right to take it off?_ He looked around for it, immediately realizing it was sitting on the beside table. He seized it from the table top and did not think twice before carefully sliding it back onto his finger. Then, he brought the hand up to his lips and pressed a feathery kiss onto the ring. Then, he lowered it back onto the mattress. He once again continued to gaze at his fiance’s slumbering face. He looked so peaceful, but it was just so sad. Yuuri’s heart ached. Viktor didn’t deserve this. It just wasn’t fair.

 

Trying to distract himself from his rampant emotions, Yuuri pulled a tissue out of the box next to the bed and used it to lightly pat dry the sweat from Viktor’s brow.

 

“Hey,” Yuuri spoke softly, “What are you dreaming about?” Viktor didn’t respond. He continued to sleep, dead to the real world and immersed in dreamland. When he didn’t respond Yuuri could feel himself losing control of his emotions. Seeing him like this he missed Viktor even more. He missed that large smile, the enchanting laugh, the bright blue eyes, the smooth voice...all of that was missing. His eyes were closed, with his resting, unsmiling  face while he slept. It just wasn’t right.

 

“Whatever it is...it must be…” his mind went blank. He thought he could be collected enough to do this, but he just wasn’t. “Oh...God…” tears stung his eyes, “Viktor…” He clenched his fists in his lap and bent his head forward, letting his tears stream down his face. “It’s not fair...why did this have to happen...you don’t deserve this...please...you have to be okay….you have to wake up...please...I can’t live without you...just...promise me you’ll be okay…” He let his emotions pour out of him. He half expected Viktor’s hand to come up and take his...to reassure him somehow. But all he did was continue to sleep.  

 

As Yuuri poured his emotions out, he suddenly heard a voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like Viktor’s.

 

 _I will be okay. I wouldn’t leave you like this, you know that, don’t you? I’ll be okay, I  just need some time. You need to stay strong through this and wait for me. Will you do that?_  

 

Yuuri knew that if Viktor were awake, that would be what he would say to him.

  
He sniffled, then he leaned into Viktor and murmured softly, “Of course.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Yurio. He's such an angry little kitten. I like to write him as an aggressive tsundere-esque character. He's not exactly a tsundere, but some of his behavior reminds me of one so that's the interpretation I'm going with! 
> 
> Also, Flower symbolism time! [In case you didn't read the note at the beginning] Each flower has a special meaning in Japan. They are used to communicate emotions without words. Some flowers have multiple meanings, so these are the meanings I used.
> 
> Red Roses: Romantic Love  
> Red Lotuses: Love, passion, and compassion  
> Blue Forget-Me-Nots: True Love  
> White Camellias: Waiting  
> Daisies: Faithfulness
> 
> Anyway! I hope everyone liked this chapter~ Stay tuned!


	31. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 7

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 29

 

Confusion. Cold. Dark. Where was he? He did not know. Why was his entire front throbbing? Why did his sides ache? Why did he feel so tired? Why was his left arm slightly numb? Dull blue eyes scrutinized in the dark.   

Why did everything look so blurry? Where was this place? This silent place. How long had he been here? This place lit eerily by the city lights outside?  This place, this empty, unfamiliar room with blank walls and a small window that was cracked open only enough to hear the rain slapping against the glass and against the paved ground outside. Only enough to feel the chilly drafts spreading around the room? It was so cold and lonely. Everything hurt, everything was sore. His heart, his mind, his body. Nothing made sense. What time was it? Was it midday? Middle of the night? Early morning? It was dark, right? What day was it? Monday? Tuesday? Saturday? Was he late for something? Had he forgotten something? Of course he forgot something. He always forgot.   

 

“Where’m I?” he spoke to the dead silent chill, words slurred.  

 

He received no response. He was met with nothingness. With emptiness. With silence. The sound of silence was so loud. He tried to get up, only to sink back down. _Aching. Stiff. Can’t move. So tired….What is this world?_   

 

It was all missing. All of it. But above all he was met with the absence and cold of no one beside him. Not the warm, breathing body and soft dark hair he was used to. It hurt. _It HURT!_ Why was he gone...he was never supposed to be...they promised they’d never leave each other’s side…

 

_Alone. So empty. My heart...I am so..._

 

_Yuuri? Yuuri? Yuuri? Where are you? Yuuri...I need you. I’m afraid….I don’t understand...none of this is real...how could it be...you’re not here...it can’t be real...it must not be...this is not our room. Not our house. Not the rink. Not Yu-topia. This isn’t home...I want to go...home...Yuuri..._

 

“Yuuri…?” Viktor called to the air, “Yuuri where are you…?”

 

Silence. No presence. No response. No sweet voice or shy, gentle touches. He was met with nothing.

 

A sudden sound filled the air. Or perhaps the sound had always been there, but he was just now noticing it.

 

_Beep….Beep....Beep...Beep...Beep…_

 

He turned towards the machine that made the sound. In the dark he saw the jagged green lines glowing softly on the monitor screen. They appeared and disappeared. _Beep...Beep...Beep..._ Went the machine. _Badump. Badump. Badump._ Went his heart.

 

That’s when it came flooding back. The green gown he wore. The white coats. The single-colored scrub uniforms. People scurrying about, gathered around him, fussing over him. With clipboards, metal tools, rubber gloves, and procedure masks. Oh yes. He knew where he was now: _Hospital_. And he wanted out.   

 

He tried to close his eyes. He murmured Yuuri’s name again. He knew he had been by earlier. He saw the bouquet of flowers, he saw the glinting ring on his finger. But his heart ached when he thought about it. Why wasn’t he here now? When Viktor needed him the most? When Viktor needed him to distract him from this cold, unpleasant, sanitated world. Why wasn’t he here now? He needed him here now.

 

 _Go back to sleep. You’ll see him in your dreams._ So Viktor closed his eyes and fell into heavy sleep. Yuuri did enter his dreams. They were together again. They were in a domestic bliss and everything was the way it was supposed to be.

 

His dreams were interrupted by a voice calling him back to reality.   

* * *

“Viktor? Viktor? Wake up, _sweetheart._ ”

 

That voice. He knew that voice. That sweetly chilling voice. A voice that definitely did not belong to Yuuri.  His eyes fluttered open and the figure at his bedside was revealed in the morning light coming in through the curtains. As Viktor’s nerves and panic bubbled up inside him one thought cried out above the others:   _He’s come to hurt me again! I’m sorry Yuuri….I’m so sorry..._

 

“You won’t tell him.” the amber-brown eyes burned into him like fire. His pale face was cold and threatening.

 

“Wh-what…?” Viktor was confused. His mind was still fuzzy.

 

“I said you WON’T tell him. You won’t tell Yuuri what really happened to you. You won’t tell anyone.” Mika said coldly. Then he added, “If you do, that mangy mutt of yours will be the one I’m going to make suffer. It will become a throw rug in my living room. It will pay the price of your actions for you. Could you imagine the look of betrayal on the “poor” thing’s face when I silence it?”  

 

Viktor was speechless. But inside his emotions were turbulent and screaming. _Makkachin! No! No! Not Makkachin!_

 

“So you will keep quiet, yes?” Mika tested.

 

Guilt and terror yanked mercilessly at Viktor’s core.  “I...I won’t tell…anyone.”

 

“Good boy.” Mika smiled, “Now. Try to get some rest. I’m not going to hurt you anymore than I already have. You haven’t seen the last of me though.” With that, Mika got up and departed from the room. But before he vanished out the door he turned and said, “Remember. Poodle throw rug.” And he was gone.

 

There was no sleeping for Viktor after that.

 

* * *

 

The police detective sighed over his case file. There was scarcely any sort of evidence on the Nishigori Takeshi case from four months ago. The small police force had been pooling over this case since then. It was the first very serious, interesting case in months. Minus those two property crimes from last January and some speeding violations, this was the only account of criminal activity that happened in the sleepy little town of Hasetsu. However, it had quickly become most stressful. There was barely any evidence. Only the victim with his vague description of the person who had attacked him, with the three witnesses who had found him in the aftermath who were of little help. Then there was the ice skate with the bloody blade. That only explained how the attack had happened. And they were still waiting on the DNA tests from the fingerprints they had taken from the skate and the counter top.

 

However, those were not exactly the most promising things, considering that the DNA testing would only be of use if the criminal was already in the system. However, the chance of that was very slim. The case was at a stand still as of now. Yet the officer still tried to figure it out. Cases were much more serious than they already were if someone got hurt. He could not just ignore it. Even if there hadn’t been any further harmful activity in Hasetsu like this reported since then.

 

What frustrated him more was that no one else in the force seemed to care. The older members of the force shook it off. _“He did not die.”_ they said, _“We haven’t had any reports of serious crimes like this in four months. It probably won’t happen again.”_

 

Yes. But it could happen again. There’s always a possibility, you never know. That’s what he wanted to say. But what did he know? He was one of the youngest members of the force. They wouldn’t listen to him.  

 

He sighed. No matter how many times he looked at the case file, nothing was piecing together. There was such little information. Whoever had been the criminal did a good job of covering up their tracks.

 

-xXx-

 

A voice caught his attention.

 

“Detective Akiyama?”

 

The young man looked up from his case file. A policewoman was standing in the doorway of his office.

 

“Yes?”

 

“There is someone here to see you.”

 

“Client?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Send them in.”

-xXx-

 

“Detective Akiyama. What are your names, ladies?” Akiyama asked when the policewoman had sent in the two clients. Both were young women, around thirty, one had long brown hair and brown eyes, and the other had blonde and brown hair pulled in a ponytail.  

 

“Okukawa Minako.”

 

“Katsuki Mari.”

 

“What seems to be the problem?”

 

“We’d like to report the attempted murder of Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

     

* * *

 

It had been a few days since Viktor had been hospitalized. Yuuri had gone to visit him every day. He found that he was incredibly stressed with everything. He could not stand being apart from his fiance. It hurt so much. And going to see him was the only way to remedy his extensive stress level. It was much harder to plan a wedding, teach skating, and help around the resort alone. However, Viktor would hopefully get to go home soon. He was getting better every day, and he was awake and more alert now. It did them both good to see one another. In fact, Yuuri spent so much time there that it sort of became a third home. The first home being Yu-topia of course, with the second being Ice Castle.

 

Every morning, after his jog with Makkachin, Yuuri would bike to the hospital to spend afternoons with Viktor until skating classes began at 14:30. When the lessons ended at 17:30, Yuuri would return to the hospital with dinner, and stay until he was kicked out because visiting hours ended.  On the weekends though, he’d spend entire days there.

 

While he was there, they would play games, watch movies, and over all just enjoy one another’s company. They also continued to plan their wedding. Additionally, Yuuri had  insisted on helping take care of fiance. At first it seemed to bother the nurses and actual staff, but Dr. Akamatsu had sided with Yuuri and agreed that he could help with some of the simpler tasks. Akamatsu was a very kind man. He was warm, and liked to laugh. He tried to tell jokes, which greatly amused Viktor and caused Yuuri to playfully roll his eyes.He let Yuuri help with exercises, sometimes he changed bandages. He’d take Viktor out for air, and on those days, Makkachin was there too. It really worked as a sort of therapy for not only the couple, but for the staff as well. It hadn’t been very long, only almost two weeks, but even so, and as cheezy as it sounded, they sort of became like a second family. The young nurses swooned over how cute Viktor and Yuuri were as a couple, and they gawked over how handsome they thought they both were. (Who knew how many Instagram selfies of Viktor and Yuuri with cute young nurses both male and female were posted by now.) And sometimes, their real friends and family would stop by to visit too, and those days were even more fun.

 

By no means was it perfect though. In fact, Yuuri and Viktor would much rather have been anywhere else. Yet as far as hospital stays went, it wasn’t bad, despite the occasional ups and downs.

 

-xXx-   

 

* * *

 

However, there was one particular day that had not been so smooth. Viktor was physically fine, but it was the events that occurred that day that would make it one of the more emotionally draining days than the rest.    

It started fine. Yuuri and Viktor were outside in the garden underneath the sakura trees on the bench, enjoying some fresh air. They were sitting, with their fingers entwined, enjoying the very beginnings of a beautiful spring season. They were feeding some small birds, and having pleasant conversation.

 

“I’m so glad you can go home in a few days.” Yuuri said, “We’ve really missed you.”

 

“Me too.” Viktor replied, “I can’t wait to share a bed again.”

 

“It’s been so cold without you.” Yuuri said, “Makkachin isn’t as fun to cuddle with.”

 

Viktor chuckled.

 

“When I get home, I want to take a nap with you, because I need to remember what it feels like to have you in my arms.”

 

Yuuri smiled. Viktor was such a hopeless romantic.

 

“It’s not even been two weeks,” Viktor said, “But so much has happened and changed since I’ve been here that it feels like it’s been months. Good things. Bad things. Things in between.”

 

“I know.” Yuuri sighed.

 

“I just want things to go back to how they were. Everyone here is nice and everything but I just want to go home to Yutopia. I want to get married and spend the rest of my life with you. I’m so ready to be married. I want to be on our honeymoon in domestic bliss.”

 

Yuuri leaned in, resting a gentle hand on the back of Viktor’s head and kissed him softly. “Me too.” he murmured, “More than anything.” He slid his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

 

“Your hair is getting longer.” he commented.

 

“Da. I need to cut it.”

 

“Oh, so you don’t plan on growing it out again?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “After I cut it I realized how much easier it was to manage and I want to keep it that way. Mostly because I’m too lazy to devote hours of care to it.”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Hey Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you cut your hair in the first place? What made you decide to cut it off?”

 

Viktor’s expression and mood shifted immediately. A wandering look arose in his eye that made him look sad.     

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! You don’t have to--”

 

“No, no. It’s okay. The summer I was eighteen, my father made me cut it because...I was diagnosed with cancer. I forgot which one….”

 

“Oh my…” Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears. How awful.

 

“The moment we heard the news, my father took me to get it cut and I wasn’t allowed to debate. But at the time I didn’t care, since I was going to lose my hair anyways. The sooner the better. However, then I learned that the Doctors had caught it in the early stages and it was treated,  removed and I was cancer free. And I have been since then.”

 

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands, letting tears stream down his face. The thought of Viktor with cancer was the absolute saddest thought...it was unfathomable and terrible...especially during that time...right at the beginning of the prime of Viktor’s skating career. Yuuri had never known. It had never been in the news…he felt guilty…

 

He gently pulled Viktor into a hug, letting tears fall against his neck and shoulder. “I wish that never would have happened….” he said.

 

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. It doesn’t bother me anymore. I’m just glad they caught it. If they hadn’t then...I probably would have never met you.”

 

This made Yuuri cry even harder. And Viktor felt a single tear dribble down his cheek. And it made him wonder why the world was so cruel to them sometimes.

 

-xXx-

 

Eventually, Yuuri did calm down, and the couple pulled away from one another.

 

“W-we should probably go back inside now.” Yuuri sniffled.

 

Viktor nodded, then he drew his thumb across Yuuri’s cheek to wipe away his tears, and proceeded to gently kiss where they had been.     

With that, Yuuri got up from the bench and took Viktor's hand. He helped him up, and carefully walked him towards the wheelchair he had been brought out to the garden in. It was still difficult for him to walk, due to the bruised ribs, so Yuuri had to support him.  
  
  
Once Viktor was secure in the chair, Yuuri pushed him towards the doors that led into the hospital and rode the elevator up to their room.  
  
  
When they arrived on the fourth floor, one of the cute nurses greeted them, "We were wondering when you would be back." The blonde young man said with his bright smile.  
  
  
"Yeah, sorry we were gone so long." Yuuri apologized.  
  
  
"Oh no, you're fine! Fresh air is good for the patient." The nurse then proceeded to accompany them to the room.  
  
  
When they arrived there, Yuuri helped Viktor into bed.  
  
  
 -     xXx-

* * *

  
A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
"Come in!" Viktor called. The door opened, and Dr. Akimatsu came in with two unfamiliar people behind him. They were dressed primly. One was a woman, and one was a man.  
  
  
Viktor's heart lurched. Why were the police here!?  
  
  
They introduced themselves, "Detectives Akiyama Akihiko and Nikigawa Terumi at your service. We represent the Hasetsu police department. If it's alright, we'd like to ask some questions."  
  
  
Yuuri and Viktor nodded slowly, for they knew it was impolite to refuse them.  
  
  
"Recently, two clients came to our station to file a case. A case on the murder attempt of one Viktor Nikiforov." The female, Detective  Nikigawa explained.  
  
  
An unsettling feeling tightened in Viktor's chest.  
  
  
"They told us you were here, so we decided to come, as you are a key witness and a victim." Detective Akiyama elaborated.  
  
  
_Is this an interrogation in a hospital!?_

  
  
"Nikiforov-san, would you mind telling us what happened that night?"

"I...I..." the words wouldn't come. He could not think of what to say. He longed to tell the full story. If I tell them, Mika will be out of our lives and he'll leave us alone...but..."Poodle Throw Rug." Mika’s chilling voice plagued in Viktor's mind. He knew that the crazed fan was not bluffing. Viktor had been sworn into secrecy by the element of fear. His gaze darted between the cops and Yuuri. He couldn't form words. _Say something! Anything! Make up a lie! A lie! An excuse! Give an excuse!_  
  
  
"We understand that this is very hard for you, Nikiforov-san, but we encourage you to come forward and explain everything. It would be of tremendous help to us." Detective Nikigawa said.  
  
  
"I...I don't remember what happened...I'm sorry...it was all...a blur. It all happened so fast and I can't remember the details."  
  
  
The detectives looked at each other, and spoke quietly amongst themselves before turning back to face the couple. Yuuri was sitting at Viktor's bedside, clutching his hand, expression stiff.  
  
  
"Nikiforov-san, you do know that withholding evidence is an offense." The man said, "If you don't tell us, it's going to be much harder for us to do anything about it."  
  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't remember..." Viktor repeated again, this time with less fake confidence than before. He immediately looked at Yuuri, eyes pleading.  
  
  
"Pl-please," Yuuri intervened, sensing his fiance's discomfort."He's v-very forgetful. And this whole thing is so exhausting for him."  
  
  
"We understand that, but it is very important to give us any and all information that you have regarding this case." The woman persisted.  
  
  
"I said I don't know..." Viktor replied. Nerves swarmed in his chest, and his heart was pounding in his ears.  
  
  
"With all due respect, sir," the man continued, "This is a very serious case and it may link to a previous unsolved case."  
  
  
  
Guilt was eating away at him. Inside he was screaming: _Tell them!_ But he was so afraid. If Mika found out, and Viktor didn't doubt that, Makkachin would be the next victim.

  
  
"We know that you know." The woman continued, "It's difficult for anyone to forget something like that. The victim is the most important person in the case right now. You're alive and can provide us the key information needed to speed up the investigation. A criminal like this on the streets is very discomforting and must be stopped. Their next attempt could result in someone's death. And we must protect the people of Hasetsu. That is our job."  
  
  
"I said I don't know!" Viktor's voice was increasing in volume. It was pleading and full of emotion, begging the detectives to stop. Guilt clawed and ached at the Russian, and it was so painful. He felt awful.  
  
  
"Did the criminal threaten you and swear you into secrecy?" Detective Akiyama asked, "Is that why you are hesitant to give information?"  
  
  
"Okay! Enough!" Yuuri's risen voice cut in the air. Viktor turned, shocked by the volume. Yuuri actually looked angry. He rarely got angry.  
  
  
"If he says he doesn't know he doesn't know! Please stop pressuring him! Can't you see you're making him upset!?" Yuuri snapped.  
  
  
"We are sorry sir. We understand, as we already said, but-"  
  
  
Yuuri cut off detective Akiyama. "Please stop. I'll tell you everything I know, even my speculations, just leave him alone."

  
  
"Very well." Detective Akiyama answered, "We're listening."

  
  
Yuuri told them everything. They listened all the way through. By the end of the interrogation,  they had a third case on file. A stalker case. A case they labeled "Itagaki Mika".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter felt super long! No joke, it took me the entire day to type it all. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm really happy about the result. 
> 
> I am especially proud of the way I wrote delirious Viktor. 
> 
> I'm starting to hate Mika. Like I love him because he's my original character and all, but I really hate his actions. Yet I'm not done developing him yet. So we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Viktor cutting his hair because of cancer was inspired by a video I saw on YouTube. It's one of my head canons about why he cut it. 
> 
> Also, a few of you were asking about the police. Here they are! I should have put them in earlier. Sorry...
> 
>  Also, I need more Protective!Yuuri in my life...
> 
> Anyway~ Enjoy and stay tuned!


	32. Part 3: The Color Crimson~ Chapter 8

Part 3: The Color Crimson

Chapter 30

 

“Checkmate!” Yuuri announced triumphantly.

 

“D**nit! You’re good at this game!” Viktor said with a laugh in his voice.

 

They had been playing chess on Viktor’s bed all morning, and Yuuri, who clearly had more skill than Viktor, had won the game again.

 

“Do you want to play again?” Yuuri asked.

 

“No. Not really. Unless you do?”

 

Yuuri shook his head and began to put away the pieces.

 

“I got more votes for the blue and red flower crowns.” Viktor said, checking his phone.

 

“Which one is ahead?”

 

“Blue.” Viktor replied. The flower crowns were the last touches to their wedding suits, but they could not decide on a color. So they had taken pictures wearing both, and posted them on Instagram to be voted on.

 

Yuuri closed the chess box and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “I did too. Blue is in the lead.”

 

“Blue it is then.”

 

Yuuri sighed deeply. Ever since telling the cops about Mika, he had felt much better and more relaxed lately, especially since Viktor was recovered enough to go home. It was good knowing the cops were handling the issue at hand, and now Yuuri could put his full focus on the wedding, which was only about three weeks away. It was March 25th. The wedding was on April 17th. And anticipation and excitement was brimming. The thought of marriage soothed both Viktor and Yuuri even more. Three weeks and they could finally call each other “mine”. They'd be bound together in marriage, with paperwork calling them Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.

 

Viktor suddenly got Yuuri’s attention by a playful poke to the stomach.

 

“Hey!” Yuuri self-consciously covered the spot with his hands. He was sensitive about it since he had put on a little weight again. He had managed to keep some of the pounds off with all of the exercises he had been doing, what with skating, jogs, and walking or riding down to the hospital every day. However, he was stress eating, which was terrible.    

 

“You have a little belly, solnyshko.” Viktor said.

 

“Well, it’s kind of hard to maintain an ideal weight with all the stress I’ve been dealing with!” Yuuri replied, slightly defensive.

 

“You are still perfect to me. And it makes you so squishable and cuddly and I like it.” Viktor said. He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug.  “Also, you aren’t alone in that. I need to work off the extra pounds I put on lying in a hospital bed since the beginning of the month. Once I get home, we can finally get back into exercising and skating together again.”

 

“You still have to take it easy for another week, remember. The doctor said so. And I’m going to make sure you do.”

 

“But Yuuri! It’s soooo boring lying around doing nothing!” Viktor groaned.

 

“Viktor, your health is more important. We’ve had this discussion. Anyway, once we’re finally home, I’m going to pamper you.”

 

“Oooo...pamper me? How?”

 

“I’m going to wait on you hand and foot and give you plenty of good food and TLC.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Viktor smiled.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Viktor said cheerfully.

 

Dr. Akamatsu opened the door. (He had learned to knock on the door before entering knowing that the couple was in there. He had walked in on them kissing one morning...it was awkward for everybody.)

 

“I’m going to have a look at your wound again, Viktor.” he said.

 

“Of course. Go right ahead.”

 

“Eto...I’ll…” Yuuri began. He had seen the stitched up wound only twice. It had not ended well. He had to stop helping with bandages after that. It was just too sad and unbearable. He was flooded with the memories of that terrible day he had found Viktor in the snow after the attack. He was stabbed with guilt. The first time he saw it, he had run into the bathroom, crying, shocked. The second time he turned away abruptly, hiding his tears because there were hospital staff in the room. Viktor had been so confused and so hurt. Yuuri had apologized but never explained anything. It became too awkward, too heartbreaking to see that wound. A perfect, diagonal cut, running down the middle of his chest and in towards his side. A glaring, red, stitched up wound that would scar on Viktor’s perfect skin forever.   

 

Viktor had never pushed Yuuri into looking at the scar again. He let him turn away, despite how terrible it made him feel every time. Who’d want to see something that ugly? Viktor hated it as much as Yuuri did.

 

But it had been healing so nicely. Yuuri had seen it at the beginning of the process, when it was all red and scabbed and bloodied. It was much different now. It was starting to scar, flesh risen and more pink than red. It was not near as terrible, not even close.

 

“Yuuri, I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do, but it isn’t as bad as it was when you first saw it. You’re allowed to see it. You are the last person I would hide part of my body from. I--I want you to see it.”

 

Yuuri considered this for a moment or two. Viktor probably thought he was so repulsed by it that he couldn’t bear to look at it. That wasn’t the reason at all...yet Yuuri hadn’t explained his reasoning. It was his fault. He owed Viktor. And he admired him for being confident enough to show Yuuri such an imperfection when he was so sensitive about his appearance. Honestly, if it were him, the raven-haired man wouldn’t be able to.

 

“O-okay.” he finally said.

 

Viktor offered a small smile in response and then pulled off his t-shirt, tossing it to the mattress beside him.

 

When Yuuri saw the scar he stiffened immediately. He felt the sting of tears as his emotions began to swarm inside. He stared. And stared. The words dried in his mouth and he was fighting the urge to look away.

 

The long scar was a discolored, diagonal line of flesh. The flesh was smooth, shiny and raised. It was pink against Viktor’s otherwise flawless alabaster skin, standing out obvious and glaring. It looked better, yes. But to Yuuri, it hurt so much. He knew how sensitive Viktor was about his appearance. He couldn’t imagine how much hurt it was causing him. _And it’s all my fault._

 

“It’s looking better every day.” Dr. Akamatsu said. Viktor was barely listening. His concerned blue gaze was fixed on Yuuri’s big brown eyes. His entire expression was unreadable, but Viktor could clearly see hurt within it.

 

“Yuuri, are you--”

 

Instantly, the younger man turned away. Viktor’s face fell and a part of his heart broke.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” he said, disappointment prominent in his voice. The bespectacled man dipped his head and took his leave. When he was gone, Viktor turned to Yuuri and forced out the question that had been plaguing his mind.

 

“Yuuri...is it...really that terrible that you can’t bear to look at it?” his voice was so low, so absent of confidence, with pain etched in it. He looked up at the man standing in front of him and went to pull his shirt back on.

 

He was stopped with a warm hand on his arm.

 

“N-no...it’s not that. At all. You are beautiful, no matter what. So beautiful. It’s just...every time I see it...it hurts because...it reminds me of the night I almost lost you...It reminds me of all the pain you had to go through....the pain you’re still going through...this scar is going to be there forever, on your perfect skin...and it’s my fault…”

 

“It’s not your fault! Why would you say that?”   

 

Yuuri sat down on the bed, shoulder sagging, “Because it was Mika who did it.”

 

Viktor’s heart rate increased and nerves erupted in his chest. _How did he know? He had not said anything!_

 

“It was Mika. It had to have been. He hurt you because of me. He hurt you because he wants me for himself and you’re in his way...that makes it my fault because I’m the one he--”

 

 _I know. I know. Stay away from my beautiful Katsudon!...He doesn’t even have to say it...Don’t say it. Don’t say it! I don’t want to hear it! No one but me is allowed to love you like that!_ That was what Victor wanted to say. But if he did, he would give away the dark secret he had sworn under fear to keep. And Makkachin would suffer the consequences of his foolish actions.

 

“...I won’t return his affections because I could never feel the same way. I can’t return them. I can’t because I love you. Not him. But there’s a part of me that wishes I could give him what he wants so he’ll leave you alone and stop trying to hurt you. But the thought of that, of kissing, cuddling with, touching, and holding the hand of someone else that isn’t you, especially someone like him, just to satisfy their selfish needs...makes me feel so disgusted with myself I don’t even want to fathom...I can’t imagine…” he trailed off, “I can’t bring myself to do it. I’m sorry I couldn’t...and can’t protect you! I want to so badly but I can’t!”

 

Viktor took Yuuri’s stiff, trembling hands, peering deeply into his eyes. “I don’t know why you would even suggest that. I would never want you to do that. I’d never _let_ you do that. I’d rather die than see you in someone else’s arms. You are mine. Only mine. Even if it was to protect me I wouldn’t be able to bear it. And you just told me you wouldn’t be able to either.” He gave his fiance’s hands a squeeze, “Yuuri, listen to me. The truth is, I really do not remember who attacked me. I don’t want to remember who attacked me. I’m glad I don’t remember who attacked me. But what you must understand is, their actions were their own and for their own purpose. You had nothing to do it, you’re not to blame. It was partially my fault, I decided that since I couldn’t sleep, taking Makkachin out for a midnight walk was a good idea. I had no idea there was a dangerous criminal out there.” _You lying b**tard, Viktor Nikiforov._ His mind growled. Viktor felt so terribly guilty, lying to Yuuri like this, but he continued on,  “You were asleep. You were completely innocent to the whole situation. There is literally no possible way for you to be at fault. Please stop blaming yourself.”

 

“I should have been protecting you. I’m going to be your husband, my job is to protect and support you. I should have been there.”

 

“You would have wanted me to wake you up in the middle of the night just because I couldn’t sleep just to go out for a midnight walk?”

 

“I wouldn’t have been very happy being woken up but I still would have gone with you.”

 

Viktor covered up his actual emotions and guilt with a smile and a chuckle, “You are so cute.” he said, “But I wasn’t about to wake you when you were sleeping like such an angel. It would have been a sin.” _That was at least part of the truth. Nyet! Lying isn’t okay! You’re using him! It’s so wrong! He basically believes everything he tells you and you’re using it to your advantage! I don’t have a choice! You a**hole!_

 

“V-Viktor are you okay?” Yuuri’s hand had come up to part his fringe, concerned eyes studying his expression. Viktor snapped out of his trance and gently grasped Yuuri’s wrist, forcing a smile that he hoped looked convincing. He averted his eyes just slightly, nodding.

 

Then he sighed, “Point is, it isn’t your fault. It never was and won’t ever be. ”        

 

“But the scar…”

 

Viktor smiled weakly once more and shook his head. He guided Yuuri’s hand from his cheek down to where the scar began, continuing until it rested against his heart, where the knife had barely missed. The ring on Yuuri's finger glinted in the daylight.  “It doesn’t really matter. Scars eventually fade over time, and the painful memories with them. That’s what I believe. As long as you still love me, as long as it doesn’t affect your attraction to me, I can overlook it, and I’ll try not to let it bother me much.”

 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment before shyly leaning down and pecking the scar where it started on his sternum. He was bright red as he looked up into Viktor’s blue pools,  “Y-you don’t have to be a perfect person for me to adore you.” he said.       

 

Those words hit home. And it was all Viktor could do not to start crying then and there. Where the h**l did he get such an amazing partner?

 

Viktor buried his nose into Yuuri’s hair, “Neither do you.” He murmured.

  

* * *

 

The next morning, Viktor was discharged from the hospital. Yuuri pushed him in the wheelchair out to the pick up zone. Minako was waiting for them, leaning against her car, in a relaxed position, arms crossed over her chest. She greeted them both with a warm smile.

 

“Ready to go home?”

 

“More than ready.” Viktor replied, enthusiastically. Yuuri helped him out of the chair and into the passenger seat of Minako’s car. Then, he helped himself into the back behind the driver, so that he was diagonally across from Viktor to make it easier for them to see one another so they could talk.

  

 -xXx-

The drive home was pleasant and calm. They watched the beautiful scenery pass them. It was a bright morning. The smiling sun was out and the puffy clouds painted the blue sky. The sakura trees were in bloom, and birds chirped. There was a slight breeze in the air, so as a result, the windows were rolled down to let the fresh air in. As Yuuri and Viktor leaned out the window they sighed, enjoying the feeling of the spring breeze billowing their hair about their faces.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

The ride was short, and soon, the familiar setting came into view, and Minako was parking the car.

 

“Wait here,” she said. She got out of the car and entered the resort, she was gone for a couple minutes, and then returned, smiling.

 

“Alright, come on guys.” Yuuri and Minako helped Viktor out of the car, and then the couple followed the ballet teacher into the resort. The main lobby was empty, and the lights were off.

 

“Is it closed or something?” Yuuri wondered aloud. It was weird, his parents never closed the spring on weekends. The weekends brought the most guests.

 

Minako didn’t reply.

 

“I think our family is up to something.” Viktor commented.

 

He was probably right.

 

Minako slid the door to the house open. The moment she did, the lights flashed on, confetti popped in the air, and a chorus of “WELCOME HOME!” and “CONGRATULATIONS!” filled the room. The couple was met with the smiling faces of their friends and family.

 

A lot of them were there. Yuuri’s parents and sister, the Nishigoris, Minami, Chris and Louis, his significant other, Pichit, Otabaek, Mila, and even Yurio.

 

“Wow!” Yuuri was pleasantly surprised,” What is everyone doing here? It’s so good to see you all!”

 

“It’s a welcome home party and wedding shower for two sexy Husbands-to-be.” Chris replied with a wink, “ We all came to celebrate.”

 

Yurio scoffed. “I’m only here because Bek said we should come.”

 

“I said I’d take him for a motorcycle ride along the Japanese coast.” the Kazakhstani skater said.

 

Viktor smiled mischievously, “A date, how cute! Ahh! Yuuri, our little Yurio is grown up!”

 

“SHUT UP, I’M NOT YOUR KID!” The now sixteen-year-old exploded.

 

Viktor and Yuuri chuckled.   

 

“Anyway, how did you and Mila get here without Yakov having your heads?” Viktor asked his former rink mates.    

 

“Lilia paid our flight and told us to send the love of everyone back home.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yakov wasn’t happy, but he let us go anyway.” Mila finished.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but beam inside. It made him feel good knowing they all still cared about him and weren’t as angry anymore, even if he had ditched them all and ran off to coach the man of his dreams.   

 

 -xXx-

 

“Well? What are we waiting for? Bring out the drinks, let’s party!” Chris broke in.

 

With several chuckles, the party commenced. It was fun. They ate good food, socialized, did karaoke, drank (at least those who were old enough to), soaked in the hot spring, and even played Just Dance in the main room.

 

* * *

 

Eventually though, the festivities calmed down, and everyone was gathered in the main room. Viktor and Yuuri were seated on the sofa, with the group gathered around them, opening gifts.

 

“Umm...what is this?” Yuuri was bright red as he examined the contents of the box on his lap, which happened to be some very...interesting...articles of clothing.

 

“It’s for the honeymoon.” Chris said, winking. Yuuri’s mother chuckled, and a chorus of whistles and cheers from the tipsy adults reverberated in the air. “It took me forever to find it.” He added.

 

“Gross! No one wants to see that! There’s kids here!” Yurio growled, referring to himself and the Nishigori triplets, who were absolutely fascinated by the garments.   

 

Viktor laughed. Yuuri turned even redder, covering the gift with the tissue paper and lid.

 

* * *

 The party ended later that evening, and everyone headed back to their inn rooms for the night. Minako went to start her shift at the bar, and the Nishigoris went home. Mari went to bed. This left Yuuri and Viktor in the living room Hiroko and Toshiya.

 

“There’s one more gift.” Hiroko said.

 

“It’s from us and Pichit.” Toshiya added, handing the couple an envelope.

 

Yuuri took it and handed it to Viktor. The Russian carefully opened the envelope and took out the contents, “Plane tickets?”

 

“Yes. Toshiya and I were talking and we decided you needed time away from Hasetsu and all the stress, so we’re sending you two on holiday. Two weeks in California. You’ll be back in time for the wedding.” Hiroko said.

 

“Wow! Really?” Viktor exclaimed, “I’ve never been to California, this is so exciting~”

 

“Mom , Dad, this is huge! How did you even-”

 

“Leo offered Pichit a two week getaway at his parents house in the bay area. But he couldn't go because of college and work. So he called us and asked if you two would be interested. Of course we said yes, so he gave us his ticket, and bought another one so you could both go.”

 

“We really appreciate it! This is going to be so much fun!” Viktor replied, beaming, “Won’t it, Yuuri?”

 

The Japanese man smiled and nodded. “But what about the wedding…?”

 

“Don’t worry.” Hiroko smiled, “It’s all planned out, we can handle getting everything together. We’ve got it.”   

 

“Eto...okay.” He was a bit uncertain, but he simply repeated, more enthusiastically, “Okay!” with a bright smile. _Two weeks away from stress. Away from Mika. Just him and Viktor._ That sounded amazing.  

 

“You’re leaving Monday.” Toshiya said, “Have fun!”

 

“Three days!? We’d better get--” Yuuri began to low-key freak out.

 

“Before you do that, there’s something very important we need to talk to you about.” Hiroko began, tone serious.

 

“We know about the investigations that are happening right now, the police told us themselves. We don’t think it’s safe for you here, so we’re sending you to the U.S. to protect you. So while you’re there, no one else can know about it. Which means you can’t post on social media.” Toshiya explained.

 

“We’re really sorry, but it’s for your own safety.” Hiroko added sincerely.

 

“No, it’s fine. Two weeks without posting on Instagram won’t kill us, right Viktor?”

 

Blue eyes locked onto brown, “Uhh...n-no. I’ll just post when we get back. It’ll give Yuuri and I more quality time together without being distracted on social medias.” he smiled.

 

Both parents smiled back, “Thank you.”

 

“We’ll keep in touch with you.” Yuuri said, “So eto...we should probably get packing.”

 

“Go on! And remember, it’s vacation! Try to relax!” Hiroko called after them as they scurried to their room.   

  
When they had disappeared down the hall, the parents exchanged bittersweet smiles.  

* * *

**END OF PART 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here ends part three with a long chapter! This part was just the length I wanted it. Anyway! Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I love reading/seeing them! They make my day. 
> 
> Stay tuned for "Part 4: The Missing", coming soon!


	33. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 1

Part 4: The Missing

Chapter 31  
  
Late Monday afternoon, Viktor and Yuuri were on their way to the airport with Makkachin in tow. Yuuri was actually driving this time, considering the fact that Viktor well...his driving skills were...less than proficient, since he was used to public transportation, and Minako was working.     
  
They left Yu-topia at 15:45 (3:45) to catch the 17 hours (5 PM) flight.  
  
  

* * *

  
  
They pulled into the airport, parked the car and unloaded both of their suitcases, and then went inside the port.  
  
While they made their way to the scanners and bag check, Yuuri flitted and snapped his gaze around. He was nervously expecting to see a familiar head of olive-brown hair and  green jacket, but there was no sign of him, nor did he have a lingering foreboding feeling either.  
  
Viktor put a warm hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Mily Moyo. Everything will be okay." He smiled, "Two weeks away, on vacation. No wedding stress. No Mika. Just the two of us."  
  
Meeting his blue gaze, Yuuri returned the expression.  
  
They boarded the plane, without a single discomforting sign.  
  
Yuuri propped his elbow up on the windowsill and sighed. He felt Viktor against his shoulder. The Russian nuzzled his neck, and Yuuri smiled. Yes. Everything  was going to be fine. Mika was not there. Mika was not onboard the plane. If Yuuri's family said they had a handle on the wedding situation, then they had a handle on the wedding situation. It was just him and Viktor on vacation on the west coast of the United States. They'd get to see Leo and probably Guang-Hong. They were going to have fun. And they weren't going to worry about anything else.  
  
The plane took off. As Yuuri watched the ground and objects below him grow ant sized and the puffy clouds and blue sky started to appear around him, it seemed that he felt all of his stress fade away with Hasetsu growing smaller behind him and below him.

 

* * *

 

When the plane landed at the airport in San Jose, Yuuri was surprised that the time read 12:00. He was exhausted, as he hadn’t slept much on the plane. They had been flying for about twelve hours, and his muscles were stiff from sitting for so long.

 

It had been a slow, boring ride. Viktor had slept most of the time, so Yuuri was left to read his book, listen to music, watch the movie on the television screen, look through the pictures on his phone (and clean some of them out to make more room, he was low on storage), color in the fancy coloring book he had obtained and doze periodically.  

 

The plane came to a stop on the runway, and the flight attendant began giving orders. A yawn sounded beside him and the weight was lifted off of his shoulder as Viktor awoke as the plane stopped, as if perfectly on queue.

 

“Here already?” he said, “That did not feel very long.” Accented English graced off of his tongue.

 

“You slept the whole time.” Yuuri replied in the same language.

 

“I want food.” Viktor answered, changing the topic.

 

Yuuri smiled affectionately, _Of course. Typical Viktor._ That was the exact same thing he said after every flight.   

 

Yuuri felt his own belly growl. He definitely needed food in his system. It would definitely replenish his diminished energy, that was for sure.

 

“Me too.” he said lamely. They grabbed their small carry on, and then followed the rest of the passengers out of the plane.

 

“I hope Makkachin is okay. He doesn’t like being in his crate.” Viktor jumped to a third topic.

 

“I-I’m sure he’s fine.” Yuuri reassured.

 

-xXx-

 

They waited for their bags, watching people rush about the airport. It was loud and crowded, and people laughed and talked around them.

 

“There you are!” in a second, Viktor left Yuuri’s side to get his dog and his crate from one of the carts, leaving Yuuri to get both of their heavy suitcases as the older man let the poodle out of the crate. “I’m so sorry I kept you in there for so long! Were you a good boy? Oh yes you were!” Viktor fussed over his dog, petting him and kissing his flank. The dog responded with his paws up on Viktor’s lap and affectionate nudges and licks on the face, tail wagging a mile a minute. He had clear forgiven his master. Viktor begrudgingly clipped the dog’s leash on. He would have left him loose, but airports had rules that had to be followed. Rules that required animals to stay on leashes or in crates.

 

“Alright, ready to go?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

They went to go get their passports checked, receiving a “Welcome to America.” from the receptionist. After that was taken care of, they went into the lobby to meet up with their escort.

 

They caught sight of the Mexican-American sitting by himself, playing on his phone. He looked up, face lighting up when he saw them, “Hey guys!” He waved.

 

“Hi!” Viktor replied.

 

“Hi Leo!” Yuuri added. He got up and met them, hugging them both.

 

“Old fashioned American welcome for you!” he said enthusiastically. The older men chuckled.

 

“I’m glad you guys are here, I can’t wait to show you guys around. Neither of you have been to California, right? At least that’s what Pichit said when he told me you were coming.”

 

They both nodded. “I’m looking forward to it.” Viktor said.

 

“So how is college going?” Yuuri inquired.

 

“It’s going good! Guang Hong is actually coming here this summer for the exchange program .”

 

“Oh, that’s exciting.”

 

Leo smiled. “Yep. So...how’s retirement?”

 

 _That makes us sound so old._ Yuuri thought.

 

“It’s been...umm..”

 

“Crazy.” Viktor finished.

 

“Oh yeah, I saw that you were in the hospital at the beginning of the month. How have you been doing?”

 

“Better. I actually just got out two days ago.”

 

“Wow, so it hasn’t been that long then. But even so, that’s good to hear you’re feeling better. Is there anything particular we should make sure we’re doing to help since you just got discharged?” Leo looked at Yuuri for an answer.

 

“He just needs to take it easy for a week.” Yuuri replied.        

 

“Alright!” Leo said, “So...you guys ready to go?”  

 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered.

 

-xXx-

* * *

The ride home was spent in a slightly awkward silence. Traffic was bad, of course, since this was a big city. Yuuri and Leo tried to make small talk, but it was difficult since socializing for the introverted Japanese man was hard. They talked about skating and college. That was it. Eventually though, Leo did ask them about what they had been up to lately, and congratulated them on their engagement. The awkwardness ceased some what by the time Leo parked his car in his driveway. The house was a beautiful, four-bedroom two story in Pacific Grove, Monterey, CA.

 

Leo helped them get their things from the car, and then walked up the cobbled pathway and up the steps to the front door, which was underneath the upper deck that jutted outward. When they entered the house, the first thing they saw was a shiny grand piano next to the stairs.

 

“Who plays piano?” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“My mom and I.” Leo replied, smiling with his cheeks feathered with blush. Then he went into the cozy main room, speaking Spanish. This caught the attention of a curvy, petite woman whose medium length, curly dark hair was pulled up. Her face lit up and she smiled at the newcomers. (Who still stood awkwardly by the grand piano.)

 

“Hello!” she exclaimed, drying her hands on a dish towel, “Come in! Welcome!”

 

“Hi.” Viktor greeted.

 

“Thank you for letting us stay at your house.” Yuuri added, dipping his head.

 

“Of course! You must be Yuuri and Viktor?”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri replied. The two introduced themselves one after the other, and they learned that Mrs. Inglesia’s name was Rosa.

 

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

 

“Yes, I am starving.” Viktor answered. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

 

“Good! Lunch will be ready in an hour, but there are cookies on the table to hold you over.” she continued, “ Just don’t eat too many though! Don’t want to spoil your dinner!” her accented voice added.

 

“I can take your bags to your room for you.” Leo offered.

 

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Yuuri accepted the offer, and he and Viktor surrendered the suitcases and carry-on to their host.     
  
Leo put the the backpack strap on his shoulder and picked up the suitcases in each hand, and started up the staircase.  
  
Yuuri and Viktor each went to grab a cookie from the plate on the table, before going over and sitting down on the couch. Makkachin joined them.  
  
"Can he get up on the couch with us?" Viktor asked Mrs. Inglesia, "He doesn't shed or anything."  
  
"Yes, he can. The cat is allowed on the couch, so it's fine." She replied, "Oh, and congratulations on your engagement, by the way." Rosa smiled earnestly.  
  
"Thank you." Yuuri replied.  
  
"Your wedding is coming up, yes?"  
  
Viktor nodded, "15th April." He said.  
  
"Oh! I didn't realize that it was so soon. My Leo will be there! Did he tell you?"  
  
"No, he didn't. But we are glad he is coming." Yuuri answered.  
  
Awkward silence. Yuuri and Viktor took the time to survey their new surroundings. A few paintings, photos, plants, and decorations filled the area. They were currently in the decent-sized living room. They were seated on a long, beige sectioned couch, and next to them on one side was a side table with a lamp, a couple of coasters, and some stacked papers. In front of them was a glass coffee table, with more coasters and television remotes. There was a fireplace, with small windows on either side, and above that, a television mounted on the wall. On the right hand side of them, there was a large glass window with the table in front of it and off to the side. There was also a window behind the sofa itself. On the other side, with some room to walk, there was a kitchen bar. In the kitchen itself, there was a large glass door that led to the backyard.  
  
It was sunny outside, and the family's pool could be seen, since the drapes on the glass were thrown back. It was also open a crack, letting in the air from the salty breeze outside.  
  
They could also see the winding staircase, and next to that the hallway that led to the other part of the house.  
  
"You have a nice home." Yuuri commented.  
  
  
"Thank you." Rosa replied with her warm smile, "I'll have Leo give you a tour when he comes down here."  
  
Almost on que, footsteps sounded as the American skater came down the stairs.  
  
"Ahh! There you are, mi querido! Can you give your friends a tour while I finish lunch?"  
  
"Si." Leo replied, "Come on guys, I'll show you around." He led Yuuri and Viktor through the rest of the house.  
  
He walked them down the hall and showed them the nautical-themed office, a bedroom that belonged to Leo's elder sister when she came to visit, and the small, pristine bathroom. There was also a tiny den area with more seating space, a love seat, a table, and an armchair, with yet another collection of windows.  
  
"You guys can have this den for your own personal quarters while you're here."  
  
"We get a den and a room?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Yep. Mamá love guests and goes out of her way to make them comfortable. She said you guys can treat this house like your own. You're allowed anywhere but her room."  
  
  
"She is very nice." Yuuri commented.  
  
Leo smiled, "Anyway, why don't I show you guys the rest of the house."  
  
He led them up the wooden staircase to the second floor. It was warmer upstairs than downstairs. There was a hallway, leading to the three rooms and the bathrooms.  There was also a door, leading out to the deck.  
  
"Whoa! That's cool!" Viktor exclaimed.  
  
Leo smiled, "The view is even better." He said. He slid the door open and led them out to the wooden deck. There were two lounge chairs and a small barbecue grill out there.  
  
They walked over to the railing and folded their arms over. "You can hear, see, and smell the ocean from here. This is the best view in the house."  
  
Yuuri inhaled the familiar salty sea smell, a breeze whisping his bangs. He leaned over the railing and peered out at the vast expanse of blue-green water off in the distance.  
  
  
"It's very calming and pretty." He said.  
  
  
"Yes, I know. I love to sit out here in the mornings." Leo replied.  
  
  
Make note. Watch the sunrise. Viktor made a mental note in his head.  
  
"How far is the beach?" The Russian asked.  
  
"A short walk away. It shouldn't take much longer than 15 or 20 minutes to get there."  
  
"Oh! That's good!"  
  
"Do you guys want to go down there after lunch?" Leo asked.  
  
"That sounds fun." Viktor answered.  
  
"I'd love to." Yuuri added.  
  
"Alright. Cool."  
 -     xXx-  
   
They spent a few more moments enjoying the view, before they headed back inside to finish the tour.  
  
 -     xXx-  
  
"So, this is your room." Leo opened the door to a nautical-themed guest room. There was a large bed in the middle, next to a wooden desk, in front of a closet. Above the bed was a large canvas painting of a ship. Above the desk was a decorative ship wheel. Above the closet, an anchor clock was mounted.  
  
There was a window on the left hand side of the bed, covered by curtains that looked like a world map.  
  
Seeing the freshly-made bed, Makkachin bolted from Viktor's side.  
  
  
"Makkachin no-" Too late. He had already curled up and made himself comfortable.  
  
  
"Sorry..." Viktor said apologetically, looking back at Leo.  
  
  
The 19-year-old chuckled. "It's fine. We have a cat who constantly jumps on the furniture like that, so it's no big deal."  
  
  
"This is a nice room." Yuuri commented.  
  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Leo replied, "Hope you guys are comfortable in here."  
  
"Boys! It's time for lunch!" Rosa called from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"Coming Ma!" Leo acknowledged.  
  
With that, the three companions made their way back towards the steps.

* * *

   
For their afternoon meal, they had Rosa's amazing, homemade tamales.  
  
After they'd eaten, they were all full and content, so they opted to lie around lazily until their food settled.  
  
  
This resulted in Yuuri falling asleep next to Viktor on the couch.

* * *

  
  
When Yuuri awoke again, he awoke to the sound of water running and glass plates being stacked. The delicious aroma of meat cooking also wafted into his nostrils. He discovered was lying in a warm lap, covered up with a very soft blanket. He made a small noise and moved, sitting up. He felt much better, but he was still tired.  
  
  
"Well, good evening, my jet-lag sleeping beauty." Viktor smiled.  
  
Good evening...?  
  
"Crap! What time is it?" Yuuri asked.  
  
"Like 5:30." Viktor answered.  
  
"Oh no! It is going to be dark soon and I fell asleep! We were supposed to go to the beach!"  
  
"It's okay. We have two weeks to get plenty of beach."  
  
He still felt bad, but he simply answered disappointed, "Okay....Uhh, where's Leo?"  
  
"He went upstairs to do some homework."  
  
"Oh... I feel bad though, I ruined our plans by sleeping again."  
  
Viktor chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to your jet-lag habits by now. It doesn't bother me. And like I said, we have two weeks."  
  
"And you're awake in time for dinner." Rosa chirped from the kitchen.  
  
Viktor and Yuuri turned and peered over the back of the couch.  
  
"How did you sleep, Yuuri?" Rosa asked.  
  
"I-I slept okay. Thank you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Whatever you're making smells very good." Viktor commented.      
  
"I'm making pulled pork enchiladas. Leo told me that you both like pork cutlet bowls, uhh...katsudon? Is that what it is called in Japanese?"  
  
Yuuri nodded.  
  
"Si. So I thought I'd make something with pork for you."    
  
"That is thoughtful of you." Yuuri said.  
  
  
The heard the front door open and turned towards it. Leo's father, a tall, middle-aged  
Latin man who looked a lot like Leo himself, had come home from work. He hung up his coat.  
  
Seeing his arrival, Rosa greeted her husband with a small kiss and conversed with him in Spanish, before returning to the kitchen.  
  
He entered the room and greeted the guests. "Hello. You must be Viktor and Yuuri. I'm Nico de la Inglesia, Leo's father. Nice to meet you." He shook their hands in turn and sat down on the end of the couch and put his feet up on the foot rest.  
  
He turned on the television to watch the news.  
  
 -     xXx-  
  
Soon, Rosa called the group for dinner. They gathered around the table, enjoying their enchiladas. It was quiet and awkward at first, until Leo's parents started asking Viktor and Yuuri questions about everything that had been going on lately, and what they wanted to do while they were here.  
  
"I don't know, umm..." Yuuri answered, "We have never been to California. So...I guess...whatever...you think is...good?...Ahh...no...uhh...whatever you would...recommend." He stumbled over his vocabulary a bit. He didn't like the pressure of being center of attention in a new group of people.  
  
"I don't really know either. I want to see everything in California. But we won't have time for that," Viktor confessed, "So I guess  
whatever Leo thinks we should do."  
  
All gazes turned to the college student.  
  
"Uhh, well, since Viktor has to take it easy this week, I figured we could just go to the beach, do some shopping and sightseeing around Monterey and go to the aquarium."  
  
"That sounds fun." Viktor said.  
  
"We did make some plans for next week." Nico said, "We plan on taking the two of you to Santa Cruz. There's a boardwalk by the beach with thrill rides, fun houses, and games, and lots of restaurants and shopping. And we're also taking you to San Francisco  and Sausalito for a musical, shopping, and sightseeing."  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." Yuuri said with a smile. "I cannot wait. Umm...which musical?"  
  
"The Phantom of the Opera." Nico replied.  
  
"Oh! The music for that is very good!" Viktor said, "Yuuri have you seen it?"  
  
The Japanese shook his head. "No, but I have heard the theme song. It is intense." He replied.  
  
  
"I watched the movie a long time ago. But I've never seen it live." Viktor said, "It will be very exciting. And also, we get to see the Golden Gate Bridge first hand!" Viktor added enthusiastically.  
  
"Mmm hmm. We can either bike or walk across it, whatever you want. We can also stop to look at Alcatraz." Leo said.  
  
"Isn't that the famous island prison?" Viktor inquired.  
  
"Yes, that would be it." Rosa said.  
  
"Cool! This will be fun! I cannot wait!" Viktor exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are excited." Nico said with a smile.  
  
 -     xXx-  
  
At about eight-thirty, dinner finally finished up. Everyone took their plates to the sink.  
  
Once the table was cleaned off, Leo made sure his guests didn't need anything, before he went back upstairs to his room to work on more homework and chat with Guang Hong and Pichit.  
  
"Do you want to go in the pool and spa outside?" Rosa asked the fiancés.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice. Do you want to Yuuri? We can shower and sleep when we're done." Viktor answered.  
  
"Umm, sure. It sounds relaxing."  
  
"Alright. We'll put some towels out for you." Rosa said.    
  
"Thank you." Yuuri expressed his gratitude with a small smile before the couple went upstairs to change into bathing suits.  
  
Out of decency, the two kept their shirts on as they made their way out into the backyard with Makkachin behind them.  
  
 -     xXx-

* * *

  
The yard was romantically lit up by the lights strung across it. The porch lights offered an extra bit of glow too. There was a soft breeze in the clear, starlit air, and it smelled of chlorine, salt and fish. The pool's waterfall crashing against the artifical rocks and into the water also added to the tranquil environment.  
  
There were towels waiting for them on the lounge chairs. Because it was a bit chilly out, Yuuri immediately pulled off his shirt and glasses and jumped into the heated pool water with a splash faster than you could say "Katsudon".  
  
He swam around a couple of times, before his head broke the surface. He threw back to get some of the heavy water molecules out of his fringe and shook it from side to side. Then, he briefly combed his fingers through it, using the substance to slick it back.  
  
From where Viktor was sitting, he could see Yuuri's wet, pale skin glistening in the dim light, the curves on his back enunciated and perfect. He was practically glowing. It was etherial. Angelic. Beautiful. It reminded Victor of a siren, a siren who could easily enthrall and captivate anyone if they laid eyes on them.  
  
"Smile Yuu-chan!" Viktor exclaimed. He was sitting with his feet in the water. Yuuri looked over his shoulder, stopping his fingers where they were currently tangled in his plastered raven locks.  
  
"Beautiful." The Russian ex-skater said as he snapped a few photos.  
  
"Remember what mom said though. No posting until we get back."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Viktor sighed, "It's still very difficult to resist the temptation though. I've taken so many gorgeous pictures of you and of us and I want to share them with the world."  
  
The Japanese man blushed.  
  
"We can always send them to Mom and Dad?" Yuuri suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah, we could!"  
  
"We can do that later though. Umm, are you...coming in?"  
  
"Umm...y-yeah." Viktor replied, hesitantly.  
  
"W-what's wrong? Usually you'd never pass up the chance to rip off your clothes and jump into any sort of water."  
  
"You mean like that Japanese swimmer, Nanase Haruka? He's famous for that, yes?" Viktor joked. It was amusing, yet it made it clear that he was procrastinating getting into the pool. [You're welcome, Free! Fandom.]  
  
Yuuri chuckled, "Yes."    
  
"H-how does the water feel?" The Russian asked.  
  
"It's nice. It actually feels warm."  
  
  
"Okay..."  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
"You think it's okay for me to get in? I mean, my..."  
  
  
"It's a scar now, so you will be alright." Yuuri reassured.    
  
  
"Are you sure...maybe I should just keep my shirt on. It's a little nippy and..."  
  
  
_You're self-concious._ Yuuri thought sadly.  
  
  
"You don't have to take your shirt off if you don't feel comfortable. But I think you're beautiful no matter what. I don't care about the scar."  
  
  
A small smile ghosted across Viktor's face for a moment, but then it was gone. He had not been himself since he was victimized by Mika. He was melancholy. He was not near as energetic and enthusiastic as Yuuri was used to. In short, not himself. And Yuuri did not like it. He knew it was because of recent events. They had triggered the beginnings of an 'off' slump. But at least Yuuri knew how to help with it. Be there. Listen. Support. Love.  
  
"I'll get in in a little bit. Can I take some photos of you first?" Was his reply.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yuuri responded. _He'll get in when he's ready._ _  
_  
So that's what they did. Yuuri did various poses, and Viktor snapped photos.  
  
 -     xXx-  
   
Eventually, Viktor did get in the water. (Makkachin followed and did doggy paddles in the shallow end). He took a couple of more pictures with Yuuri while they were actually in the pool. However, he was always behind him, or he made sure his bare chest was never fully exposed. He made sure that the scar was covered. It made Yuuri sad. He was so self-concious because of the darn thing, and the younger man wished more than anything that he could make it go away. But he couldn't.  
  
After Viktor had finished taking pictures, he plugged his music in to the iPod docking station, putting on a low-volume soothing, romantic playlist. It was a mixture of songs in Russian, English, and French, with some easy listening jazz and instrumentals.  
  
  
While the music played, Yuuri and Viktor twirled and moved slowly around the pool in some sort of synchronized water dance. (Which was far harder than it looked.) They also took turns pushing each other around on the floating matresses. They even jumped off the rocks a couple of times. Well, Yuuri did at least. Viktor was forbidden from doing so because it was too much strain. And of course, they kissed and embraced too. In short, enjoying their romantic, relaxing time together. They were free from worry and stress. And it felt lovely. Especially since it had been forever since they had last had quality time like this.  
  
 -     xXx-  
  
The evening ended with them sitting in the spa, sipping the glasses of wine that Mrs. Inglesia had brought out for them. They were side by side, engaging in pleasant conversation.  
  
  
The back door opening caught their attention. They looked up from where they were to see Leo coming out to join them in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with a mug in his hand. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back too. He greeted them and sat down in one of the lounge chairs.  
  
When Viktor saw him, he slumped down into the spa water, and folded his arms over the side, leaning forward so his chest was covered.  
  
"You guys are still out here, eh? You're not cold?"  
  
"We're fine. We were just about to get out actually." Yuuri replied.  
  
"What are you drinking there, Leo?" Viktor inquired.  
  
"Hot Cocoa. Do you guys want some?"  
  
"No thank you." Both replied.  
  
"Thanks though." Yuuri added.  
  
"Yeah. No problem."  
  
Yuuri pulled himself out of the hot spa and went to get his towel. He hurried over to the chairs, exposed, wet body freezing cold from the air.  
  
"Mily moyo, can you grab my towel for me, please?" Viktor said.  
  
Yuuri nodded and handed the requested item off. Viktor turned and climbed out of the spa using the stairs, keeping his back turned until he had his towel around himself. He joined Yuuri on the second lounge chair, brushing shoulders with him.  
  
"Mily moyo?" Leo echoed, "That sounds sweet. What does it mean?"  
  
"My darling." Viktor translated.  
  
"That's cute." Leo said, "So, uh Viktor?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are some other terms of endearment that you use? I know that they're different in different languages."  
  
"Well, Lyubov Moya means "My Love". That is my favorite one to use. But there's also Zvezda Moya-- my star, and Solnyshko, sun. But I also call him Yuu-chan sometimes too."  
  
"Those are all really nice. Better than "babe", "baby" or "honey"." Leo commented, "Wh-what about you, Yuuri? What terms of endearment do you use?"  
  
"I use zvezda moya as well....and sometimes some of the English ones." He blushed, "Most of the time I just call him Viktor..." He felt a bit guilty, "Japanese people do not really use very many terms of endearment.  We just use first names, or sometimes we shorten names and add "--chan" to them."  
  
  
Leo nodded in understanding.  
  
  
"I should start using French terms of endearment on him." Viktor said, "What do you think, mon petit lapin?" The Russian purred.  
  
  
Yuuri flushed red and spoke to Viktor in Japanese. "Don't do that. It makes you sound like Chris and it's just...very..."  
  
  
Viktor chuckled, "He said I sound like Chris if I use French terms of endearment." The Russian told Leo.  
  
The young man chuckled.     
  
 -     xXx-  
  
They were outside talking for quite awhile, and it was passed one in the morning when Viktor and Yuuri had nearly frozen, and wanted to go inside. It was fifty degrees farenheit, but it still felt very cold to them. Go figure though, their towels were cold and wet now.  
  
 -    xXx-

* * *

Once they were inside, Leo made sure they had what they needed for showers, before he told them goodnight and sweet dreams and went into his bedroom to retire for the night.    
  
  
 -     xXx-    
  
While Viktor was in the shower, after Yuuri had taken his own and was settled down into his bed, he sent a text to his mother with a selfie from earlier today.  
  
"Hey Mom. Just want you to know that we got here safetly and we're about ready to go to bed. Leo and his family are very welcoming, and their house is very nice.  
I hope everything's going well back home. Sorry I couldn't text you earlier, it's been a long day. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the evening. I'll try to contact you again tomorrow. Night."  
  
He pressed "Send" and then put his phone in his lap. He yawned and stroked Makkachin on his woolly head. He was lying  at Yuuri's side, large body curled into him, asleep. After letting his hand fall away, Yuuri lay down and pulled the blankets over him, taking of his glasses and turning into his side. He closed his eyes and floated slowly into unconciousness.  
  
 -     xXx-  
  
  
When Viktor came out of the bathroom, Yuuri was already asleep. The Russian smiled and pulled the blankets over him, before getting in by his side. He kissed Yuuri's temple.  
  
"Goodnight, Lyubov moya. Sleep well." He murmured. With that, he turned onto his side and clicked off the lamp. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for a few days! I was busy! But here's an extra long chapter for you! Enjoy~ and check your notifications cause I plan on updating two more chapters today.


	34. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 2

Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 2   
Chapter 32   
**  
** **Tuesday, March 30th**   
  
"I hope Yuuri and Viktor got to California safely." Hiroko said from the kitchen. It was about halfway through the day and she hadn't heard from them.    
  
  
"I'm sure they did, dear. Don't worry about it." Toshiya reassured, chiming in from the lobby.    
  
Hiroko sighed. She did feel better sending them away, but as a mother, she could not help but worry about her son and her son-in-law.    
  
"Has there been any news on the investigation?" Mari poked her head in through the door of the kitchen.    
  
"The police said that the criminal activity stopped after Viktor was hospitalized, and they haven't found anything since." Hiroko replied, disappointment in her voice.    
  
She wanted more than anything for this criminal or criminals to be caught. Hasetsu was a safe, small, quiet town. This sort of thing should not be happening. It never happened. So why now? Why did it have to happen right before her son's wedding?    
  
"It's like the guy just went into hiding after Minako and I reported him." Mari snorted, "Huh. Coward."    
  
"Hopefully he won't show his face again and he'll just leave us in peace." Hiroko said.    
  
The door opened and two familiar figures entered the house. Two young men in leather jackets. It was Otabek and Yurio returning from their motorcycle ride.    
  
"Welcome back, boys. Are you hungry?" Hiroko asked them.    
  
"No thanks. We just ate." Otabek replied.    
  
"Alright, let me know if you need anything."    
  
Otabek nodded briefly, before he and Yuri made their way up to the blonde's quarters to play video games.   
  


 - xXx-   
  
  
Due to the cost of round trip travelling, all of the people who had shown up for the engagement party-- since they were going to attend the wedding--had decided to stay in Hasetsu at the Katsuki family resort.    
  
They basically just did whatever they wanted and the Katsukis gave them all a place to stay. That is except for Pichit, who had flown back to Thailand to attend university, and Minami, who had gone home for school. Both would be returning for the wedding though.    
  
  
Thus, currently present in Hasetsu, that left Yurio, Otabek, Mila, Chris, and Louis, Chris's significant other. There were not very many people now, but in a couple of weeks, Celestino would be showing up with Pichit again. Additionally, Leo, Guang-Hong, Sara and Michele Crispino, Emil Nekola, Georgi, and Yakov were coming. Even J.J., and Seung Gil- essentially, all of their former competitors from last skating season.    
  
Yuuri's extended family was also flying in for the wedding too, a couple of friends of Yuuri's parents, of course Minako and the Nishigoris, Kenjiro Minami and his family, and finally, Viktor's sister, Vika, and his stepmother were attending.    
  
  
At first, it was only meant to be a small wedding, but that had quickly changed when Yuuri and Viktor had listed out all possible recipients for the invitations. However, despite the large turnout, it was a smaller crowd than it had first been envisioned as, what with the couple it was for, since they were famous figure skaters.    
  
At least the guest list was done. So was the list of people in the wedding:   
  
As promised, the Nishigori triplets were the flower girls. One of Yuuri's second cousins was the ring bearer. Mari, Minako, Yuuko, and Ayako were Yuuri's "groom's women", leaving Chris, Takeshi, Pichit, and Yurio as Viktor's groom's men. Mari was Yuuri's "Best Woman" and Chris was Viktor's best man. Makkachin was going to be in the wedding too. He was their "Dog of Honor".    
  
They also had both venues. For the actual ceremony, Hasetsu Cathedral, which was an old, gothic-style cathedral that fit the wedding's theme. It was a very odd thing to be in an Asian town, since it was a western design, but the idea had sounded cool when the church was built. It had been completed, but seldom used. So it had been relatively easy to reserve. And for the reception, the venue was Ice Castle.    
  
That took some stress off Mrs. Katsuki's shoulders. But now there was the matter of gathering all of the decorations, contacting the photographer, ordering the cake and contacting the food caterers, and picking up the suits. Not to mention setting it all up.   
  
  
There was still a great deal to do, and Mrs. Katsuki felt grateful that she had extra help. She had people to send out on errands.    
  
  
 -xXx-     
  
She gathered everyone in the main room for a meeting.   
  
"Three weeks until the wedding, Yuuri and Viktor will be back their vacation the  Wednesday before it. I would like everything to be done by then. Which means I'm going to need everyone's help. The Nishigoris are already working to get Ice Castle in top condition for the reception, but there's still a lot of things that need to be done. It is mostly a lot of picking up items. The suits and dresses are ready, so Minako, Mari, Mila, and I need to pick them all up. Toshiya, I need you to order the cake. Yuri and Otabek, you'll be in charge of picking up the tablecloths, name tags, and decorations, and Chris and Louis will be in charge of getting the wine. And Mila, you and I will get the flower centerpieces as well."    
  
The group nodded in understanding.    
  
"These are the tasks we need to do, starting tomorrow, and I'm sure they'll get done smoothly with all of us working together." Hiroko smiled, "In the meantime, dinner will be in a couple of hours, so just hang around the resort until then." She finished and dismissed the group.    
  
Once everyone had dispersed, she heard the familiar buzzing of her cell phone notification. She picked the smartphone up from where it lay on the low table, and looked to see her new message.    
  
It was from Yuuri.    
  
_ "Hey Mom. Just want you to know that we got here safely and we're about ready to go to bed. Leo and his family are very welcoming, and their house is very nice.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I hope everything's going well back home. Sorry I couldn't text you earlier, it's been a long day. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the evening. I'll try to contact you again tomorrow. Night."  _ __   
  
Hiroko smiled. She felt much better now that she had heard from her son. She typed a quick response.    
  
"Hi dear. I'm glad you got there safetly! Everything's well here! Have fun!"    
  
 -xXx-   

* * *

**Thursday, April 1st. Morning.**

  
Jiin, the loyal Itagaki House butler, had no idea what was going on. But he didn't like it. He knew that Mika was a suspect of a case yet that was all. The ever-faithful  blonde didn't know any other details. He was blindsided, unaware of what he had been dragged into. It was unsettling.    
  
However, he did know his place: He could not ask questions. He could not investigate. He was responsible for his job, and only his job. He was to remain by his side and follow his orders.    
  
Lately, those orders had been running errands. Picking up paperwork from Mika's work building, and being his eyes and ears. He was to make sure they were in line and following orders, and then he would have to go home and give a report.   
  
Yet he remained in the dark. It was not his place to question his lord, or to know his personal affairs. He was to be faithful and to stay quiet. That was his purpose as Mika's butler.    
  
He was used to it by now though. Mika had always been a strange, troubled individual. His behavior had always been odd. He could snap from sweet to threatening in mere seconds. He was unpredictable. No one knew when he would lash out or stay passive aggressive. But it didn't stop there.    
  
Sometimes he would talk to himself. He would isolate himself. He would stay in his office or bedroom, occasionally writing, but mostly thinking out loud. His sleep schedule was also very odd. Jiin had woken many a time to him walking around at night. Sometimes talking softly, other times just singing or humming. It was quite eerie.    
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out that Mika was a very unstable individual.    
  
Truth be told, it made Jiin weary and nervous of him. However, it also gave him a stronger desire to protect him and support him, even though he didn't always know the young CEO's motivations, affairs, or intentions. Mika was peculiarly fascinating to the bespectacled butler.    


-xXx-    
  
"Jiin, would you make me some tea please?" Mika did not even look up from the document he was looking at when he spoke.    
  
The butler snapped out of his trance. His gaze snapped towards Mika when he caught his attention.    
  
"What are you thinking about?" Mika inquired.    
  
"N-nothing, sir. I zoned out. My apologies. H-How can I be of service?"    
  
"Tea. I said I want tea."    
  
Jiin dipped his head. "Right away sir. Would you like me to take your coffee cup?"    
  
"No. I'm still drinking it."    
  
"Alright. I'll be back momentarily with the tea." He left the room, leaving Mika alone.    
  
When the blond was gone, Mika balled up the paper he had been staring blankly at, and threw it against the wall in frustration. He was both furious and upset at the same time.    
  
First of all, Yuuri was gone! He and Viktor had disappeared from Hasetsu without a trace! He had lost sight of Yuuri! His precious Yuuri! He couldn't get the pleasure of catching glimpses of him every day! It drove him mad! He needed to know where Yuuri was. And he needed to know now. He always needed to know. Yet there was nothing. He was not in Hasetsu and there were no recent photos or videos of him at all! Not on any social medias. Not on his. Not on Viktor's. Or anyone's. He knew, he had checked. He checked everyday and all the time. Yuuri had disappeared and ran off somewhere with the Russian lover thief!    
  
  
Oh, and to make matters worse,  someone had told the police about him! He knew he was a suspect, and the known subject of one of the three cases he had caused. He had thus been forced to disappear without a trace. He had gone into hiding, after swearing and blackmailing his staff into secrecy. He had not been able to remove or injure anyone else since then. He had had to stay put in his mansion.    
  
His whereabouts he had to keep quiet. He had to send Jiin for everything, which meant he didn't get to see Yuuri! And he blamed the police for depriving him of that. He had to hide because he knew that if the police caught him he would probably be taken to a madhouse, and he'd be separated from Yuuri forever. Viktor would get to be the one that got to keep Yuuri for himself. A perfect lover he did not deserve. That thought killed Mika. That thought repulsed Mika. The thought of Yuuri in bed with that man was--j-just TERRIBLE and SICKENING. And Mika hated it. He hated it.    
  
It was torturous having to stay in hiding like this! Darn those police and the snitch, whoever they were! And he still knew nothing, despite that he had been pouring over articles for several days.    
  
"It was probably that Nikiforov b**tard!" He thought allowed, "I bet he told the police! Who else could it have been!?"    
_   
_ _ Should have killed him when I had the chance... _ __   
  
However, it didn't add up. No one ever dared test his threats. He recalled Viktor's face going pale when he mentioned "poodle throw rug", and he texted him that three word phrase on rare occasion to keep him frightened and in line.    
  
Additionally, Viktor had been hospitalized and immobilized from the beginning to almost the end of March. How could he have gone to the police station and told them? He had seen the case headline while Viktor was in the hospital. Also, the cases had been reported by "three local residents".    
  
He remembered the "Attempted Murder, Suspect still remains a mystery." headline. That had told him that Viktor had kept his word. But then, on the same day, there was another article headline, "Stalker in Hasetsu, suspect Mika Itagaki". That seemed more like something Viktor would report. He couldn't tell the police who had tried to kill him, but he could bring Mika's stalking habit to the law enforcement's attention. He hadn't threatened him about that.    
  
Yet, that was puzzling too. He was very good at stalking. An oblivious, scatterbrained idiot like Viktor wouldn't notice any sort of subtle glimpse or movement from someone in the shadows. It didn't make sense. He was always so focused on Yuuri anyway. He wouldn't pay attention.    
  
Mika bristled. Suddenly though, he was struck with a horrible thought...What if Yuuri had told the police? That thought was terrifying and heartbreaking.    
  
No. He wouldn't, would he? No. He couldn't. Not beautiful, perfect, sweethearted Yuuri. He wouldn't betray me, his biggest fan, like that. Never. It was inconceivable. It wasn't Yuuri.    
  
  
Mika's swayed mind placed the blame back on Viktor.    
  
However, he was determined to figure out the truth. He was perfectly fine blaming Viktor, but since he had disappeared, he was difficult to reach. He needed a scapegoat here and now. He needed to find someone else to blame. Someone he could use to calm down. Additionally, he was also determined to figure out Yuuri's whereabouts, whatever that took. And he knew what he was going to do.    
  
  
Smiling, he pocketed his phone and then got up from his desk chair. He slipped his blade into his boot, and went out the door to make his way towards the wardrobe room. If he was a suspect, he needed a disguise.    
  
 -xXx-    
  
He was soon dressed in women's clothing, wearing a curly, honey-blonde bob wig, eyeliner, mascara and soft pink lipstick. To any passerby, he'd look like a sweet, innocent, young woman. It was the perfect facade.    
  
  
"I'll be back later, Jiin!" He called to the butler in the kitchen, "I'm going out for a while." He was out the french doors before anyone could stop him.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of summarizing and narration in this chapter~ Stay tuned for the next chapter...let's see what Mika Itagaki had in store next.


	35. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodnight, Minako-sensei..."

Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 3  
Chapter 33  
  
**Thursday, April 1st. Afternoon.** **  
**  
Hasetsu was dead. There was hardly anyone out today. They were all inside and few people were on the streets. It was as if the most recent events had scared everyone into staying inside. This was a good thing for Mika, less people to recognize him. He may have been disguised, but one could never be certain the disguise would work.  
  
It was a gray day. The overcast sky and the familiar smell of condensation offered the promise of rain later.  
  
He walked through the quiet, little town. He snapped his gaze around, looking for anyone who might be of use to him. A cop perhaps, one of Yuuri's friends or family members--someone he could threaten a little. Someone he could interrogate. He didn't know where he was walking to. He was just walking. Searching.  
  
He realized then, that his feet were leading him in the direction of the resort.  
  
Suddenly though, something caught his attention. There were voices talking. They came closer. Mika turned to peer over his shoulder and realized with a jolt that it was two law enforcement officers. They were coming towards him. He darted quickly into the shelter of a dark alleyway, and waited for them to pass.  
  
That was when he had a thought. They knew who had reported him! Ahh! It was just too easy.  
  
He waited until they'd passed him before following them for a few blocks. He stayed hidden in the shadows, slinking along walls, along corners, and against shops so he could avoid being seen.  
  
From his place against one of the alleys, he peered around the corner, watching as the police officers came to a stop in front of a sweet shop. They spoke to one another, but they were too far away to be heard. Mika could not pick up their voices or conversation. However, he did see as one of them nodded, while the other turned and went inside the shop.  
  
The one who had been left outside kept one hand resting on his taser as he waited for his partner to return. He walked over and sat down on the bench, flitting his gaze around, all the while tapping his leg against the pavement.  
  
_Young. Clearly nervous. Must be new on the force. New equaled Inexperienced. Perfect._ _  
__  
_ He made his way over to the sweet shop and the bench. Confident in his disguise, he went and sat down next to the officer.  
  
"Afternoon, officer." Mika spoke sweetly, pitching his already high-toned voice even higher to make him sound more feminine.  
  
"O-oh. Hello, eto...Miss. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing alright but...I think I saw a suspicious figure walking into that shop over there." He pointed his finger towards a building across the street. "It was very unsettling. Perhaps you could have a look?"  
  
"I-I’m on a case right now. And I was told to wait here. I'm new so I'm not sure if..."  
  
"It won't take long. I promise. If you could just have a look. Your job is law enforcement...so if there's a suspect you have to investigate, right?"  
  
"Eto...y-yeah, but..."  
  
"Then would a lovely gentleman such as yourself help a sweet young lady out?" Mika asked, "Perhaps the person is Itagaki Mika? I assume that is the case you're working on. I-I don't know much about it, other than what I've seen in the news. But perhaps...?"  
  
"Eto..." Maybe it was Mika! How much of an accomplishment would it be if, on his second day on the field, he'd catch a notorious criminal! He would definitely get promoted! That was any new officer's dream.  
_  
__Should you really follow this woman though? How can you trust her?_  
  
_She seems so sweet, what with her quiet voice and little smile. Not to mention that she's pretty cute...Also, the criminal on file is a man, not a woman. I'm sure it's fine._ _  
__  
__  
_ "Alright. I can have a look." The officer agreed.  
  
"Thank you, good sir! Follow me please!" The woman replied. She got off the bench and started towards the bakery with the officer following close behind her.  
  
  
 - xXx-  
  
_Ha! Gullible idiot! You fell for my innocent act._ Mika thought, very much satisfied with the way things were going. He kept a grip on the officer's wrist, guiding him towards the direction he wanted him to to go.  
  
"I saw him go in through the front." Mika said, "If you entered through the back, you'd be able to intercept him, right? Whereas if you entered the same way he did then it would be easier for him to run away."  
  
"You're clever, Miss." The officer commented .  
  
Mika chuckled, "I'm flattered sir! You're very kind!" He pushed a strand of curly blonde wig hair behind his ear, thinking of Yuuri so that he would blush.  
  
"I'll see if I can enter through the back. You can wait here if you'd like, or you can go on with your day. Thank you for letting me know about this." The officer said. With that, he walked in front of Mika and made his way towards the back door in the back alley of the shop.  
  
Mika smiled slyly and followed him quietly, ignoring the orders and keeping out of sight. Once again he slunk and lingered in the shadows and behind the dumpsters, keeping a sharp eye on the foolish young man. As he followed suit, he drew his knife out of his boot. He kept a small amount of distance, still trying to stay as close as possible.  
  
He waited until the officer came to a stop at the base of the stone steps that led up to the back door. He put one foot out, preparing to climb.  
  
At this moment, Mika jumped out from behind, and grabbed him. He stumbled backwards, losing his footing on the steps. He did not have time to reach for his gun because Mika pinned the his arms behind his back and pressed the knife blade against his Adam's apple, taking him completely by surprise. He stiffened immediately and tried to free himself.  
  
"Hold still." Mika applied more pressure, "Answer my questions and no one gets hurt. Who reported the Itagaki Mika case to you?"  
  
"That's classified information, I can't--" Mika tightened his grip and applied pressure. "I don't like that answer." He said, "I want names? Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Liar! You do know! You're on the case! You've seen the file. Tell me the truth. Names!"  
  
The man held strong and did not reply. Mika applied even more pressure. Enough that blood trickled down from the delicate skin. The officer hissed in pain.  
  
"Tell me now or I'll slit your throat!"  
  
He could sense the man's fear, the fear that he tried to hide away.  
  
"Who. Reported. The Itagaki Mika case? Who?"  
  
The man did not respond. Mika slightly pulled his blade, painfully slow. "You try my patience." He hissed.  
  
The man clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the stinging pain. It hurt! No! He couldn't die! Not yet! Not on his second day!  
  
"Speak. Now."  
  
"Katsuki Yuuri! It was Katsuki Yuuri who reported the Itagaki Mika case!"  
  
_No. No. It couldn't be! It wouldn't! It wasn't!_ Mika refused to believe that. "I said tell me the truth!" he tightened his grip again.  
  
"Th-that is the truth!"  
  
"Who else reported the recent cases!? Who else!?" He drew the blade a bit more. Blood continued to trickle from the broken skin. "You have three seconds to tell me! 3...2..."  
  
"Katsuki Mari and Okukawa Minako!" The cop exclaimed painfully, voice strained with fear.  
  
Mika froze and lifted the blade, slightly loosening his grip. The officer gasped sharply for breath.

 

 _Katsuki Mari and Okukawa Minako? Yes._ Mika knew who they were. Yuuri's sister and his former ballet teacher. Two women that were far too close to him for his liking. Two irritating women he had seen at some of Yuuri's competitions. They were now a threat. They were now his adversaries.  
  
  
"Thank you, officer, you've been an obedient man. You've done a great service to me, but you've also betrayed your friends in law enforcement. Congratulations." He slit the man's throat. Scarlet blood started to gush from his wound. Mika let go of him and he crumpled to the ground, falling limp and lifeless with a thump. A puddle of blood pooled around him. "But unfortunately for you, I can no longer keep witnesses alive. Especially not an officer like you." He began to clean off his blade with the kerchief he pulled from his pocket, "Though I suppose I've done you a service though. You would have lost your job anyway."  
  
He sheathed his knife and slid it back into his boot. Then he dragged the corpse across the pavement, and disposed of him in the dumpster, covering his body with foul smelling, heavy plastic bags that sat on the side of the thing, waiting to be properly disposed of. He then washed his hands in the rusty spigot. He dried them, finishing up as it began to rain. That meant he didn't have to bother washing away the blood. It would be done for him before the officer was found.  
  
  
He had the information he needed. Now all he had to do was go back home to get what he needed for the next stage of his plan, and then return by nightfall to act on it.  
  
 -xXx-  

* * *

  
**Thursday, April 1st. Night.**

  
Minako sighed. It was late. Her shift had ended, and as usual, she was the last person present. It had been a normal evening, slightly slower than usual, but nothing too extreme. She was currently wiping down countertops and preparing to lock up. She was feeling quite tired today, something she had grown used to as of late, since she was very busy and hadn't been sleeping much.  
  
She worked quite a bit: Ballet classes sprinkled throughout the day, bartender by night. She was also helping with a wedding, and often thinking about Yuuri and Viktor. She worried about them a lot. They were basically going through a living purgatory. She felt bad for them, yet at the same time she was glad they were on vacation. Even if she didn't know where, she hoped that they were enjoying themselves and trying to relax.  
  
Well, they're definitely having more fun than me. Lucky b**tards. She thought as she finished up cleaning the counters, poured herself some spiced rum and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
The familiar chime of a bell sounded, and a figure entered the pub.  
  
What the h**l, we're closed?  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm closed." She said, turning to face the door.  
  
The figure, a woman with a curly, blonde bob haircut stopped in the middle of the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I've left my purse."  
  
"Your purse, huh?"  
  
"Yes, sorry to be a bother."  
  
"No, it's fine. I don't remember one being turned in, but I'll check for you."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." The woman replied. [Minako noticed that she had a very odd, slightly masculine voice when she spoke.] Strange as it was though, she shrugged it off.  
  
She got up from her stool and went back behind the counter. She looked around for a purse. There wasn't one, so she went into the back storage room. Once again, there was no luck. Not a single purse had been turned in. She sighed, letting her shoulders sag, not looking forward to giving the woman the bad news.  
  
She came back out. "I'm sorry, doesn't look like we have--Hello? Ma'am?"  
  
She scanned her gaze around the empty pub, puzzled.  
  
"Where did she g--" she stiffened, the sentence cutting off abruptly when she felt a stinging sensation in her shoulder. Instantly, her head began to spin and she felt light headed. Her gaze blurred in front of her. She found herself incredibly confused.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that she was falling forward. She stumbled, catching herself on the counter, letting her body fall forward. Her gaze was growing even fuzzier, and she felt weak, legs and arms threatening to give way underneath her.  
  
"What the-- What is this--What's happening!" She felt panic rise in her chest as she tried to process what was going on. Yet around her, everything was blurred and disjointed. Trying to keep her rapidly weakening balance.  
  
Someone pushed her. She fell backwards, hitting the ground. She blinked. Someone's boots were on the ground in front of her. She tried to lifted her body with trembling arms, however, a boot on her back pushed her back down.  
  
"Trying to get up will be useless. You're weak as a newborn kitten. There's no sense in fighting, you won't win." The voice sounded distant and garbled due to Minako's impaired senses. However it sounded like...the woman who had walked in here a few moments ago.  
  
Through her incredibly blurry gaze, she saw someone sink down to their knees in front of her. A hand pulled her roughly up by the back of her shirt, and she met the gaze of a young man.  
  
"My name is Itagaki Mika." He said, "Yes. I'm the one from the case files. I'm the one who tried to kill Viktor Nikoforov. I'm the one who has been stalking Yuuri. And I know that you reported me to the police. Isn't that right...Miss Okukawa...Minako?" His voice was very chilling in the sense that it was way too sweet to belong to someone like him.  
  
She tried to process the information. But everything was beginning to fade around her.  
  
She tried to speak, "H-how...you're..."

"Goodnight, Minako-sensei."

She couldn't finish her disjointed phrase. Because whatever drug she had been given took it's full effect and knocked her out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...What's going to happen now? Stay tuned...


	36. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay...this is getting stranger by the minute.” She stated, “I’m going to ask the neighbors if they’ve seen her.”
> 
> No one had. Minako was...gone.

Part 4: The Missing~Chapter 4

Chapter 34

 

**Friday, April 2nd. Day.**

 

A knock on the front door caught the attention of the group inside gathered around the table for a late breakfast.

 

“Come in.” Hiroko said.

 

The door slid open and Yuuko entered the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt everyone’s meal...but has anyone see Minako?” she asked.

 

“Minako?” Mari echoed.

 

“Yes. I took my daughters to her studio this morning for their class, but it was locked. She wasn’t there. I talked to locals in that area, but they said they didn’t see her either. When I tried contacting her, she didn’t pick up. I thought maybe she came here?”

 

“No, she hasn’t been here since Wednesday.” Hiroko answered.

 

“Last time I remember seeing her was when I came down here to get Yuri and I a soda Wednesday afternoon.” Otabek put in.   

 

“Mari and I met up with her to for lunch and shopping yesterday but I haven’t seen her since.” Mila inputted.  

 

“Minako?” Chris echoed, “The ballet teacher ? I saw her last night when Louis and I stopped by her bar for a drink. That was around  21 hours.”

 

“So the last time anyone saw her was last night at the bar then.” Mari figured out.

 

Louis and Chris nodded.

 

“Was she...okay? Did she seem...normal?” Yuuko asked.

 

“I...think? She was happy to see me, that’s for sure.” Chris responded.

 

“Maybe she’s just like sick or something. You’re probably worrying about nothing. ” Yuri scoffed, “She’s probably home sleeping.”

 

“Maybe..I mean she’s been kind of tired lately. Yurio’s probably right.” Mari said, “It just seems a little weird that’s all.”

 

“Maybe we should like...go to her house to check on her or something?” Mila suggested.

 

“H**l no! That’s creepy!” Yuri snipped back, “We still have the entire day to hear from her. You said she’s been tired, she’s probably taking an off day.”

 

Reassured, the group opted to give Minako a chance to contact them.

* * *

 

**Friday, April 2nd. Evening/Night.**

 

The day was drawing to a close. There had not been any sign of Minako. No phone calls, messages, or social media posts. It was very discomforting and odd. Even if she was sick, she’d have some sort of post, like a picture of a cup of tea or something. But there was nothing.

 

“Okay, this is just weird.” Mari said dryly, “Nothing. This is very troubling. I’m going to Kachu Snack Bar to see if she showed up for work. Who’s coming with me?”

 

“I’ll go.” Chris offered, “Louis, viens-tu?.”

 

The man with the nape-length brown hair and green eyes nodded.   

 

“I’ll come too ‘cause I don’t trust Chris.” Yurio scoffed.

 

“What are you implying?” Chris questioned.

 

The blonde ignored him.

 

“Are you even old enough to be let into a bar?” Mila teased.

 

“SHUT UP, GRANDMA!”

 

The redhead chuckled.

 

“I’ll come too.” Otabek said simply, with an "I just want an excuse to be with Yuri." subext.

 

“Okay, anyone else? I think I have enough for a small entourage.” Mari commented.

 

No one else volunteered.

 

“Alright. We’ll be back soon, Ma.” Mari told her mother.

 

“Alright, be safe, dears.”

 

With that, the quintet was out the door.

 

-xXx-

 

“I think I can fit everyone in my car.” Mari told the males, “It’ll be tight though.”

 

“Yuri and I can take my motorcycle and follow you.” Otabek replied, “More room that way.”

 

“Okay.”

 

-xXx-

 

So thus, Mari took Chris and Louis in her car, with the engine of Otabek’s motorbike roaring behind her.

 

-xXx-

 

They parked in front of the bar, which had just opened for the evening. Thankfully, since it was the beginning of the night, there weren’t very many people. There was loud music playing, and a few people were drinking, but it didn’t seem like anyone had lost their senses too much quite yet. They were able to make their way to the counter without much trouble. They sat down in the row of stools.

 

The bartender turned to face them. “If you all want to drink, I need to see IDs.” He indicated Yurio, “Especially the blonde one, he looks like a kid.”

 

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU--”

 

“We’re not here to drink. We came to ask a question.” Mari replied, “Is there a manager we can talk to?”

 

“Yes, I will be back in a moment.” He vanished to the back storage room.

 

He returned a few moments later with another man in his early thirties behind him.

 

He introduced himself. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

 

“Have you seen Okukawa Minako today?” Mari inquired, “She’s a friend of ours.”

 

“The owner? No, not since yesterday night when I left her to lock up.” the manager replied.

 

“Has she contacted you at all?”    

 

The man shook his head, “Haven’t seen or heard from her at all. She could be running late to the shift. However, it only did just start. She’s not here right now, but you can come back later and she might be. Do you need me to take a message for her?”

 

“If she shows up you can tell her that I, Katsuki Mari, am worried about her because she hasn’t answered her phone at all today. And to please call me.” Mari replied.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll be back a little later.” With that, she got off the stool and led the men out of the bar and into the crisp night air.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

“Well crap.” Mari said, once they were outside, “Now I’m getting worried. No one has heard from or seen her at all today.”

 

“You’re acting like a clingy girlfriend.” Yurio scoffed.

 

“It’s got nothing to do with that. She’s a very close family friend and we’d be devastated if something happened to her.” Mari replied, “She’s like a sister to me. That’s why I’m so concerned.”    

 

For once, Yurio could not retort. 

 

“So...what would you like to do, Mari?” Chris asked.

 

“I don’t want to do this, but let’s go to her apartment.”

 

“Seriously?” Yuri huffed.

 

“I know for a fact she isn’t shopping because I would be seeing it on social media. And if she’s not at her studio and she’s not at the bar, then she’s at home.”

 

“Okay. That’s fine with us.” Chris agreed.

 

“I still think it’s stupid.” The Russian Punk stated bluntly.  

 

“But think about how you would feel if it were me or your grandpa that was missing. You’d be worried sick and searching too." Otabek said gently, "And I know that if you were missing, I would be doing the same."  he added. 

 

Yuri locked gazes with the other. His ever-permanent glare softened.  “Well sh*t, Bek! When you put it that way…”

* * *

So thus, they ended up going to Minako’s apartment complex after asking and searching around town, and stopping at the ballet studio that remained eerily dark and vacated.

* * *

 

They walked up the steps and knocked several times on the door. No answer. Mari tried to call again. The phone went to voicemail. She tried to open the door. It was locked. Chris and Louis peered in through the window.

 

“You look like creepy peeping toms!” Yurio growled.

 

They ignored him.

 

“No one is there.” Louis spoke in thickly accented English for the first time.  

 

“You’re right. It’s totally empty.” Chris added.   

 

Mari peered through the window. The studio apartment was completely vacant and dark. The bed was a mess and dishes were still in the sink. They had not been touched in a couple of days.

 

“Okay...this is getting stranger by the minute.” She stated, “I’m going to ask the neighbors if they’ve seen her.”

 

-xXx-

 

No one had. Minako was...gone.

 

Mari sighed as she leaned over the railing of the balcony. She smoked her cigarette. The guys were sitting on the middle steps, in silence. Yuri was leaning against the wall with his hood on and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his letterman jacket.     

 

They had all just been loitering around, at a loss.

 

Finally, Yuuri huffed impatiently, “So like, what should do now? I’m tired and I’m getting cold.”

 

Chris yawned. “Should we retrace our steps one last time and then...call it a night?”

 

“I guess there really isn’t much else we can do.” Mari replied, defeated.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

Lady Luck was not on their side tonight. They arrived at the bar again, still with no trace, as the night had begun to calm down.

 

The bar was a mess. Everything was an upturned, booze-reeking, disaster inside, and the bartenders were going around trying to tidy up.

 

The manager they had spoken to earlier was wiping down counters. When he saw them coming towards the counter, he recognized them immediately.

 

“She never showed up, but I did find something of hers.” he said.

 

“You did?” This was the best news Mari had heard all night.

 

“It doesn’t amount to anything good I’m afraid…”

 

“What is it?” Chris asked.

 

“One moment.” he went into the back again, and returned a few moments later with an object in his hand.

 

He set it on the counter.

 

“Oh my God...” was all Mari could say.

 

“No wonder why she wasn’t answering her phone.” Chris commented.

 

On the counter top was a broken iPhone. Minako’s iPhone.

 

“Is that all you found?” Mari inquired.

 

“No. One of my employees found something else. We didn’t think anything of it first so we threw it away. But then you came in and started asking about Okukawa-san. A couple hours after you left we found the broken phone…”

 

“What did you find?” Mari asked impatiently. She was growing tired of him beating around the bush with something that was definitely not good.

 

“An empty plastic syringe with a needle.”

 

The group stiffened unanimously. Mari’s heart sunk to her stomach with a powerful lurch. The pieces came together at once and she was hit with a bitter realization she could not believe was a reality. It made sense now. Minako's disappearance. The broken phone. The syringe...

 

...Someone had kidnapped her...Or worse...  _No! Erase that thought from your head right now, Mari Katsuki!_

 

Mari turned abruptly, “Yurio call the---”   She cut off when she discovered the blonde was asleep on Otabek’s shoulder.

 

“You need someone to call the police? I’ll do it for you.” The manager offered.

 

“Thanks.” Mari replied. 

* * *

Two mornings later, the trending Hasetsu news headline was:

 

 

 

 

> "Local bar owner and ballet instructor, Okukawa Minako, reported missing." 
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viens-tu?: [French] Are you coming?
> 
> I kinda liked how this chapter turned out! It's also my fourth update of the day~ So I feel very accomplished! I hope you guys are enjoying this arc. It is definitely much different from the previous three. It's also probably going to be the longest arc. I have approximately fifteen chapters planned for this one. I'm very excited to write and share them with you all!


	37. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 5

 

Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 5

Chapter 35

 

**Monday, April 5th. Morning.**

 

Viktor awoke, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. The early morning sunlight was coming in through the curtains, and it was a bit chilly in the room due to the sea breeze coming in from outside. It was about 7 o’clock. As usual, Viktor was up before the alarm, and Yuuri continued snoozing away, and would do so until the 8 o’clock alarm. They were going to Santa Cruz today, and spending the night in a hotel. It was hard to believe it had been almost a week since they’d been in California, it had gone by fast. They spent a lot of time at the beach and lounging about, they had gone to the huge aquarium where Viktor insisted on buying a giant dolphin plush, (which now shared the already crowded bed with them), they had done some shopping, and they had gone to Carmel, where they had driven a scenic route and admired the cute little cottages near the beach that looked like they were from a fairytale. It had been very relaxing, and the only negative part about spending so much time at the beach was the very unenjoyable sunburns. (Viktor got an earful from Yuuri about wearing sunscreen as the younger man slathered aloe vera on his red, sunburnt back. He wore sunscreen after that….)

 

Anyway, it was fun, and Viktor felt much better, after given the extra time to recover, and he was more than ready to see more of California. According to the Iglesias, Santa Cruz, San Francisco, and Los Angeles were on that list. In fact, this week was basically road trip week: Monday and Tuesday in Santa Cruz, Wednesday and Thursday in San Francisco, and finishing the trip with Friday through Monday in the L.A. area, which included Disneyland and sightseeing in Hollywood. Viktor was very excited about the L.A. part.

 

With his mind filled with these exciting thoughts, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He decided he was going to kill some time on Social Medias.

 

When he opened his phone he saw that he had a new message.

 

 **_Hey sexy, how’s vacation?_ ** The message was from Chris a few hours ago.

 

Doing a brief calculation in his head, Viktor calculated the time in Japan to be about midnight right now. Chris was probably still up. So the Russian typed his response.

 

**_It’s very relaxing. How are things back in Hasetsu?_ **

 

It would be several moments later when he received a response. **_They’re...fine, I guess ._ **

 

**_Just ‘fine’? You don’t sound convincing. Is everything okay?_ **

 

**_Y-yeah yeah! But the whole wedding thing has just made everything crazy, but we’ve  got it. We’re totally fine. How’s the sexy Katsudon?_ **

 

**_For the last time, I told you not to call him that. Only I can. But, he’s adorable, as usual, thanks for asking.  Anyway, you sure everything is alright?_ **

 

**_Ja, don’t worry. Just enjoy the rest of your vacation. Bon vacance! Au revoir. Je vais dormir._ **

 

**_Okay? Bon nuit, I guess._ **

 

**_Je t’aime!_ **

 

 _Well that was an abrupt goodbye. That’s weird. I sure hope everything’s okay...Eh, it’s probably nothing._ Viktor shrugged off the peculiar vibe. He was still on vacation. He was supposed to enjoy it. No time to think of unsettling things! He could deal with stress when they got back.

 

-xXx-

 

He ended up lounging around until he decided that waking Yuuri up would end better than the screaming alarm scaring him up. So thus, Viktor rolled over onto the other and purred, yes, _purred_ , like a cat, into the nape of his neck.

 

Yuuri giggled in a half awake state, gently swatting Viktor’s face away, “Moondance, stop it, how did you get in here…” He was referring to the Iglesia’s pale blue-gray tabby cat. Viktor chuckled and continued to nuzzle and purr.

 

“Ne?...Moondance….”

 

Viktor spoke this time,  “Yuuri, it’s time to wake up now.” he said. He nuzzled him again when he didn’t respond, “Yuuri~”

 

“Oh...Viktor? I thought you were Moondance.” Yuuri replied sleepily, blinking open his eyes.

 

“The door’s closed, solnyshko, how would she get in here…?” he murmured.

 

“Right...of course…I knew that...” _And I succeed again in embarrassing myself, why does this always happen?_

 

Viktor lifted his face from Yuuri’s nape so he was smiling over him and meeting his brown-eyed gaze.

 

“I’m glad it was you and not the cat that woke me.” Yuuri stated simply.

 

Viktor responded with a morning kiss, and then reached over to the nightstand  to grab Yuuri’s glasses and carefully put them on for him, “Come on, let’s get ready to go to Santa Cruz.” he said.    

 

* * *

**Monday, April 5th. Just After Midnight. Hasetsu, Kyushu.**

 

Christophe Giacometti couldn’t remember the last time he felt so guilty. Out of all things, he had to lie to Viktor. The moral part of his mind said that he needed to tell Viktor the truth. It wasn’t right of him or anyone to keep something so significant hidden from people it affected. Both Viktor and Yuuri had a right to know about Minako’s disappearance. Yet all the Katsukis and the Nishigoris had said to keep Viktor and Yuuri out of the loop so that they could enjoy their vacation. Additionally, being the anxious guy that Yuuri was, nothing good would come out of telling the husbands-to-be.

 

Yet it still didn’t seem right. It appeared that both families had this far-fetched optimism that Minako would be found before they got back. Right now, it did not seem likely.

 

 _But it’s a white lie._ Yes, but still. Find Minako in one week with such little evidence? Ha. _I feel like it’ll be worse if Yuuri and Viktor find out on their own. Then they’ll know I lied to them. D**nit. I want to tell them. But I was told not to by Yuuri’s family. And they know what’s best for Yuuri. Not me. As much as I’d like to believe….._

 

_...But do they know what’s best for Viktor? I feel like if I told him he wouldn’t tell Yuuri because he doesn’t want to worry him. I know Viktor, and I know that he keeps things to himself to avoid making others worry. He handles his problems himself, or tries to. He’s always believed that he was better on his own, that he didn’t need anyone.Until he met Yuuri. His whole perception changed. It makes me jealous sometimes, those two. I’ve known Viktor longer yet Yuuri knows him better and far deeper than I could ever understand..._

 

 _At least he has someone to talk to now. He’s always had me to talk to, but trust isn’t something you can just buy or earn easily. I guess I never fully earned his. I wish I had. Then I could have been there to help him more when he fell into his slump. I could have offered my support more. Then maybe he wouldn’t have tried to…_ He banished that thought. _At least with Yuuri now, something like that is far less likely to happen again. But..trust...If I don’t tell him the truth I’ll lose part of it for certain. But if I tell him the truth, It’s just going to hurt him because he’ll force himself to bear that burden on his own. He won’t tell Yuuri, not if he knows that knowing the truth will hurt him. Then when Yuuri finds out, it’ll put a wedge in their relationship. After all, what kind of marriage is it when you keep secrets? I’d hate a wedge to be driven between them because of me. I’d never want to do that to them. I just love them both too much..._

 

_So then, that leaves me no choice but to keep telling white lies. It sucks._

* * *

  **Monday, April 5th. Day. Santa Cruz, California.**

 

Santa Cruz was a very lively place. It was a surf town. As the Iglesias and the couple who were hand and hand walked along the crowded beach, they observed the laughter and conversation of the people enjoying the sun, sand, and waves, watching surfers and bodyboarders in the cold, ocean water.

California had great beaches, however the salty, foamy water was freezing. Viktor had found out the hard way about this, as getting knocked over by a mean, cold California coastal wave was an experience he wouldn’t forget.   

 

It was about half-passed noon, and the group was on their way to grab some lunch before they went to the boardwalk. They were headed to _Johnny’s Harborside_ , the Iglesia’s favorite seafood restaurant in the Santa Cruz area. It was about a twenty-minutes walk from the boardwalk, and they were enjoying their stroll in the perfect spring weather and the crisp ocean air as they made their way.

 

They climbed up the ramp into the large white building, and they were greeted by a bright, enthusiastic hostess who took them into the dining area and sat them down at a table that was close to the numerous windows. From the windows, one could see the bay and the marina.

 

The area was crowded and brightly lit, with lively, loud conversations of the people around them clearly enjoying themselves. It gave way to a very welcoming, ambient atmosphere.

 

“Here’s your menus, and someone will be by momentarily to take care of you!” the hostess said, “If you have any questions, let me know.” With that, she walked off with a slight bounce in her step.

 

“That girl reminds me of my sister.” Viktor commented, “She’s got the same amount of energy.”

 

“Really? How old is your sister?” Leo asked curiously.

 

“She’s 18 going on 19.” Viktor replied.

 

“Oh, cool. Does she skate?”

 

“Not competitively, but she’s a ballet dancer.”

 

“Oh, okay. That’s cool. Kinda like skating.”

 

“Mmm hmm.” Viktor looked over the menu, “Everything sounds so good. I don’t know what I want.” he said, “Yuuri, what are you getting?”

 

“Uhh...I don’t know. Leo what do you recommend?”

 

“The clam chowder is good, but so is the shrimp club or the scampi and and the fresh-catch sandwich. Or you could just get good old fashioned fish and chips. Or you can just get fish and they’ll cook it how you like it.”     

  
“That’s still a lot of choices.” Viktor replied, “Hmm…”

 

They spent a few minutes pouring over the menus, until they all finally decided on what they wanted. That was except for Viktor. He was currently torn between shrimp scampi and the the fresh-catch sandwich.

 

“Viktor, if you want, since I’m already getting the sandwich, I’ll give you some if you give me some of your scampi.”

 

The Russian smiled brightly, “Okay! That works.”

 

“And just in time for the waiter to come back with our drinks.” Nico pointed out.

 

-xXx-

 

After placing their orders, the group of five immersed themselves in pleasant conversation. The Iglesias were a fun family to be around. Leo’s father was quiet, optimistic and soft-spoken like his son, but he had a loud, hearty laugh. Rosa was very bubbly and loud, and Leo was just as sweet and inspiring as ever. And passionate about music. They were all so very nice, and accepting. And they were curious and excited about the wedding, and Hasetsu, with the parents voicing multiple times that they wished they could go. They didn’t mind the couple’s PDA either.

 

Socializing with the Iglesias made the wait time for food pass rather quickly, and it added to the already good mood. Any perceiver of the scene would say it reminded them of movies, what with the way the group interacted like a bunch of friends.

 

-xXx-

 

“Yuuri, say “ahh”!” Viktor said. He had wound up some of the pasta from the scampi around his fork, and he was currently trying to feed his fiance.

 

“Should we really be doing this in public?” Yuuri asked, “I mean...aren’t we kind of making a scene…”

 

“No one is paying attention.” Viktor replied, “Now open up, here comes the airplane! Neeeeaaaow...” Viktor made an engine sound with his mouth, attempting to use the method one would use to feed a stubborn toddler in an attempt to feed a stubborn Yuuri.  

 

Blushing with embarrassment, Yuuri rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but smile. Viktor was currently on the “adorkable dork” setting of his personality. The Japanese man sighed, knowing that there was no other way around it, and let the elder of the two, spoon feed, or rather, fork-feed him the pasta noodles.     

 

“Viktor would be great with kids.” Rosa commented.

 

“Do you plan on kids in the future?” Nico asked.

 

“Eto...y-yeah. We talked about adopting.” Yuuri replied.

 

“Surrogacy is also a possibility. But we haven’t really figured out the details yet.” Viktor added, “But we definitely will have them.”   

 

“You and your future family should come visit us!” Rosa exclaimed.

 

“Ma,” Leo was amused, “They aren’t even married yet.”

 

“I know but it’s still fun to think about.” she replied, “I can’t wait for my own son and his future husband to have little grandkids. I can’t wait for little Leos and Guang-Hongs running around.”

 

“Mom!” Leo turned bright red.

 

The woman chuckled.  

 

“Wait, you’re with Guang Hong?” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“No, not exactly. My mom just likes to tease that I am though…”

 

“Well okay, if you say so...” Viktor didn’t believe him.

 

Leo flushed redder, “Thank you for this, Mama…”

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri scolded gently.

 

“I know, I know, too nosy. Sorry…”

 

Yuuri smiled, “You’re fine. I accept your apology and I forgive you. Even if I wasn’t even upset to begin with, I still forgive you.”  He put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and leaned in to give a tiny peck on the cheek, flushing an adorable shade of pink afterward.

  
“Agggh! They’re so cute! I love adorable gay couples!” Some random teenaged fangirl somewhere off in the crowd who had probably been watching Viktor and Yuuri for a while suddenly exclaimed. Both of them blushed and scanned their gazes around to find the source, smiles on their faces.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A bit of lightheartedness to ease some of the tensions and give some degree of relief from last update's angst and drama. Do you guys like that? I don't want to put too much fluff in this arc, but we need to know what's going on in both story lines, in Hasetsu, and with Yuuri and Viktor.
> 
> Or do you guys just prefer constant tension?
> 
> 2\. Accidentally does an in-depth analysis of Chris-whoops, sorry, not sorry. Seriously though. I really like Chris's character. He reminds of France from Hetalia (For those of you who don't know, France is a freaking sweetheart who just happens to have his mind in the gutter.) And I'd like to think of Chris with a similar personality. (Also, they're both pretty.) Anyway, I think Chris is interesting and he has potential. I wanted to see what I could/and can do with him. I like my interpretation, and I hope you guys do too~
> 
> 3\. Viktor is a huge dork. It's adorable.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, see ya'll's next update! Bye, bye for now, darlings~


	38. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never know how great a kiss can feel, when you're stopped at the top of a Ferris wheel."  
> -Freddy Cannon

  
Part 4: The Missing~Chapter 6

Chapter 36

 

**Monday, April 5th, Day.**

**With Yuuri and Viktor**

 

Once lunch had concluded, the family paid their tab, left a tip, and left the restaurant, heading back the way they’d come. They were headed toward the Boardwalk now, intending on staying there until it closed for the night.

 

The blue and white sign came into view, and they waited inline to get tickets and wristbands before walking under the arch that was read “BOARDWALK” in red block letters. They picked up their maps, and then went inside the park.

 

“We’re going to go and do some shopping and play some mini golf at Neptune’s Kingdom.” Nico said, “You boys have fun.”

 

“Thanks Papa.” Leo said, “You guys ready?”

 

Yuuri and Viktor nodded.

 

“Rides first?”

 

“Sounds good.” Viktor replied.   

 

With that, the quintet broke off into two groups. They started walking.

* * *

 

Eventually, Leo said, “The line for the Giant Dipper isn’t too long. We should go on that first. And then when it gets dark we need to ride the Ferris wheel.”

 

“Okay.” Viktor replied, “We’re counting on you to show us the best rides here.”

 

“What is the Giant Dipper?” Yuuri inquired.

 

“The giant roller coaster.” Leo pointed to the towering thing in front of them.

 

“A roller coaster? How exciting!” Viktor exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“Oh…” Yuuri felt nerves bubble up in his chest, “Great….”

 

“Do you not like roller coasters Yuuri?” Leo asked.

 

“Uhh well...n-not really…” the Japanese man replied bashfully.

 

“We don’t have to go on it if you don’t want to.” Leo answered, “I’ve been on it several times.”

 

“Y-yeah but Viktor wants to go.” Yuuri replied, “It-it’s okay. I can do it! I’ll be fine.”   

 

“You’re sure?” Viktor asked, “No one is forcing you.”

 

“I w-want to! I’ll be fine!” Yuuri smiled, trying to hide his nerves.

 

“Okay. As long as you’re sure.” Leo replied.

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“Alright! Let’s go then!” Viktor exclaimed.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, are you positively sure you’re okay?” Viktor asked, concerned.

 

They were almost to the front of the line, and Yuuri was quite fidgety.

 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just been a while since I’ve been on a roller coaster so I’m kinda nervous…” He looked down and shuffled his feet in a bashful manner.

 

“Kind of?” Viktor put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He could feel him trembling ever so slightly, “Baby, you’re shaking.”he said. 

 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri smiled up at the other.

 

“Next please.” Yuuri drew in a deep breath and the trio walked up to the red coaster car as it came to a stop in front of them. Yuuri and Viktor climbed into one with Leo climbing in in the row behind them. Yuuri pulled the lap bar as tight as he could, and then grasped it for dear life. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by breathing. _This is ridiculous. I’m an adult male of 24, I shouldn’t be scared of a simple roller coaster._ A warm hand rested on his own and squeezed reassuringly. Yuuri opened his eyes and met gazes with Viktor’s bright blue ones.

 

“This’ll be fun, don’t worry. I’m here right by you the whole time.”

 

Yuuri smiled gratefully, and even more so when he felt someone pat him on the pack from behind. He squeezed Viktor’s hand again before returning it to the lap bar.

 

The ride took off. It came to the first hill-the largest one, and the chains began to creak and crank as the coaster began the slow and steady climb to the top for the drop. Yuuri screwed his eyes shut and did not look down.

 

The car stopped momentarily as the front most ones began their descent. Yuuri opened his eyes to see the people in front of him, and Viktor beside him raising their arms in the air in anticipation.

 

Without warning, the roller coaster began flying down the tracks. Everyone around him cried out and screamed in delight. Butterflies rose in the pit of his stomach, and he let out several Japanese expletives as they skyrocketed down the steep drop, before he too began enjoying himself. His adrenaline began to rush and he was taken through dips, jerks, and turns.

 

Eventually, the car came back to where it started, skidding to a stop. The lap bar lifted, and everyone climbed out. Yuuri stumbled slightly, due to the slight dizziness and stiffness from being seated

 

“Whew!” Yuuri exclaimed, “That was...actually fun!”

 

Leo and Viktor smiled.

 

“So what do you guys want to do next?”

 

“Let’s go on more thrill rides while I have an adrenaline rush!” Yuuri replied.

 

“Alright!” Viktor exclaimed.

 

“Okay, sweet!” Leo added. So thus, Leo took them on some of the thrill rides. Their riding experience included a 125 foot tower ride, a ride that gave the illusion of hang gliding, a caged ferris wheel that went upside down, a ride that spun and thrashed them around in the dark, a ride that moved backwards and forwards in a speeding circle that went so fast that wind slapped you in the face and you could barely see, and a ride that swung and twisted them around.

 

They also went on a log ride that got them all soaked, an underground train, a haunted castle, swings, and even bumper cars.

 

* * *

 

They had been riding rides all afternoon. They were ready for a break. Their clothes were still a bit damp from the water ride, and they were all a bit dizzy.

 

“Do you guys want to get some ice cream?” Leo asked.

 

“That sounds amazing.” Viktor answered.

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

“There’s a great ice cream place next to the Looff Carousel.” Leo said.

 

“Alright.” Yuuri answered.

 

-xXx-

When they got to the ice cream place, _Carousel Cones_ , it was called, there were a few people in line ahead of them. While they stood and waited, they tried to decide what they wanted to get.

 

“What are you getting, Leo?” Viktor asked, once again having difficulty choosing what he wanted.

 

“I’m getting one of the waffle cone sundaes. They’re really good.”

 

“They look good...hmm...Yuuri, what are you getting?”                 

 

“Probably just a chocolate dipped cone or a normal ice cream sundae.”

 

“Oooh! We should share a sundae like they do in the movies!” Viktor exclaimed excitedly.

 

Yuuri smiled, “Okay.”

 

-xXx-

 

 The trio ordered their frozen desserts and then sat down at a small table to enjoy them. After arguing over, or rather, a back of forth of one insisting that the other got the cherry on top. (Viktor eventually gave in and took it after Yuuri’s extreme stubbornness wouldn’t give, and after Yuuri had said sharing a tiny fruit like that in public was too much.)

 

Once the cherry ordeal was over, Yuuri and Viktor dipped their small plastic spoons into the delicious vanilla and hot fudge-topped ice cream treat. At first they fed themselves, but then eventually turned to feeding each other. And finally, as the movies have it, they stuck two straws into it and drank the rest of the melting ice cream.

 

-xXx-

Once they finished, they went back out to the amusement park and went on some more rides. They also played a couple of games. Darts, which Viktor was good at, and the bottle toss, which Yuuri was able to win by knocking out the bottom bottles of the stack. He ended up winning a giant plush dog that looked like Makkachin. (Of course he ended up giving the giant thing to Viktor, to which the man was completely overjoyed about, and could not wait to show his actual dog when they got back to the hotel.

 

They ended the day riding first the sky gondola that took them through the entire boardwalk amusement park and the Ferris wheel.

 

It was truly a movie scene moment. It was dark now, but the park was lit up by bright, colorful lights, and stars twinkled up ahead. Yuuri and Viktor were on the top of the Ferris wheel, with the wind ruffling through their hair. They could see everything from up here, the beach with the waves crashing upon the shore, Monterey Bay, with the gulls flying overhead. In the light, their features were illuminated perfectly. Their smiles, and their loving pairs of eyes. Their fingers entwined, they leaned towards each other, and they kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel, with the back light from the moon and the boardwalk silhouetting them against the dying sun.

 

Out of all the kisses they had shared, this one was Yuuri’s favorite. They had kissed so many times now, but something about this kiss--maybe it was because it was at the top of the Ferris wheel among the stars and the painted sky with the breeze behind them--but it was so much more magical than the ones before. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, or a chaste kiss, it was right in the middle--an enchanting, sweet kiss. It was perfect.

 

When they broke away, they were smiling brightly. “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone on top of a Ferris wheel.” Viktor said.

 

Yuuri’s smile only widened. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had always wanted to as well.

* * *

 

**Tuesday, April 6th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Evening.**

**With Mari**

 

Hasetsu had never had missing person posters posted everywhere. Hasetsu had never really had anyone disappear. _The Hasetsu Post_ , the paper, had never had an article describing a missing person. _The Hasetsu Post_ had never covered serious crimes like this that happened in such a short time window. Hasetsu had never really been unsafe. It just wasn’t fair. Why did it have to happen now, before something so big--her brother’s wedding? Why did people keep getting hurt? Why did bad things keeps happening? Mari sighed as she wiped down the front counters in the Yu-topia lobby. It was the end of the day, and all of the guests had either left or gone back to their room.

 

First Takeshi. Then Viktor. Then the cop they found in the dumpster. Then Minako. Who’s next on the list? And more importantly, who the h**l was the culprit? She had no doubt in her mind that it was the same person, that all four cases were linked. However, she didn’t know quite how. She tried to figure it out. Though the only common thing that linked the cases was the fact that it resulted in someone getting hurt. Takeshi had suffered the blade of an ice skate to his head, Viktor had gotten a laceration from a knife, the cop had been murdered-his throat slit, probably because he had seen too much, and Minako had been drugged and kidnapped. It seemed that with each victim the crime grew worse. Though Minako being drugged and kidnapped was not near as bad as the cop suffering first-degree murder, yet still. She had no proof that Minako was dead or alive, and not knowing that was the absolute worst. And it didn’t help that the cops had no trace of her other than the broken phone. Mari hoped and prayed that she was alive.

 

She sighed deeply and then ran a hand through her hair, trying to comb back the fly-aways from her headband with her fingers. She gave up shortly, and then proceeded to drop the cloth she was using in a heap on the counter top. She slumped forward, resting her arms on the counter and her face in her hands. She was in no mood for anything now, what with being so low in spirits. However, if one thing was for certain, she was glad that her brother was on vacation, away from all this. He didn’t need any of it. 

 

-xXx-

 

The sound of the door sliding open caught her attention. She looked up to see a figure approaching the counter. The figure was a woman dressed in business clothes sporting a wavy blonde bob haircut.

 

“We’re just about to close up. But if it's quick, I can get you what you need. ” Mari said. The woman didn’t say anything. All she did was point towards something on the shelves behind the thirty-year-old. Confused, Mari furrowed her brow.

 

“What do you need?” she asked again.

 

The woman did not respond, she simply continued to point.

 

“The Sake?” Mari asked.

 

She nodded. Mari turned to grab the requested beverage from the shelves behind her. She stopped short when she felt a brief stinging sensation in her cervical. Instantly, her head began to spin and her gaze blurred, and she felt her strength slowly begin to fade.

 

_What the H**l is this...am I...is this...No!...I’ve been drugged!  This is exactly what happened to Minako! This is the culprit of all the crimes! No...no! Do something! Say something...anything! Cry out for help!_

 

She tried to scream, but the sound dried in her throat as she was silenced when the near-empty bottle of Sake smashed against the back of her head. She began to see stars in the corners of her vision, and in her drastically weakened, and ever weakening state, she buckled to the floor.

  
“Poor Mari~” the voice that came from the woman was cold and chilling, and, in fact, not even a woman's voice at all. It was the voice of a young man.

 

“You should have just kept quiet and we wouldn’t have had to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these rides/attractions and stuff I mentioned are actually at the Santa Cruz Boardwalk. 
> 
> Meh. I'm not gonna lie, I actually kind of rushed through this chapter. Definitely not my best.
> 
> Other than that, I really can't think of much to say, except that this is basically the last bit of fluff you'll be getting for a while. So brace yourselves, it's probably going to be all angst from here...


	39. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just remember who I am...I’m Katsuki Mari. I’m Yuuri’s sister...”

  
**Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 7**

**Chapter 37**

 

**Wednesday, April 6th. Morning.**

**With Katsuki Mari**

 

Dark. Cold. Sore. She blinked her eyes open, although it did not matter if they were open or closed, it was still dark. The only light that came in was from a tiny window behind her. She was lying on a hard stone surface. She felt something cold clamped tight on her wrists. Her head was still spinning. She painfully pulled herself in a sitting position. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she was able to survey her surroundings. She was sitting on a cold stone floor, in a cramped cell. Behind her was a solid wall with a window, and surrounding her on three sides were steel bars. Beyond the bars, there was an empty floor with a tiny wooden table, surrounded on all sides by shelves of wine. Some empty, but most filled. She got up from the floor and stumbled towards the rusty door, however, she was pulled back harshly, when metal dug into her wrists, accompanied by the sound of rattling. She looked down at her shackled hands, and then her feet. She was chained to the wall. A long, rusty chain was shackled to her ankle, as well both her hands.

 

 _Chains? What on earth? A wine cellar? How did I get here..._ She could not remember, everything was foggy.

 

It was freezing down here. It smelled stale and stuffy, like of mold and of alcohol. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ Water dripping somewhere off in the distance echoed in the eerie silence. She shivered and rubbed her shoulders, and then stretched neck and trunk, looking over her shoulder so she could scrutinize everything else. All she saw was a flight of dark, old, creaky stairs that led to the rest of...wherever she was.

 

Suddenly, she heard someone breathing beside her, and a quiet voice talking to themselves. Mari tried to move as close to the cell on her left side, and she peered through the bars. A figure was lying curled in a ball on the stone floor. Their back was turned to Mari, and long brown hair waterfalled down, fanned out on the floor.

 

The thirty-year-old woman instantly recognized the figure. “Minako? Minako!?” Mari called.

 

Minako stiffened at the familiar voice, and then turned to peer over her shoulder. Her face was stained with tears, and there were dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was a frizzy mess.

 

“Mari?” Minako asked, “Mari!”

 

A unanimous sigh of relief enveloped both females. Then they both scrambled and made their way over to the bars in between them. But the chains on their feet were too short for them to fully reach one another. They got as close as they could, and then reached their hands through the bars, and took one another's’, holding tightly.

 

“Thank God.” Mari said, “Are you okay?”

 

She shook her head. “Physically, I’m fine. But this place...we need to get out of here. The master of the house is insane!”

 

“And we’re his prisoners…” Mari replied.

 

“He won’t let us out. He said keeping us prisoner is the consequence of us telling the police about him.”

 

“So you mean…” Mari realized, “He’s the one that tried to kill Viktor?”

 

Minako nodded.

 

“Oh my God! What if he tries to kill us too!?”

 

“Exactly! We can’t stay here! We need to get out! We need to--”

 

The door at the top of the stairs opened. Minako instantly let go of Mari’s hands and scrambled back to the middle of the cell. Someone’s footsteps echoed in the dark as they came down into the cellar.

 

“It’s him!” Minako squeaked fearfully.

 

Mari’s heart began to pound in her ears and nerves began to swirl inside her. The footsteps and the clinking of keys grew closer. The light clicked on, and someone approached the cells. The figure was a young man with olive colored hair and amber-brown eyes.

 

He was carrying two trays of rice, bread and water.

 

“Good morning.” he said. He had a sweet voice, and a small smile, “I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you breakfast.” He unlocked Mari’s cell door and handed her the tray.

 

“Go on.” He said, “You can eat.” Mari slowly picked up the slice of bread and ripped off a small piece. The young man closed and locker door again, and then went next to Minako. When he did, Minako shrunk back against the wall.

 

 _That’s the killer? He doesn’t seem dangerous..._ Mari thought. However, something in the back of her mind brought forth an uneasy vibe with his presence.

 

He closed and locked her door as well, and then hung the key ring on a nearby hook. He began to pace the floor in front of them. He looked like a lion stalking his prey. It made Mari shrink back too.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked, “Well?” He leaned down to Mari’s level, “Do you? Huh?”

 

He stayed there for a moment. Mari shook her head.

 

He stood up and continued pacing the floor. “You’re here because you have caused a great inconvenience to me.” he chuckled, “You know?...A major inconvenience.” he repeated, “...You couldn’t keep your mouths shut. You just...had to go an tell the police, didn’t you?” He chuckled again, “If you hadn’t then...I could have left you alone. I wouldn’t have had to imprison you….” There was a long pause. “BUT YOU DIDN’T!” He violently kicked Minako’s cell door. The sudden volume in his voice, and the harsh bang echoed in the cellar. Minako and Mari shrunk back.

 

“And now,” his voice returned to normal, “I have to stay...HIDDEN!” he knocked some wine bottles off the wooden table and they shattered on the hard ground. “And now...my precious Yuuri is GONE!” He flipped the table. It crashed violently against the floor. “Off somewhere with that ARROGANT B**TARD VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!” He knocked more wine off the shelves, “I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!” This time he ripped a bottle out of the shelf and threw it at the metal beam between both cells. It shattered. Some of the glass shards landed in both cells, and the women covered their faces as red wine splashed their ways.

 

“All because you couldn’t keep your little mouths shut. B**CH!” He kicked the cell door again.

 

He drew in a deep breath, “You can stay in here for the rest of your lives and rot. No one will find you. Because I’m not going to let anyone close enough. I’LL KILL THEM ALL! ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT...DEAD! IN FACT,  I’LL KILL YOU TOO!”

 

Fear turned to hatred in Mari’s heart, and gathering up as much courage she could muster, she stood up and walked towards the cell door. Although her arms were restrained behind her back, she was able to move closer to the door. While Mika was having his outburst, she had managed to pick the lock on her ankle chain with a pin she had pulled out of her hair.  

 

She said, “You do that and Yuuri will despise you and do everything in his power to see you behind bars.”

 

“Mari…” Minako warned softly.

 

“Yuuri? My sweet Yuuri...would never do anything like that to me.”

 

“Your Yuuri? Listen, I don’t know what sort of lovesick, twisted b**tard you are, but you had better leave him the h**l alone.” her voice was menacing.

 

“Mari…” Minako warned again, slightly louder this time.    

 

“How...dare...you...” Mika said through clenched teeth.

 

“Yuuri doesn’t love you, and he won’t ever love you.” Mari glared, “You sick freak.”

 

“MARI!”

 

Mika said nothing, he glared daggers at the Katsuki sister, then he slowly drew something from his boot. “You’re too bold. Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

He slowly approached her cell.

 

“MARI! MARI BACK UP! REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO VIKTOR!” Minako’s pleading voice was strained with fear.

 

However, the other woman stood her ground. Her expression did not change. She did not back up. She stood tall and confident.

 

“MARI!”

 

“You should know that being brash and bold gets most people into trouble.” Mika said.

 

He slowly began drawing his knife out from behind his back.

 

“MARI, HE HAS A KNIFE!”

 

“You don’t have the guts to kill me.” Mari said.

 

“Oh really?” Mika had reached the cell door now, “I think you’re wrong.” He grabbed the front of Mari’s shirt and yanked her forward, brandishing the knife.

 

“NO!” Minako screamed.

 

“Just remember who I am.” Mari said, with the knife pressed against her throat, “I’m Katsuki Mari. I’m Yuuri’s sister.”

  

Mika froze. He loosened his grip, and drew the knife away, stepping backwards. Without another word, he turned abruptly and fled up the stairs.

 

When he was gone, Mari pressed a hand against her heart and drew in a breath, staggering backwards. She could not believe what had just happened.

  

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday, April 6th. Yutopia. Morning.**

**With Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki**

 

Hiroko was panicking. Toshiya was pacing the floor.

 

“I-I’m sure we’ll find them…” Yuuko was trying to be optimistic about the whole situation. But it was proving to be very difficult.

 

Yurio was angrily walking back and forth.

 

“What the h**l is this bull!? First Minako and now Mari disappear! No one wants or needs this Sherlock Holmes B.S.!”

 

The group had woken up and discovered this morning that Mari had now vanished.

They knew this because her bed was still made from the day before so she had not slept in it. [She only made it when she cleaned her room, which she had done yesterday morning.] She had not opened the onsen, nor answered her phone. They discovered in her place at the food counter a broken bottle of Sake, and a broken phone. It was almost exactly the same as Minako's disappearance.

They had called the police that morning, and closed the onsen for the day. They had also been escorted to Ice Castle as yellow police tape was put up around Yu-topia.

They were currently sitting in the food area, worried, and down, in absolutely no mood for anything, feeling powerless and pessimistic.

Hiroko was pale, and her usual smile had faded from her face.

"Can we get you anything to eat?" Takeshi asked.

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm not very hungry."  

"Okay. Just let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Toshiya answered with a small, grateful smile.

Everyone was worried about Mari and Minako, but there was no one who was more anxious and concerned than Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki. Their daughter, and their 'adopted' daughter were both missing.

Paranoia had definitely increased greatly with the crime rate as of late. The group of wedding planners were very concerned now. It seemed that the only victims of the crimes were close to the Katsukis--particularly Yuuri. It seemed now, that while the police were doing everything they could to track down the criminal, the group were sitting ducks, left waiting painfully, fearfully, wondering which one of them would be next.

The Katsuki family had begged the skaters who were here for the wedding to go back to their own countries. Yurio had been the only one who had wanted to. However, they all ended up staying anyway. They insisted.  
  
  
So thus, they all were still there, offering their support.  
  
 - xXx-    
  
After a long, emotionally draining, worry-filled morning at the rink, the Katsukis finally received a call from the police, telling them that they could come back home now, and that the crime scene had been taken care of.

So thus, the group walked home anxiously, wondering what sort of new developments the cops had found.  
  
 - xXx-  

“We’ve taken fingerprints, and we discovered another empty plastic syringe that had Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid. This drug makes someone confused and dizzy, and causes rapid sedation. We believe that Mari, as well as Minako, were both injected with the same thing. This drug would have incapacitated them, making it easier for the criminal to kidnap them. Additionally, after drugging them, they smashed their phones so that there would be no way for the victims to contact anyone. These two cases are almost exactly the same, and there is no doubt in our mind that they’re linked.” Detective Akiyama, who was on scene explained.

 

“Do you have a way of knowing if they’re okay?” Hiroko asked.

 

“We’re not for certain, but there was no blood on either scene so they weren’t harmed. However, that does not necessarily mean that they are okay. I am sorry.” Detective Akiyama replied.

 

“But we are doing everything we can to try and find them both. Once we get the fingerprints and DNA, we are hoping we will have new evidence.”

 

“Thank you.” Toshiya answered, disappointment prominent in his voice.

 

“Akiyama-san?” Yuuko began, “Is it possible that these two cases are linked with the previous ones?"

 

“I’ve thought about that as well. I understand that all four victims from these cases have a connection to the Katsuki family, is that correct?” Akiyama looked to Hiroko and Toshiya, who both nodded.

 

“Well, to Katsuki Yuuri specifically.” Detective Akiyama corrected, “Which includes the Itagaki Mika case. You were smart to send him away.”

 

The parents nodded.

 

“So yes, the possibility of all of these cases being linked together is a likely one, however, without any solid proof of that we cannot know for sure. Additionally, there is a small problem, the police officer who was killed had no prior connection to Katsuki Yuuri. So once again, there is no certainty.” the detective finished.

 

The group nodded sadly in understanding.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Hiroko dipped her head.

 

“We will keep you updated on the cases as the investigations progress. In the meantime, try to take care.” Detective Akiyama dipped his head respectfully, and went out the door of the onsen, with the rest of the police following behind.

* * *

  
Later that day, another missing person report was filed, and would soon end up on the _Hasetsu Post._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Channels inner Sherlock Holmes* Deducing time~! Lol. Anyway, hope everyone liked this update! Stay tuned!


	40. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 8

Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 8

Chapter 38

 

**Wednesday, April 6th. San Francisco, CA. Night.**

**With Yuuri and Viktor**

 

After spending a day in San Francisco, Yuuri and Viktor were in their hotel room, sitting up in bed with Makkachin. He was curled up in a ball in front of them. Viktor was sitting up against the headboard with his back supported by pillows. Yuuri was sitting in front of him with his back against his chest. He was petting Makkachin with one hand and using his phone with other while Viktor played with his damp hair. It had grown out a bit as of late, and now only got a trim on occasion. 

 

“Your hair smells good.” Viktor said, briefly nuzzling it. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

The Russian sighed, “Sometimes I do miss my long hair.” he confessed. 

 

“You can play with mine whenever you want to.” Yuuri replied, “I want to keep it at about this length for awhile.” 

 

“Yay!” Viktor exclaimed childishly, hugging Yuuri tightly. The younger man chuckled. 

 

After he had been playing with his hair for a little while, Viktor noticed that his fiance was slowly nodding off. So, he decided to play with him a little bit. He smiled mischievously, and removed his fingers from Yuuri’s hair. He began tickling his ribs. 

 

Surprised by the sudden feeling, Yuuri squeaked and jumped. His movement disturbed Makkachin’s slumber, so the dog got up and moved to the unoccupied right side of the king-sized bed. 

 

“Viktor! What was that!? You startled me, you dork!” Yuuri exclaimed, with fake anger. 

 

“Tickle fight!” Viktor exclaimed. He tackled Yuuri to the mattress and began mercilessly tickling him, using his body weight to hold him captive beneath him. Yuuri began to laugh uncontrollably, all the while trying to squirm out of Viktor’s grasp. The other wouldn’t give in though. He tickled him all over his sides, torso, and neck, until the man was breathlessly laughing. Viktor too, was also laughing.

 

“Viktor…” he said, trying to catch his breath, “S-stop it! I can’t breathe!” His tone was playful, and his sentences were broken between laughs. 

 

Viktor slowly stopped laughing too, “Okay, okay. I’m done.” He started to pull himself back up into a sitting position, only to be met with a sudden weight knocking him over by the shoulders. Yuuri and Viktor thus promptly switched places, much to the Russian’s surprise. 

 

“Wow.” was all he could say as he looked up at his fiance smiling above him. 

 

“Got you.” Yuuri said triumphantly. 

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you adorable little scoundrel, you deceive me.”

 

“Indeed I did.” Yuuri smiled and then leaned down to kiss the other. Viktor used the distraction of the kiss to swap places again.

 

“But in Russia, the deceived deceives you.” Viktor said.

 

Yuuri chuckled. Viktor gave him another kiss. 

 

“Alright, fine. You win this time, but next time it’ll be me.” the Japanese man spoke.

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

“...Alright, well, let’s see how everyone is doing back home.” Yuuri suggested. He reached for his phone. Viktor rolled over, flopping down beside him. 

 

“Let’s use Facetime.” Viktor suggested.  

 

“Okay.” 

 

-xXx-

 

The phone rang a couple of times, until finally, the faces of Yuuri’s parents and their friends appeared on screen, with the screen showing Yuuri and Viktor shrinking and going into the bottom right corner. 

 

“Hi!” Viktor greeted brightly.

 

“Hey guys.” Yuuri added.

 

“Hello boys.” Hiroko smiled. However, it seemed...fake...Yuuri could not help but notice that she looked tired and pale. There were dark circles under her eyes. Not just her’s, but everyone else’s too--Toshiya, Chris, Mila, Otabek, and Yuuri. 

 

He was about to ask if they were okay, but Mila spoke before he got the chance. 

 

“So, how’s vacation?” she asked.

 

“I-it’s very nice.” Yuuri replied.

 

“And relaxing.” Viktor put in.

 

“You boys are so lucky~” Chris tutted, “I wish I could be on vacation with just Louis and I...we could--” 

 

“Shut up!” Yurio growled, “No one wants to know what you and Louis do when you’re alone!” 

 

“Your son is very disrespectful.” Chris told Yuuri and Viktor, “You need to discipline him more.”

 

“Take his cats away for-”

 

“SHUT UP THEY AREN’T MY DADS!” Yurio growled, “I never signed the adoption papers!”

 

“Eto...right...moving on, umm,” Yuuri tried to change the subject awkwardly, “So...where is everyone else?”

 

“The Nishigoris are working at Ice Castle tonight.” Toshiya said.

 

“And Minako and Mari…?” Yuuri found it odd that they weren’t present.

 

A heavy, uncomfortable, almost tense silence enveloped the group on the other side of the phone. They flitted their gazes from one person to another, avoiding looking directly at the couple on the other side of the phone. 

 

“Minako-senpai is at the bar. She has a shift tonight.” Hiroko explained, “And Mari...she’s...well…”

 

“She wasn’t feeling well so she went upstairs to sleep.” Chris finished. The rest of the group nodded briskly, putting emphasis on both answers.

 

“Oh…” Yuuri responded.

 

“I hope she feels better soon.” Viktor added. 

 

For some reason though, Yuuri felt the whole thing was a bit fishy. He was getting a very strange aura from them. It was a heavy, stressed, anxious, melancholy aura. It was unsettling. 

 

“Are you guys okay? You seem...off?” Yuuri inquired, “Is something wrong?”

 

He barely finished his sentence before Hiroko swiftly interjected, “Yes! Yes! Everything’s fine, darlings, don’t you worry!” she smiled. Nods and murmurs of agreement filled Yuuri’s speaker. 

 

However, something still felt quite odd. It was almost like...they were trying to convince themselves too. 

 

It seemed that Viktor was not picking up on the weird vibe, but he was picking up on the awkwardness. 

 

“So umm...how’s the wedding planning coming along?” he asked. He attempted to change the subject to remedy the uncomfortable environment.

 

“It’s coming together really nicely.” Chris replied.

 

“Yeah,” Mila emphasized, “We’ve basically got everything. It’s just a matter of putting it all together.” 

 

“Everyone is flying in next week.” Toshiya put in. 

 

“And your suits are very nice.” Hiroko added.

 

“Well, we’re looking forward to seeing them.” Yuuri replied.

 

“I completely forgot what they look like…” Viktor said awkwardly. 

 

Yurio scoffed, “They look like f**king prince costumes.” 

 

“Well, it’s a fairy tale themed wedding.” Viktor replied. 

 

“Whatever.”  

 

“Well, I think the suits are sexy~” Chris added.

 

“Shut up!” Yurio growled, “No one cares! You think everything is!”

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Umm...so…”

 

“Oh, Yuuri, Viktor, before we forget…” Toshiya started, “We want you to extend your stay.” 

 

“But we’re supposed to get married…?” Yuuri was confused. 

 

“Oh don’t worry dears!” Hiroko replied, “Only a couple days more! Just until Wednesday or Thursday your time.”

 

“A-are you sure that isn’t cutting it too close?” Yuuri fretted. 

 

“It’ll be fine, sweetheart.” Mama Katsuki reassured, “You’ll show up just in time for the wedding, but not with time to stress.” 

 

“Okay…” Yuuri still wasn’t sure, “Are you...okay with that Viktor?” he asked his fiance.

 

“I think it’s fine. Stress is not fun.” 

 

“Okay…”

 

They spent a little while longer on Facetime, before Mrs. Katsuki finally ended the call, “Goodnight now, boys. Sleep well and enjoy the rest of your vacation.”

 

-xXx-

 

After she hung up, Yuuri put his phone down on the mattress very much unsettled. 

 

“That was really...weird.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Viktor inquired. 

 

“I just got this really weird vibe from them. I don’t know why but I felt like something was wrong.” Yuuri replied, “Did you get that feeling too?” 

 

Viktor shrugged, “I don’t know. They seemed a little bit off.” 

 

“Do you...think everything is okay?” Yuuri asked.

 

A thoughtful quiet filled the room as Viktor pondered for a moment. 

 

Eventually, he finally answered, “They did seem a little bit off, but I’m sure it’s because they’re tired and stressed. I mean with all the police activity, work, and wedding planning. That would stress anyone out. I’m sure that everything is okay.” He smiled.

 

“But…” Yuuri sighed, “I find it really odd that Minako and Mari weren’t there.” 

 

“It’s Thursday evening over there isn’t it?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“So Minako is probably working.” 

 

“True. But Mari is never sick…”

 

“It happens to the best of us.” 

 

“I guess. You’re probably right. I’m worrying too much.” 

 

“I didn’t say that. I’m just trying to reassure you.”

 

“I know. I didn’t say that you did.” 

 

“Okay...sorry...anyway. We’re also far away from them too, so that probably has something to do with worrying about them.”

 

“Yes. You’re right.” Yuuri agreed, “Everything is alright.” he tried to doubly reassure himself. 

 

Viktor smiled, “On the bright side, we have longer to stay, and we don’t have to think about preparing for our wedding, we just have to show up and get married.” 

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri returned the expression. 

 

“The only thing we really have to think about is how beautiful we’ll both look.” Viktor said. 

 

Yuuri nodded, Viktor’s confident smile put him at ease for a moment. 

 

_ Right, of course. Nothing’s wrong. It’s all fine… _

 

“Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired.” Viktor said. 

 

Yuuri nodded. “Okay.” 

 

They moved so that they were lying on the bed properly and got themselves in comfortable position, before Yuuri clicked off the nightstand lamp.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! The week was so busy! I had three tests and a lot of homework. My schedule basically went like this:
> 
> 1\. School  
> 2\. Addams Family Musical Rehearsal  
> 3\. Homework  
> 4\. Sleep
> 
> I haven't had the time nor motivation because of how busy I've been. But, here you are, another chapter! I'm hoping to have one up tomorrow too! Until next update~


	41. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Detective Nikigawa?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Have you heard of a Yandere before?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You mean the lovesick psychos in the books, the shows, and the games?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
>  
> 
> "I have.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s the type of criminal we’re dealing with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's photos at the bottom of the chapter. These photos are what I imagine Mika and Jiin looking like. If these are actual anime characters, I apologize. I am not very familiar with a lot of animes. I've only been watching anime since I was in 10th grade.

Part 4: The Missing~Chapter 9

Chapter 39

 

**Friday, April 8th. Hasetsu, Kyushu.**

**With Mika.**

 

Mika was furious. He was fuming. He could not remember the last time he had been so angry. He could not believe Yuuri was gone! He needed to know where he was and he needed to know now. He could not believe that the police were after him! All he wanted was to be with his love, was that such a crime?

 

Another dart pierced the Viktor Nikiforov poster he had hung up on his wall to use as target practice. However, throwing darts at a photograph of the man was only making him angrier. It only made him recall the fact that he could not throw darts at the real Viktor Nikiforov.

 

He let out a growl and threw the last dart in his hand as hard as he could. It soared above the poster, and barely missed the one of Yuuri above it. Mika flopped down on his bed and let out a deep huff. He needed to think of some other way to release his pent up frustration.

 

In his mind, he thought to take it out on Minako and Mari, but then he remembered the strong-willed Katsuki sisters words. She was right, unfortunately. If he so much as layed a single finger on her or any of Yuuri’s immediate family, he would hate him forever. He could not stand that unbearable thought of his sweetheart hating him. It was just too painful.

  

* * *

 

 

_Snap!_

 

“My lord, you are very tense. That is the third pen you have broken today.” Jiin’s smooth, accented voice cut into Mika’s unsettled thoughts, “Perhaps you could go for a walk in the garden to clear your head, sir. I’ll bring some tea for you after I clean up the ink mess.”

 

Mika watched the red ink pooling out onto the white paper. It was mesmerizing. Red was so lovely. So...satisfying. _Why, this is just what I need. I need to see more red._

 

He drew in a deep breath and looked up at the butler with a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

 

“You know, you’re right. Fresh air would do me some good. The weather is perfect today. I’ll go for a walk in town.”  

 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“No, thank you. I want to be alone with my thoughts.”

 

“Alright. I’ll have a hot bath drawn and some tea ready when you come back.”

 

“Thank you, my darling, faithful Jiin.”

 

Slipping his knife back in his boot, and grabbing his green coat from the rack, he was out the door of his office, practically storming toward the entry of the manor.

 

* * *

 

Mika walked into town with haste. He was on his way to the manga store that he knew was popular due to the Katsuki Yuuri merchandise. It would be the perfect place to snare some of Yuuri’s fans. After all, Mika was fully convinced that he was the biggest fan of the skater, and the one most worthy of him. He would show them all.  

 

He pushed open the front door of the shop, and the little bell chimed when he entered.

 

The young girl working at the front desk looked up and greeted him warmly. However, he was in no mood to deal with any other human being trying to make petty conversation. He ignored her and made his way to the back of the store, where he knew all of the Katsuki Yuuri merchandise was.

 

There was one person there. And Mika bristled. The teenager present was more annoying than Viktor Nikiforov. He was practically drooling over the posters. He made his way over and began mindlessly going through the pictures and merchandise. Most everything he already had. He stood there, and kept turning to look at the small teen boy.

 

“You like these posters huh?” Mika finally said after a long while.

 

The boy fixed his brown eyes on the man, “Yes! I love them! I don’t know which one to choose, there’s so many good ones! I only have enough money for one of them. But it’s definitely worth it! I love Yuuri so much! I skate too! I actually got to skate with him!”

 

“Did you?” _Bite your tongue, boy._

 

“W-well, not with him. But we skated in the same competition. I love watching him skate. He does it so beautifully. He is so talented and inspiring and I hope to be as amazing as he is one day.”

 

“Yes. I know. He is talented, isn’t he. Beautiful on the ice.” Mika was reaching for his knife.  

 

“You’re his fan too?”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“I’m definitely his biggest fan! I love him so much!” the boy continued, “Oh, but the best part is, my family got invited by his parents to his wedding to Viktor Nikiforov!”

 

Mika could not longer keep his cool, “I don’t think you’ll be going to that wedding.”

 

“Wait…? Huh? What do you--” He was cut off immediately when Mika lurched forward and pierced him with the blade of his knife. The boy gasped sharply, staggering back. He looked down at the thing embedded in his chest. Then, his wide brown eyes looked back up at Mika with a terrified expression.

 

“There can only be one biggest fan, boy. And I’m afraid that isn’t you, Minami Kenjiro.”

 

The blond boy crumpled to the floor, still keeping his arms around the posters. Mika walked over to him, and yanked them out of his arms, dropping them beside the helpless boy. Then, he pulled the knife roughly out of Kenjiro’s torso, upon which the boy cried out in pain and started to cough up blood.

 

“You won’t be needing these anymore. Good day.”

 

And with that, he wiped the knife with a kerchief from his pocket, slipping both things back into his pocket, and turned and walked to the front of the store. As he past the check out, he casted a warning glance at the girl working, who was avoiding his gaze altogether, and wiping down the counter.

 

Then he exited the the shop, feeling very satisfied. That annoying brat had been on his hit list for quite a while.

 

* * *

 

**Friday, April 8th. Hasetsu, Kyushu.**

**With Yurio and Otabek**

 

“Uggh!” Yuri scoffed, as he carried the heavy brown paper bag in his arms, “Why the h**l did we have to do the grocery shopping!?”

 

“To help Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki out.”

 

“Uggh. Why couldn’t someone else do it! This bag is so d**n heavy!”

 

“Do you want me to carry it for you?” Otabek offered, despite the fact he was already carrying one.

 

“No! We’re almost to your bike, I’ve got it!”

 

“Then, why are you complaining?” he challenged.

 

“Because it’s heavy!”

 

“I forgot you were a delicate fairy.”

 

“I AM NOT A DELICATE FAIRY! I AM THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA!”

 

“I’m messing with you.”

 

Yurio scoffed.

 

“Do you want to switch? This one I’m carrying is a little lighter I think.” Otabek offered again.

 

“No, it’s fine. The bike is literally just down the street parked outside the cafe.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They continued walking.

 

Suddenly, something caught their attention. A great commotion was coming from a small shop on the corner. A large crowd was gathered, and an ambulance and the police were on the scene.

 

“What the h**l?” Yuri exclaimed, “What’s going on? Beka, come on. Let’s go see.”

 

The tall Kazakhstani followed his short Russian friend towards the commotion.

 

When they arrived, they tried to weave their way to the assembled crowd, gathered around a taped off area around the shop. People talked excitedly, and the police were trying to command orders. A girl was sitting in the back of the ambulance, crying, wrapped in a shock blanket, and a panicked woman with her crying daughter was yelling loudly She was trying to push her way onto the scene, while the police and a couple of paramedics tried to restrain her.

 

“NO! NO! LET ME THROUGH! YOU HAVE TO LET ME THROUGH! THAT’S MY BABY!”

 

Looking further, Yuri spotted two paramedics carrying a small, still figure out of the shop on a stretcher.

 

“What the h**l? What happened?” he exchanged glances with Otabek.

 

The dark-haired, 18-year-old shrugged. Yurio grumbled in frustration, looking around for some sort of clarity, but everything was too chaotic. That was until he saw a familiar face.

 

“Hey! You! Reporter, I forgot your name! What’s going on!?” He recognized the local reporter who had covered the Face off in Ice Castle at the beginning of last skating season.

 

“Yuri Plisetsky?” the reporter recognized him too, “It’s me, Morooka! What are you doing here?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s me. Morooka, you’re a reporter, so report. What the h**l’s going on?”

 

“From what I understand, a local skater was just murdered in that manga shop.”

 

“What! That’s horrible!”

 

He nodded sadly. “We all knew him too. Minami Kenjiro. He was only seventeen.”

 

“Oh my God.” Yuri could not help but feel a bit devastated. That was so terribly sad…

 

-xXx-

 

A voice carried out over the commotion of the crowd. The police officer began to speak in Japanese, loudly, and rapidly.

 

“Wait, what’s he saying!?” Yurio exclaimed angrily.   

 

“He’s telling us all to leave because this is a crime scene and we’re rubbernecking.” Morooka replied.

 

Yurio nodded, and pulled on Otabek’s sleeve, “Come on, Beka, let’s get the h**l out of here.”

 

The older of the two nodded.

 

“Take care, you guys.” Morooka called after them.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Yuri muttered gruffly, practically pulling Otabek behind him.

 

* * *

 

**Friday, April 8th. Hasetsu, Kyushu.**

**With Detective Akiyama**

 

He spent days pouring over the same case files. He had spent days trying to find evidence and linkage for all of the recent cases. He had spent days trying to prove his numerous, ever changing theories over the puzzle that was the Itagaki Mika cases and all the cases surrounding them. He kept going in circles. One moment he thought he knew the answers, and the next he didn’t. There were barely any witnesses who had any valuable information and there was never enough evidence to add up to any sort of full proof. He wasn’t sure if he would ever solve them. He thought the police force was stuck at a stalemate. Until he had gotten this call. The call that had led him here, to this crime scene in at the manga store.

 

-xXx-

 

His witness was a sixteen to seventeen year old that had been working that afternoon. The salesgirl was sitting on the edge of the ambulance, her face stained with tears, wide-eyed and terrified. There was a shock blanket around her shoulders, and the person comforting her was the store’s manager.

 

“Miss, will you tell us what you saw?” Both Detective Akiyama and Detective Nikigawa were on the scene.

 

“I-it was so terrible, I don’t….”

 

“It’s alright, just take your time.” Detective Akiyama soothed.

 

“The boy that died...I saw him in there...I called the ambulance...He wasn’t doing anything, he was just looking at the Katsuki Yuuri merchandise. I was at the register, waiting to help or ring up items. Then, this man walked in. I greeted him but he didn’t say anything to me. He just walked over to the boy and started to talk to him. Th-then out of nowhere, h-he pulled out a knife and...h-he stabbed the boy!” she burst into tears again. The manager rubbed her shoulder and tried once more to calm her.

 

“Can you remember anything else? Such as what the suspect looked like? Or if he said anything strange?” Detective Nikigawa asked.

 

“The suspect had olive-brown hair. He was dressed nicely, He had a green jacket.” the manager said.

 

“Does this description fit the culprit, Miss Kuroki?” Detective Akiyama inquired.

 

The girl sniffled and nodded slowly, “Yes sir.”

 

“Can you remember if the suspect said anything?”

 

“I-I don’t know. S-something about being Katsuki Yuuri’s biggest fan. Minami Kenjiro was talking to him about it before...h-he was very enthusiastic. But then he mentioned something about...Katsuki Yuuri’s wedding, I think..I’m sorry...I-I don’t remember all of it...”

 

_That was it!_

 

“We’ve heard all we need.” Detective Akiyama said, “I’d like to have a look inside, to see if I can find any more evidence, and I’d like to see the security footage.”

 

“Very well, sir. I’ll have someone show you.” the store manager replied.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 By the end of the crime scene investigation, it seemed that everything pieced together: Mika Itagaki had everything to do with the recent cases. He needed to double check on that and reexamine the evidence just to be sure. But he was pretty certain.   

 

Stalking.

Assault.

Kidnapping.

1st Degree Murder.

 

Mika Itagaki was the cause of it all.

 

He turned to his partner in crime-solving. “Detective Nikigawa?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have you heard of a Yandere before?”

 

“You mean the lovesick psychos in the books, the shows, and the games?”

 

“Yes.”

 

"I have.”

 

“That’s the type of criminal we’re dealing with.”

* * *

 Check out this song that reader [light_in_the_sea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/light_in_the_sea) found for Mika: [An Unhealthy Obsession- The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THRtKGX-czY&feature=youtu.be).

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I told everyone i'd update today! So here I have! I hope you enjoy this update! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this fic so much! 
> 
> Pictures: Jiin in on the left hand side, Mika is on the right.
> 
> Also, if any of you would like to draw any scenes from this story, feel free to do so! You have my permission! Just be sure to put the link in your comment. And I'll link them to the chapter they correspond with, and the new chapter that is posted.


	42. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I am just going to clarify: Nemurumori, Kurokumo is not a real place. I made it up. It's a small island off the coast of Hasetsu, about an hour or so away by ferry. It's where Mika lives. The original, real-life setting I wanted for Mika's manor was much too far from Karatsu (the town Hasetsu is based on) for him to logically travel the distance every day to get to work and to stalk Yuuri. So I had to make it up.

  
Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 10

Chapter 40

 

**Friday, April 9th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Evening/Night.**

 

“Detective Nikigawa?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have you heard of a Yandere before?”

 

“You mean the lovestruck, lovesick psychos in the books?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I have.”

 

“That’s the type of criminal we’re dealing with.”

“Is that even possible…?” Terumi could not believe she was hearing this.

 

“Of course it is.”

 

“It just seems so unbelievable.” she said.

 

“Unfortunately, it is possible.” Detective Akiyama said, “However, I want to reexamine my evidence first. Bring up a definition of a Yandere.”

 

“One second.” Terumi took out her phone and looked up the yandere, “Here we go: _Yandere: Initially sweet and affectionate, with their love eventually turning into a stalkeresqe obsession and occasionally a murderous fixation on ‘getting rid of competition’ over time.”_ She met gazes with her partner in crime solving, “According to the evidence we have this adds up perfectly.”

 

“It does. Katsuki-san reported that someone by the name Itagaki Mika was stalking him. Upon that we began to investigate Itagaki-san. We found photos, items, and love notes all over his office dedicated to Katsuki-san. Additionally, all the employees that worked in Itagaki-san’s building said he was overly fond of the skater. Katsuki himself said that Itagaki-san’s behaviors which were less than normal. We both know this.  Conveniently, only people that had some sort of connection to Katsuki-san were targeted. All except the police officer, who Itagaki-san probably killed for getting too close to solving it.”

 

“So we have a confirmed lovesick psycho as our adversary. Which also means…”

 

“It links the previous cases. Recall that every case reported happened after Itagaki-san’s interaction with Katsuki-san.”    

 

Terumi nodded. “However, if he is a yandere, like you say, then wouldn’t he have killed Nikiforov-san?”

 

“He tried to, remember?”

 

“Yes, and he failed. However, if he was trying so hard to eliminate “competition”, he would have killed Nikiforov-san in the hospital. But he didn’t.”

 

“There are always people in the hospital day and night. He probably avoided it because he knew that someone would catch him if he did. However, I do think that he talked to Nikiforov-san. Remember when we tried to ask him about it and he wouldn’t speak up?”

 

“Yes, his face went pale and he got quite worked up.”

 

“Exactly. He was afraid. Which tells me that Itagaki-san threatened him and swore him into secrecy.”

 

“But yet he “took care” of all of the other witnesses? It doesn’t make sense that he would leave Nikiforov-san, Katsuki-san’s fiance, alive. If I were a yandere, Nikiforov-san would have been the first person I made sure was dead.”

 

“I see where you’re coming from. However, every Yandere is different. Perhaps this yandere is more sadistic than others and would rather see Nikiforov-san suffer. I believe this because when he was found, Nikiforov-san had a laceration across his chest. He was lying out in the snow in the dead of night. Itagaki-san had intended to leave him to die a slow death out there, not thinking through the possibility of him being found.”

 

“Okay. But then why wouldn’t he have just killed him in the hospital after that then?”

 

“I already answered that. He avoided it because of the likelihood of being found out. Additionally, there is also the fact that swearing him into secrecy and guilt tripping him would make him suffer even more. There is also the fact that he could have been thinking about Katsuki would feel if he did. However, that is only a small possibility.”

 

“I see. Do you think Itagaki will try to murder Nikiforov again?”

 

 “I wouldn’t put it past him.” Detective Akiyama replied.

 

Terumi nodded sadly, “That also means there is the possibility that Itagaki-san killed Miss Okukawa and Miss Katsuki as well.”

 

“Unfortunately, yes. There is no way to be sure of that though. If he showed mercy to Nikiforov, there is a chance he would do the same to Miss Okukawa and Miss Katsuki. At least Miss Katsuki. She is Katsuki Yuuri’s sister”

 

“So you believe that Miss Okukawa is more than less likely dead but Miss Katsuki is not?”  

 

He nodded sadly, “There is about a fifty/fifty chance of both of them either being alive or dead. I don’t know. Again, I have to reexamine the evidence and attempt to interrogate Itagaki-san before I make a report or tell the Katsuki family anything. Then he must be arrested and taken to an asylum. Though I have a hard time believing we will be able to reason with him. However, we have to try.”

 

“I’m going to the library to find out what I can about Yanderes.” Detective Nikigawa said, “And I’ll continue researching Itagaki Mika as well.”

 

“Sounds good.” Detective Akiyama replied, “Good luck Terumi.”

 

“You too.” She turned and started back down the street, in an attempt to hail a cab, with a couple of officers behind her.

 

He turned to an officer beside him, “When we get back to the office, I need you to find Itagaki Mika’s name in a phone book and put him on the line please.”

 

The officer nodded. With that, everyone got in their respective cars and drove off back to the police station.

 

-xXx-

* * *

**Friday, April 9th. Nemurumori, Kurokumo. Evening/Night.**

**Mika/Jiin.**

 

The sharp ringing of the house phone filled the hall. Hearing the shrill sound, Jiin exited Mika’s room and went into the office on the opposite side of the hallway to answer it. It was an unknown number, but he picked it up anyway, thinking it was probably important.

 

“Hello. This is Itagaki Manor. This is Jiin, the butler speaking.”

 

“Hello, this is the Hasetsu Police Department.”

 

_Sh*t._

 

“Is your master home?”

 

“Itagaki-san?”

 

“Itagaki Mika?”

 

“Yes….” Jiin replied, “However, he cannot come to the phone right now, he’s busy. Can I take a message?”

 

“Your master is a dangerous murderer and the cause of a string of cases that have been happening as of late. Tell him he can either turn himself in for questioning, or we will come arrest him by force. We’ll find the whereabouts of his manor and come to take him away.” the voice on the other end threatened.

 

“V-very well sir…” Click. _What the h**l is going on! Mika was a murderer…? No. That’s not possible. He’s been troubled for as long as i’ve known him, but to call him a murderer…?_

 

“Jiin, who was that on the phone?”

 

Mika poked his head into the office, wide eyes curious, his fluffy towel on his head..  

 

For a moment, the butler did not answer.

 

“Jiin? What is it?”

 

“The police seem to have found you.”

 

“What…?”

 

“Sir, what is going on? What kind of case are you the suspect of? Why are they after you?”

 

“You don’t need to know. It’s my own business.” he said.

 

“Begging your pardon, sir….”

 

“Apparently, being in love is a crime.” Mika said bitterly.

 

There was a long, heavy silence. But then he added, “Watch over the mansion. I’m going out.”

 

“Sir? You’ve only just gotten back, are you sure?”

 

“Jiin, you are not my father figure. You don’t need to worry about me. Just watch over the mansion. I’ll be back in a few days.”

 

He pulled out his suitcase from under his bed and began gathering clothes and packing hastily.

 

“Where are you going?”  

 

“Hasetsu.”

 

“That’s where the police are, if you’re suspect of a case they’ll…”

 

“But I’m innocent. Am I not?”

 

“I…”

 

Mika’s expression turned dark.

 

“Yes, my lord…” he tried to hide his uncertainty.

 

“Good. I’m glad you think so. “

 

With that, Jiin helped Mika out of his green robe and into his clothes. After he was dressed, Mika seized his coat from the coat hanger, and slipped it over his shoulders. He slipped his dagger into his boot and then started for the stairs so he could exit through the back door.

 

Jiin followed him, accompanying him until he was out the door.

 

“Itagaki-san?”

 

“Hmm?” the young man looked over his shoulder.

 

“Be careful.”

 

The shorter man nodded before he walked out into the garden, and made his way over to the tall, brooding, ivory and vine wrapped  garden wall. He went out the iron gate, and disappearing into the night.

 

-xXx-

 

Upon his return to Hasetsu, the night would be painted red with the blood of the police force.

 

-xXx-

 

He yanked his knife sharply out of the woman’s chest. She coughed and hacked up blood, gasping her final, wheezing breaths.

 

“That’s what you get for getting too close to me.” He told her, “You nosy detective.”

 

She was forced to stare at his crazed expression and bloody face with her glazed, fearful eyes as she reached for the gun that had fallen beside her. She attempted to raise it in her shaking hand and arm, however, she was not strong enough, and it hit the ground beside her as her head fell back to the pavement and she drew in her final breath. .  

  

 

-xXx-

 

After ensuring that the woman was dead, Mika got up from the ground and walked away from the gruesome scene behind him. He had killed three members of the police force in front of the library. He was feeling very much satisfied. Law enforcement was infuriating. However, he needed to keep them at bay. He needed to distract them by letting them know that he was in Hasetsu again. He was determined to keep his own living location disclosed, and as long as they were convinced he was here, they wouldn’t search anywhere else but here. He wanted to keep it that way. Even if he had to eliminate an officer a day.

 

 _Come to think of it._ He thought happily, _Now might be a good time eliminate more competition. And while I’m here, I’ll find my precious Yuuri!_

 

With the beginnings of a plan in his mind, he quietly made his way towards the inner city. He walked to the apartment complex he had established a temporary refuge in. He had rented a small studio, near the Cathedral, not far from the onsen. When he arrived,  he walked in through the front doors. It was late, so the doorman had gone to bed. And no one was in the lobby. _Good. He’s nice I don’t want to have to kill him._  

 

He walked to the elevator and pushed the “Up” arrow. With a “Ding!” the elevator opened. He pushed the button to the third floor. After a quick ride up, he walked down the hall to his door. He fumbled in his pocket for the key. He pushed it in the lock, and then clicked open the door. Stepping inside, he was met with cold, dark, dank air. He had not been in here for a long while. Everything was still the same though. His desk, his small couch and television, tidy kitchen, the unmade bed. The oak wardrobe and the book case against the wall, and of course, the Katsuki Yuuri shrine above his bed.

 

He showered quickly, to wash away the blood from his face and hands, and disposed of his bloodstained clothes and jacket in the hamper.   

 

When he was finished, he came out of the bathroom in his robe, made some instant ramen, and then clicked on the desk light. He fetched his journal from his suitcase, took a pen out of the desk drawer and began reviewing his hit list, scraping out plans in French onto the next available page.

  
-xXx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...no actual YOI characters in this chapter at all...Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter. Bye~


	43. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 11

  
Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 11

Chapter 41

 

**Monday, April  12th. Hasetsu, Kyushu.**

 

The Katsuki family and company were very much unsettled. _The Hasetsu Post_ had revealed the deaths of several members of the police force in the course of one weekend. They had been murdered all the same way: a knife to the chest. Among these was the death of Detective Terumi Nikigawa, late the same Friday evening of the day that Kenjiro Minami was killed.

 

They were devastated, since she had been the driving force behind the progressing of the case, alongside Detective Akihiko Akiyama who, although he was grieving, he was all the more motivated to solve the case. He had been paired with a different detective: a blunt, quiet, tall man. There had been some new developments, and Akiyama-san had explained to them the links between the case, and they all knew the police department was actively searching for Itagaki Mika. However, there was still no trace of Minako or Mari, and the murderous Itagaki-san was here in Hasetsu. The family and friends were very concerned, anxious and paranoid, as if they were waiting, wondering which of them would be the yandere’s next victim. (It did not help that there were a couple of cops constantly hanging around the family onsen either.)

 

They knew they were in danger, and they were continuously being advised, or rather, pressured into leaving the town for a while, canceling the wedding, just until the criminal was caught. However, it was a bit late for that now, considering that everything was ready, all the plans were made, it was six days away, and most everyone was flying in today. So thus, they had no choice but to carry on with the wedding. They also did not believe Mika would be dumb enough to strike them if there were constantly policeman buzzing around them.

 

“This is perfectly nuts.” Yurio had so “helpfully” pointed out the obvious fact, “We’re still doing this even when there is a freaking crazy a** lovesick mother f**ker after Pork Cutlet Bowl. This is such a stupid idea.” He had been ranting to Mila all morning about it.

 

She shrugged, “Yeah, it’s crazy. But it’s too late to really cancel it now.”

 

“Not really. The wedding isn’t until Saturday for Christ’s sake.” Yurio growled, “Why is everyone flying in so d**n early anyway?”

 

“Because they want to take advantage of and enjoy being in a foreign place before all the seriousness happens.” Mila reasoned.

 

“All the ‘Seriousness’!? We’re in the middle of it already, stupid! There’s a psycho b**tard running loose! If they want vacation and relaxation, they’re not gonna get that here.”

 

“Are you worried, Yuri?”

 

“Shut up! I didn’t say that! I’m just blown away by all the idiocy that’s happening around me. Last I checked safety is priority. Not some stupid marriage ceremony!”

 

“You’re worried.” she smirked.

 

“SHUT UP, GRANDMA!”

* * *

 

 

**Monday, April 12th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. The Airport. Evening.**

**Phichit**

 

Phichit made his way to the bag check, bouncing with excitement. He snapped a few selfies while he waited for his suitcase. He was here for his best friend’s wedding, and he was very ecstatic about it. He was all the more thrilled about the fact that he was going to be in the wedding.

 

He took his cell phone off airplane mode, and posted one of the selfies he had taken. Then, he fetched his suitcase from the conveyer, and pulled it behind him, looking around for Yuuri’s parents, or anyone he recognized. Most everyone was showing up today. Among them was:

 

  * Seung Gil Lee, who he had been chatting with via Skype and instagram D.M. lately.
  * J.J. and Isabella
  * The Crispino twins and their third wheel, Emil
  * And Coach Celestino



 

Chris, Yurio, and Otabek were already here, and everyone else (Guang Hong, Leo, Viktor, Yuuri, Georgi, Yakov, Lilia, Vika, Dominika, and the rest of Yuuri’s family) were showing up on Thursday and Friday.

* * *

 

He continued to snap his gaze around, still not seeing anyone he recognized in the condensed crowd of people around him. He was about ready to pull out his phone to call his coach, when someone ran up to him.

 

“Ciao, Phichit!” greeted a sweet female voice.

 

The Thai skater turned to see Sara Crispino.

 

“Hi Sara. How are you?”

 

“I’m doing well, I’m really excited about the wedding! I love weddings! You?”

 

“I’m doing good, thank you.”

 

“Come on! Everyone else is in the food court!” The ever-enthusiastic girl grabbed his wrist and led him in the direction she had mentioned.

 

When he arrived, he was greeted by the large group of people gathered at one of the tables. He greeted everyone one by one.

 

“Hi guys. It’s good to see you all!” he said.

 

The group engaged themselves in familiarities, making some small talk. Eventually though, Mrs. Katsuki got everyone’s attention, announcing that everyone should head to the inn because she had dinner waiting.

 

-xXx-

 

Because there were so many of them, they gathered in the lobby of the onsen, distributing themselves into groups across the tables.

 

Mila, Sara, and Phichit, along with Sara’s overly clingy twin and his tagalong, Emil, gathered around one table, J.J., Isabella, and Seung Gil at another table, and Yurio, Otabek, Chris, and Louis at the third table, and Celestino, and Yuri’s parents at the last table.

 

Mrs. Katsuki served dinner (she had made Katsudon for everyone), and then joined her husband and Yuuri’s former coach.

 

As usual, the katsudon was amazing, and everyone thoroughly enjoyed it.    

 

As they ate, the room was filled with a pleasant conversation as each group talked amongst themselves. Phichit, in particular, along with Sara and Mila (they had formed a little gossip/ shipping trio) engaged themselves in a very animated discussion about all of the latest skating gossip.

 

-xXx-

 

By the end of dinner, everyone was full and satisfied. Most of them opted to turn into their rooms for the night to get some sleep, since they were all suffering from exhaustion and jet lag, except for four of them (Sara, Mila, Phichit, and Chris) who wanted to take a bath first before hitting the hay. They separated themselves by gender, and then went to the actual hot spring/bathhouse portion of the inn.

* * *

-xXx-

 

“I’m kind of glad it’s just us.” Chris told Phichit as he lowered himself into the steamy hot spring, “I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

“Is...everything okay?” The Thai skater asked.

 

“Not...really.”

 

“Did something happen?”

 

“A lot has been happening. None of it has really been good, I’m afraid. Ever since Viktor and Yuuri left for their holiday, a lot of criminal activity started happening.”

 

“Wait seriously? What kind of crimes?”

 

“Murders and kidnapping.”

 

“Wait what!? Mur-”

 

“Shh, shh!” Chris hushed the other, “We don’t need the others to hear.”

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Anyway, as I was saying…”

 

“Who’s been kidnapped and murdered?”

 

“Minako and Mari were kidnapped, and they haven’t been found yet. A young skater was killed on Friday, and there have been at least five members of the police force killed over this past weekend.”

 

“Oh my God...that’s so scary and sad…” Worry and empathy nagged at the Thai skater.

 

Chris nodded solemnly.

 

“Do they know who did it?”

 

“They think they do. Do you remember when Viktor was in the hospital last month?”

 

“Yeah. Someone tried to kill him. It was all over the media.”

 

Chris nodded, “Well, the same person who did that is, according to the cops, the person who is causing all of the recent crimes. He’s also apparently been stalking Yuuri.”

 

“What!? That’s so creepy! It sounds like a yandere.”

 

“According to the cops that is exactly what it is.”

 

“No way! I real life yandere case? That’s so terrifying!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Wait...if this is a yandere case doesn’t that mean...we’re all in danger!?” Nerves began to churn in his chest, and he felt panic coldly claw its way from the inside of his core and out.

 

“Yeah. There’s constantly cops lingering around, here, and in town, they’re searching for the young man.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“ Mika Itagaki.”

 

“When I’m done here I’m going to do some research on him. If this case directly involves Yuuri and Viktor and all of us and everyone else who is close to them, I want to try and help in any way I can.”

 

“I don’t know how much you’re going to find…” Chris replied, pessimistically.

 

“I have to try. I’m worried now…”

 

“I am too. I wish there was more we could do.”

 

“Do they know?”

 

“Who?”

 

“About the cases. Yuuri and Viktor?”

 

“No. The Katsukis don’t think we should tell them.”  

 

“That’s not right…”

 

“They don’t want to worry them or bother them on vacation. Because the moment they know, they’re going to come right back here and that puts them both in danger.”

 

“But this is like an emergency crisis! It’s worse to keep them out of the loop!”

 

“I know. We’ve already had to lie to them. It’s awful.”

 

“They’re coming back on Friday, they’re going to find out...and I feel like it’ll be even worse then…”

 

“It will be. That’s the thing. But...Yuuri’s family and friends don’t seem to understand that...I get that they’re being protective but...at the same time…”

 

“Yeah. I know what you mean…” Pichit replied, “But what should we do, Yuuri and Viktor are our best friends…”

 

Chris nodded sadly. “I’m glad someone understands.” he said, “But...now, it’s too late...the wedding is in six days, there’s no way to stop it from happening…”

 

“There has to be something we can do...” Phichit said, trailing off and trying to think of a possible solution.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot. There’s a few things we could do:

  * We continue lying, until they get back and hope that it doesn’t get any worse and it works out. Which is not likely, and the worst option.
  * We talk to Yuuri’s parents about our concerns. Try to get them to postpone the wedding and stop everyone else from coming. Keep Yuuri and Viktor on their holiday until the mess is cleared.
  * Or, we tell Viktor and Yuuri the truth.”



 

Phichit nodded, “I like the second idea...but...everything is all ready to go for the wedding...it’d be awful if it was canceled now. I can’t imagine how disappointed everyone...especially Viktor and Yuuri, would be. They’ve been waiting for months for this…”

 

“Ja. I know.”

 

“But safety is more important…”

 

Chris nodded, “You seen how torn this makes you?”

 

“Yeah. It really sucks.” Phichit agreed, before continuing, “Telling the truth would be the right thing to do, but that’d be terrible for Yuuri’s anxiety, especially now, so late in the game.”

 

“And if we just keep lying, the guilt just piles up.” Chris stated.

 

Phichit nodded. A thick, heavy, exhausting silence enveloped them as they processed their lose-lose-lose situation.

 

“I guess the best thing to do is talk to Yuuri’s parents. We shouldn’t make big decisions like this on our own.” Phichit finally decided, “I mean, they’re very nice and I’m sure if we told them how we felt they’d do something about it.”

 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Chris agreed, “It’s the best option.”

 

Phichit nodded, “Everyone is probably going to be doing their own thing tomorrow, so we can probably confront them then.”

 

“Ja. Okay.”

* * *

 

**Monday, April 12th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Yutopia. Night.**

**Christophe/Phichit**

 

 

Chris lay in his bed, arms behind his head, pondering. Louis was sleeping soundly beside him, lying on his side with his back to the other, a slow, rhythmic rise and fall of his breath and deep breathing filling the room. However, Chris was wide awake, green eyes staring up at the ceiling ashe pondered about the issue at hand, trying to assure himself that he and Phichit would be doing the right thing.

 

He didn’t know anymore. He drew in a deep, solemn breath and turned onto his side, reaching for the cell phone charging beside the bed. He checked the time. It was about 2:00 in the morning. He huffed and dropped the phone on top of his chest, dramatically flopping back down, covering his face with his arm. He could not sleep for anything.

 

His attention was drawn back to his phone, when the screen lit up. He picked it up and scrutinized it in the dark. It was a notification telling him he had a message from Pichit.

 

**_U up? Can’t sleep. Wanna come hang out in my room so we can Facetime Yuuri & make some tea or something?_ **

 

**_Oooh...sounds like ur asking me on a date. (*winky face) Jk. Yeah. Sure._ **

  ** _C u in a sec._**

 

Chris unplugged his phone from the charger, and then leaned over to kiss his sleeping partner on the cheek.

 

 **_“_ ** _Je reviendrai.”_ He murmured, before he got up, grabbed his t-shirt, and left the room, heading down the hall to Phichit’s room.

 

He knocked very quietly on the door, and it opened a couple seconds after.

 

“Hi.” Phichit said. He stepped to the side to let the Swiss in. The man entered the room that was dimly lit by the bedside lamp. Pichit closed and locked the door after him.

 

“I already put the water to boil. I figured we could have some herbal tea, since it’s supposed to help you sleep.”

 

“Okay. That’s fine.” Chris said, “Thank you.” he went and sat down on the chair next to the window.

 

-xXx-

 

Once the tea was done, they sat down on top of Phichit’s bed with their cups in hand, and laid side by side on their bellies so they could both see the phone that was currently up on a stand. After taking a sip of tea, Pichit pressed the call button.

 

It rang several times, before it was finally picked up and Yuuri and Makkachin appeared on screen. The room around them was bright, and they were still in pajamas. It was about 9 AM or so, so they had more than less likely just woken up and hadn’t started their day.

 

“Hey guys.” Yuuri greeted with a warm smile, “Nice to see you.”

 

“Hi Yuuri.” Phichit replied.

 

“Bonjour, sexy~”

 

“Uhh…”

 

The bed dipped beside Yuuri and Viktor appeared on screen, hugging the smaller man from the back and resting his head on his shoulder, “Yuuri, who’s on the phone?...I heard Chris.”  

 

“Hey Viktor~” Chris tutted.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he asked, after seeing both Phichit and Chris on screen.

 

“We couldn’t sleep, so we’re just hanging out and we decided to call you.” Phichit replied, “How are you guys?”

 

They spent awhile talking and catching up, until, after the profuse yawning coming from both Phichit and Chris, Yuuri basically scolded them and forced them to turn off the phone and go to bed.

 

“Okay, Mom.” Phichit teased, “Enjoy your day.”

 

“Try not to get too frisky.” Chris added.

 

The call was ended before the Swiss skater could further add anything to the comment.

 

Phichit put down the phone, and then walked Chris to the door. They exchanged goodnights before the green-eyed man turned and walked back to his own room.

 

Phichit turned back and started walking over to the bed, when he thought he glimpsed movement and heard someone outside his window. He stiffened, and a small degree of unease sent a shiver up his spine as he walked over to investigate.

 

He poked his head out the window, and turned to look at the tree beside it- as that was where the sound had come from. However, there was no one.

 

He rubbed his eyes, convincing himself it was nothing, and pulled the drapes over the transparent glass, before walking back to his bed.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

Mika dropped down from the tree he had climbed up, angrily clenching his fists in his pockets. Every time he saw anyone else interacting with Yuuri, it made his skin crawl. He had been peering through the open window from his spot on the tree branches, watching Christophe Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont Facetime with his precious. It had been so painful, he had only been able to catch small glimpses of him through the tiny phone screen he could barely see. At times, he also had had to look away because of the fact that the Nikiforov b**tard was hugging and clinging on the beautiful Japanese skater. It was so mocking, and cringe-worthy for the olive-haired man.  

 

There was no doubt in his mind that they were all conspiring against him. Anyone who supported Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship was a sworn enemy to him.

  
“You both have to go.” he said to the air, referring to Phichit and Chris, “The less competition I have, the better. After I force you to give me full disclosure on my darling’s location, I’ll kill you both where you stand. B**tards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Chris okay. Also, headcannon that Pichit and Chris or bros. And that Pichit totally is in a gossip and Viktuuri shipping trio with Mila and Sara. 
> 
> Also, we are almost to the climax of this arc. Two chapters away. I am so excited for the end of this arc, you've no idea. And after that, the arc that everyone has been anxiously waiting for the entire story comes next. Also, I'm going to post the revised proposal scene at some point...I'm working on it...slowly. 
> 
> Anyway. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned~


	44. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 12

Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 12

Chapter 42

 

**Tuesday, April 13th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Morning.**

**Mika**

 

Mika finished combing the black fringe of his short, smooth black wig over one of his now emerald green eyes (he had put in green circle lenses). He ran his fingers through the back and then adjusted the collar of his white button down before smoothing out the light green sweater vest he had on today. He was almost satisfied by his new appearance, he just needed one last thing to complete the look. He picked up the fake, black, narrow rectangular rimmed glasses and put them on his face. He pushed them up on his nose, and then smiled happily. _Perfect!_

 

He clicked off the bathroom light and then walked out into the main part of his apartment. He seized his pocket notebook and knife from the desk, and put the pocket notebook in the pocket of his jeans, and then grabbed his tan cardigan sweater from the coat rack, and put his knife in the button pocket, before he was out the door and on his way to Yutopia.

 

* * *

**Phichit**

 

The next morning, both Phichit and Chris were up very late. They exited their rooms, after dressing into day clothes, and made their way downstairs into the lobby. The Onsen had just opened, and there were a few people in the lobby. The television was on, and breakfast was on the tables. A couple of businessmen read the most recent addition of the _Hasetsu Post_ as they sat at the tables and sipped their morning coffee. As usual, Mrs. Katsuki was behind the counter with some young employees, preparing food as orders were taken.

 

When she saw them, she greeted them with a small smile.

 

“Good morning. You’re up late.” she said.

 

“We couldn’t sleep last night.” Phichit confessed.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she apologized earnestly.

 

“It’s fine.” Chris replied.

 

“Have a seat. I’ll serve breakfast.”

 

“Thank you.” They helped themselves to the nearest unoccupied table, “What would you like?”

 

“Whatever you think sounds good, Mrs. K.” Pichit replied.

 

“Alright.” She went back behind the counter to prepare gohan, miso, and tamagayaki, “Coffee or tea?” she asked when she stopped behind the counter.

 

Both Chris and Phichit said “Coffee please.” in unison.

 

She chuckled, “Okay.”

 

When she left to get them their breakfast, they turned to look at one another.

 

“When should we tell her?” Chris asked.

 

“We should wait until she isn’t working so we can have her undivided attention.” Phichit figured.

 

Chris nodded in agreement.

 

Just then, the door to the lobby slid open and a figure with black hair and glasses, dressed primly with his cardigan, button down and sweater vest strode into the room. He glanced intently at Chris and Phichit, making the two feel rather uncomfortable. Chris winked and waved, and the other man turned abruptly and went up to the counter. The young employee asked him what he wanted. He ordered a simple cup of tea.

 

Chris and Phichit exchanged puzzled glances as their breakfast and drinks were brought to them. They didn’t converse much as they ate, they just watched whatever was on the T.V. It was some morning talk show that they could not understand since the people on it were talking in hyperspeed Japanese. (They were thankful that Yuuri’s parents knew some English.)  

 

However, it felt like eyes were burning into their backs. They turned back to the counter. They glimpsed the dark-haired, bespectacled man looking away from them and darting his gaze about to survey the room. He was standing off to the side with hands dug into his pockets.    

 

Chris leaned into Phichit’s ear and inquired softly, “Is it just me or is that man giving us weird looks?”

 

“He is.” the Thai skater replied. They stole another glance at him before going back to their own business.  

 

-xXx-

 

However, throughout their entire breakfast, they kept catching the figure studying them, so they grew uncomfortable and had to get up and leave the lobby.

 

Once they were outside of the onsen, they talked about how unsettling they found the staring man to be.

 

“You think it was just because he recognized us from t.v.?” Phichit inquired.

 

“Possibly.” Chris replied, “I mean, Yuuri is, like, famous around here. Hiroko was telling me that the locals crowd the onsen to watch him in competitions. Doesn’t surprise me. He’s pretty sexy when he skates. That Eros~ not as sexy as me of course but--”

 

“Uhh...I don’t think the locals watch him for that…” Pichit replied awkwardly, “Though I would agree. He is pretty hot when he skates...” The Thai skater blushed.

 

Chris chuckled. “Anyway...maybe he did recognize us, but, like, he wasn’t just staring...he looked like he was glaring at points…”

 

“Yeah. I see what you mean…” Phichit trailed off, then his body tremored with a small shudder, “It’s kinda creepy.” he chuckled nervously.

 

“...Ahh...well..How about we don’t think about that,” Chris suggested, “I’m going to get Louis so we can go to Fukuoka.”

 

“Good idea. I’ll probably go meet up with Sara and Mila somewhere, or Ciao-Ciao, maybe...So, see you later I guess? We can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki towards the end of the day when they close for today.”

 

“Okay. _A bientot_.” Chris replied. He went back into the onsen.

 

Phichit pulled out his phone and went and sat down on the black iron bench under one of the trees. He went through his contacts, contacting Mila, and then Celestino. He was going to meet his coach for lunch, and then go shopping with Mila and Sara later. Anticipating the events happening, he tried to put the mysterious man in the back of his head.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

   

**Tuesday, April 13th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Evening/Night. Yutopia.**

**Phichit**

 

Neither Chris nor Phichit talked to Yuuri’s parents. They had been gone all day, and he had gotten back to Yutopia with his female friends just in time for a later dinner. Additionally, Chris and Louis were still gone. Pichit figured that, knowing Chris and his...personality, he and his partner probably would not be back to the onsen tonight.

 

He sighed. He knew he was procrastinating. They both were. Neither of them were brave enough to take any sort of action. They’d be forced to continue dealing with their guilt.   

* * *

  
-xXx-

 

After dinner, Phichit found himself alone in the hot spring. He leaned his head back, and gazed blankly up at the stars. He exhaled. He tried to unwind from the day. It had been busy. Mila, Sara, Michele, Emil, and him had gone to Hasetsu square and took selfies with their green tea ice cream. They had spent hours shopping, and went on the swings at the park. They also stopped by _Ice Castle_ for one of the skating sessions for the heck of it. It had been fun, but he was very tired now. Additionally, unwinding and being alone with his thoughts had plunged him back into thinking about what he and Chris had discussed yesterday. He was dwelling over it again, feeling sorry for himself because he had deliberately put off carrying out their plan.

 

Though, who would want to carry out the plan anyway? No one wanted to be the cause of the canceled wedding of their best friend. No one wanted to be the one to upset their best friend.

 

Phichit sighed. The issue at hand was thoroughly not fun at all.

 

The twenty-year-old closed his eyes and tried to remedy his mood by humming music from _The_ _King and the Skater 1 and 2._ He lost himself in his thoughts, going back to picturing whatever he could to distract himself, from his ice show in the near future to his three sweet hamster children at home.

 

-xXx-

 

Suddenly, he heard the door to slide open. He turned to look over his shoulder to see who it was that was coming to join him. It was difficult to make out the figure’s features, but it was no one Phichit recognized. It was a stranger dressed in a simple dressing gown.

 

“I-I’m sorry...th-the hot spring is closed to the public…” Phichit said, “I-I’m only in here because I’m….VIP…umm...”

 

The figure said nothing, he simply walked over to the edge of the hot spring. As he drew closer, and Phichit further scrutinized him in the dim light, he realized with a jolt that it was the man who had been casting dirty looks earlier. The low light casted eerie glow on the man’s face, with unnatural shadows that darkened his expression. His bright green eyes shown in the moonlit night, and there was a small smile on his face.

 

He knelt down in front of him, staring directly into his wide brown pools. Phichit backed away slightly.

 

“Hi.” the dark figure said, “Phichit Chulanont, yes?” When he spoke, his sweet-sounding voice was heavily accented, it was a very unique accent, it was Japanese, but there was...something else mixed with it. A slight hint of French...or something like that.

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

“Good job at the final and the China cup.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You skate well, you know that?”

 

“Thank you.” Phichit repeated.  

 

“But you are a Thai skater, so why are you in Hasetsu?”

 

“I’m here for a wedding.”

 

“A wedding? For who?”

 

“My best friend, Kasuki Yuuri.”

 

Phichit thought he saw the man stiffen and his face harden into a glare.

 

“Really? A wedding, how ‘nice’.” There was a bite in his tone and a hint of bitter sarcasm, “I forgot, this is his family onsen.” The young man said, “But...I cannot help but wonder..if he is supposed to get married here, then...where is he?” The volume in his voice had increased.

 

“He’s...on holiday.”

 

“Holiday!? How strange. Right before his own wedding?”

 

“Y-yeah...w-we didn’t want him to stress about it.”

 

The man ignored him, “So, where is his holiday at?”

 

“Uhh...I don’t know if I should answer that.” Pichit replied, “Sorry…” This man was giving him a very unsettling, strange vibe.

 

“What do you think I’ll do, go and find him there and try to hurt him? Of course not. I’m just curious.” he was getting defensive.

 

“I d-didn’t mean it that way...it’s just...you’re a stranger and--”

 

“Stranger?” the man echoed, “No. I’m friends with Yuuri too. We went to highschool together. We were classmates in English.”

 

“You are? Yuuri never really talked about  friends in highschool.”

 

“Well, he had them. And I’m one of them.” the man replied swiftly, “As his friend, I would like to know where he is now. I have not heard or seen him for weeks and with all the criminal activity, I’ve been very worried.”

 

“D-did you try contacting him?”

 

There was a short delay before the bespectacled man answered, “I did. He did not answer.”

 

“We haven’t talked much either. He’s with his fiancé, though, it’s understandable. I don’t want to bother him, you know?”

 

His fists clenched, “You think I don’t know that!?” he snipped.

 

“I…” Phichit was taken back by the stranger’s raised voice.

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. It just...makes me jealous sometimes. Thinking about him marrying some arrogant, self-centered a**hole who seduced his way into his life only a year ago. He should have chosen better. Someone who knew him longer.”

 

_Okay, who did this person think he was? Apparently a friend…? A friend shouldn’t be acting like this. A true friend would be happy for Yuuri. I don’t know if I believe him...I’m uncomfortable…I’m getting a very bad feeling…_

 

“Pl-please d-don’t talk about Viktor like that. J-just because h-he’s famous doesn’t mean he’s a jerk. H-he’s really sweet...actually...a-and h-he cares about Yuuri a lot…”

 

The dark-haired, bespectacled man lost it. It happened so fast, Phichit barely had time to process. His expression turned murderous and he leapt into the water, tackling Phichit, his body weight knocking him into the water. The other body pinned the thai skater under the water. Some water rushed in, before he held his breath, cutting off the oxygen to his brain. He tried to hold it for as long as he could. Darkness closed in on all sides. He tried to squirm to resurface, to get out of the stronger man’s grasp, but he could not. The splashing water cracked loudly through the quiet night as the struggle continued. _What is happening!? I can’t breathe! He’s trying to drown me! Help! Help me!_

 

He felt like his lungs would burst, he did not know how much longer he could take of this. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, pounding hard and fast against his chest. He felt like his heart and lungs would burst out of his chest at the same time. Panic was ripping through every part of him, as he felt the weight of the other man’s rough, merciless grasp. _Why are you doing this to me!? What did I do wrong? I don’t know what it was but I’m sorry!_

 

He was about to release his breath, and he continued to squirm even more now. When his chest began to burn, due to the pressure of holding his breath, he was yanked roughly out of the water, and shoved against the statue, the back of his head hitting painfully. He began to cough and wheeze, gasping for breath. His chest heaved. He had barely caught his breath, he let out a strained, painful cry.

 

“HELP! HELP! H--”

 

A hand slapped over his mouth. “Quiet or I’ll put you back under!” the other man hissed. Phichit was too panicked to move or speak.

 

“Now, I’m going to ask again, tell me where Yuuri is. Or die.”

 

Phichit did not reply. Angrily, the man grabbed his hair, and yanked on his bangs, forcing his head to stay pressed painfully against the statue.

 

“W-who are y-you…” In his muddled, spinning head, Phichit feared the answer. Was this the yandere…?

 

“ANSWER MY QUESTION!” the man hissed, pulling on his hair..

 

Phichit winced and stared with horror into the crazed expression of the other.

 

“You have three seconds! Three...two...two and a half...and…”

 

Phichit screwed his dark eyes shut and turned away, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

 

“ONE!”

 

He was yanked from the statue and shoved towards the water. He staggered, trying in vain to keep his usual impressive balance. But his discoordination due to his spinning head and muddled state of mind one-upped his balance, and sent him falling into the water with a splash. Once, more the weight was on him, keeping him pinned under the water. Voluntary apnea settled in again, but it did not last long. He was forced to release his breath, and involuntary apnea began. Hot water rushed into his mouth and his nose, as he inhaled burning his throat and blinding his gaze. He squirmed and scrambled, eyes wide, trying to fight his way out of the other’s grasp. It suddenly felt scalding, and he could not breathe, or move.   

 

_I’m going to die! That’s it! I’m going to die, I’m going to die! I’mgoingtodieimgoingtodie! Who’s going to take care of my hamsters? Yuuri! I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry I’m going to miss your wedding...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry...please forgive me…_

 

He was half conscious, immobilized by oxygen depletion. He could not move. Could not fight his way back to the surface. The weight was lifted off of him. He was forced to lay there at the bottom of the spring, the hot water burning his skin.

 

He tried to open his eyes, but the surface that was so close yet so far away from him mocked him as he was forced to lay there weak and helpless. But he could not stop staring. Everything was so silent now. Or maybe the sounds were just distant and faraway because of the fact that he was underwater and fading consciousness as the slow seconds ticked by. He tried to think happy thoughts and memories in his final moments. He thought of skating, his ice show, his friends, his family, his hamsters, his coach. All the memories he’d made and times he spent with them. But all the once happy thoughts turned to heartbreak when he realized he’d be severed from them all forever. He would never see them again. He would never skate again. He would never get his show. He would never get to witness his best friend get married. He’d never be able to marry either. There were tears in his eyes now, as everything began to turn dark. The last thing he remembered was hearing distant, garbled, panicked familiar yet indistinguishable voices around him,  and strong, warm, arms around him, pulling on him. _So this is what it feels like to die…_

* * *

_“Phichit! Phichit! Come on! Stay with me, wake up! Come on! Stay with me! The ambulance will be here soon...”_

_...Coach...is that you…? Does that mean I'm going to make it...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. Even I was on edge writing this chapter. That was pretty intense. I'm starting to hate my own OC even more now, lol. Anyway, I'm almost done with this arc. I have like three or four chapters left or something like that. I'm honestly excited to finish out this arc. (Mostly because I have a huge climax planned for it and I can finally be done hurting characters...physically, at least, for the time being...Also, this arc is very draining to write, but I love it~) 
> 
> I have at least two characters left on my, well Mika's, "Hit List".
> 
> Anyways~ Stay tuned and thank you for reading!


	45. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 13

Part **4: The Missing~ Chapter 13**

**Chapter 43**

 

**Wednesday, April 14th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Hospital. Morning/Afternoon.**

 

He woke up surrounded by white. White walls, white sheets, white bed, white coats. He thought for a moment that he was in the afterlife. He moved slightly. He heard the steady beeping of a machine, and beside him he saw the jagged green wavelengths of the heart monitor. His right arm felt numb, and he realized that he was attached to machines. There was also something over his mouth, and he could hear his own breath in his ears. He went to pull the oxygen mask off, it was quite uncomfortable.  

 

He was stopped when a hand gently touched his. Large dark eyes looked up to see a pretty doctor with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with glasses on her face.

 

“Keep it on, okay. You’ll be alright, now.” she had a very soothing voice.

 

He was feeling very drowsy now. He moved his head slightly, resting it against the pillow. He closed his eyes again.

 

-xXx-

 

The next he remembered, he woke up without the oxygen mask, with his head elevated on the pillow, in a bright recovery room with the window open and pretty landscape painting in front of him on the wall across from his bed. There was someone sitting beside his bed. He recognized the thickset, dark-skinned, ponytail-wearing, middle-aged man immediately.

 

“Coach...?” his voice was hoarse and raspy.

 

Celestino smiled warmly. “Thank the Lord you pulled through.” he said, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired.” Phichit replied, “Thirsty, and a little hungry.”

 

“I can see if I can get you something.” Celestino replied.

 

“Thanks, coach.”

 

“Do you remember what happened?” the Italian-American man asked.

 

“I...almost drowned...”

 

He nodded, “I was able to pull you out, and luckily you weren’t submerged too long. J.J. called 1-1-9. I had to perform CPR on you. They took you in the ambulance, and you went right to the E.R. It was really scary, and we’re relieved that you’re okay. You’re so lucky, you have no idea.”

 

Phichit was relieved too. The experience was so terrifying that he never wanted to remember it. He never wanted to remember the feeling of darkness closing around him, he never wanted to remember inhaling water, the feeling of someone holding him down. The burning in his throat. The horror of feeling like he was going to die…

 

When he thought about it again, tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he turned away from his coach.

 

The elder man put a comforting arm around him, pulling him into a gentle hug from the side.

 

“It’s okay, Phichit. You can let it out. There’s no reason to hold anything in.”

 

His watery eyes turned to look back at his coach as he began to relive last night’s horrible events, “…Everything was turning dark around me, I tried to hold my breath but I couldn’t... the water rushed into my lungs...I couldn’t breathe...it burned...I felt it closing my throat and lungs...and I could barely see...he was holding me down...I couldn’t move...” He didn’t stop his tears from coming anymore, “I thought….I was going to die…he tried to kill me...” At this point his coach wrapped him into a full, comforting hug. He rubbed his back as the young adult poured his emotions out.      

 

“I know, I know, we all did. But it’s okay now, you’re fine, we’re all fine, everything is going to be alright now. You’re safe.” he soothed, as he clutched gently on his prodigy’s small form.

 

Eventually, the hamster-loving Thai skater did pull away, sniffling and wiping his eyes, which were filled with gratitude and admiration for his coach.

 

“At least now...once I recover...things can go back to normal.” he said, “I won’t miss Yuuri’s wedding, and I get to see my hamsters when I get home...and I can skate next season.”

 

Celestino smiled, “Yep.”

 

“Did they tell you how long it would take me to recover?”

 

“They want to keep you here for today, just so they can monitor you, and they said you’d get a follow up appointment.”

 

“That’s good to know.” Phichit offered a small smile. Then he looked around the room. He glimpsed some yellow flowers in a vase on the table near the window. Next to that was a get well card and balloons.

 

“Where did the flowers come from?” he asked.

 

“Chris and Louis picked them up.” Celestino replied.

 

“What about the card and balloons?”

 

“The girls brought them.”

 

“Oh, that was nice of them.”

 

“We’re all relieved and thankful that you’re okay.” Celestino said.

 

“I’m glad I’m okay too…” he trailed off, “But...it’s hard to forget…”

 

The Italian-American nodded, “It’s gonna take awhile.” he said.

 

“So...coach...where is everyone?”

 

“They all went to the skating rink to help take their mind off things.”

 

“Oh…” Phichit replied, solemnly, “I wish I was with them...”

 

Celestino nodded, “It’s more important that you recover first.” he said.

 

“I know…”

 

“They said they’ll be by later to see you.”

 

“Okay.” Phichit smiled at the thought of seeing his friends.

 

“And...the police are coming by as well.”

 

“W-wait how come?”

 

“We called them and told them someone tried to drown you.” Celestino replied, “They’re going to ask you a few questions. I just thought I would let you know that.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Coach.”

 

“Do you want me to grab some lunch for you? There’s a takeout  place not too far from here.”

 

“Yeah sure, thanks.”

 

“What would you like?”

 

“Just some rice or something. Whatever looks good to you, coach. I’m not picky.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be back soon.” He got up and started to cross towards the door.

 

“W-wait coach?”

 

“Si?”

 

“Did you...bring my phone by any chance?”

 

He chuckled, “Of course I did, I knew you would ask that.” He pulled the iPhone from his pocket and handed it to the Thai skater.

 

“It’s fully charged.”

 

“Thank you!” Phichit smiled, feeling much more chipper now.

 

“You need anything else?”

 

“No thanks, Coach.”

 

“Alright. I’ll go get lunch then.”

 

  

* * *

 

  

**Wednesday, April 14th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Morning/Afternoon.**

**Mika**

 

Mika was feeling quite satisfactory with himself. With Yuuri’s annoying fanboy, and his clingy best friend otherwise...incapacitated, he felt, for the first time in a long time, that things were going his way. He was in an even better mood considering the fact that many of the people on his hit list were currently in the same place at once today. He could eliminate them rather easily. He would be able to stop the wedding before it started. And that filled him with joy and triumph. The thought of getting rid of so much competition so easily and quickly was so lovely. Oh! How magnificent. How perfect.

 

His new plan was devious, clever, and simple enough. It required nothing but some wiring on the electric powered machinery used at the rink, and some matches.

 

He removed the matches from the drawer in his kitchen, and grabbed his blood red lighter just in case the matches didn’t work, slipped the items into his pocket, and headed back out the door of his apartment.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday, April 14th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Ice Castle. Morning/Afternoon.**

 

He listened quietly to the sound of the blades scraping against the smooth surface of the ice.  Everyone else was grouped together, skating in pairs at least, save for him. Louis was observing from the sidelines, drinking a coffee he had acquired from the snack bar out in the sitting area and lobby of the rink. So Chris was left, skating slowly, without motive, lost in thought. He thought about his guilt, his lies, and he thought about and pitied poor Phichit who was currently stuck in Hasetsu Hospital, after being nearly drowned in the Hot Spring. He had no motivation for anything but silently skating boring loops. He was feeling very downhearted.

 

It seemed that everyone else felt that way too. There was some conversation, but not much. Mila and Sara attempted to do simple spins and turns, skating side by side, holding hands, desperately trying to enjoy themselves. J.J. was helping Isabella with balance and forward motion, lack of experience prominent. Otabek and Yuri were keeping an even pace with one another, not speaking, and Seung-Gil-Lee was off to the side by himself, practicing jumps and step sequences. And Louis, Emil, and Michele were sitting in the bleachers, sipping their hot drinks and using their phones. The Nishigori’s triplets were also there, surrounding Emil, as if he was a parent telling a story, watching whatever video was on his phone very intently, as if mesmerized by whatever it was.

 

There was no music and the quiet was anything but tranquil. Melancholy hung thickly in the chilly air of the rink, and it seemed that everyone was feeling the despair due to recent events, and the unease and pessimism that seemed to fill the entire environment of Hasetsu. The worst part was, most of the guests did not know why. Emil had inquired about the current situation with the criminal activity and the unsolved mysteries in the small town, but no one had given him a straight answer. Even after the incident last night, the other guests were still in the dark. They wanted to know, but they were afraid to ask, afraid to get answers. However, the prominence of unease had increased so greatly after last night’s fiasco, that those who had been in Hasetsu the longest knew it was only a matter of time before they had to come out and tell the truth.   

 

With these perturbed thoughts in mind, Chris continued to skate, his feeling of pessimism increasing even more. He looked at the time. There was only a few minutes left before the first skate session of the day, and he could already the murmur of the gathering locals outside the rinks in the main lobby area. He was hoping that once everyone arrived and the music started, that this heavy dread and negativity would be drowned out by the energetic booming of the speakers, and the enthusiastic, cheerful environment that came with public skate sessions.

 

-xXx-

 

And it turned out that he was right in this sense. As soon as the locals began to pile into the rinks, it seemed the crushing weight of dreariness was lifted. It lifted even more when some of the enthusiastic skating fanatics here surrounded the competitive skaters and upped their spirits with positive energy.

 

The music started, and the skate began. Picking up speed, Chris, as well as the other skaters, slowly began to feel the troubling, nagging thoughts go away. Their worries dimmed, replaced with the positivity and feeling of enjoyment, reflected from the public crowd. The quiet was replaced by light-hearted, lively conversation, and laughter.

 

Chris skated over the edge of the rink, and walked out to the bleachers, pulling Louis to his feet.

 

“ _Allons-y, mon lapin_.” (Come on, my rabbit.) the Swiss-Frenchman said to his boyfriend, “ _Patinons!”_ (Let’s skate!) He smiled, and pulled him to his feet, leading him by the hand towards the rink.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ _Je suis heureux que tu souries.”_ (I’m glad that you’re smiling.)

 

At this, Chris smiled again. Then, keeping his fingers entwined with the other man, Chris waited for an open space, before stepping back on the ice. Louis stepped too soon, and too quickly.

 

 _“Merde!”_  he slipped and nearly fell, only to land into Chris as he steadied him.

 

“Whoops! _Fais attention.”_ (Be careful.) Chris said with a chuckle. Louis replied with a playful tone as he straightened his body and took hold of the rink wall .

 

 _“Tu vas bien,_ darling _?”_ (Are you okay, darling?)

 

 _“Oui.”_ (Yes.)

 

 _“Bien! Allons-y, prend ma main.”_ (Good! Let’s go, take my hand.)

 

“Okay.”

 

Chris once again took hold of his boyfriend’s hand, and began to slowly move across the ice, following the rest of the skaters, directing him as he went.

 

-xXx-

 

Chris was fully enjoying himself for the first time in a long while. Skating with Louis, giving him tips, and pointers, and catching him when he lost his balance, was causing him to unwind from all the stresses. He was completely oblivious to everything around him. He barely noticed the slight scent of gasoline, a tiny, acrid hint of smoke. He ignored it, though. He figured it was just the leftover odor of the old Zamboni and it would dissipate within in a matter of time.

However, the smell didn’t dissipate at all. It got worse, and it seemed that others around him were noticing too. The flow of skaters slowed down as they tried to find the source of  the smell.   

Suddenly, he heard panicked screaming behind him, and scrambling, as people began to shove to get passed him all crying out the same thing. It was a single, alarmed word that he could not understand because he did not know Japanese. People screamed and grabbed their children, who began crying and asking frantic questions.

The music stopped, and the voice came over the speaker again.

_“GET OFF THE ICE! EVERYONE OFF THE ICE!”_

“What in the--” Chris stood there confused. Someone crashed into him and he stumbled forward. .

“ _FAIS ATTENTION!_ ”  Louis’ frantic voice from the carpeted floor outside of the rink yelped.

Chris caught his balance turned abruptly, behind him the ice had burst into flame. He realized then, with a jolt of flabbergasted terror: Ice Castle was on FIRE! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, here begins the climax of Part 4: The Missing. Also, pardon my French used in this chapter, I have only been studying it for three and a half years so I am by no means fluent.
> 
> Well, at least Phichit is okay. You all should thank me, because initially, when I was planning this fic, I was going to kill him off. Yet, as the scene grew closer and closer, I just could not bring myself to do it. 
> 
> Additionally, OH NO! Ice Castle is on fire! (The Irony. Seriously though, it's not funny, no matter how ironic it is.) And Yes, it is possible for an ice rink to catch fire, anything can catch fire. Fire can be caused by a number of things, such as gasoline (there is a lot of gasoline, how else are you supposed to power a Zamboni?), wiring/machines/electricity, and not the mention the foundation of the rink and wood of the walls and beams that make up the rink. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and stay tuned for the next update.


	46. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika Itagaki, if I could make you suffer as much as you are making us suffer, I would do it. If I didn’t have morals, Itagaki-san, I would KILL you myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I urge you to really read in between the lines and focus on Viktor's actions/reactions throughout this chapter, in order to get the full effect of his monologue at the end.

**Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 14**

**Wednesday, April 14th.  Anaheim, CA. Hotel. 2:00 AM.**

 

It was 2:00 in the morning. Yuuri was unable to sleep, despite the fact that they had been walking around Disneyland and the Downtown Disney shopping center all day, so he had been scrolling through social medias. Viktor was asleep beside him, and had been for about an hour or so. He was lying tucked under Yuuri’s chin, with his arms wrapped around him. His white skin glinted in the dim moonlight, and his deep breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest was soothing for Yuuri. Makkachin was curled up against Viktor’s back, in a fluffy brown ball. Yuuri could feel his own eyes growing heavy, and he was about to turn off his screen and go to bed, when the harsh vibrating of his phone filled the night air. The sudden sensation in his hands had scared him, and he had almost dropped the device.  

 

Chris’s contact photo appeared on screen. Yuuri scrutinized it, and raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was calling so late (or even at all. He usually texted or FaceTimed.)  That was until Yuuri remembered the time difference. He sighed. _I’m awake so I might as well answer it. It could be important._

 

He slid the green button towards the right of the screen and put the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?” Yuuri spoke very softly, he did not want to wake Viktor.

 

The response he received was sniffling and quiet...crying? He was instantly concerned.

 

“Chris…? What’s wrong? Is...everything okay?”

 

“...No…”

 

Panic began to bubble up inside. “W-wait what’s wrong!?” his voice rose and volume. _Crap!_ He glanced at Viktor. He was still in an undisturbed, deep sleep.

 

“Ice Castle…” Chris replied, “Ice Castle caught on fire…”

 

Grief sunk it’s cold, painful claws into his heart, and his panic began to storm even more. _What? Why? H-how? N-No…_ “Oh my-- is anyone hurt!?”.

 

Silence…

 

 _Yes someone is. Oh my God...please tell me it’s not the Nishigoris...or anyone else..._ “...Chris…?”   

 

“…….”

 

“Chris! Tell me, who got hurt!? How serious is it!?” _Heart rate going up. Badump….badump...badump, badump, badump...Nerves rising….faster…panic…._

 

“It’s Yuri Plisetsky..."

 

“Oh my God! Oh my God...is he….is he….”

 

“I don’t know...they carried him out on a stretcher...I didn’t see...”

 

_No! No! Not Yurio! Not Yurio! He’s only 16, please tell me you’re lying…No...he wouldn’t lie...especially not about something so serious...Oh God!_

 

“I’m so sorry….I should have called you to come home early days ago...I…”

 

Yuuri had never heard Chris so upset and disjointed before. His panic began to increase dramatically, and his heart was pounding fast and hard against his chest.

 

“We’ll catch the soonest plane back home.” He tried to take a deep breath, and seem calm and collected, but the anxiousness was prominent in his voice.

 

“Okay…”

 

Yuuri hung up the phone, and put it down at his side. He stared up at the ceiling, spending a couple of mind-blanked, painful seconds to process what he had just heard.  _This had been a stupid idea...the worst idea...bad idea...bad idea..._

 

He tried to draw in some deep breaths.

 

After he had regained some composure, he began to nudge Viktor and call softly to him, “Viktor...Viktor wake up…”

 

Viktor made a small noise and moved a bit.

 

“V-Viktor, honey...you need to wake up.” he said, this time a little louder, “Please...It’s urgent…”

 

No response.

 

He nudged him , “Viktor, come on, please, I’m sorry, but there’s an emergency!”

 

“Wha--?” The sleepy man slowly lifted his head, “Yuuri, why did you wake me, what’s wrong?”

 

“There’s an emergency...w-we need to get home. Ice Castle caught on fire...a-and…” he trailed off.

 

Viktor’s eyes continued to bore into his. He saw the panic in his eyes even in the darkness. “And…? What’s wrong Yuuri, did someone get hurt…?”

 

He nodded slowly.

 

“Someone we know?”

 

Another slow nod.

 

“W-who…?” Viktor dared to ask, “W-wait, it doesn’t matter! Someone is hurt, we need to go!”

 

In an instant, the couple shot up out of their beds, waking Makkachin as they did so, and began hastily packing their half-way packed luggage, forgetting whatever fatigue they had had as it was replaced by adrenaline. Before they left, Yuuri wrote an apologetic text to Leo and his parents, and they were out the door, walking down the quiet hallway to the elevator to get to the lobby floor.

 

As they waited for the elevator door to open, Yuuri paced back and forth, trying to process muddled thoughts. Viktor did not speak at all.

 

When they actually stepped into the elevator, Yuuri continued to pace. They left their room keys on the lobby desk, and then exited the hotel. They made their way down the dark, empty streets of Anaheim, hoping they would be lucky enough to catch a taxi cab that would be willing to take them to the closest airport.

 

They waited on a street corner. In the silence, Viktor could hear Yuuri’s rapid breaths, and low muttering he could not understand because he was speaking in rapid-fire Japanese.

 

Eventually, the Russian stopped his fiance by offering a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yuuri,” he began cautiously, “Calm down, okay. There isn’t much we can do until we get home. But we’ll get home, and everything will be fine…” he wasn’t sure if he was saying the right thing in this situation. They’d known each other for about a year now, yet Viktor still wasn’t sure if he was handling situation with Yuuri’s anxiety properly.

 

Yuuri did not respond, he just sort of looked at Viktor with an unreadable expression, and then dropped his shoulders, staring at the cracks in the pavement in front of him. Makkachin made a small whimpering noise, nudging Yuuri’s hand with his wet nose. The Japanese man looked down at the woolly brown poodle, whose large, dark eyes were fixed on him.

 

“Makka’s trying to tell you that it’ll be okay, too.” Viktor said.

 

A small smile ghosted Yuuri’s lips before he gently pet the dog, scratching him between his ears.         

 

Then, he looked up and glanced at the traffic signals that still turned colors to control the traffic even though there was seldom anyone out at this hour.

* * *

 

There was a sudden glow behind them, and looking over their shoulders, they saw the headlights of a cab. They waved it down. The car pulled up to a stop beside the curb. The passenger window rolled down, and from the driver’s seat, the cabbie asked, “You kids lost or somethin? It’s pretty late to be out.” He was a gentleman in at least his fifties.

 

“No, we were actually hoping to catch a cab. We’re visiting here, but a family emergency turned up.” Viktor said.

 

“We need to get home as quick as possible,” Yuuri interjected before his fiance could continue, “Do you...think you could drive us to the airport? Please sir, it would be very helpful...”

 

“Uhh...it’s kinda far, but sure. You can put your luggage in my trunk.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri dipped his head curtly before the man rolled up the window and popped open the trunk. They hoisted their two large suitcases in along with their souvenir bags, closed it, and then climbed into the back, still with the carry on backpack on Viktor’s shoulder.

 

Both men buckled in, and then thanked the driver one more time. He signaled to the left, and then pulled away from the curb, heading down the empty road.

 

As they drove, the cab driver played some quiet music. Viktor sat with his arm propped on the window, and his dog in his lap, staring mindlessly at the passing buildings. Yuuri drummed his fingers against his leg, tapping the opposite one, and stared out the windshield. He tried to calm himself by breathing exercises, but he was still so confused, shocked, worried and devastated. Questions spun in his mind. _What happened to Yurio? Was he okay? Was anyone else hurt...did anyone die? How had the fire started? How big was it? How much damage had been done to the rink itself? What other awful things had happened since they’d been gone?....We shouldn’t have left...I knew we shouldn’t have left…_ Oh, how he despised being out of the loop! How he despised not knowing! Oh, how he despised that he had stupidly agreed to stay on vacation longer! ...They should have already been home…

 

He put his hand against his forehead and slouched against the window and the seat. He was feeling the familiar tight, throbbing sensation around his head, realizing immediately that he was getting a tension headache.  

 

Viktor pulled a water bottle out of the carry on backpack, and handed it to his fiance. “Here.” he said, “Drink some water, I can tell that you need it.”

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri said, taking it from his hand. He wasn’t in much of a mood for conversing. He took a couple swigs and capped it, handing it back to the other man, who, in turn did the same. The rest of the ride would be spent in silence, with Viktor tightly holding Yuuri’s hand.

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

After about 45-50 minutes of driving, the taxi cab pulled up at the drop off of the airport. They thanked him several times over,before gathering their luggage and going in through the sliding glass doors of the building.

 

There were only a few exhausted people moving about, and the receptionist at the desk looked like she would fall asleep at any moment now. There was no line. The couple went right up to her, their frantic energy showing on their faces and in their movements.

 

“Excuse me, Ma’am?” Yuuri began, “Wh-when’s the next flight to Fukuoka? Th-there’s a family emergency and we really really need to get back home as soon as possible…” He was speaking a mile a minute, his accent making it extremely difficult for the woman to understand.

 

“Pardon? You were talking too fast and I couldn’t understand you...”

 

“When is the soonest flight to Fukuoka?” Viktor repeated, “There’s an emergency and we need to get back as soon as we can.”

 

“Let me see…” she began drumming on the keyboard and clicking rapidly with her mouse, “Next flight to Fukuoka is departing at 6:45 AM. That’s approximately two hours from now. It looks like there’s two seats left.”

 

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Viktor replied, yawning after he spoke.

 

They payed for their seats and got their tickets, before going to sit down on the nearest benches. When they sat down, Yuuri hunched over, putting his hands on the side of his head, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath.

 

He felt Viktor’s arm comfortingly resting upon his back and shoulders, as he offered a gentle rub. His other hand rested atop Yuuri’s own, and he offered a squeeze.

 

“We’ll be on our way home soon. Everything...will be...alright…” _Do you really believe that, Viktor?_ Nagged the voice in his head, _Or are you telling another lie?_

 

_…..I have to try and stay strong, I have to try to stay positive. That is the only way I can help him make it through the next couple of hours while we wait for our flight…_

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Yuuri move and sit up. He slowly slid his hand down to the other’s lower back, pulling it slightly towards him, but keeping it resting on his fiance. They locked gazes, and Viktor then realized how terrible Yuuri looked. His face had gone pale, and there were dark circles and bags underneath his wide eyes that were not as bright as usual. His hair was an atrocious mess, sticking out every which where, more than it normally did. His shoulders sagged, and his body was still hunched.

 

“Have you slept at all, lyubov moya?” he asked.

 

Yuuri shook his head, “I was about to go to sleep when Chris called me. He told me about the fire and then…”

 

Viktor nodded in understanding. There were a couple of moments of heavy silence before he said, “Yuuri, I’ll call him and let him know that we’re coming home. In the meantime, try to sleep. You’re exhausted, I can tell.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able t--”

 

“Ah, ah. Sleep is important. You need to at least try. I bet you will if you do.”

 

Yuuri sighed. He knew Viktor was right. “I guess. But you have to set an alarm first. In case we both end up sleeping.”

 

“Okay. I’ll set it for about 5:50, how’s that?”    

 

“What time does it leave? 6:45, right?”

 

“Da.”

 

“That’s fine, I suppose...”

 

“Good. Now sleep, mily moyo.” Viktor patted his lap. Yuuri took off his glasses and handed them to Viktor, who set them on the seat beside him, before he moved to lay down upon his fiance.

 

“Comfy?” the Russian inquired.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” Yuuri replied, with his head not leaving the warm lap.  

 

“Da.”

 

Upon this, Viktor shed his trench coat, draping it over the smaller man like a blanket. He stroked his hair slowly, now feeling wide awake. He decided not to sleep, and chose to watch over Yuuri. He also decided to wander aimlessly in his unsettling thoughts as he typed a message to Chris, and both of Yuuri’s parents. He tried to figure out what happened on his own, he didn’t want to bombard anyone with questions, but he was very concerned. All he knew was that Ice Castle had lit on fire and someone(s) had gotten hurt. He did not know how or why it happened, the severity and damage of the fire itself, or the casualties that followed. _How many were hurt? Had anyone died? How bad was it? Did Ice Castle burn down or….? How did an ice rink catch on fire…? Was it on purpose? Accidental? What else had happened while they were gone…? How much worse was the situation in Hasetsu?_   

 

Viktor let out an exasperated sigh. So many questions but not one was answered.  

 

_I want to know now, everything--every detail down to the last one...but then again I don’t...maybe it’s better if I wait...I feel like it'd be worse if we did know...it would make us feel guilty that we can't get there any faster than this... and...if I found out...I feel like telling Yuuri would make his situation way worse than it already is…_

 

He looked down at his love, who had miraculously fallen asleep. _Poor baby is completely drained…._

 

_...Anyway...I don’t want to know...because if I knew...I wouldn’t be able to tell Yuuri...I don’t want him to panic even more...I don’t ant to keep anything more from him than I already have…_

 

He shuddered at the thought of the dark truth that he had been hiding ever since his encounter with Mika at the hospital. He knew what he looked like, he knew his motives, and he had his personal contact information in his phone. He had kept this vital information...He knew this because the unknown number that had trapped him that fateful night in March kept sending him the same eerie message:

 

**_Remember...Poodle Throw Rug…_ **

 

So many times he had wanted to tell Yuuri, so many times he had wanted to tell the police everything...but he knew Mika’s threats weren’t empty. He knew Mika wouldn’t hesitate to hurt his precious baby Makkachin. He had experienced Mika’s sadistic tendencies firsthand. He had been slashed by his knife, and he had seen him cruelly kick Makkachin aside as if he was some unfeeling toy to be rough-played with.

 

He knew the dark, ugly truth. And the guilt of not saying anything about it was slowly killing him.

 

He gazed once more down at the two that mattered most in his world. His beautiful husband-to-be and his precious poodle. An aching pain--a mix of sadness, and confusion, even a slight hint of anger and the bitter sting of guilt’s blade...filled his body from his core and out.

 

_Life and Love are the most beautifully painful things I have ever had to deal with._

 

Cruel. Merciless. Amazing. Indispensable. Beautiful: Life. Love.  

 

 _How do I protect them? What do I do? If I spill the truth now...is it too late? Do I continue to be nagged by this guilt that I have? This guilt which is eating me alive?_ _If I say what I know I need to say...will it make things better? Or worse? By not saying anything...who am I protecting? By speaking out...just how many am I putting in danger? Makkachin. Myself. Yuuri’s family. My family? Everyone I care about? Or are they already endanger? Does Mika plan to kill us all in the end…?_

 

Why are life and love so cruel? 

 

_It’s unfair. All I want to do is protect those I love…But how? What do I do!? D**nit! I’m so confused! Do I speak out or do I keep the secret? I don’t know...D**n you, Mika Itagaki!_

 

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind that he never imagined his own brain would conjure. A thought that terrified and excited him at the same time. A thought which made no sense considering a violent person was a person he was not. But he was just so d**n upset and torn so many different ways that he felt like he could blow his cool. He was just so...angry...and he had never hated someone as much as he hated Mika Itagaki.

 

 _Mika Itagaki, if I could make you suffer as much as you are making us suffer, I would do it. If I didn’t have morals, Itagaki-san, I would_ **_KILL_ ** _you myself._

 

He looked back down at Yuuri and Makkachin, and his gaze softened, _But how would that affect them? Yuuri, his family, our friends...if I committed murder…? Not well I’d imagine. Yuuri is a kind, caring, selfless person who  would never forgive me if I did that. And I could never live with that. No matter how terrible of a person you are...I just..._

 

_Life and Love are the reasons I can’t. Life and Love are the reasons I won’t._

 

_I’m trapped._

 

_I still don’t know what to do. All I know is that I have to protect Yuuri…_

 

_But how?  Follow my heart? Of course. But even my heart doesn’t have the answer right now. All it knows is that it is pounding out of my chest and overflowing with absolute love for Yuuri. It knows that I want to do everything I can to protect him. But how does it know if what I do is the right thing?_

 

_How many times have I messed up already?_

_God, I’m so afraid._

* * *

 

He wouldn’t sleep at all.

 

* * *

 

   

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, darlings~, you will get to see what happened during the Ice Castle fire next chapter. I just thought that I'd write the "aftermath" first so you guys are in the dark as much as Yuuri and Viktor are. I thought it would be a different way to build suspense?What do you guys think?


	47. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 15

**Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 15**

**Chapter 45**

 

**Wednesday, April 14th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Ice Castle.**

**Earlier that Day…**

 

Mika smiled devilishly as he made his way carefully back into rink from where he had previously been tampering with the Zamboni. He went unnoticed, as he stealthily used the unauthorized back entrance to the rink. He poked his head through the door. No one was taking notice of him, everyone in the main part of the rink was preoccupied with socializing, strapping on skates, eating in the cafe area, all the while enjoying whatever was on the television.

 

He made his may back into the ice rink where all of his targets were skating. No one really took notice of him as he walked over to the bleachers, and sat down in an isolated corner. He watched the skaters, patiently waiting. It was only a matter of time now.

 

The lights had been dimmed already, and the announcer came over the radio to tell everyone to exit the rink for the Zamboni.

 

All who had been skating piled off the ice. The workers closed the heavy doors, and the double doors at the far end of the rink opened. The large ice resurfacer came in, and began its slow trip around the rink. Mika watched as the ice glinted and sparkled behind it as it was smoothed back down. Nothing looked sketchy about that, except the trail left by the zamboni was a bit shinier due to the leaking gasoline. However, he doubted anyone would notice that.

 

-xXx-

 

The resurfacer finished its long, slow route, before disappearing once more out the double doors. The announcer came back on, going to turn on the music and lights again.  

 

Following the slight hint of gasoline scent, he made his way towards the doors that the ice resurfacer had entered from. Once everyone had piled back onto the ice and no one was looking, he pulled a match from the matchbox in his pocket. He swiped the thing across the top, and a small flame began on the head of the matchstick, and then tossed it onto the ground. It rolled a bit onto the ice and stopped in a corner, where it would go unnoticed by the skaters.

 

After planting the match, he put the box back in his pocket and took off running towards the nearest door that led out of the rink and into the main area to plant the next one.

* * *

 

Chris was fully enjoying himself for the first time in a long while. Skating with Louis, giving him tips, and pointers, and catching him when he lost his balance, was causing him to unwind from all the stresses. He was completely oblivious to everything around him. He barely noticed the slight scent of gasoline, a tiny, acrid hint of smoke. He ignored it, though. He figured it was just the leftover odor of the old zamboni and it would dissipate within in a matter of time.

 

However, the smell didn’t dissipate at all. It got worse, and it seemed that others around him were noticing too. The flow of skaters slowed down as they tried to find the source of  the smell.   

 

Suddenly, he heard panicked screaming behind him, and scrambling, as people began to shove to get passed him all crying out the same thing. It was a single, alarmed word that he could not understand because he did not know Japanese. People screamed and grabbed their children, who began crying and asking frantic questions.

 

The music stopped, and the voice came over the speaker again.

 

_“GET OFF THE ICE! EVERYONE OFF THE ICE!”_

 

“What in the--” Chris stood there confused. Someone crashed into him and he stumbled forward. .

 

“ _FAIS ATTENTION!”_ Louis’ frantic voice from the carpeted floor outside of the rink yelped.

 

Chris caught his balance turned abruptly, behind him the ice had burst into flame. The fire was spreading quickly, and people staggered, and fell over one another, as the crowd tried to exit all at once, to escape the flames behind. He joined with them, staggering on his skates as he fought to keep his balance in the mess.

 

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!_

A screaming fire alarm cut into the air and a frenzy of terrified cries added to the sudden noise. The scent of acrid smoke and putrid gasoline filled his nose. Cries of pain and strained shrieks of grief as people fell victim to the thinning, breaking ice and the hot orange flames added to the fiasco. The workers who were on the ice tried to force everyone along.       

 

He tried to squeeze and scramble his way out the nearest door, trying not to get stampeded by the panicked guests. Once they were off the rink, the stampede continued as the screaming, crying, panicking, hacking crowd pushed their way out into the main part of Ice Castle.  

 

Chris grabbed onto Louis’ hand, shoving and getting shoved out of the rink. The smoke and gas reek doubled, and Chris felt the sensation burning in his eyes and lungs.

 

No one was getting anywhere pushing and shoving, and the flames had taken the ice and were spreading towards the bleachers and sound system. They were getting closer...stronger. The fire was growing in height as it took over the glass and walls of the ice itself.

 

_CRACK! SHATTER! BANG!_

 

The glass walls gave into the heat and shattered. Jagged shards of glass flew into the air. Chris turned, shielding his face as he stumbled out the door.

 

All around him, chaos exploded in his ears. And bursting out the door of the rink provided no relief. They were only met with more panicked disarray.

 

The rest of Ice Castle was on fire too. All around them there were towering orange flames. All around them, people screamed and cried out, garbled cries filling the air with crackling and crashing. All around them, the fire roared mercilessly. All around them, people scrambled and coughed as they bolted towards the nearest exit. The building had been darkened and thickened with heavy smoke. The rink was boiling hot. His eyes and throat burned, and he hacked and coughed, the reek of gas and smoke causing his head to spin.

 

Through his blurry gaze, he ran on his skate blades, trying to keep his balance as he fought his way towards the closest exit.

 

_Ignore the pain. Ignore the misery. Ignore the screams. Ignore the sobbing, wailing grief. And get out. GET OUT!_

 

He staggered off, trying to dodge the flame and charred objects falling around him. He ran towards the bright, glaring light of day, out of the burning building.  

 

-xXx-

 

The daylight was a gift from above. The screaming of the sirens coming towards the scene were an angel’s song. He stumbled into the bright outside, joining the assembled group. Everyone was dirty, coughing, wheezing, crying, and watching sorrowfully as the flames began to overtake the ice rink.

 

-xXx-

 

To Chris’s relief, it seemed that a good portion of the guests and workers had managed to make it out alive. They were now currently trying to calm down, catch their breaths, and tend the injured.

 

Chris stared sorrowfully at the once beautiful ice rink. He did not even want to try to fathom the amount of men, women, children, and adolescents had ended up hurt or trapped inside. He was thankful that he and Louis were alright though, and it seemed that all of the other skaters had made it out. And he was glad of that.

 

-xXx-

 

An alarmed shriek of horror and panic suddenly interrupted his thought stream.

 

“LOOP! LOOP!” Chris recognized Yuuri’s friend, Yuuko’s voice, “SHE’S STILL INSIDE!” she began to hyperventilate, “I NEED TO GO BACK IN THERE! MY BABY!” her husband seized her, restraining her from going anywhere near the rink.

 

“No! You can’t, you’re pregnant! I won’t let you! I’m going to go!” Takeshi replied sharply, fear and pain in his voice.

 

“No! I won’t let you either!” she shot back.

 

“I’ll go!” Chris recognized the gruff Russian accent immediately. He took off before anyone could stop him.

 

“YURI COME BACK!” Mila yelled.

 

“No! No! Yurio, you can’t go in there you’ll--”

 

He was already gone.

* * *

 

He took a gasping breath and coughed, as he ran into the flames, calling out Loop’s name, hoping, begging that she would respond. He couldn't stop running. And his blade covers weren’t making it any easier. He was suffocating in the thick smoke, blinded by the dark gray, eyes watery and stinging. He coughed. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. “LOOP! LOOP!? WHERE ARE YOU, D**NIT!”   No response. The building was thick with smoke, and hotter than the very pits of hell. Flames crackled all around him and he had to dodge falling timbers. He coughed again. He could hardly breathe. He called out frantically, listening for a response, a sign. None. He started to panic. He could not see anything but black smoke and orange flames.

 

“LOOP!? WHERE THE H**L ARE YOU!?”

 

“HELP! HELP!” A child’s voice cried out, followed by a loud, hacking cough. He continued to dodge the flames, finding what open areas he could.

 

What had once been the food court came into view. There was Loop, on top of the counter. She was surrounded by flames on all sides, and her face was dirty with soot. She was crying.

 

“LOOP!” Yuri’s voice cracked with volume, and came out in the form of a sort of angry, yet slightly relieved yell.

 

“Y-Yuri!?”

 

“How did you get up there!? Why didn’t you run out like you were supposed to!?” he growled.

 

She began to cry harder, “I’m sorry! The f-fire st-started getting bigger a-and I w-was scared...my s-sisters left me b-behind….a-and…”

 

“Whatever! I don’t care! We need to get out of here! Now!”

 

“But how!? I’m stuck!”

 

Yuri got as close as he could to the food counter and stretched his arms out.

 

“You have to jump! I’ll catch you!”

 

“I-I can’t! I won’t make it! I can’t do it, I can’t do it!”

 

“Yes you can! You have to! I promise I’ll catch you! Just fu-freaking jump, okay!”

 

She screwed her eyes together and shook her head.

 

“Either you jump or we DIE! Your parents and sisters are worried about you! Come on! I’ll catch you! Just jump!”

 

“I WANT MAMA!”

 

“YOU WON’T GET TO SEE HER AGAIN IF YOU DON’T JUMP! COME ON! I CAN CATCH YOU, I SWEAR I WILL! YOU’LL MAKE IT, JUST JUMP!”

 

The flames around him were expanding and getting bigger.

 

Loop opened her eyes. She looked down at the flames and then the distance between her and Yurio. She ran forward, and did as mighty of a leap as her six-year-old legs would let her. She crashed into Yurio, and he caught her, staggering backwards, barely catching his balance. She screwed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held onto him tightly as he ran back towards the way he had come.

 

“D**nit!” the fire had closed the path behind him and was continuing to spread towards them..

 

“Wh-what’s happening…?”

 

“N-Nothing!” he snipped. He snapped his gaze around, looking for another means of exit. There was only one way: the small window that was near him on his right side. He ran towards it. Using his skater’s flexibility, he lifted one of his legs off the ground, and with a powerful front kick, the blade of his skate made contact with the glass and shattered it.

 

He helped Loop through, and once she was on the ground outside, he put his hands on either side, ready to lift his body and climb out. His body was halfway out the window. When a chilling, sickening crack filled the air. He felt something heavy, hard, and searing come down and crush his legs. He let out a cry of pain as the sudden weight yanked him back into the burning building.

 

Loop screamed.

 

Yurio landed harshly, at an awkward angle and angrily tried to free his legs despite the excruciating pain that burned through them. Part of the building had collapsed, and trapped his legs beneath it. He latched onto both sides of the wall, and tried to use his upper body to free himself. But to no avail. Loop tried to run forward and help, by grabbing his arms and pulling, but for a six-year-old girl, the weight of someone who was the size of a small adult was far too heavy.     

 

He glanced behind him, dropping a Russian swear word under his breath. The flames were growing behind him. They were getting closer.

 

“Loop, go.” he said.

 

“But I don’t want to l--”

 

“GO NOW!” Yuri growled harshly. The little girl shrunk back, and then turned and ran off.

 

When she was gone, he continued to pull, yank, and twist his legs to free himself. He tried to ignore the screaming pain. He knew they were more than less likely broken. He was able to painfully free them. He wasted no time. Once he was free, he immediately tried to stand. But the moment he did, he felt as though tiny daggers were piercing it as the terrible sensation shot up. He buckled back to the ground. He tried to get up again, but his fatigue, his burning throat, his spinning head, and now his broken legs would not let him. He was immobilized. He lifted his body up to look behind him. The fire was starting to close in. He felt as though he was suffocating slowly in the reek of black smoke. The orange flames reflected in his green eyes. And he was afraid. He was going to die here, he was going to burn. Slowly, painfully, with his throbbing leg to accompany him.

 

Buckets of sweat from the heat of the fire poured down his face, blinding his gaze and masking his tears. He struggled, but it was no use. His arms trembled and strained. He tried to climb out the window, by trying to use as much of his fading upper body strength around him. He pushed on because this couldn’t be the end! He couldn’t let this be the end!

 

His arms gave way and clattered to the ground, and his breath stuttered violently. What could he do now? His legs were useless- could he even call for help? He tried. But all that came out was a croak. Pain shot up through his throat, and suddenly he was drowning. Terror. It wrapped itself around his mind like a blanket. This was the end.

 

He felt like a weak child, lost, helpless, and alone. He felt powerless and small, not in control of his own body anymore.  He loathed it. He loathed it so much. But no matter how much he loathed it...he could not bring himself to stop thinking the words, those stupid, childish words that a 16 year old should never say: _I’m so scared! I want my Grandpa._

  
_Someone please save me…_

* * *

 

_Big thanks to Pansychic27213 from Fanfiction.net for help with this chapter. Check out her writing, she's amazing!_

_<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6338981/Pansychic27213> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was intense! I went back and revised the previous chapter where the fire started so it fit this. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned!


	48. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 16

**Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 16**

**Chapter 46**

 

  **Wednesday, April 14th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. Ice Castle. Afternoon.**

 

“HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! HELP! MAMA! PAPA!” Loop ran as fast as she could, wheezing and coughing. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy from being trapped inside the burning building for so long. She had come from the back side. She was looking for someone, anyone. She needed to tell someone that Yuri was trapped inside the building still!

 

She snapped her gaze around frantically, looking. Her wish was granted at the sight of the bright red fire truck and giant hoses as they tried to put out the orange flames. She ran up to the first one she saw.

 

“Help! Please help!”

 

The woman in the heavy suit turned to face her.

 

Through coughs and wheezing, she was able to choke out what she was trying to say.

 

“Yuri is trapped!” *Cough, cough*, “He’s still inside the building!....W-we were climbing out the window…. but then... part of the building fell on him and pulled him back in! He’s trapped!” Her panicked voice was hoarse and strained, as she spoke and mile a minute and exploded into a coughing fit.

 

The firefighter urged her to calm down.

 

“Slow down, did you say someone was inside the building?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Where?”

 

“This way! I’ll show you!”

 

The firefighter got a couple of her co-workers’s attentions, and then told them that someone was inside the building. Loop turned and ran back the way she came, back to the broken window.

 

“There! In there!”

 

“Go after him!” the firefighter ordered. The other two nodded and kicked through the walls to follow their orders. The female firefighter picked up Loop and began to make her way to where everyone else was grouped together.

 

It had become an outdoor hospital. A dozen Paramedics tended injuries, scrambling around trying to check everyone. People were taken to the ambulances, and bright flashing lights, screaming sirens, and coughing, wheezing, crying, frantic, rapid prattle, and the roar of the fire hoses filled the smoke-reeked air.

 

It was truly tragic.

 

“Loop! Loop!” she was met with the relieved calls of her family as they ran up to her. Her father took her into his arms, and hugged her tight. The rest of her family joined the embrace. Tears of fear turned to tears of joy, relieved to see the youngest member of their family safe. She struggled to get them to let go of her.

 

“Thank you.” Takeshi said to the firefighter.

 

“I didn’t pull her from the fire.”

 

Yuuko let out a terrified gasp, “Yurio!” she exclaimed suddenly, “Where’s Yurio!?”

 

Loop began crying.

 

“He’s inside the building. We’ve sent firefighters inside to try and find survivors. We’re doing what we can to get everyone out and extinguish the flames.” she said.

Yuuko’s heart lurched. Yurio had risked his life to save her daughter and now she didn’t know if he was okay. Terrible, unfathomable thoughts and questions plagued her mind. She felt tears of sadness sting in the corner of her eyes. _What if he...oh...God...please...no…_

 

“You all need medical attention.” the firefighter said, “All of you. Especially your daughter. We’re taking care of everything here.”

 

Yuuko shook her head, “I want to help, is there anything we can do?”

 

“No. Just get yourselves medical attention. Unless you happen to know who the owners are?”

 

“We are the owners.” Takeshi replied.

 

The firefighter dipped her head, “In that case, I am so sorry that this happened to you. My condolences to anyone and everyone who was victim of this.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuko spoke softly.

 

“I’ll leave my number so you can contact us with any updates if you can…” Takeshi replied. He pulled a business card out of his pocket, and then scribbled his cell phone number on the back of it. He handed it to the woman.

 

“Thank you.” she said.

 

“Thank you as well…” Takeshi replied. With that, he and his family turned and walked back to the assembled, slowly shrinking mass of people. Defeated, spent. There was nothing they could do now.

 

-xXx-

 

A thick, heavy feeling of misery hung over the assembled group of skaters. They were in a huddle near the base of the stairs, away from all the rest of the dissipating mass of people. They had already received medical attention, and none of them were severely hurt, miraculously. Besides for Michele’s minor arm burn, nothing. But it did not matter. Because one of their own was still inside of that burning building. One of their own was either severely hurt or worse…

 

Worry was nagging at their chests, and they had no energy to talk. All they did was stare at the building, and wait for any news. Otabek was completely silent, pacing, glaring. Mila was seated. She said nothing, and had her hands on either side of her red-haired head, tears in her eyes.

 

_Yuri is so stupid! What was he thinking running back in there like that!? He’s probably hurt now and…_

 

-xXx-

 

 A voice cut into her thoughts. Rather, voices. They were commanding. She could not understand what they were saying.

 

She turned to the source of the noise. Two firefighters were running from Ice Castle, carrying a  limp figure. The figure was wearing a mask over their face, and had clearly been burned. She could see the seared, darkened flesh.

 

Paramedics sped towards them, pushing a gurney. The figure was laid down upon it, adjusted and strapped in, with a cover pulled over his body, and then was rolled towards the nearest ambulance. The unconscious figure’s head lolled, turning to one side. She gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth, tears welled in her eyes. She recognized that blonde hair and frowning face anywhere. There was a very slight burn on one side, and she thanked the lord above that his beautiful face did not fall victim to the merciless flames. But it didn’t matter. He was terribly injured and still.

 

“YURI!” she screamed, she jumped up, and began running forward, trying to get to his side as he was wheeled towards the waiting ambulance, “YURI! YURI! NO! WAIT! COME BACK! COME BACK! YURI! YURI! I’M RIGHT HERE, LOOK! IT’S ME! IT’S YOUR BIG SISTER, MILA! YURI! RESPOND TO ME! YURI! PLEASE!” She had to let him know that there was someone there for him and there would always be! He was practically her brother!

 

She expected to hear a biting, angry response. But she was met with nothing.   

 

She continued running to intercept the gurney. “YURI! TELL ME HE’S ALIVE! PLEASE TELL ME HE’S ALIVE!”

 

The paramedics looked to her in confusion. They didn’t understand her. They didn’t respond.

 

“TELL ME HE’S ALIVE!” she repeated, “HE’S NOT DEAD! NO! HE CAN’T BE!” Tears stung her eyes, she tried to reach for him, but he was already pulled into the ambulance, with the doors slamming in her face.

 

“YURI!” Strong arms restrained her from the back. She tried to wrench herself free from the others’ grasp.

 

“LET GO! LET GO!” She cried.

 

“Mila, stop. There isn’t anything we can do.”

 

She wrenched her gaze free, “Let the H**l off me, J.J.!” she growled. She turned and glared at the Canadian skater, “It’s not like you actually care!” Her voice was venomous.

 

He was taken aback by her bitter tone and her harsh accusation.

 

“Mila…” Sara put a hand on the other girl’s shoulder.

 

The red-haired Russian did not stop her flow of tears. She hid her face, shaking her head. She didn’t want to believe this was actually happening. She turned and buried her face into Sara’s shoulder. The Italian girl rubbed her back, and felt a few tears of her own.

 

For several tense, strained moments, the group of skaters just stood there.  

 

“Mila...” Otabek’s baritone voice was the next to cut in. She looked up with her reddened eyes to meet his own dark ones, which she couldn’t help but notice were misty too.

 

“Let’s go to the hospital. That’s what we need to do. To be there for him.” he was speaking only to her, but everyone else was in agreement with this.

 

She nodded slowly.

 

“I’m coming too.” Sara said.

 

“So am I.” Michele added.

 

“Me too.” Emil emphasized.

 

“So are we.” J.J. added, indicating himself and Isabella.

 

“I am as well.” Seung-Gil said quietly.

 

“Us too.” Chris finished.

* * *

 

**Police Update. On account of the attempted drowning of Phichit Chulanont.**

 

Detective Akiyama had hit a roadblock. He was positive that he had been on the right track with the case, but the recent account stated by Phichit Chulanont had left him second guessing himself. The young Thai skater had said that the person who had tried to drown him was a man with dark hair, glasses, and green eyes. This was not the consistent description of the man he had gotten from the previous victims and witnesses of the recent cases. This was not the appearance of the man he had seen on the security cameras at the manga store. Which led him to believe, with a heavy heart, that perhaps there was more than person committing the crimes that had been happening lately.

 

It could be a disguise, for all he knew. But he did not want to limit himself to that belief. There was no proof. He was once again at a dead end. The inconsistency of the cases were leading him to astray from his previous theory that they were linked.

 

He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his eyes. He and his other detectives on the small town police force were having such a difficult time solving these cases. He had lost so much sleep over them, he had stressed so much about them. The only one that had been put to the rudder was the Nishigori Takeshi case. He was fine now, and it was over and done with. Although they did not know who had assaulted him, it was the least of their concern. With Viktor and Yuuri out of town, he had also put the Nikiforov case and the stalker case down on the back burner for now. The cases that were a current priority were the cases that had been fatal, and the missing person cases. However, they had not gotten very far.    

 

Despite the countless number of news articles in the _Hasetsu Post_ and all over the Japanese news and internet networks, no one had come forward and produced any evidence. It was so frustrating.

 

A knock on his door caused him to look up at the door, “Yes?”

 

His P.A. entered the room, carrying yet another file.

 

“Another one?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“As if I need anymore cases….” Akihiko muttered, “What is is this time? Another murder? Another attempted murder? Another disappearance?”

 

“Fire, sir.”           

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“The local ice rink caught on fire. No one knows how. There are force members on the scene right now. You’re the sharpest detective on the force and they want you on the crime scene to try and figure it out.”

 

“Can you send someone else in my place? I’ve got enough cases on my hands.” Detective Akiyama replied.

 

“Sir, they really need you on scene.”

 

Akihiko sighed deeply, running his fingers through his wiry rust-colored hair. Then, he looked up at his personal assitant, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, “Alright. Fine. I’ll be there soon.”  

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday, April 15th. Hasetsu, Kyushu. 7:00 AM.**

 

The plane landed at the airport, and a very exhausted Viktor and Yuuri, with Makkachin in tow, were pulling their suitcases behind them, carrying coffees in their other hand. They had gotten off the plane, and had entered the airport through the double doors. They were currently making their way through the crowd, trying to find the people who were supposed to be meeting them here.

 

They scanned their tired gazes, when they saw the familiar features of Chris and Phichit. They were sitting side by side on one of the benches, hunched over, heads hung.

 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged nervous, worried glances and approached their friends. Hearing them coming, both looked up at the same time. They looked terrible, color had drained from their faces, and their dull eyes had large bags and dark circles beneath them. Their hair was an awful mess, sticking up in all places.

 

They stood up immediately, and the four men enveloped themselves in a tight embrace. They remained like that for several moments before pulling away.

 

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked. He could sense their heavy-hearted pain.

 

“A-a lot has happened...it’ll be easier to explain on the way back to Yutopia.” Phichit replied.

 

“But it’s nothing good, I’m afraid...” Chris added.

 

“How bad is it?” Viktor inquired. He looked to Chris and then to Phichit.

 

Neither of them replied.

 

“What’s been happening?” Viktor emphasized, “Chris? Phichit?”

 

The two exchanged glances.

 

“Guys…?” Yuuri questioned, “What is it?” He could feel his heart rate increasing, and his anxiety begin to bubble faster.

 

“We’ll explain on the way back to Hasetsu.” Phichit repeated, “We promise...but we need to go.”

 

“Okay. Fine.” Viktor finally agreed.

 

Yuuri would have protested but he did not have the energy to do so.

* * *

 

 “Now, spill the beans. Tell us what’s going on.” Viktor practically demanded once everyone had climbed into the car in the parking lot.

 

Chris pulled out and got onto the road. When they were underway, both Phichit and Chris took in deep breaths, before beginning.

 

“A lot. So we’re just going to start from the most recent, and then go backwards.”

 

“Ice Castle caught on fire yesterday. Around 14 hours.” Chris said.

 

“How bad was it?” Yuuri asked before Chris could continue.

 

“It didn’t burn down completely, but there was a lot of damage. It’s going to take months to repair everything.” he said.

 

Yuuri’s heart went out to the Nishigoris, a small amount of grief ached in his heart. He had grown up skating at Ice Castle, and Ice Castle was the Nishigori family’s life...they’ll be out of work for months…

 

“81 people got hurt and 11…” Phichit trailed off, “...11 died. Four men, including a firefighter, three women, three teenagers...and one child.”  

 

“That’s terrible…” Viktor said, feeling empathy and sorrow fill his chest, “Those poor parents…” _Those kids...still had so much to live for..._

 

“....A-among those casualties...how many of them...were people that we know personally?” Yuuri dared to ask.

 

“Two.” Chris replied, “Michele Crispino suffered a minor burn on his arm and Yuri…”

 

“What happened to Yurio!?” The volume in Viktor’s voice increased as he uttered the demand.

 

“One of Yuuko’s kids got trapped inside. He ran in after her without thinking. He got her out and she wasn’t hurt, more terrified than anything. But I guess…on his way out, both of legs got crushed and he couldn’t use them. He passed out inside and got burned really bad…” Phichit explained.

 

“Oh my God…” was all Yuuri could say.

 

“Not his face, thank the lord,” Chris continued, “But...the burns he suffered were third degree burns on his legs arms, chest and neck.”

 

Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth and felt his eyes mist up at the thought of Yurio which such horrid injuries.

 

“Is he...did he…” Viktor’s question dried in his mouth.

 

“He’s still alive,” Phichit said, “But he’s in critical condition and we don’t know if...”

 

“Oh God no! No, don’t say that!” this sharp interjection came from Yuuri, and Phichit was taken aback by the volume in his voice,  “No! No! He has to make it! He can’t die! He’s only 16 years old!” Yuuri began to panic.

 

“Yuuri...Yuuri…” Viktor tried his best to soothe him with his shaking voice, “He still has a chance. He’s stubborn...and he’s strong...he’s a fighter...you and I both know that...he could pull through...” Viktor treaded carefully on his words. He didn’t want to give Yuuri false hope...but he wanted to stay positive.   

 

“Take us to the hospital!” Yuuri ordered.

 

“Visiting hours haven’t even started yet.” Viktor replied.

 

“I don’t care. I need to see him! We’ll wait!” Yuuri responded briskly.

 

“Three hours of waiting is kind of a long time.” Chris commented.

 

“I just said I don’t care!” Yuuri snapped. His breathing had begun to get more rapid, and his heart rate was increasing a bit more. Realizing what he had just done, he buried his face in his hands and shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh, “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to snap...I’m just...really worried about him…and I’m tired...and confused...”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Chris replied.

 

“Everyone is.” Phichit empathized with his friend.

 

“But going to the hospital now is just going to make it worse. Visiting hours don’t open for three hours. That’s three hours to sit there and let everything pile up. We can use that three hours to go home, eat something, and try to relax and calm down a little bit. And then when it gets closer to 10, then we’ll go.” Viktor rationalized.

 

Yuuri sighed deeply. He admired his fiance. When he wanted to, he could be so mature and calm even in the toughest situations. A skill Yuuri wished he had.

 

“...Okay…” he replied.

 

 

For awhile they drove in silence. Chris’s window was cracked open, and the lingering smell of smoke was fused with the smell of salt and fish. Looking out the window Yuuri watched the passing scenery.

 

“We’re coming up on Ice Castle, just warning you.” Chris said.

 

“Yeah, yeah...I know.” Yuuri replied.

 

He averted his gaze, he wasn’t ready to see how decimated his home rink was. Not yet.

 

-xXx-

 

The car pulled to the side of the resort. Chris parked on the curb, and then opened the trunk so Viktor and Yuuri could get their luggage.

 

The four men got out of the car and walked around the back to take the suitcases and souvenir bags out of the trunk.  

 

As Yuuri set his suitcase down next to him, he stepped on a crumpled, dirty piece of paper in the gutter.

 

“Hmm? What is this?” He picked it up and unfolded it.

 

Chris and Phichit realized instantly what it was.

 

Yuuri paled. His heart rate began to increase, and his breathing began to shorten.

 

It was a flyer with a very familiar face on the front. In big, red block letters it read:

 

“ **MISSING. KATSUKI MARI.”**

 

Viktor saw his immediate change of facial expression.

 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked, concern prominent in his voice.

 

The Japanese man didn’t respond. He was too busy reading the flyer as his heart thundered against his chest, and he felt panic boil up inside.

 

“ **Katsuki Mari was last seen on the night of Tuesday, the sixth of April, inside the Yutopia resort. The next morning, her cell phone was found smashed behind the front  counter in the Yutopia food court.”**

 

Yuuri’s mind went blank. His a huge knot formed in the pit of his stomach. For a moment he could not move. He could not think. He stared blankly at the dirty, wrinkled, torn flyer in his hands. He tried to process what he had just discovered.

 

“Yuuri…?” there was Viktor’s concerned voice again.

 

He said nothing. The flyer fell from his hands and he turned abruptly, taking off running towards the entrance of the resort.

“MOM!” His voice cracked with volume as he sped towards the house.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelped, alarmed. He snapped his gaze back to Chris and Phichit, “Why is he so upset?”

   

“He just found a missing person flyer for his sister...” Chris replied softly, guilt evident in his voice.

  
“Oh my G-” Viktor turned and followed after his fiance, dreading the truths he knew he was about to find out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel meh about this chapter. Not my best, not my worse. And arc four is turning out to be far longer than I expected it to be. I'm going to cut it at 18 chapters I think. And then move on to the next arc.


	49. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 17

**Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 17**   
**Chapter 47**

* * *

 

"MOM!" Yuuri was in the house before anyone could stop him.He burst in through the door. Chris, Phichit, and Viktor hot at his heels.

"TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?" he did not even greet anyone that was in there. He started right off with the demand, the volume in his voice quite surprising. Everyone who was in the main living space of the house all turned to look at him. It was only his parents and the Nishigoris at the moment, "Ice Castle on fire? Mari is missing!? Yurio is in I.C. fighting for his life!? What happened while we were gone!? What else have you NOT told us!?" his expression was icy, confused, and saddened.

His parents exchanged glances. The Nishigoris exchanged glances.

Yuuri's expression fixed directly on his parents.

"MOM!?" he exclaimed, "Anyone, say something...please..."

His mother sighed, "Yuuri, why don't you and Viktor have a seat..." she said sadly, "I'll make us some drinks and then...explain..."

"Forgive me for saying this, Hiroko, but, I think knowing what's going on is more important than coffee and tea right now." Viktor spoke up cautiously.

"I'll have your father explain everything. I haven't had my tea yet." Hiroko retorted gently, "Toshiya, will you explain please, you can do it much better than I can...I-I'm just going to go make coffee and tea..." She hurried off to the kitchen, leaving everyone standing about.

"Girls, why don't we head home, okay." Yuuko broke in, "Let's give them space and let them be for now."

"Excuse us," Takeshi dipped his head. With that, he and his family left the room without another word. However, Chris and Phichit stayed behind.

Everyone gathered around the table, with Makkachin curled up at Viktor's side.

Toshiya drew in a deep breath, before he began explaining, "I'm going to warn you now...that you're not going to like anything we're going to telll you."

"Start from the beginning. I want every detail that you kept from us." there was a slight harshness in Yuuri's tone that no one was used to.

"Watch your attitude, young man." Toshiya warned. Yuuri fell silent. The tension in the room was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

"Okay," Toshiya drew in another deep breath, "After you left, strange things started happening. There was an increase in crime rates. A young policeman was found dead in a dumpster by a couple of his team members. That same evening...that was April 1st..." he trailed off.

"What happened on April first?" Viktor asked.

"Mari wasn't the only one that disappeared...that night was the last time anyone saw Minako-sensei."

"What do you mean that was "the last time anyone saw Minako"? Yuuri echoed, nerves bubbling up inside, "What happened to her!?"

"She disappeared too...and then...almost a week later, on the 6th...that was the last time we saw Mari too..." Toshiya's voice was strained with pain, "Since then, the cops haven't found any trace of either of them. They've been searching, and we've all been so worried, it's taking a toll..."

"Oh...G-..." Yuuri covered his face and rubbed his forehead, "T-they could be dead!"

"Th-there was no blood on the scene. All the police found were two syringes filled with a sedation drug." Toshiya said, "They think that...both Minako and Mari were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Viktor echoed, "That's awful!"

"It doesn't help that the cops haven't found them yet!" Yuuri exclaimed, "What if they're hurt or...worse...what if..." Yuuri did not want to even try to fathom what sort of horrible things the kidnapper was doing. What if they're starving them...or beating them...or... Terror and shock burned in his chest. He couldn't believe this had happened and he hadn't known about it! He couldn't believe it!

"Do the cops know anything? Do they have a suspect?" Viktor asked.

"None of their information is certain." Toshiya replied, "We don't know anything..." His voice was tired, and he thre his hand over his face and hung his shoulders over the table.

Wait a second...Yuuri's thoughts began, Minako and Mari were kidnapped before we called home...but Mom said everything was fine...she said Minako was working and Mari was sleeping because she didn't "feel" well...but...they were trying to cover up the fact...Anger burned in his chest. _They lied to me! How could they lie! Especially about something like this...they said everything was okay when...why..._ The harsh sting of betrayal stabbed him right through the center of his heart.

"Th-that wasn't the only thing..." Phichit was the one who began talking next.   
  
_How could it possibly be worse..._

"Some police officers were killed while they were out on the field...someone stabbed them..."

Unease and fear gnawed at Yuuri's stomach.

"Among those was one of the detectives that was working closely with us on all the cases. Detective Nikigawa." Toshiya put in.

"She and her partner were the ones that tried to interrogate Viktor at the hospital..." Yuuri recalled, feeling a small hint of grief for the woman.

Toshiya nodded sadly.

"What else...has happened?" Viktor inquired.

"About two nights ago..." Phichit began, but trailed off. Yuuri realized that his expression had changed immensly to pain, and some color faded from his face as he paled.

"Someone came into the resort," Chris continued, "He was weird. He kept giving Phichit and I rude looks. That night...he got into the hot spring and..."

"...I was taking a bath..." Phichit furthered, "He came in and he...he..."

Yuuri could tell by the tone in his voice that the memory was hard for his friend to relive. Instantly, over-protectiveness washed over him. What the h**l had this person done to Phichit!?

"He tried...to drown me..."

"What!?" Yuuri's voice had risen considerably in volume, "Why!? Who tried to drown you!? I--" Viktor's hand ghosted Yuuri's shoulder. His volume dropped immediately, and he sighed, trying to calm his steadily rising heartbeat and mixed negative emotions.

"H-he didn't tell me his name...but he claimed that he was friends with you in high school. He got angry and started bad-mouthing you, Viktor. I stuck up for you. It made him even angrier...and then he demanded to know where you guys were. When I wouldn't tell him he grabbed me and pushed me under the water...everything was a blur because I passed out...I..."

Yuuri's heart lurched. It began to beat faster. That sounded like...like...

"What did he look like, do you remember?"

"He had short black hair, glasses, and...green eyes I think...? He also had a strange accent.." Phichit replied, "I'm sorry...I don't want to remember him..."

"It's fine. We're glad you're okay. Thank you for sticking up for me." Viktor said gratefully.

Phichit smiled weakly.

Yuuri's stomach turned. He drew in a sharp breath and he went pale. _No...what? The description didn't fit Mika but...That's not right...I...no...It can't be...then that means there's more than one person after me..._ " He felt a bit light-headed. _No..._

"Yuuri...?" Viktor's voice.

He snapped out of his trance. "Are you sure that that's what he looked like..?."

Phichit nodded.

"That doesn't make sense..."

'What do you mean?"

"Because...Itagaki-san...doesn't have black hair..." He was even more flustered and confused now.

"The stalker?" Chris asked for clarification.

Yuuri did not acknowledge his question, "N-nevermind...I...is that it? Or is there more...?" The Japanese man replied. _Please tell me that there isn't anymore..._

Like a heavy weight, silence fell over the room again. Toshiya, Chris, and Phichit exchanged awkward, guilty glances. Painful, grieving glances...Both Yuuri and Viktor noticed.

"There's more, isn't there?" Viktor's eyes fixed directly onto Chris, who turned away slightly.

"Wh-what is it?" Yuuri asked, "Guys...?"

No response.

Yuuri felt panic rip through his chest like scissors rip through paper. He began dreading, fearing the response. Whatever it was it was not good. Not good at all. He could tell by the way his father and his two friends were reacting.

"Guys!?" Yuuri's voice cracked with emotion, "What is it!?"

"What happened?" Viktor echoed, "Tell us."

"There was...one other person...who died..." Toshiya answered in a disjointed manner, the difficulty and cruel reality of the truth nagging in his heart.

Oh no. Yuuri was starting to hear his ever-increasing heartbeat pounding in his ears. He tried to draw in deep breaths. _Brace yourself. Brace yourself. Breathe. Breathe..._

"He was killed in the same way that the police officers were...he was stabbed..." Chris began awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter how they did it!" Viktor replied, with a slight hint of a snip in his voice. He was rubbing Yuuri's shoulder, trying to attempt to keep him calm, "Who was it?"

"........."

"........"

"........"

All gazes alternated between each other. Viktor. Toshiya. Chris. Phichit. Yuuri.

Yuuri, who was wide-eyed and on the verge of panic.

"Just tell us who!" his outburst finally came.

Finally, his father said. "....Minami Kenjiro...."

* * *

 

Yuuri let out an audible gasp as tears formed in his eyes. Viktor's eyes widedned. His heart lurched.

No! No! Not Minami! Minami. That sweet, bouncy seventeen year old boy who admired everything Yuuri ever did. Minami. Who inspired Yuuri and saw him as the greatest skater to ever dance on ice. Minami. Who got upset when Yuuri was self-depreciative. _Don't make fun of me looking up to you and trying to catch up to you!_ Minami. Who was nothing but an adorable, sweet fan who just wanted to be like Yuuri. Minami who had blushed so deeply when asking for Yuuri's autograph. Minami who was one of the most devoted, inspiring fans Yuuri had ever had the honor of having. _"An amazing skater like you doesn't have a painful past..."_ Sweet, innocent, little sunshine Minami. No! No! He couldn't be dead! No...he wasn't...

"N-no...Minami isn't really dead! He can't be! Please tell me that that's not true! Please tell me that it was someone else who looked like him..." those were the only words Yuuri could think to say.

Toshiya shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Yuuri..."

The Japanese man clenched his fists on top of the table, and looked down, refusing to meet the gazes of everyone around him as tears began to stream down his face. This was too much...this was far too much to handle all in one sitting...

The fire at Ice Castle.  
Yurio in I.C.   
Phichit almost drowning.  
Mari and Minako being kidnapped.  
Innocent policemen murdered.  
Kenjiro Minami's death.

All of it had happened while he and Viktor were on vacation. All of it had happened without Yuuri and Viktor knowing about it. They were off enjoying vacation without a care in the world while all of these terrible things were happening. When they needed to be here the most. But they weren't. They didn't know. They didn't know because everyone back home had convinced them that everything was fine. Everyone back home had convinced him that there was nothing to worry about. And he had believed them, ignoring his sinking foreboding. Every single one of them had lied. They had LIED! Why couldn't they have just come out and told the truth! Why!? Why did they have to lie!? Why...

  
"Yuuri..." Chris's voice this time, "I'm sorry...we were going to tell you but..."

Yuuri's response was low, grief-ridden and cold. "Why did you lie...?"

"Yuuri, we..." Phichit began.

He was cut off immediately when the Japanese man's tear-stained face snapped up, brown eyes blazing as he faced them, "You lied to us!" he exclaimed, "YOU ALL SAID EVERYTHING WAS FINE BUT IT WASN'T! YOU KEPT US IN THE DARK ABOUT THINGS THAT DIRECTLY CONCERNED US! WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU ALL LIE!?"

"W-we thought it would be best because we didn't want to worry you." Phichit replied quietly.

"We didn't want to interrupt your vacation and we didn't want the two of you back here in such a dangerous situation. Especially since Itagaki-san is the prime suspect." Toshiya further emphasized.

"PROTECT US? PROTECT ME? NOT WORRY ME? NOT WORRY US!? YOU THOUGHT BY NOT TELLING US IT WOULD MAKE IT BETTER! YOU THOUGHT BY HIDING IT IT WOULD MAKE IT BETTER? YOU THOUGHT BY NOT KNOWING IT WOULD BE A WAY TO PROTECT US! YOU THOUGHT THE SITUATION WOULD SOLVE ITSELF BEFORE WE GOT BACK? NO! Yuuri's eyes were stinging with heated tears of anger and grief. His heart pounded like a drum in his ears, his head was spinning. He was gasping for breath..."WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!? ESPECIALLY IN A SERIOUS SITUATION LIKE THIS ONE? WE FOUND OUT OURSELVES AND NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TOLD US ...I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL LIED LIKE THAT! I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Yuuri, we're sorry, we really wanted to tell you, you have to believe us. We were going to but..." Chris tried to defend the group.

"NO! IT DOESN'T MATTER! MARI AND MINAKO ARE BOTH GONE, ICE CASTLE IS DESSIMATED, YURIO IS IN I.C. ON THE BRINK OF LIFE AND DEATH! AND KENJIRO MINAMI AND SEVERAL OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE ALREADY DEAD!" Yuuri retorted, "AND ALL OF THAT HAPPENED AND WE DIDN'T KNOW! ALL BECAUSE--D**NIT! WHY! I CAN'T..."

"YUURI, ENOUGH!" an authorative voice cut into his grieving, painful rant. All eyes turned toward the kitchen. It was Yuuri's mother who had uttered the harsh command.

Silence. Thick silence. Tension. So thick that one could barely breathe. Strained. Grieving. Loud.

"Yuuri, you have to understand where we're all coming from. It's been so difficult these past few weeks you have no idea..." Her voice was back to the gentle tone everyone was used to. There were tears in her eyes, "We've all been at a loss. None of us really know what to do. All we could think of is how we were going to protect each other. How we were going to protect you..."

Yuuri's gaze softened. He turned bright red. His heart fell. He was ashamed. He was hung over with grief and disbelief. The scene that had just occurred played clear and painful in his head. He felt absolutely terrible. Conflicted. Miserable. I can't bear to stay here another moment.

His brown gaze alternated between every person present. He stood up, Viktor's arm slid from his back. "Excuse me." he bowed his head briefly, before turning and leaving the room. He slid open the front the door, and then ran out into Hasetsu, out onto the empty, sorrowful streets, with the overcast sky above him. He ran, and he didn't stop.

Overflowing with Shame.  With Grief.  With Pain. And with Sorrow.

-xXx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left in this part! Yay! Had enough angst yet? Well, next chapter there will be a lot more. So brace yourselves and stay tuned!


	50. Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fly, fly. Do not fear. Don't waste your breath. Don't shed a tear. 
> 
> Your heart is pure. Your soul is free. 
> 
> Fly, little wing.
> 
> Fly where only angels sing.
> 
> Fly away, the time is right.
> 
> Go now, find the light."

 

Part 4: The Missing~ Chapter 18  
Chapter 48

Yuuri ran, and he didn't stop running. He ran out onto the empty, sorrowful streets, with the overcast sky above him. He ran, and he didn't stop. He didn't look back.He was going nowhere in particular, he just needed to get away from it all.All the lies, the stress, the grief. However, the farther he got, it seemed those feelings only got worse. Tears streamed down his cheeks. A million thoughts spun in his head, and grief clawed mercilessly at his chest, painfully tearing through him.

 

D**nit! D**nit all!

 

He was shell-shocked. Confused. His mind was so clouded that he could not fully process anything. He was so dissociated, so torn from reality upon the dreadful news. His sister and his ballet teacher and close friend were gone. Ice Castle was destroyed. Minami, and so many other innocents were dead...

 

Why? Why? It just wasn't fair! Tears continued to stream down his already blotched cheeks. D**nit! D**nit! D**nit!

 

This in itself just made him pick up speed. He was already embarrassed enough. He had run away right before he had let his emotions physically pour out of him. He wasn't about to start bawling in front of everyone like a child. He was an ADULT! He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He didn't need anyone to see him cry. He just needed to be alone. He needed to handle his emotions by himself. He needed to calm himself down before going back home and facing everyone.

 

So thus, he continued running farther and farther away, dissociating himself from anything and everyone as he tried to clear his mind. He let his feet take him where they wanted to go.

 

-xXx-

 

Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath. He bent forward, hands on his knees, and drew in several rythmic breaths.Once he had cooled down, he was met with the unyielding, lingering odor of acrid smoke. He had smelt it earlier, but now it was almost overpowering. He looked up. His breath caught in his chest. He was almost to the base of the steps leading up to Ice Castle. Or, what had once been Ice Castle. From a distance, it was a sad, dark ruin. He could even see smoke still coming out of the burnt walls and foundation.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri climbed up the steps to get a closer look. He froze at the top. The abandoned building was wrapped around with caution tape. The entire outside had been stained black. The entry door was still intact, but the glass was dirty and broken. Half of the building itself, wall pieces, and part of the roof had collapsed and fallen into piles, leaving dark, charred everything. The foundation had burned away, leaving behind the burnt framing. Blackened rubble, dust, and debris was strewn about. Remnants of what had been in the rink: dusty skates, shelving, tables, decorations--all strewn about. It was silent and completely abandoned. Empty. Ghostly. A thick feeling of loss and sorrow hung over it. A feeling of hauntedness as he recalled that there were still people inside...

 

The feeling increased even more when Yuuri saw the assortments of flowers that had been placed around it. To give condolences to everyone that died...

 

It did not look anything like Yuuri had ever imagined it would. It didn't look anything like Yuuri had ever wanted it to. And he hated it. It left behind an aching emptiness inside his heart...as if all of his happy childhood memories had been burned away with the fire. All he could think to do was sink down onto his knees on the ground with his head hung and mourn. Mourn the loss of the rink. Mourn the loss of so many innocent lives. Mourn the loss of a place that had shaped him and molded him into the person he was now. Mourn the loss of childhood joy that he had always been able to hold on to...

 

He felt the familiar sting of tears return to his eyes.

 

His special castle, his second home. His solitude and his comfort through so much difficulty. What could calm him the most. What had been of place of joy and childish delight. The rink that he had learned to skate. The rink that he had trained in. The rink that he had made some of the fondest memories he had ever had. The rink where he had gotten to know Viktor deeper than anyone else ever could. It was destroyed. It could be rebuilt. But that would take months. And it would never be the same...

* * *

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _Go get your shovel_
> 
> _And we'll dig a deep hole_
> 
> _To bury the castle, bury the castle._
> 
>  

* * *

 

Yuuri didn't stop his second stream of tears.

 

-xXx-

 

He didn't notice the prescence of someone beside him. He barely felt someone's hand ghost his shoulder. He barely noticed when someone knelt down beside him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Despite scarcely noticing, he automatically leaned into it. He needed the comfort now. He was so emotionally spent. He was tucked underneath someone's chin. Soft hair gently brushed his face as the other person leaned down and enveloped Yuuri in their arms. A smooth, gentle, empathetic voice murmured against into his hair: Moi soboleznovaniya...

 

Yuuri tightened his arms around Viktor. He was grateful for his fiance's condolences.

 

-xXx-

 

When at last they parted, and stood up, there was an empty, sorrowful silence that hung over the overcast sky. They kept their eyes fixed on each other, but neither one of them said anything.

 

"Yuuri..." Viktor was the first to speak, "...Please don't ever run off by yourself again like that. Especially with how dangerous Hasetsu is right now and that Mika Itagaki on the loose. I was worried about you."

 

"I'm sorry...I just...it's all so much to handle at once...I didn't know what else to do." Yuuri replied, "I'm so angry, scared, confused, and sad...I can't believe that all of this happened and we didn't know. And I especially cannot believe that everyone kept us in the dark and lied to us about it. If they would have just told us..."

 

"It wasn't okay for them to lie...but I understand where they are coming from." Viktor's retort was a gentle one.

 

Yuuri sighed, "I do too...but...at the same time...I still can't help but be angry..."

 

Viktor nodded in understanding, "I know. But sometimes...we have to tell lies to protect those we care about."

 

"So you're saying that lying is okay!?" there was a slight bite it Yuuri's tone.

 

Viktor shook his head, "No, I hate it as much as you do. But sometimes lying is necessary."

 

"No it isn't! Not knowing the truth is far worse than knowing the truth! Lies don't protect, they hurt! They destroy trust. They make a situation far worse."

 

Viktor backed off. He knew Yuuri was right, and he felt a fresh, powerful pang of guilt. "I don't want to argue, Yuuri." he said.

 

The Japanese man dropped his shoulders and let out a deep sigh, "I don't want to argue either."

 

"Agree to disagree...?"

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

Viktor looked up at the gray sky, "It looks like it might rain." he said, "We should head back home."

 

Yuuri shook his head, "I want to walk a little bit first. I feel a lot calmer now...but I'm...not ready to go home quite yet."

 

"Okay. That's fine.We can walk and talk. I know we both have things we need to discuss regarding...all of this crap that just happened. But if it starts raining we'll race back home...?"

 

Yuuri offered a weak smile. He knew Viktor was trying to cheer him up.

 

"Sure."

 

"Let me text your parents really fast, though. I'm going to let them know I found you."

 

"Alright." Yuuri felt a small tinge of guilt. He knew he would owe an apology when he got back and he was not looking forward to it.

 

"...Okay, done." Viktor pocketed his phone and reached out his hand for Yuuri to take. The other laced their fingers together. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

 

-xXx-

 

Talking helped shed a bit of light on the current circumstances. Through their discussion, they were able to fully express their opinions on everything that had happened and was happening. They had grown very good and talking about things lately, and it made them feel that they had deepened their relationship even more. They had both come to the consensus about how emotionally draining everything was. How difficult everything was. They both felt much better afterward, and after a long angst jam, they were able to remedy their melancholy, worry, and grief for the time being. They hadn't quite grown to accept the fact that everything in Hasetsu had gone to hell, but they were calm enough to go home now.  
  
It started raining in their way back, so they found themselves breaking into a run, with their fingers entwined, cursing under their breaths, amused. As they ran home, they actually uttered a small degree of laughter. At this point they would do anything to remedy their pain. Get their mind off of it and calm down before they had to face it again.  
  
Luckily, the rain was not falling too hard, yet that didn't change the fact that they were getting wet. They ended up going underneath the overhang of a small general shop to get a break from the rain.  
  
  
"You think there's umbrellas in there?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Probably, but we're almost home, so we don't really need one." Yuuri replied.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"We can probably continue using the overhangs until we get home."  
  
"But the rain is more fun." Viktor replied.  
  
"Until we get a cold." Yuuri replied.  
  
"That's true. But the rain actually feels kind of nice. It isn't as cold as the rain we get in Saint Petersburg."  
  
Viktor turned and stared out at the droplets drumming the pavement. For a few mesmerized moments, he just watched it fall. He didn't say anything. It was hard to tell what Viktor was thinking. He often went quiet like Yuuri did when he was lost in thought. This wandering, almost sorrowful look would appear in his blue-green eyes. His gaze would wander out to whatever world he saw beyond reality.  
  
His eyes sparkle even when he doesn't say anything...  
  
Yuuri came up to his side, and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Viktor was thinking about. Especially when he and Yuuri were thinking about the same melancholy thing. At least, that's what Yuuri assumed, but sometimes it was difficult to really be sure.  
  
"Viktor," he began softly, "W-we should go. It's almost time for us to go and visit Yurio."  
  
"Huh? Oh...y-yeah."  
  
Yuuri slid his hand down and threaded their fingers again, offering a sad little smile, before they went out to brave the rain once more.  
  
 -xXx-    
  
At one point, Viktor stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, with the rain pattering all around them. He pulled Yuuri in for a quick kiss, before letting go.  
  
Yuuri was a bit confused that the gesture had come so suddenly, but it wrapped him up in a comforting blanket nonetheless.  
  
"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the pouring rain without an umbrella." Viktor said.  
  
A small smile briefly ghosted Yuuri's mouth before they made their way back toward Yutopia.

  
 - xXx-

  
  
When they got back, they almost ran into Yuuri's mother, who was coming out of the main door in a waterproof jacket.  
  
Immediately, Yuuri tried to apologize, "Mom I-"  
  
"Thank goodness you're here. We need to go to the hospital right now. The Doctor called me, Yurio is..."  
  
_Oh God..._  
  
Yuuri's heart began pounding rapidly, and he nodded briskly before turning and making his way out towards the car around the side of the house.  
  
Everyone piled into the five-person car. Viktor, Yuuri, Chris, Phichit and Hiroko. Everyone else was already at the hospital.  
  
Inside, Yuuri dreaded and began grieving what he thought was about to happen.

 -xXx-

  
Hiroko drove faster than she should have, before parking hastily next to the curb when she reached the hospital. All at once, everyone piled out of the car and burst in through the hospital doors.  
  
There was a doctor waiting for them.  
  
"Plisetsky." Hiroko said.

  
  
"Yes, yes, right the way." The doctor herded the group to elevator. After a short ride, they got out onto one of the floors of the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
  
"He's in here." The Doctor said quietly. He opened the door to a quiet room that hung thick with grief. Judging by the soft noises, the only sounds Yuuri heard were gentle crying and the painfully slow beep of the heart monitor. Yuuri froze in the doorway. A sharp pain of grief and shock enveloped his body. Everyone was there, gathered around the hospital bed. In the hospital bed, Yuri Plisetsky lay. He wasn't moving, or speaking. Only the unusually slow, jagged green monitor lines indicated he was still alive. Everyone who was in the room looked towards the couple, sorrow in their eyes.

* * *

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _"Fly, fly. Do not fear. Don't waste your breath. Don't shed a tear._
> 
> _Your heart is pure. Your soul is free._
> 
> _Fly, little wing._
> 
> _Fly where only angels sing._
> 
> _Fly away, the time is right._
> 
> _Go now, find the light."_

 

* * *

The two of them walked slowly to the other side of the bed. They had to hold back tears, and the heavy weight of grief forced itself down on their shoulders. There felt a deep ache in their souls. Yurio was still, pale. A nasal cannula rested on his face, and he was hooked up to an I.V., trying to pump in fluids and nutrients. There were droplets of glinting sweat on his brow above his closed eyes. His neck and shoulders were discolored and rough from the third degree burns. His blonde hair had been singed, trimmed, shorter than it should have been. His breathing was painfully slow.

 

For several moments Yuuri and Viktor stood there, with their eyes fixed on him. They were at a loss. After several moments, Yuuri slowly reached over and placed his hand over the teenager’s.

 

“H-hey Yurio…” his voice was shaking, “V-Viktor and I a-are here…”

 

His head turned slowly, and his dulled green eyes half opened.

 

“H-hey...Pork Cutlet Bowl….and old man…” his voice was soft and raspy.

 

From where he was at Yuuri’s side, Viktor reached over and gently brushed some of Yuri’s fringe behind his ear.

 

“Try not to waste your energy or your breath, Yurio.” Viktor commanded softly.

 

“You c-can’t tell me...what to do…” his retort was painfully weak. It hurt.

 

“H-hey,” Viktor began, “Do me a favor...and hang on okay? W-We’re here to help you and be there for you.”

 

“It’s a little late for that….idiot…”

 

“N-no, don’t talk like that, Yuri! You’ll be fine! You have to be!” This was Mila that cut in. Her voice was strained with emotion.

 

“Mila...you’re here too…?”

 

“Yes! We all are! Me, J.J., Viktor, Yuuri, Otabek, Yuuko, everyone…” she replied.

 

“Wh-where’s...Grandpa?”

 

“H-he’s back in Russia...with Yakov and Lilia….”  Mila said softly.

 

“D**nit...th-that’s good...th-then they won’t have to...see me like this…” Yuri rasped, “Mila...t-tell them...I l-love them...can you…?”

 

“Y-you can tell them when y-you get out of here…”

 

“I won’t…Everything is...so fuzzy...”

 

“Yes you will.” Viktor replied, “You have to. You’re strong, we know you can!” Viktor’s voice was pained and full of grief.

 

Yuuri’s heart lurched, dropping to the pit of his stomach, the violent storm of emotions inside began to pick up rapidly as he realized exactly what was happening.

 

Yurio gave a barely visible shake of his head. A violent cough shook his frail body. He turned his head slowly towards Mila, and fixed his gaze on her.

 

“You’re annoying...but...you’ve always been...like the sister I...never had.”

 

“Yuri…” You could hear her crying and sniffling in her voice.

 

“J.J…” he continued, “You’re still a...sh*thead...but...do me a favor and...stay strong...don’t make a fool out of yourself...at another Grand Prix….”

 

The beeps of the heart monitor were beginning to slow down. His voice grew softer, and more strained.

 

“Yuuko...thank you...for everything...you really made me feel...special...w-when I came here...t-take care of yourself...and your family…”

 

“Yurio...I will...y-you saved my daughter’s life. You’re a hero in my family’s eyes….” Tears had formed in the corners of her large brown eyes.

 

A ghost of a smile flickered for a moment on the injured teen’s face.

 

“Yuuri, Viktor….you’re both bumbling idiots...but...I hope your d**n happy...and I...I’m...I’m going to...I’m going to miss you...”

 

That hit home.

 

“Beka…”

 

The dark-haired Kazakhstani reached out to take Yuri’s other hand, fixing his dark gaze intently on him.

 

“Thank you...for being my friend...for rooting for me...and there’s one thing...I want to say…”

 

The beeps of the heart monitor were getting slower and slower.

 

“Go be the God***n Hero of Khazakstan...I know...I know that you…”

 

“Yuri, it’s okay. Don’t waste your breath. I know what you’re trying to say. I will. I will...for both of us.” for the first time, emotion could be heard in Otabek’s voice.

 

“Spasibo…” his voice has dropped down to a whisper now.

 

He trailed off and closed his eyes. The beeps were getting too slow.

 

“D**nit...it’s almost…”

 

“Yuri! Yuri hang in there! Stay with us! Stay with us!” Mila was crying out to him, begging, “PLEASE!”

 

“I-I’m….sorry….” If his voice wasn’t so weak, there would have been anger in it.

 

There was a long pause.

 

By now, tears had formed in everyone’s eyes.  Including the dulled green orbs of the Russian boy.

 

“D-d**nit…” his voice was barely whisper, “I--I don’t want to go….”

 

He drew in his last struggling breath. His teary eyes closed.

 

A single, strained, isolated sound cut into the devastated air.

 

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 

And he flatlined.

* * *

 

  
**END OF PART 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I think I actually cried writing this chapter. It was way harder than I thought...I had planned to kill off Yurio from the beginning, but now that I finally did it, a part of me has died with him. 
> 
> But I do hope everyone enjoyed this read. This concludes part 4. Stay tuned for the next arc! 
> 
> Part 5: The Tower, coming soon!


	51. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What!?” Yuuri was in a disbelieved shock, “You LIED to the police!? Why in God’s name would you do that!? THAT’S A MISDEMEANOR! You can get arrested or fined for doing that! And not only did you lie to the police but you also LIED to ME! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!”

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 1**

**Chapter 49**

 

“D-d**nit…” his voice was barely whisper, “I--I don’t want to go….”

He drew in his last struggling breath. His teary eyes closed.

A single, strained, isolated sound cut into the devastated air.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

And he flatlined.

 

A shocked silence filled the air. No one could think of what to say. No one could hold their disbelief. They all stared blankly at the still, soundless figure lying in the hospital bed. The eerie sound of the ticking clock was the only noise in the room. There was so much pain that the room had gone numb.

 

“...H-he’s gone…” it was J.J’s disoriented voice that cut in, “Holy…”

 

Mila burst into tears. She threw herself onto the mattress and sobbed noisily.  “Yuri...n-no….NO!”

 

The noise of sniffling from several people in the room, and quiet sobbing was the only sound that was heard. Every single person clung onto someone for comfort.  

 

Yuuri drew in several sharp breaths, with his hands covering his mouth as his wide, misty eyes stared at Yurio’s body. Beside him, Viktor was weeping quietly, salty tears streaming down his pale face.

 

Yuuri turned away, and buried himself in Viktor’s chest, his grip tightening on fistfuls of clothing. Viktor’s tears soaked his neck and shoulder.

 

They barely noticed the hospital staff coming in with the coroner behind them. They barely noticed them unhooking him from the machines and pulling the cover over him. It was only when Mila’s screaming cut in that they realized.

 

“N-NO! N-NO! I WON’T LEAVE HIS SIDE, NO! NO!” She screamed and protested, struggling as Otabek, who was closest to her, pulled her away and into his chest for comfort. His expression was no longer blank. Tears were stained on his face.

 

“I’m so sorry…” that was the only thing the doctor could really say.

 

No one responded. After they had all cried until their tears were dust, they turned and silently walked out of the hospital room and left as the coroner prepared to take Yuri away. They stepped out into the pouring rain, and headed back to Yutopia, completely spent. A small piece of their hearts gone.

 

* * *

 

News of Yuri Plisetsky's death quickly spread across the entire scope of the world. It was all over the news. There was constant news and media coverage paying their respects...and grieving. People flocked to St. Petersburg, Moscow, and Yutopia to pay their respects. Tributes, obituaries, memoirs in every portion of the skating news. All in his honor. For the world had truly experienced a tragic loss of a rising star and a true hero. So many honored him, yet it was far from celebratory. There was nothing celebratory about the death of a sixteen year old boy who still had so much in front of him. There was nothing celebratory about a sixteen year old boy severed from the world by a cruel, short life. Even though he had died a hero, it didn’t make it any less painful. It made it worse.

 

As if it could not get any worse, the situation in Hasetsu did not improve. The cases were at a standstill. Ice Castle was in ruin. Minako and Mari were still missing. Everyone was sent back home to their proper countries, because Hasetsu was no longer safe. The wedding was called off and postponed as the skating world, it seemed, fell into a state of mourning.    

 

-xXx-

 

There was no motivation, yet life still had to continue on. Day by day, it continued on. Yutopia was still a hot spot, Hasetsu didn’t sleep despite the danger, and Ice Castle was under construction. Yuuri and Viktor still had to run errands. They still had to help out at the spring. They still had to be productive, despite the fact they had no motivation. It was so cruel. How could the everything just move on and not stop to grieve?

 

Because the bitter reality was that no one could stop time. No matter how much they wanted to. Everyone had to beat on, ceaselessly, like rocking ships from the harbor braving out to sea.  

 

It was unfair.

 

* * *

**April 30th.**

 

It had been two long weeks ago since the death of Yuri Plisetsky. A sorrowful Yuuri was washing dishes in the kitchen. Viktor hadn’t yet come out of their bedroom. He was awake, but he had been speaking on the phone in Russian all morning, and the door was closed, so Yuuri had assumed it was family.

 

Not wanting to disturb him, he had gone to help his mother in the kitchen. However, she had long since left, and was busy working, leaving Yuuri alone with dishes and lunch preparation.

 

Their house was uncharacteristically quiet. With everyone gone, there left a heavy, sorrowful, melancholy silence, with the rain pounding harsh against the windowpane.

 

-xXx-

 

He was lost in his own gloomy thoughts, when the door to the kitchen slid open. Viktor came in, red-eyed, messy-haired, and looking quite tired and cheerless. This had been an appearance that Yuuri had seen a lot lately, and it was very painful and difficult for him, since he felt the same. No matter what, there was always melancholy surrounding them. It was awful.

 

“Hey,” Yuuri said, “You finally came out of our room. I’m making lunch. Are you hungry?”

 

“A little, I guess.” Viktor replied, half-heartedly. He approached Yuuri from behind and gently wrapped his arms around his waist while the Japanese man stirred the Yakisoba noodles in the pot. He had been doing this a lot more often now, yet there was no motivation behind it except for comfort, and love, of course, but mostly for comfort. They both needed it. More than anything else.

 

Yuuri placed one hand atop of Viktor’s, while his other one stirred. He stopped stirring for a moment to lean back into the other.

 

Eventually, after clinging on him for a few moments, Viktor did let go, and walked over to the window above the sink, peering solemnly out at the rainy, overcast day. He sighed deeply.

 

“It’s been raining so much lately.” he said, “We haven’t had one nice day for awhile.”

 

“They said the sky is supposed to clear up this weekend, but they could be wrong.”

 

“I kind of hope it does…”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Yuuri replied. He paused before changing the subject of the discussion that had just ended, “Hey Viktor?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Who were you on the phone with this morning? I-if you don’t mind me asking….”

 

“My sister.” he replied, “She was worried about me...and I needed to discuss something with her.”

 

“Family business?”

 

“Uhh, well, I guess you could call it that.”

 

“Oh. I understand. I won’t press the matter then. It’s not my business…”

 

To his surprise Viktor did not respond with his usual, _“Yuuri, it’s okay,  you’re allowed to know what’s going on with my family, since you’re about to marry into it.”_

 

It was odd. And it gave Yuuri a strange feeling. They didn’t keep anything from each other anymore. So why was Viktor not saying anything? Usually, this would be the point where he would start talking about it. But he wasn’t.

 

 _He’s allowed to keep things to himself. You don’t own him._ Nagged a voice.

 

 _Right. Of course not._  

 

“It’s nothing really that serious.” Viktor said, “We caught up and discussed everything that has been going on. And I just asked her if she and her roommate could take care of Makkachin for a while, that’s all.”

 

_Huh? But wasn’t she in Russia? How was she supposed to take care of their dog if she was in another country?_

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“Anyway, umm, Yuuri, even though it’s raining today...I’d like to go down to the police station.” he said, “It’s been awhile since we got case updates.”

 

“Alright. That’s fine with me. Mom’s been wanting us to get out of the house to distract ourselves anyway.”

 

“I mean I...want to go...alone…”

 

“Wait, why?”

 

“I...well…because...” he stumbled over his words and twiddled his thumbs, not meeting Yuuri’s gaze. He had gone pale and he looked nervous.

 

Yuuri tried to figure out what he was getting at. And realized with a sudden jolt…

 

“Yuuri, listen, I…” he screwed his eyes together and drew in a sharp breath, before he said softly, “It’s all my fault…”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

Viktor looked up and met Yuuri’s gaze. There were tears in his eyes, “It’s all my fault! Everything that happened in Hasetsu after we left-- the kidnappings, the fire, the deaths...they’re because of me!”

 

“V-Viktor, don’t be silly, how on earth could it possibly be your fault?”

 

“It’s my fault because I…”

 

“...I...I WITHHELD EVIDENCE FROM THE POLICE!” he hid his face, “There! I said it!”

 

“What!?”

 

“Th-that day...in the hospital...wh-when they asked me...what happened...I said I didn’t remember, but it was a lie!” he said, sobs prominent in his voice, “I remember it clear as day! Yes Yuuri, he did try to kill me that night! Every detail is vivid in my head. And I have his personal contact information! He constantly texts me...the same…”

 

“What!?” Yuuri was in a disbelieved shock, “You LIED to the police!? Why in God’s name would you do that!? THAT’S A MISDEMEANOR! You can get arrested or fined for doing that! And not only did you lie to the police but you also LIED to ME! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” his voice was strained with hurt and betrayal.  

 

Viktor said nothing, he looked hopelessly down out the floor with tears in his eyes as he took Yuuri’s fury that he knew he would get upon the occurrence of this.

 

“Well Viktor!? Explain yourself! Now!”  

 

Viktor didn’t say anything, all he did was hand Yuuri his phone.

 

Puzzled, the other took it and began scrolling through the text conversation. His heart began to pound faster, as horror stared him in the face as he read the messages.

 

**_If you value his safety, meet me outside at the park under the Sakura trees in front of Hasetsu Castle._ **

 

**_“I’ll be there soon. I’m on my way.”_ **

 

**_Remember what I told you Viktor, if you tell anyone our little secret: Poodle throw rug._ **

 

**_Poodle throw rug._ **

 

**_Poodle throw rug._ **

 

**_Poodle throw rug._ **

 

**_Poodle throw rug._ **

 

And the same three-word-phrase continued down the long stream of texts. However, it was the last two messages that made Yuuri’s stomach drop. It was the last one that made him feel light headed and terrified beyond reason.  

 

**_Well, Viktor? Do you like what you see? Now, look what you’ve done. You just had to go and push me off the edge? Oh, if only you hadn’t left Hasetsu and taken my precious Yuuri with you, none of this would have happened. The innocents wouldn’t have had to die. It’s ALL. YOUR. FAULT._ **

 

And the final message:

 

**_You’re next. That is, unless, you bring Yuuri to me and willingly surrender him._ **

 

Yuuri went pale and stifled a gasp. He nearly dropped his phone. It was his turn for tears. _Oh God...oh God...oh God...no wonder Viktor had kept quiet..._

 

Yuuri turned off the screen and handed the phone back. He locked his tear-filled gaze with Viktor’s.

 

“Viktor...I’m...I’m...so sorry...I didn’t realize that you...that this….” he could not find the words. There were so many storming emotions inside him, and he felt so afraid that he could not think.

 

Viktor fell forward into Yuuri’s chest, tightening his grip around him in an embrace, tightening his hands around fistfuls of fabric. Sobs racked his body, as he let out everything he had been holding in in the form of noisy cries. Yuuri let silent tears fall down his own cheeks, keeping his arms around the other.

 

Between his cries, Viktor’s strained words cut clear into the air, “I’m so scared, Yuuri!”

 

“...So am I…”

 

* * *

 

The next time they would be found, they were on the couch, with Viktor lying silently and emotionally spent across it, sniffling with his head in Yuuri’s lap, and reddened, puffy eyes and a blotchy face. With Yuuri, meanwhile, stroking his hair, staring off with his own reddened eyes at the familiar, yet sorrowful, empty house around him.And he was inconveniently in the perfect position to clearly see the most recent family photo on the mantle; the one that had Yurio scowling in the middle of the frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am doing a splendid job of writing the angst. Which, brace yourselves, because, this part is the one, in my opinion, that's going to have all of the most heartbreaking angst. My goal for this arc is to break Yuuri and Viktor in any way I can. That's my sadistic writer way of showing my love for them. 
> 
> On the bright side, I got another one of my friends hooked on this amazing Anime so that's a good thing.


	52. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 2

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 2**

**Chapter 50**

 

Once Viktor had finally calmed down, they got up off the sofa and gathered their umbrella and rain jackets, ready to brave the rain. They ended up hailing a cab, and took it down to the police station.

 

They had to wait in the lobby area, sitting on the chairs, before Detective Akiyama called them into his messy office. They sat down at his desk, and Yuuri held Viktor’s hand, as the older man, fighting to keep his composure, rehashed the horrible memories from the day he was attacked, and then produced the hard evidence on his phone.

 

To his surprise, due to the fact that his reasoning for keeping the evidence to himself was an acceptable one, Viktor wouldn’t have to pay any consequences.

 

The Russian sat in silence, as Akiyama uploaded screenshots of the texts from Viktor’s phone, onto his computer, and printed them up, as well as taking down Itagaki-san’s number.

 

They thanked the detective, who, in turn, thanked them, and then got up and left the station.   

 

-xXx-

* * *

 

 However, it seemed that telling the police everything had only made things worse on Viktor. In the cab drive home, he had gone pale, silent, with his tired eyes still red, and Yuuri could sense his fear and pain very strongly.

 

Yuuri tried to offer reassurance, despite the fact that he shared in Viktor’s fears. He put a hand over the other’s, and locked gazes with him, “It’ll be okay, Viktor…”

 

Viktor didn’t respond, his only response was a ghost of a smile that lasted a mere fraction of a second.

 

“Thanks Yuuri, but I know...you’re afraid too.”

 

“You saw right through me.” he said dryly.

 

The cab came to a stop in front of Yutopia. After tipping and paying the driver, the couple got out and went inside, proceeding to go into their room, and close and lock the doors and windows, to allow them privacy to they could discuss the situation at hand.

 

They sat down on the bed, and Makkachin curled up in Viktor’s lap, immediately going back to sleep despite waking up only briefly to reposition himself.

 

“Vika is coming to the airport tonight to pick up Makkachin.” Viktor said as he pet the dog’s woolly head, “She’s taking him back to Russia until this mess is sorted out. He can’t stay with us. Undoubtedly, Mika will find out that I told the police, and then target him if I don’t send him away…I trust my sister, I know she’ll take care of him...” sadness was prominent in Viktor’s voice, “Poor Makkachin...he isn’t going to understand…he hates when I leave him...”

 

“I know…” Yuuri nodded sadly, “But, it’s for the best…”

 

A curt nod was the response he received.

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri said after awhile of silence.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think you should go with him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go back to Russia for awhile, so that you’re out of danger...Mika is targeting you, so it’s best if you aren’t in harm’s way, and that we’re not together for the time being...because it just makes him angrier…”

 

“Don’t give me that!” Viktor exclaimed, slightly defensive.

 

Yuuri was taken aback by his fiance’s tone.

 

“You really think I’m going to leave Hasetsu with Mika on the loose!? That just gives him an opportunity to strike against you when I’m not there! I can’t leave you alone! I won’t. If I’m going back to Russia, then you’re coming with me! Then we’ll both be out of harm’s way!”

 

“I can’t! If I do, he’s just going to hurt more people if I do! But the least I can do is protect you! And if I deem that sending you away is the proper way to do it then you’ll have to go!”

 

“No! I won’t leave you here without me and give Mika an opportunity to kidnap you too!”

 

“If you stay here, he’s going to kill you!”

 

“Even if he kills me, that’s not going to stop him! Once I’m dead I’ll be out of the way, which gives him an open opportunity to then kidnap you! Rather, if I leave now, then it’ll make it easier for him! If I stay here, at least I’ll be able to die protecting you! And I’ll be able to keep him away for longer! I want to protect you as long as I can! Even if I die for---”

 

“Stop! Stop! Don’t say that!” Yuuri’s voice was high with emotion, and tears had come into his eyes, “We’ve already lost enough people! I don’t want to lose you too! I just want you to go so that I don’t have to think about you dying! So what if he kidnaps me, then let him! At least I’ll know that you’re safe and I can keep him from hurting you!”

 

“How!? By letting him put his hands all over you? By willingly giving into whatever his lovesick thoughts want without putting up a fight!?” Viktor exclaimed, “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow that! I’d never be able to sleep knowing that! He can kill me, he can torment me, he can torture me all he wants! I don’t care! If it means that he’ll leave you alone!”

 

“Don’t you get it, Viktor? You can’t reason with him! No matter what you do, he isn’t going to be satisfied. I’m the only person who can stop him. He’s so blindly “in love” with me...I can use it to my advantage. Please. Understand Viktor, this is the only way, don’t you see?” tears had come into his eyes at the thought of having to be separated from him.

 

Viktor stared down at the mattress, and tears dripped down, landing on the quilt that covered their bed. He nodded slowly, and locked eyes with Yuuri.

 

“I don’t want…”

 

“I know...neither do I...but...there’s no way around it...I’m sorry...” he didn’t hold back his crying anymore. They fell forward and captured each other in a tight, much needed embrace. They cried together for the second time that day.

 

When at last they calmed down, Viktor parted first. He did not let go of Yuuri’s hands. His watery eyes locked onto the others’, “I’ll go back to Russia. After...Yurio’s funeral in Moscow next week...I’ll go back to St. Petersburg and stay there until...Itagaki-san is stopped…”

 

“Okay…”

 

Viktor fell forward and pulled Yuuri in another embrace again, “I’m sorry...I don’t want to do this...I really don’t want to…”

 

“Neither do I...but we don’t have any other options…” A few tears leaked from Yuuri’s eyes, but he tried to stay strong. He was going to have to. With this plan that he had put into place, he was going to have to. Stronger than he had ever been. He was so afraid. He could already feel his heart breaking, and terrible thoughts filled his head. Emotions stormed inside. None of it had even happened yet...but at least this way, he would be able to prepare himself for the Hell to come.

 

-xXx-

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Viktor leaned forward and murmured into his ear. When he lifted his head to lock their gazes again, he was blushing.

 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed too, and he responded with a nod and a soft smile.

 

Viktor pulled their faces together, and pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. He then picked up his phone from beside him and checked the time.

 

“It’s almost time to go and meet Vika at the airport,” he said solemnly, before petting Makkachin on the head again.

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up driving the car to the airport. Makkachin was very confused. He didn’t understand why his owners had brought his things but not their’s. By now, he knew where they were going. The big white building with all of the intermixed smells and people. It usually meant that they were all going somewhere else. So why didn’t they have their stuff too? Makkachin didn’t like it. He didn’t want to be stuck inside his box in the darkness and bumpiness of the big flying machine with all of the other dogs and cats he didn’t know. He nudged Viktor’s arm with his nose, letting out a small whimper. His owner looked at him and pet his head gently, scratching him behind his ears.

 

“I know Makkachin. I don’t like this either. I’m sorry. But it’ll be alright.”

 

The poodle licked his owner’s hand.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

They parked at the airport. Viktor got out of the car and put Makkachin’s leash on, while he and Yuuri gathered the dogs things from the trunk.

 

Once they had gathered everything and closed the trunk, they walked into through the sliding glass doors, and made their way into the main sitting area. It was crowded, as usual, and the same noisy conversation, and body odor mixed with perfume and food “welcomed” them.

 

They walked into the crowd of people, looking around the big, open, window-surrounded room for Vika.

 

“She said she’s here...but I don’t see her…” Viktor said. He prepared to dial her number.

 

“Wait, is that her over there?” Yuuri asked. He noticed a short-statured young girl who was slightly curvy sitting by herself on one of the chairs. He assumed it was her because he noticed pale grey hair similar to Viktor’s. She was also clothed in a sweater dress, a scarf, leggings, and boots.

 

“Oh, yes it is!” He picked up haste and started making his way over to her, “Vika!” he called out to her.

 

She looked up. When she saw him, she got off her chair and ran over to him, with her bob cut bouncing as she made her way over. When she reached him, she threw her short form into his taller one and gave him a tight hug.

 

When Yuuri saw her, he realized how much she resembled her elder brother. She had the same blue-green eyes, although hers were a bit more green, and fringe swooping over one eye.

 

She greeted Makkachin by getting down to his level and petting his head. His tail wagged when he saw her, and he put his paws up on her legs as she scratched him affectionately. Once he got back down, she noticed Yuuri.

 

“Hello!” she said, smiling and speaking in accented English, “You must be Yuuri?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is very nice to meet you. Vitya talks about you a lot.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“I am sorry for your loss,” she said, before stepping back, “My condolences.” she dipped her head respectfully.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri replied.

 

“Oh umm...t-the plane leaves in about an hour.” she said, “Do you...want to stay until then?”

 

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged glances and nodded.

 

“Sure.” Viktor replied. He didn’t want to risk leaving his sister here with Makkachin alone. What with Mika on the loose and the fact that she was still a very young woman.

“Are you both hungry?” she asked, “I am starving.”

 

“A little bit.” Viktor replied, “We haven’t eaten yet.”

 

“Yeah, food sounds good.” Yuuri agreed, “There’s a cafe here that serves basically everything.”

 

“Okay!” She pulled at Viktor’s arm, walking with a bounce in her step, “Come on, Vitya!”  

 

“Umm,” Yuuri didn’t move, “The cafe is that way…” he said awkwardly, pointing her in the right direction.

 

“It is? Oh! Sorry!”  

 

While they ate, Viktor and Vika shot the breeze for awhile in Russian. Yuuri awkwardly stayed quiet, only picking up a few words and phrases here and there. Vika and tried her hardest to include him in the conversations she and her brother were having, but he mostly just kept to himself, browsing social medias.

 

-xXx-

 

* * *

 

 

After they had eaten and hung out in the cafe for a while, it was time for Vika to leave before they knew it. They accompanied her to the plane and bag check. Viktor kissed Vika on the cheek, before he handed Makkachin off to her.

 

“Take care of him.” he said, “Dasvidaniya.”

 

“I’ll spoil him and treat him like a prince.” Vika replied.

 

Viktor smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

He pet and hugged Makkachin one last time, before getting up and turning to leave. Immediately, Makkachin tried to follow after, tugging at the leash.

 

“No. You have to stay with Vika for awhile. She’ll take good care of you. But I’ll see you soon.”

 

Makkachin cocked his head and raised an ear.

 

“Sit.”

 

The dog obeyed.

 

“Stay.” He turned once more. Makkachin tried to follow again.

 

“No, stay.” Viktor said, a bit more sternly this time.

 

Makkachin whimpered and whined, drooping his ears and watching Viktor and Yuuri leave with sad eyes.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Makka.” Viktor reassured, “Text me!” he called to his sister.

 

“I will. Dasvidaniya, big brother! Take care of yourselves! Nice to meet you, Yuuri!”

 

“You too.” the Japanese replied.  

 

With that, she turned and left, having to pull at Makkachin’s leash to get him to walk slowly beside her, with his tail and ears down, hanging his head.

 

Viktor sighed deeply, he hated having to part with his dog like this. They had been together through everything, and, even though he was only going somewhere else for awhile, it still made him sad, and left a small emptiness in his heart.

 

After a melancholy goodbye, and after Vika and Makkachin had vanished in the crowd, Yuuri and Viktor entwined fingers and left the airport, turning the opposite way. .  

  


    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vika may or may not be a self insert of yours truly. *Points to self* 
> 
> Anyway, what to say? What to say? 
> 
> Not much except that there will be SOME fluff next chapter. You all deserve it for the angst I've been putting you through. So stay tuned! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and also, I'm hoping to update every day this week because I have a random week off from school for some reason...? For "President's Week" apparently...so like, expect updates.


	53. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marriage?” he spluttered quietly to himself, “I don’t think so. That wedding isn’t happening. Not as far as I’m concerned.” he adjusted his jacket, pulling his hood over his head, before he went out the back door of the studio to go back to his apartment to get more Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid.

  


**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 3**

**Chapter 51**

 

**Two days later.**

 

A knock on their bedroom door awoke Yuuri immediately. He blinked open his eyes to blinding sunlight coming in through the curtains. He groaned and buried back underneath the covers. He was still tired and did not want to get up at all. Especially since Viktor was warm beside him. He scooted into his fiance and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. Viktor moved a bit, making a small noise. Alas, he was tired too.  

 

“Yuuri! Viktor!” he recognized his mother’s sweet voice, “Are you decent?”

 

Yuuri felt hot blush crawling up his cheeks, “Uhhh….n-no…” he answered honestly. Remembering that he was in nothing but his shorts.

 

“Alright, I’ll just talk to you from outside the door then.” she replied, “It’s a beautiful day. Thank goodness. I forgot to tell you this, but you need to get dressed, and grab your wedding suits, your pair skate costumes and track suits, and one casual outfit of your choice. You have a photoshoot."

 

“Wait what!? Today!?”

“Yes. The weather is lovely, so it’s perfect.” she replied, “It’ll help the two of you get your mind off things for a while, hopefully.”

 

Yuuri groaned. “Mom….”

 

“Be ready in two hours.” Hiroko told them.

 

“Two hours!? Viktor, get up now!” Yuuri threw a pillow at his fiance and then nearly fell out of bed in a scramble.  

 

“Wha--” when the pillow hit him he shot  up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.  

 

“Viktor, we have a photoshoot in two hours!”

 

“Ooo, a photoshoot! It’s been awhile since I had one! And it’ll be so much better with you, Mily Moyo.”

 

“Thanks that’s sweet, but if we don’t start getting ready, we’ll be late!”

 

“Okay, what do we need?”

 

“Our wedding suits, pair skate costumes and tracksuits, and one outfit of choice!...I’m jumping in the shower!”     

 

“Can I j--”

 

“Not this time, honey, sorry! But we really have to get ready to go!”

 

Viktor chuckled and then shrugged, before getting out of bed. He was about to take Makkachin out, until he remembered with a sad little sigh that Makkachin was with Vika in Russia.  

 

-xXx-

 

They were out the door in record time, on their way to the picture studio with their paperwork and order forms that Hiroko and Toshiya had filled out the day before.

 

-xXx-

 

The sun was out today, and the sky was blue with puffy white clouds. And the weather was perfect. The rain had finally let up, but the fresh after-rain smell was still in the air. The weather itself lifted Viktor and Yuuri’s spirits. They were in the family car, and Hiroko was driving them. She insisted, because she wanted to see them take their pictures.

 

“It’s so nice,” Viktor commented as he looked out the window of the moving car, “Isn’t it Yuuri?”

 

The raven-haired man nodded, “Y-yeah. We haven’t had nice weather for a few days.” his voice was wandering and half-hearted, hinted with melancholy.

 

Viktor rubbed his shoulder and pulled him into a side hug, “We’ll have fun today. Photoshoots are always fun.” he was trying to brighten the mood.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri agreed, “It was fun last time.”

 

“You mean last year when we had that professional family photo taken? The one that’s on the mantle?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yurio was not having it, and Makkachin kept sniffing everything and chasing butterflies and birds.”

 

“And then you kept having to stop Yurio from flipping off the camera.” there was a small smile on Yuuri’s face.

 

Viktor chuckled, “I just wish we would have got it on video.”

 

“Yeah me too…”

 

They chuckled for a moment, and shared their best memories from that day. However, then, Viktor sighed deeply and blinked away tears.

 

Yuuri felt his sorrow. Those memories were fond and beautiful-- every single memory that included Yurio would be. But they were also so d**n sad. And they were a reminder of the fact that Yurio had been taken from the world so young.

 

 _At least he’s in a better place now…_ Yuuri thought, _But God, I miss him…_

 

-xXx-

 

He was lost in bittersweet thoughts, when Hiroko parked the car in front of the picture studio. The got out, and she helped them gather their outfits before Viktor held the door for them and they went inside.

 

They were greeted by a young, enthusiastic receptionist, who gathered their paperwork and had them sit down to pick the studios where they would be taking photos.

 

“The outdoor one at the park would be perfect for wedding photos.” Hiroko pointed out.   

 

“Yes, I think so too,” Viktor agreed, “What do you think, Yuuri?”

 

“Yeah, I agree.”

 

“And the ballroom one for our skating costumes.” the Japanese man suggested.

 

“Perfect!” Viktor agreed.

 

-xXx-

 

After waiting for a few more minutes, they were greeted by a photographer who took them to the first studio to begin the photoshoot.

 

* * *

 

**Mika**

 

Mika was delighted, to say the least, sure, he had the cops on his arse, but despite that, Yuuri had finally come back after an almost forever without him. It turned out that, as much as he hated to admit it, following both Viktor and Yuuri on social media actually allowed him to easily keep track of his love since he had returned. Yuuri didn’t post as much as Viktor did, so it was Viktor that graciously provided him with updates. That was the one good thing about keeping Viktor alive. The only good thing.

 

It was the reason why he was on his way to the park near the photography studio right now. Because he knew that Viktor and Yuuri would be there.

 

So thus, there he was, in the refuge behind some bushes and the fountain that the park had. Watching. Waiting. He knew this was the studio that the photography place had used. He knew this because of the gazebo, the bench, the cobbled path, the fountain, and the overall beautiful set up that Mika knew was courtesy of the them.  

 

He stayed crouched behind the bushes, on sharp look out. That was when he saw them. Viktor and Yuuri, following closely behind a photographer. They were wearing pure white suits and blue flower crowns. Mika cringed. _Their wedding suits!_

 

Oh, it filled him with so much burning strife that it was all he could do not to run forward and knife Viktor down right then and there, staining that pure white coat and waistcoat red with blood.  

 

Instead, he was was forced to watch them pose for photographs, and dig his nails that were in much need of a trim, into the soft skin of his palms. He dug them into the soft skin so hard that he was actually drawing a small amount of blood. He pulled his hands away and examined them, before he covered his mouth with his palm and licked the blood away one hand after the other. Then, he went back to watching them. He tried to ignore Viktor, and focus instead, on how beautiful Yuuri looked in that suit he was wearing, and admire how the blue flowers around his head did wonders to soften up all of his gentle features even more.

 

Yet no matter how hard he tried, if he focused on Yuuri, all he could see, all the invaded his mind, was the poisonous poses of the two kissing, holding hands, wrapping each other in embraces, lifting each other off the ground, as if they were doing a pair skate dance.

 

Eventually, Mika got so upset, and so angry, that he mentally could not stay where he was. So thus, he ended up ducking behind the bush and turning away, sitting on the grassy ground, thinking about different ways that he could kill that d**n five-time skating champion and lover thief.

 

* * *

 

“Alright Viktor, pull him close and kiss him on the head!” the photographer, “Oh, wait, hang on one second, before you do that…” she bounced away from the camera and picked up the white-flowered, blue-ribboned bouquet that was lying off to the side. She brought it over to them.

 

“I want you both to hold onto this and put it in between you two. Now Viktor, hold him close and kiss him on the top of the head. Yuuri, I want you to turn your head to the camera, and tip your head down just slightly.”

 

She went back behind the camera.

 

“Like this?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Yep! Perfect! Perfect, now close your eyes and give me a gentle smile.”

 

Yuuri did what he was told, thoroughly enjoying being wrapped in his husband-to-be’s embrace.

 

“Beautiful! Adorable! Perfect!” Upon this, the photographer snapped at least five different photos.

 

“Okay! That was great, next pose!” the young photographer said enthusiastically, “Alright, Viktor, next I’m going to have you lift him up in the princess style.”

 

“We can try that, but I think Yuuri should lift me instead.”

 

“Okay! We can see that sure!” the photographer nodded, “Yuuri, can I have you lift him please?”

 

He didn’t acknowledge her, he was too busy staring off towards the bush.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned.

 

“Hmm?” He looked back at his fiance.

 

“The photographer asked us to do another pose.”

 

“Oh!” he blushed, “I’m sorry! I thought I heard something in the bushes...Uhh…” he looked back to her, “What was it again?”

 

“No! It’s okay!” she replied, “I want you to lift Viktor in a princess carry.”

 

“Okay.” And he did so almost effortlessly, considering the fact that Viktor was pretty light.

 

“Now Viktor, kick your left leg out in front of you and hold the bouquet in your hand as if you’re about to toss it. Keep the other one around Yuuri’s back...like that, yep! Smile! Excellent!”

 

Once they finished that pose, they did four more, until finally, they finished the shoot, and they were allowed to go and change back into their casual clothes.

 

-xXx-

 

In the dressing room, Viktor seemed to be back to his usual cheerful self as he tied his red Converse sneakers back on.

 

“Yuuri, I have this crazy idea.”

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

“Since...we only have a few days left together...I want to…” Blush crawled up his cheeks, and he stumbled over his words cautiously, “It won’t be anything close to what we planned but...I want to get married...tomorrow night at the Cathedral. I know it’s not going to be the same especially without Minako and Mari...and Yurio...but w-we can Skype Chris and Phichit, and my sister. We’ll have your parents...and the Nishigoris be there...I mean, we won’t have a reception but at least...we’ll have done our vows and we have everything we need...plus it’ll be more memorable...as the one positive thing that happened during this rough patch...so…”

 

Yuuri offered a smile and he nodded. “You don’t have to convince me. I’ve been so ready to marry you for awhile now. So yes Viktor, of course we can get married tomorrow...it’ll be a small, private ceremony, I’d love that. And we can have a reception later...when everything calms down.”  

 

A bright smile lit up Viktor’s face, “Okay! Perfect!” He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, “Let’s go tell your mom!” He got up and pulled Yuuri off the bench. The shorter man chuckled as Viktor eagerly pulled him into a standing position.

 

“Hiroko!” he called, keeping him and Yuuri’s fingers entwined, “We have big news!” He exclaimed, bursting out the door, barely noticing that he had just about hit someone with the dressing room door. Yuuri muttered a quick, sincere apology, not even able to register who the person was because he was pulled away so quickly.

* * *

 

The person who had been nearly knocked over with the door was not happy. Against the wall, through his clenched fists and hot tears, he glared after them. “Marriage?” he spluttered quietly to himself, “I don’t think so. That wedding isn’t happening. Not as far as I’m concerned.” he adjusted his jacket, pulling his hood over his head, before he went out the back door of the studio to go back to his apartment to get more Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update yesterday! But I didn't have time, sorry about that. Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter out tonight, hopefully. Thank you all so much for all the kind comments! They really make my day! Write you soon!


	54. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 4

**Part 5: The Tower**

**Chapter 4**

 

 _BONG...BONG….BONG._ The bells of Hasetsu cathedral struck midnight. They chimed reverberant and sad, cutting into the rainy darkness, echoing.

 

The eerie, empty sound was the only thing that filled the air, save for the sound of the rain slapping loudly against the ground. The raindrops created puddles in the cracks and holes of the broken cobbled pathway that led up to the steps of the gothic style church as they fell.

 

Everyone had gone. It was completely empty. At least, save for one single figure. He was knelt down in front of the old steps of the cathedral, in the puddle that had formed on the cobbled path. The rain soaked through his ruined white suit, and mixed with the salty tears that stained his face. In front of him, on the ground, was the destroyed blue flower veil, that had been torn and trampled. In his hands, he clutched the drenched white and blue bouquet with the ribbon undone, and the white petals of the roses falling away. He stared down hopelessly at the rain drops slapping the ground, his soaked silver hair plastered to his face and the tears continuing to leak endlessly out of his misty blue eyes.

 

He felt as though he had been stripped of everything. And the church bells mocked him, mercilessly, as a vile reminder of the wedding ceremony that had never happened. At this, he cried even harder. His one speck of happiness...of hope...was ruined. Destroyed. His greatest fear had come true. He had lost the one person that mattered to him the most. His groom had been cruelly severed from him, by selfishness of someone who had no right. And it tore him apart from the inside out. Slowly, painfully. As if he was slowly being shredded…piece by piece.    

 

He could barely remember anything. The last thought in his mind was the sight of his groom, lying limp in the arms of another, being dragged away from him as he called out weakly, uselessly, pathetically…”Yuuri! Yuuri!” from his spot on the ground as his head spun, his vision blurred, and his consciousness faded away.

 

When he awoke again, Yuuri was gone. And Viktor was alone. Once more. And he could not take it anymore.

 

He painfully dragged himself up, still in a weakened state, and, dropping the ruined bouquet behind him, he took off running, away from the Cathedral and into the rainy night.

* * *

 

 

**Earlier that evening…**

 

Hasetsu Cathedral was buzzing with activity. Townspeople, family members, all gathered inside the brightly lit interior, and the room was filled with conversation. The organist was warming up, with the wedding music on the stand in front of him, and the officiant was reading through the vows that he was about to use to marry the grooms-to-be.

 

Everyone inside was waiting anxiously inside, seated, for the ceremony to begin. The photographer, and reporter struck up a conversation off towards the back of the room.

 

Three little girls waited anxiously in their matching poofy dresses, with their mother fussing over them and arranging their flower petal baskets so that their walk down the aisle before the grooms would be perfect.  

 

In the front row, on one side, were the parents of one of the grooms, and beside them two laptops, each with a different person onscreen. They were all sharing in happiness. The mother and father were overjoyed to be marrying off their son to his idol. On the other side of the Isle, was to sit the family friends, and behind all of them, were some townspeople that were able to sacrifice time to attend this wedding.

 

It was a small crowd, but it didn’t seem to phase anyone. The lingering feeling of sorrow that had enveloped the assembly had faded slightly away, replaced by excitement and a small degree of happiness. Two local celebrities were to be married today, and the ceremony was meant to be a happy, pleasant affair, to remedy the sadness that had plagued the small Japanese town for quite a while now.

 

The groom’s mother glanced at the time on her time, “The ceremony is about to start!” she said excitedly. Her husband smiled beside her.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing those gorgeous grooms.” Chimed in one of the voices on one of the laptops.

 

The officiant began the introduction.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri drew in a deep breath as he adjusted the blue flower crown on his head and then double checked that his shoes were tied well enough before he drew in another deep breath. Today was the day. This was finally happening. He and Viktor were finally getting married. He looked in the mirror to adjust his tie, before he turned and went out the door of his dressing room, exiting out the back of the church. He went to meet Viktor outside so they could walk up to the altar together.  

 

When he walked out, a smile formed permanently on his face. There was Viktor, in his pure white suit, with the blue flower veil placed upon his silver-haired head, that was reminiscent of the one he wore in his junior days with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. His sparkling eyes were shining with joy. In his arms he carried the large, blue and white bouquet.

 

“You look amazing.” Yuuri said when he approached his husband to be.

 

“So do you.” Viktor replied, then he said, “Are you ready?” he held out an elbow for Yuuri to take.

 

The Japanese man smiled, “Yes. Definitely.” He placed his hand on Viktor’s bicep, and both drew in an unanimous deep breath, before they started down the cobbled pathway towards the steps of the cathedral. They waited anxiously for the double doors to swing open, smiling fondly at one another.

 

They waited. They heard the organist from the other side of the door, and the doormen were approaching, ready to pull the double doors open so that Viktor and Yuuri could walk down the aisle. From outside, Yuuri and Viktor could tell that their hands were on the handles. Their smiles grew bigger. The music seemed to grow louder.

 

Any moment now, and they would be on the road their happily ever after. The door handles were pulled inward. Yet the door didn’t open.

 

“W-wait, what’s going on?” Yuuri was confused.

 

“Sorry,” apologized one of the doormen, “But it looks like someone locked the door...umm...just give us a moment to get the keys….”

 

“Umm...okay…” Yuuri replied awkwardly, “Well I guess-- Wha-!” he almost lost his balance on the steps as Viktor’s arm was roughly yanked away from his. Viktor gasped and stumbled backwards. Yuuri turned abruptly. And horror stared him right in the face.

 

In front of him was Mika Itagaki. He grabbed Viktor roughly, and pressed a knife to his throat.

 

“N-NO! NO! DON’T HURT HIM!” were the only words Yuuri could form.

 

“I didn’t want to do this Yuuri, but you leave me no other choice.”

 

Yuuri turned abruptly to begin banginng on the door and calling for help.

 

“Calling for help will be of no use to you, sweetie. I killed the groundskeeper and hid the keys. They aren’t going to find it anytime soon. So you’re stuck here with me.”

 

Yuuri’s body was burning with anger and fear, and he felt the rapid increasing beat of his heart heavy against his chest.

 

“Who the H**l are you? What do you want? Why are you hurting everyone I care about!?” He was struggling to keep his composure.

 

“I just want your love...that’s all...don’t you see? Don’t you get that I love you so much and all I want to do is protect you from people that could hurt you?”

 

“You’re the one hurting me!” Yuuri replied bitterly, “I know what you want, Itagaki-san, but I can’t give it to you, I’m sorry.”

 

Hot tears welled in his amber brown eyes, and suddenly, he was burning with anger, “I tried to be nice...really, I did. I tried to give you space and the benefit of the doubt. I tried. I waited, in hopes that eventually you would give me what I wanted. But I can’t take this anymore. I love you so much that it hurts! Let me show you! I know that you love me too but you are too blind to see it! Please! Tell me that you love me too!” he was practically begging.

 

“I won’t. I can’t. I don’t love you, Itagaki-san, I’m sorry.”

 

Tears were streaming down the olive-haired man’s cheeks.

 

“I knew you would say that. I KNEW IT! So you leave me with NO choice!” He tightened his grip on Viktor, and pressed the knife harder against the delicate skin of his throat, “I’ll give you two options. You can either come with me, and buy his freedom with your love. Or you can refuse me...but if you do that...your lover WILL DIE!”

 

His breath began to quicken. His heart beat faster. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Make your choice… you have ten seconds. 10...9...8...”

 

His gaze began alternating rapidly between Itagaki-san and Viktor. His mind was clouding. He did not know what to do. He was terrified. More terrified than anything, and panic was ripping through his chest.

 

“7...6..5..”

 

His vision was distorted, a mixture of colors and a frenzy of garbled thoughts. Everything sounded so far away...

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri…” Viktor? Was that Viktor’s voice calling?

 

“Yuuri! Don’t sacrifice yourself to save me! Please...I’m sorry...this is all my fault! Yuuri!” An audible wince was heard as the knife pressed harder against his skin.

 

Viktor screwed his eyes tightly shut. Tears formed in the corners. _It hurts! It HURTS! Please stop! No! Am i going to die...Yuuri...I’m sorry…_

 

His heart pounded in his ears and he could barely register what was happening anymore. He was shell-shocked. He felt as though everything was closing in around him. Darkness was swallowing him up...he could hardly breathe...he was about to die...he was about to die...

 

Yuuri could barely hear him. He was so mortified that he could not think. The only thought on his mind...screaming…

 

_DO SOMETHING FAST OR VIKTOR’S GOING TO DIE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!_

 

“4...3...2…”

 

_NO! NO! NO!_

 

“2 and a half…”

 

 _Oh God! Oh God!_ He was in full panic mode now.

 

_I’m going to die. I’m going to die...I’mgoingtodieI’mgoingtodie...Yuuri...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry…_

 

“ _And….”_

 

“NO!” Yuuri exclaimed.

 

Time stopped. Everything went silent. He snapped his tearful gaze up. Mika froze. A cruel smile curved across his mouth.

 

“I’ll go with you, just please...Please let him go...don’t hurt him...or anyone anymore...just stop….” His voice had dropped considerably in volume, and it was pained and strained. He did not stop his tears from coming.

 

Mika released his grip on Viktor. The Russian staggered away and gasped for breath, tears falling fast down his cheeks. He pressed his hand against his pounding heart and tried to even out his shallow breath. He dropped to his knees. His gaze was spinning. Everything was fuzzy. He could barely see in front of him. His vision drifted in and out of pure darkness.

 

The next he remembered, Yuuri was rushing forward, kneeling in front of him, clutching his face. He was calling to him.

 

“V-Viktor! Viktor! It’s okay! It’s okay I’m here! I’m here, okay...you’re alright, you’re alright…” He sounded so far away...He barely lifted his head, he could just see the fuzzy outline of Yuuri’s concerned doe-eyed gaze. He could barely feel Yuuri’s gentle hands touching his face.

 

His fiance was slid his hands down Viktor’s shoulders, about to pull him into a hug, when he froze where he was.

 

“Wh-what...what is that….” Yuuri’s distant voice was alarmed and confused. Viktor could barely make sense of what was happening. All he recalled was Yuuri’s hands sliding unwillingly off of him, and he felt his warm touch no more...he was met with cold.

 

When he looked up, he saw Yuuri falling limp into Mika’s arms...and dragged away…

 

But he was too shocked. Too disgruntled. Too confused. His arms and legs felt heavy and his head was spinning. He couldn’t move. All he could do is reach out a useless hand and call… “Yuuri…” before his entire body fell forward on the damp, cobbled ground and he passed out cold as the rain began to fall. And his last thought _Oh God_ ... _I’m sorry...for being so useless. D**n stupid, useless Viktor...you’ve done it again...congratulations…_

 

Darkness enclosed around him. The world came crashing down. He lay there helplessly...completely spent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah ha ha! All of the angst~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ Write you soon!
> 
> I'm very excited to write this story arc (and also a bit nervous). I have a lot of angst and character development to include and I cannot wait to share it. I am 2/3 of the way through this fic and I honestly cannot believe I'm writing something so long! I came up with this idea on a whim, and I didn't think much of it...but then it has become this massive thing and I'm impressed. Thank you all so much for your comments and constant support! You all are the reason I'm writing this!


	55. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 5

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 5**

**Chapter 53**

 

It had begun to rain. From inside the cathedral, all the wedding guests could hear the rain slapping against the old roof of the church. They talked amongst themselves, searching for the keys. Staring outside the window, one could see the dark gray, unfriendly, gloomy overcast of the cloud-covered sky.

 

Toshiya sighed deeply, “Rain on your wedding day...usually that’s a symbol of…”

 

“Now Toshiya,” Hiroko scolded gently, “Don’t start with your silly superstitions. Our boys love each other, and they are most definitely soulmates. Nothing negative is going to come out of their marriage.”

 

“Of course,” he chuckled, smiling fondly at his wife, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about bad luck and superstition when this is supposed to be a happy day.”

 

A small grin spread across Hiroko’s face, and she subconsciously adjusted her glasses. “Don’t worry about it. Our boys are going to get married and everything is going to be alright.”   

 

“I found them!” someone announced. The doorman held up the ring of keys for everyone to see. The guests cheered.

 

“Be seated and get in your places everyone, let’s resume the ceremony.” declared the officiant. The main ministry reassembled itself. The door was unlocked, and the organist resumed playing. Everyone turned to face the entrance doors of the cathedral. They swung open.

 

An unanimous gasp filled the air.   

 

The chords coming from the pipes went silent.

 

And the rain was suddenly very, very loud.

 

“Oh my Goodness…” one of the doormen exclaimed.

 

In a frenzy, everyone got up and made a run for the double doors. They made a run towards the single, still figure of one of the grooms lying in a heap on the broken cobblestones of the pathway, getting soaked to the bone. The voices were a disarray of shell-shock, disbelief, confusion, fear...people asking what was wrong, what was going on, and where the other groom was…

 

They gathered in a heap around the still figure.

 

“DON’T CROWD! DON’T CROWD!” Yuuko’s authoritative voice cut in harshly above the rest of the dysfunctional panic and ruckus, “BACK UP!”

 

Instantly, everyone back stepped into the old hall, still within a distance that they could see.

 

Hiroko and Toshiya ran forward, and got down to their knees beside Viktor. Hiroko reached a hand out, and called to him, all the while rapidly snapping their gaze around for their son..

 

“Viktor! Viktor!”

 

The once still figure stiffened, and snapped his head up to meet the eyes of Yuuri’s parents. He was silent. His cheeks were stained with tears. His misty blue eyes were wide in silent terror. He was heaving. He was trying to speak, but he could not find the words.

 

“Viktor, what happened?” Toshiya asked.

 

“Are you hurt?” Hiroko added worriedly.

 

For a moment, there was a heavy silence, when Viktor exclaimed, “H-he’s gone!” he yelped, “Y-Yuuri...h-he took him! I-I saw...he tried to...there was a knife...and h-he…” His sentences were disjointed and strained. He slipped between English and Russian, his heart pounding and his voice risen in flabbergasted panic. He had to stop every so often to catch his gasping, shallow breath.  

 

“He’s in shock!” someone’s voice exclaimed.

 

Hiroko and Toshiya were unresponsive. Their hearts had begun pounding in their ears and they were trying to fight down their own panic. For they knew their son was gone…

 

“I’m calling 1-1-9!” exclaimed another voice.

 

“Call the police!”

 

“Someone has to calm him down!”

 

“We have to get him out of the rain and inside where it’s warm!”

 

“We can’t move him! Does anyone have a coat or something!?”

 

Everyone began talking loudly all at once.

 

“HEEEEEEEEEY!” Yuuko’s voice again, “One at a time! Yelling is not going to help anyone with anything! And it’s going to make Viktor’s situation much worse! One person call 1-1-9!”

 

“I’ll do it!”

 

“Thank you! Now, does anyone have a jacket or coat?”

 

“I do!” Morooka replied. He shrugged off his hooded winter jacket and slowly walked over to Viktor, handing it off to Toshiya and Hiroko so that they could wrap him in it.

 

“Hiroko, you’re a mom, try to reassure him.”

 

She nodded, before she turned back to her son-in-law-to-be and began speaking softly to him.

 

“And if you haven’t been assigned a job, please leave. This wedding is over, and a crowd isn’t going to do any good!”

 

“The police and the ambulance are on their way.” said the townswoman who had called for the emergency.   

 

Yuuko thanked the woman and turned back to look behind her, from her spot where she had been guarding Viktor and the Katsuki parents.

 

She slowly walked over to him and knelt down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his back, “Help is on the way...you’ll be alright.”

 

He barely heard her.  

 

* * *

 

When he awoke his head was spinning. He could barely see. Every part of his body was heavy, as if weights were restraining it from moving. His brown gaze was hazy, and everything seemed so far away. He felt sick. He blinked, trying to make sense of the scene around him. It was unfamiliar. He heard the roar of some engine, and he felt cold moisture mist and kiss gently on his body. He was lying on something...rough and scratchy...like old, worn carpet. He felt like he was moving, but his body was still.

 

_Where am I? What is this...why does everything feel so strange...I don’t understand…_

 

He blinked again, desperately wanting his blurred vision to come into focus. To know avail. He tried to get up. Lifting his body first, using his arms as leverage. But everything spun. He was weak, he could barely move, and fatigue was keeping him restrained. However, he pushed on. Somehow, he felt like he had to. He _NEEDED_ to get up... _But why?_

 

“Lay down, sweetie. It’s alright. You can go back to sleep. We’re almost home.”

 

_That voice. That distant, faraway voice. I know that voice. But how…? I can’t remember who it is but I know it...and for some reason, it fills me with unease...and...fear? But why?_

 

However, his mind was so muddled it was hard to process anything. He felt so drained that he did not have the energy to try and think. He simply let his shaking arms give way, and fall back limp onto the scratchy ground, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

 

When he awoke again, he was lying on a soft bed. In an unfamiliar room. He slowly blinked open his eyes, letting them adjust to the new surroundings lit dimly by the lamp that was on on the bedside nightstand. There was an oak wardrobe and one corner, a bathroom that branched off from the bedroom. A large window with a comfortable chair on the left side of the bed. The curtain was pulled back, and rain slapped against the windowpane. The bed itself was extravagant and huge, old fashioned, made of oak wood. In the dimness of the light, he could tell that everything was well-kept and quite pristine.

 

He noticed, additionally, that he was no longer wearing the stiff tuxedo he had been in earlier...rather, it had been replaced with a pure white...gown?

 

Tuxedo! He jerked up off the pillow. He suddenly remembered. The wedding! The wedding! He was supposed to be marrying Viktor!   

 

“Awake at last I see.” said a sweet, gentle voice. Yuuri stiffened. He turned slowly, to face Mika Itagaki, who was seated at the foot of the bed. His heart began to pound. All of the terrible memories came flooding back…

 

The threats. The cruel bargain.

 

Viktor with a knife pressed to his throat. Viktor in shock. Viktor almost dying.

 

The remorseless chill in Itagaki-san’s voice, accompanied by the cruel smile upon his face.

 

They had been separated. Yuuri had been robbed of his wedding night. He felt a piece of his heart break.

 

“You're probably wondering why I've brought you here, haven't you?”

 

Yuuri could not form any words. They dried in his mouth. He stared. In shock. Wide-eyed. Accompanied by the familiar sting of hot tears.

 

He remembered he had begrudgingly agreed to let Mika take him captive. And he was trapped.

 

The yandere began speaking.

 

“You came to your senses, my sweet.” he said, “And you agreed to come with me. I'm going to take such good care of you, and I am going to give you more love than anyone else ever did. Everything I am is yours, and everything you are is mine.” he got up and crossed to the head of the bed. Yuuri tried to shrink back.

 

“You don't have to be afraid, beautiful. I would never dream of harming you. So as long as you do as I say. I promise, I won't hurt you.”

 

Yuuri did not move or respond.

 

Mika circled around to the other side of the bed, and took something out of his pocket. There was a tiny clinking sound, and Yuuri saw the glinting silver of the necklace Mika had tried to give him on Christmas Eve night.

 

_Oh God...oh God...no…please...leave me alone!_

 

He was still in shock. He was still weak. All he could do was silently protest and scream. His head was spinning, and it was all he could do to hold himself up. He used his trembling arms and hands for leverage.

 

“There is no sense in trying to move or get up. The drug is still in your system. You'll be weak as a little kitten for at least another hour.” Mika said.

 

He was at Yuuri’s side. He came behind him, and went to put the necklace on. As he did he dragged his cold hands across Yuuri’s collarbone. They were so cold they seemed to burn.

 

The brunette had to fight down tears, and try to ignore the pounding of his heart, thudding hard against his chest. _Don't touch me! Don't touch me! ...cold...st-stop!_

 

He clipped the necklace on. It fell to it’s full length, and lay like ice against Yuuri’s chest.

 

Mika's hands lingered on his shoulders and he felt sick. Disgusted. Violated.

 

He tried to pull on the chain. Mika's hand stopped him roughly, seizing his wrist.

 

“Ahh ahh! Don't do that. Remember what I told you.” he began pacing and circling again, keeping his burning gaze fixed on Yuuri as he began speaking.

 

“You will be my beautiful dancing lady. No longer anyone else's but my own. Viktor cannot have you. You are mine. You will submit to me, you WON’T deny me. Or I swear, the moment he sets foot near you, your lover will die. I really don't like to play this game with someone I love so. But you've left me with no other choice, my love. You're stuck here anyway. I've taken your phone, since I cannot have you plotting against me. And you're still drugged, so you'll have difficulty moving. Don't even try.”

  
And without another word, the Yandere was out the door again, closing and locking it behind him. Yuuri knew because he heard the mocking click. He waited until he was gone before he got up to sit and gaze out the window of the bedroom prison, lightly pressing his face against the cold glass. The rain fell steadily, hitting the glass windows and the roof of the mansion. He looked out across the seemingly vast expanse of grey, dark scenery in front of him.  In the dark he could not tell exactly what was in front of him, but it looked like he was in the complete middle of nowhere. And Viktor was somewhere out there...probably worried sick, and desperately searching. And Yuuri had no way of contacting him to let him know that he was okay. It was useless without his phone or computer.  
  
His gaze turned sorrowfully at the suit that was visible, hanging sad and limp in the wardrobe. It had once been a crisp, beautiful white, but now it was wrinkled, and dirty, instead an ugly off-white, grayish hue.  
  
He felt a tear in the corner of his eye. He clutched at his chest, feeling the aching pain in his heart. Everything had been ruined. His perfect day had been ruined. He was supposed to be married already. He and Viktor were supposed to be on their honeymoon right now, they were supposed to be lying together, fingers laced together with glinting, matching rings, happily ever after, with their love already made forever, already sealed. But instead...he was here, imprisoned by a sickly in love, crazed fan who claimed that Yuuri belonged to him. It made him sick to his stomach. The only person who was allowed to have him was Viktor. Not an obsessive fan.  
  
Yuuri looked down and closed his eyes, letting his tears drip onto the windowsill. A scarcely audible "Viktor..." escaped his mouth as he sat there hopelessly, shedding his tears, “I'm sorry…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy yandere is creepy. There isn't much else to say. But I have thought up a couple of text analysis questions for you, you can answer them if you'd like. 
> 
> What is the significance of Toshiya mentioning rain on a wedding day means bad luck for the spouses-to-be?
> 
> What is the symbolism behind Yuuri's white nightgown?
> 
> Oh, by the way, I love how everyone is making predictions and stuff! It's really great to see everyone so engaged! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Write you soon!


	56. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 6

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 6**

**Chapter 53**

 

**May 4th**

 

Mari awoke to the unpleasantly familiar hard, cold floor of the cell she had been trapped in for an entire month. But it felt way longer than that. She felt like she had been here for a long time, she felt older, weaker. Her body felt heavy and frail, and she was starving. She was fed small, unfilling meals and she was forced to stay chained to the wall of this prison cell, with naught but an old blanket to keep her warm.

 

She didn't understand why she was a prisoner. She had done nothing wrong. She had been protecting her brother. That was all.

 

Her heart burned with disdain for her captor. A sick psycho obsessed with her brother. That was the reason she had been captured, and it made her angrier. There was nothing she could do but sit in her cell and think. She wondered about what she had missed over the past month. How much had changed? How much had happened? How was Yuuri and Viktor? Were they married yet? Were her parents okay? What about Yurio? What was he up to? Any news about the Nishigoris? Were people still searching for her? Or had they given up? Would she get out of this place soon? There was no way of knowing. She had been isolated from everyone and everything. Trapped underground in this dark hole. It was driving her mad. Not knowing. Useless. Powerless.

 

She moved, drawing the old, worn quilt around her aching body. She was exhausted, and had barely slept at all for the past few weeks. The chain shackled to her ankle was heavy and cold, and had rawed and reddened the skin around it. In the cell beside her, Minako's back was turned, and her messy, knotted curtain of brown hair fell into a curtain on the floor. She too, was covered with an old blanket, and she was sniffling. She had had a cold for two weeks. And the cold, damp, dank, dark cellar was making it worse.

 

Mari continued to lay, and began contemplating on whether or not she should call out to the older woman beside her. She was about to do so, when she heard the metallic clinking of keys, and someone's footsteps echoing on the hollow, creaking staircase that led down to the cellar.

 

She lifted her head, and fixed her tired gaze all the familiar figure that set her hatred aflame and made her skin crawl and stomach turn. And behind him was a tall figure with dirty blond hair and a stoic face.

 

The lovesick b**tard said nothing. He only nodded to his butler, who unlocked both Minako and Mari’s cells.

 

“What are you doing?” Mari asked icily.

 

“I'm letting you go.” he replied.

 

“You're letting us go?” the hoarse voice that spoke belonged to Minako.

 

The two women exchanged wary glances, surprised by his sudden change of heart.

 

“Yes. I have no further need for you useless _les femmes_. And by now, you've learned your lesson.” he replied, and then added, “However, until we reach Hasetsu, you are still my prisoners. Jiin!” he addressed the man that had come down with him, “Blindfold them and tie their wrists behind their backs with rope. And watch the blonde one, she's very brash.”

 

_Thanks for acknowledging that, a**hole._

 

“Yes sir.”

 

He started first with Minako, since she was the easier of the two and a great deal weaker. She didn't protest at all, she was just relieved that she was being released. Then he pulled her to her feet escorting her out the swinging, iron door. “Stand there and don't move.” Mika ordered. She stood still. But just to be sure, he crossed over to her, and held firm onto her rope-tied wrists.

 

The butler moved next to Mari. She struggled and swore, wriggling defiantly, and trying to make it as difficult as possible for him to tie the fabric strip around her head, and tightly twist rope to restrain her wrists.

 

“Stop moving or I'll knock you unconscious again.” the captor threatened.

 

She stood still. Everything was dark, but she knew she was glaring his way. If he knocked her unconscious, she would have no way of using her other senses to try and survey as much of the environment around her as possible.

 

-xXx-

 

She was pulled off the ground, and led blindly up the dark, creaking cellar steps. As she was escorted, she tried to use her other senses to try and paint a picture of the environment in her head. Occasionally, he feet touched strips of soft carpet, but most of the time, her feet echoed loudly on what she imagined to be large, towering walls and smooth hardwood flooring. Wherever she was, it was a very large, open place. _A mansion? Or was that too “fairytale”?_

 

She continued to take in her surroundings. The next sound she heard was the creaking wheel of a food cart that desperately needed oiling. A food cart. She inhaled. She could smell fresh air, with a hint of pine. So wherever she was, she was around pine trees, a forest perhaps? She felt a slight breeze coming into the open, sunny room-- windows were open. She smelled delicious, mouthwatering aroma gourmet food- seasoned meat specifically.

 

From another room, which she imagined was coming down a hallway, she heard faint music. An instrumental orchestral piece with no lyrics to accompany the music.

 

Yes. Definitely a mansion.

 

She received even more confirmation of the fact that the setting was a mansion when she heard a creaking, groaning sound as wooden doors were swung open.

 

“There are steps here.” said her captor, “Be careful. Slowly, step down, one at a time…” it was a slow, painful, nerve-racking process, being guided down a flight of stairs by someone she did not trust. She did however, recognize the steps to be made of cobblestone due to the unevenness beneath her feet.   

 

-xXx-

 

Finally, the ground evened out in front of her, and she was escorted down a cobblestone path and around what she recognized to be a stone fountain. She heard the waterfalls, and she had tripped on her way down, and reached out a hand to steady herself, and she felt the smooth, polished stone.

 

She noticed next that the scent of pine was very strong out here. It was accompanied by the earthy smell of dirt.

 

Suddenly, she was ordered to stop. She halted, and listened to the sound of a heavy metal chain being unlocked, and then the loud, screeching sound of a cast iron gate creaking open.

 

She was led out the iron gates, and they were shut behind her. Next, she heard the babbling of a brook below her, and felt the chilly air from it, as she was led across a bridge and onto a narrow, uneven path. Around her, it seemed to grow darker, and her feet crunched on twigs and leaves. The smell of pine was almost overpowering now. She could also smell the fresh after-rain scent. Additionally, she felt a slight, damp chill of early morning.

 

 _A house in the middle of a forest? What the h**l?_  

 

She felt claustrophobic, enclosed by the large, dense, mysterious trees that blocked out the light, and the narrow pathway she walked on.

 

-xXx-

 

The walked for a long while, before everything opened up again, and she found herself walking on solid, smooth pavement. She was greeted this time, by a familiar scent, and a familiar feeling. The breeze, the salty smell of the sea. The waves crashing on the shore.

 

_Was she back in Hasetsu already?_

 

She half expected for her blindfold to be removed and the rope binding her wrists to cut, but no such thing happened. She was led across a wooden, boarded dock and into a boat.

 

“Jiin, take the Yacht with these two women back to Hasetsu, pick up my work documents, and return home in time to eat a late lunch.” the captor’s voice ordered, “And do not remove their blindfolds until you are are several miles from shore. And do not remove their binds until you’ve reached Hasetsu Port. ”

 

“Yes sir.”     

 

 _A  Yacht? How rich is this a**hole!?_  

 

“Enjoy your boat ride, girls.” the captor said.

 

Mari could not tell if he was being sincere or not. And it made her even angrier. Yet despite this, she was getting to go home. And when she got there, after her family knew she was okay, she was marching right up to the police station and telling them everything she knew.

* * *

 

**Yuuri. May 4th.**

 

He awoke feeling unrested. He had no motivation to get up either. Why would he want to? He wanted nothing to do with this place. Especially since it had been the result of so many terrible memories. No matter how nice it was, no matter how luxurious it was. He hated it. However, his efforts were in vain. It was useless trying to, especially since he had not wanted to in the first place. He had not wanted to go to sleep last night, and he had tried to stay awake, but he had been so drained and spent that consciousness was cruelly pulled from him. He fell asleep anyway, no matter how much he disdained it. He had cried himself to sleep last night. He cried until he was so exhausted he could not function. Until his head was throbbing, and his face was hot with salty tears. Tears that burned. He rolled over and buried his face back in his pillow, rolling back over and burying himself into the blankets in the ridiculously enormous bed. The bed that made him feel so empty and vulnerable. It was absent of his partner. Absent of their dog. He hated it. He did not want to stay in it anymore.

 

He dragged his body up. Whatever drug Itagaki-san had put in his system had finally worn off, and although his movement was sluggish, he could finally move again. He picked up his glasses and put them on his face, and then reached towards the nightstand for the phone that wasn’t there. Hatred and pained clawed at his heart.

 

He dragged his body out of bed, slowly getting up and making his way sluggishly to the giant window beside it. The gown he wore dragged across the carpeted ground. He tripped over it, stumbling a bit before he caught his balance.  He pulled back the curtain, and peered his sorrowful brown gaze out to survey his surroundings and try to figure out how to escape them.

 

From his window, he saw a huge courtyard, with neatly trimmed hedges surrounding cobbled pathways. In the middle of the courtyard, was a huge stone fountain in the gray, overcast outside light. Surrounding the courtyard was a large, looming, cast iron gate. Beyond the gates, a thick expanse of forest. It was sickening. It was bitter. It was cruel. Trapped in this room, he was completely isolated. He felt like everyone and everything was so far away from him, and he felt a heavy pang of grief and longing. He despised it.  He had been cruelly separated from everyone and everything he knew and loved. He was stuck in this unfamiliar world that he had no idea how to figure out. And he was afraid. He felt lost. Hopeless.

 

He almost started crying again. He pressed his hands against the window, and felt the tears stinging his gaze once more.

 

A knock on the door snapped his attention back to it. He hastily wiped his tears away as the click of the door opening sounded. A stranger came in pushing a breakfast tray, complete with a teapot and a cup, a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup accompanied by broiled salmon, and a croissant with butter on the side. He was small and stature, dressed primly in a waistcoat, button down, slacks, and bowtie. He was very young, barely an adult.

 

“G-Good Morning, Katsuki-san.” he said quietly, “My name is Ryushi. I was assigned by Itagaki-san to be your butler.” There was blush dusting his pale face, and he altered his bespectacled gaze from Yuuri to the rest of the room, too shy to fully meet it. _Shy...or afraid…_

 

“My butler?” were the only words Yuuri could form.

 

“Y-yes sir.” Ryushi replied, “I, eto, brought you your breakfast...”

 

“Thank you.” _But I’m not in the mood to eat._ He did not say the second part aloud, for he knew it was impolite to refuse hospitality.

 

“Is there...anything else you need?”

 

 _Yes._ A million questions and thoughts swarmed in his head, but one thought remained dominant above all. _I need to be let out of here right now and taken back home._ He almost said that. Almost. But he refrained. Instead, he asked, “Where am I?”

 

“You’re in Itagaki Manor.” he replied.

 

_A mansion?_

 

“A mansion?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Where at exactly? Is this Hasetsu, Kyushu?”

 

The butler shook his head, “No. You aren’t in Hasetsu, Katsuki-san.”

 

Yuuri’s heart lurched.

 

“Then where am I?”    

 

Ryushi flushed red, “I c-can’t tell you that, sir. Itagaki-san said that I’m not allowed to. I’m very sorry.”

 

 _D**n you!_ Yuuri felt bitterness and nerves swarm faster in his chest.

 

“Where’s Itagaki-san?” there was a slight bite in Yuuri’s tone.

 

“He went out for the morning, sir.”

 

“Good. I don’t have to deal with him.” Yuuri said under his breath.

 

“Pardon me, sir, did you need something?”

 

Yuuri flushed and met Ryushi’s gaze, “No. Thank you for the information.” Yuuri said coldly, “You’re dismissed.”

 

“Yes sir.” he dipped his head, and hastily turned and left the room. Yuuri turned away, wincing as he heard the door lock.

 

When he was gone, Yuuri’s chest ached with even more sorrow. He turned to stare at the food on the silver cart. He wasn’t in the mood to eat. He had no motivation to do anything. However, the meal smelled very tempting. His stomach gnawed with hunger. He had not eaten since yesterday late afternoon, and it was currently near noon. He sighed deeply and made his way over to the cart. He sampled everything. First the exotic croissant, which he had never tried before, but discovered that it tasted amazing. Then the rice. Then the miso. Then the fish.Then the croissant. Everything was quite good upon first sample, and he was reminded of eating his mother’s cooking and of spending time with his family. The familiar pang of loss and guilt tore him up from the inside. And suddenly, the food didn’t taste very good anymore.

 

Yet he was so hungry, that he forced himself to eat anyway. And he regretted cleaning all his dishes. He felt sick once he had finished everything.

 

So he lay back down in bed and vowed not to eat for the rest of the day. He vowed not to move. He glanced at the window and then at the door. He tried to think, but thoughts would not form. He was plagued by being overly full, and plagued by the thought of the pain everyone at home was going through. And he was plagued by a feeling of hopelessness and aching loss for the man that he had given his heart and body to. The man who had surrendered his own heart and body to Yuuri. The man that Yuuri was supposed to marry. The man that had been robbed of his wedding night...Viktor.

 

The couple had been separated by Mika’s selfishness and remorseless actions. And what could Yuuri do? Nothing. He had brought this burden upon himself when he had surrendered to the lovesick fan.

And now Viktor would suffer for it. And Yuuri was so afraid. He knew that Viktor would take this situation hard. Beyond hard. He could not even fathom how worried and hurt he was. 

 

_Oh Viktor...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry...but I...I’m okay. I’m afraid but okay. I’ll be okay. Please stay strong. For me. For us._

 

Oh how he wished he could tell him that. But alas, it was not to be. There was no way he could. He was a prisoner and he was trapped. Locked in his room there was nothing he could do.

  


  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy, busy, busy! Homework, chores, rehearsal and performances for "The Addams Family", drawing, fatigue. I have literally had no time or inspiration. But now I'm hoping I can get back on track with my regular update schedule. Or something. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you again for all your wonderful comments! And thank you to those who answered my analysis questions! It was great to read everyone's interpretations! With that said, here are mine:
> 
> The significance of Toshiya mentioning rain on the wedding day means "bad luck": Foreshadowing for all the bad things that are about to happen. 
> 
> Symbolism of the white gown: Yuuri's innocence and purity. And his pure, genuine love for Viktor.


	57. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 7

  


**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 7**

**Chapter 54**

 

**May 4th. Hasetsu.**

**Viktor**

 

Recovering from shock had made everything worse. Because once he was recovered, he could fully process everything that had just happened. The memory that he had been robbed of his wedding night and of his groom. The memory that Yuuri had surrendered willingly to protect Viktor. And what had Viktor done in response? Nothing! Except making everything a whole lot worse. And Yuuri, Yuuri had been taken from him right before his eyes.

 

He had been too in shock to do anything except stand by and watch the blurry situation in front of him. Once he had passed out, and woken up again and saw the dark emptiness in front of him with the rain pouring all around him and soaking him to the bone. The only thing that had been in his mind was the lie he had tried to convince himself of.

 

_He’s not gone! He’s not gone! He can’t be gone! I’m just late to the alter! He’s there...waiting for me to join him. Waiting to get married. This is all just one bad dream...all of it...I’m going to wake up and he’s going to be by my side and everything will be fine! He’s not gone...none of this is happening._

 

He had tried to wake up from this nightmare, but when the sound of the heavy church doors swinging open and the anxious crowd running out and crowding around him, talking all at once, demanding things from him. Overwhelming with what he didn’t want to fathom.

 

And then there was yelling. Yuuko was yelling, ordering the crowd around. Yuuri’s parents were by his sides, comforting him. Everything passed in a blur. Then Yuuko said help was on the way….

 

Then he remembered himself panicking, crying out, hyperventilating….unfamiliar uniformed paramedics surrounding him. The police were there too. Demanding, asking questions. He had been too disoriented. Too upset to answer them. All he did was shove the police off, yelling at them to leave him alone and go away. Because none if this had happened and Yuuri wasn’t gone….

 

But Viktor knew that that wasn’t the truth. It was the opposite of the truth. Because Yuuri was gone.

 

...Then everything was silent again. Everyone had left, and he was kneeling in the rain, on the cobbled path, with the trampled flower veil in front of him, the ruined bouquet, and the stiff wet once white, but now gray suit. Crying. He had been crying so hard. His mind swarmed with “what if’s” and “if only’s”.

 

_If only I had fought back. If only I had gotten up and beat the senses out of Mika. If only I had protected Yuuri like a proper husband...if only we had gotten married sooner….if only we had never left Hasetsu in the first place...If only I had brought a knife and given Mika is well-deserved fate. If only I had called the cops….then...none of this would have happened…._

 

But he hadn’t. And he felt useless and hopeless.

 

-xXx-

 

He was sitting now, on the Katsuki’s sofa with a mug of hot tea in hand, wrapped in a blanket. With Hiroko at his side, gently rubbing his arm. His eyes were red with tears, his hair disheveled, and his face blotchy from crying.  He was silent. Everyone in the room was silent. The Nishigoris and the Katsukis. They all sat around and waited. Their grief hanging in the air like thick, gloomy fog.

 

The police were on their way now. He felt a great deal calmer. Calm enough to talk to them. He only hoped he’d be able to retain his composure while he spoke. He had been able to tell the family...roughly...they knew...so they were here to support him. It felt so good. Having the support of a family.

 

No one said anything, they just sat with him. The only question had come from Toshiya, who asked if he needed anything. And Viktor just shook his head.

 

-xXx-

 

There was knock on the front door.

 

“I’ll let them in.” Toshiya said. He got up off the floor and crossed over to the front door.

 

Yuuko, who had joined Viktor on his other side, opposite Hiroko, squeezed his hand and looked up at him with her misty brown eyes, “You can do this, Viktor. We’re here for you.” she reassured.

 

“Spasiba…” he spoke softly.

 

A gasp sounded from the doorway. Everyone’s heads snapped towards it.

 

“Mari? Minako!?”

 

 _What!?_ Viktor could hardly believe it. Hiroko jumped off the couch and everyone, except Yuuko and Viktor followed.

 

“Mari? Minako? When? How? Thank God you’re alive…” Hiroko threw her arms around the both of them, and everyone else surrounded them in a tight embrace and a fussing-over fest.

 

Hiroko fiddle with their clothes in a motherly fashion, clutched at their faces, tried to fix their hair...

 

After a long while, they all let go, backing off and clearing a path for the two women to enter. To put it bluntly, both looked awful. Their clothes were ragged and dirty, and hung off their frames, their hair was a tangled mess, and there were heavy bags under their eyes. But they weren’t hurt.

 

Viktor let out an inward sigh of relief.

 

“Oh my goodness, what happened to you?” Yuuko blurted out.

 

“It’s a long story.” Mari said.

 

“We should be asking you the same thing.”  Minako added, her voice hoarse, before she coughed and sneezed, “Something’s definitely wrong, I can feel it. So nevermind us. What the h**l is it?”

 

“That’s also a long story.” Takeshi answered.

 

“Neither of you are in a state to hear it.”  Hiroko further stated, “Sit down and I’ll get you something to eat and drink. Then you’ll both wash up, and change.”  

 

Minako and Mari sat side by side on the floor. They were nervous now, for they knew something was wrong, and had a strong foreboding that they weren’t going to like hearing it. They sensed the thick sorrow in the room immediately, and, after surveying the tired, tearstained faces of the others in the room, something wasn’t just wrong, it was very, very wrong.

 

“Hey, where’s Yuuri?” Mari asked.

 

“Off at Ice Castle again?” Minako figured.

 

Silence. Tension filled the air like thick smoke. Pain and glares were prominent on the faces of everyone in the room. Viktor avoided meeting their gazes. _Uh oh._ Instantly they knew they had said something wrong.

 

“Viktor...did something happen? Is there something we need to know about?” Minako questioned. She blurted out the words before she could even think about what she was saying. She studied the Russian intensely. He was hanging his head now, covering his face with his hands, and his shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. Yuuko rubbed his back. It took Minako a mere second to realize he was crying.

 

“Oh God...Viktor...I’m sorry...I didn’t realize…” She turned her gaze to fix it on Yuuko guilt plaguing her facial expression.

 

 _“What happened?”_ Minako mouthed.

 

“They were…” Yuuko drew in a deep breath, “They were supposed to get married last night...but then...someone came and…” Her eyes had welled with tears.

 

“Someone came and kidnapped Yuuri right in front of Viktor’s face.” Takeshi finished for his wife, “Drugged him and dragged him off…”

 

“WHAT!?” Minako outburst, she rose from her seat on the ground, “OH, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT ITAGAKI B**TARD! _HE_ TOOK YUURI! Come on Mari! We’re going back to his house right now and kicking his sorry a*s!”

 

She began to storm towards the door.

 

“How are we going to do that? We were blindfolded the whole time we were being brought back here.” Mari replied hopelessly.

 

“I DON’T CARE! I’M GOING TO FIND HIM AND BEAT THE LIVING SH--”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“The police are here.” Toshiya said.

 

“Good! I have a thing or two to say about Sh*tagaki!” Minako replied.

 

-xXx-

 

When they opened the door, the familiar appearance of Detective Akiyama’s serious, bespectacled face framed by his rust colored hair, followed by his new, quiet, tall, dark-haired partner,  Detective Yamamoto Hachiro, entered the room.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Toshiya said politely, please, have a seat.”

 

“Thank you, Katsuki-san.” Detective Akiyama replied. They sat down at the kotatsu, on two unoccupied zabutons.

 

“Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee, or tea?” Mrs. Katsuki asked from the kitchen.

 

“No thank you.” both men politely declined the offer.

 

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything, good sirs.”

 

Viktor joined them on the floor, across from them, with Yuuko and Takeshi at his sides.  

 

Hiroko came into the living room, and set two drinks and plates of rice and miso on the table. Minako and Mari came forward and sat down on the two ends of the kotatsu. Hiroko took the final open spot beside the detectives, and Toshiya sat down on the sofa.

 

“There is one small bit of good news to share, before we begin.” Toshiya spoke up first, “My daughter, and Ms. Okukawa have been returned to us.”

 

Akiyama-san looked momentarily puzzled as he looked at each of them on the two ends of the table, “I am glad to see that the two of you are unharmed. We will see to it that Hasetsu knows of your return. We will have you tell your story momentarily, but we would like to ask Nikiforov-san first. That is the case we are here for.”

 

Both women nodded in understanding.

 

“Nikiforov-san, when you’re ready you can tell us what happened.”

 

Luckily, the Russian had stopped crying a while ago, and he looked up and nodded. His eyes were still red, but it seemed that he had regained his composure. Drawing in a deep breath, he began.

 

“Yesterday was our wedding night. We were waiting outside for the doors of the church to be opened so that we could walk down the aisle. The door was about to open, but then the doorman told us that it was locked. We waited for a long time for the door to be unlocked. They said they couldn’t find the keys.” Akiyama-san nodded as Detective Yamamoto scribbled down notes onto a small writing pad.

 

Viktor paused for a moment, before drawing in another breath. “That was when it happened.” he said, “Someone...Itagaki-san...to be exact, grabbed me from behind and...pinned a knife to my throat. Yuuri saw this happen...and he started screaming…Itagaki-san started talking to him...keeping the knife against me…”

 

“Are you positive it was Itagaki-san?”

 

“Yes. Without a doubt. I recognized his voice and his appearance.” he re-hashed a vivid description.

 

“Okay. And what did Itagaki-san say? As exact as you can, please.”

 

Viktor repeated the chilling words verbatim. The death threats, the orders, the bargain.

 

“....And then...he started to countdown...from 10…”

 

_“I knew you would say that. I KNEW IT! So you leave me with NO choice!” He tightened his grip on Viktor, and pressed the knife harder against the delicate skin of his throat, “I’ll give you two options. You can either come with me, and buy his freedom with your love. Or you can refuse me...but if you do that...your lover WILL DIE!”_

_His breath began to quicken. His heart beat faster. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. No! No Yuuri don’t!_

_“Make your choice… you have ten seconds. 10...9...8...”_

_His mind was clouding. He did not know what to do. He was terrified. More terrified than anything, and panic was ripping through his chest._

_“7...6..5..”_

_His vision was distorted, a mixture of colors and a frenzy of garbled thoughts. Panic churning, ripping, burning. He cried out._

_“Yuuri! Don’t sacrifice yourself to save me! Please...I’m sorry...this is all my fault! Yuuri!” An audible wince was heard as the knife pressed harder against his skin._

 

_His calls fell on deaf ears. Yuuri’s gaze altered rapidly._

_Viktor screwed his eyes tightly shut. Tears formed in the corners. It hurts! It HURTS! Please stop! No! Am I going to die?...Yuuri...I’m sorry…_

_His heart pounded in his ears and he could barely register what was happening anymore. He was shell-shocked. He felt as though everything was closing in around him. Darkness was swallowing him up...he could hardly breathe...he was about to die...he was about to die..._

_DO SOMETHING! I CAN’T! IF I MOVE MY THROAT IS GOING TO GET SLIT AND I’M GOING TO DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YUURI!_

_“4...3...2…”_

_NO! NO! NO!_

_“2 and a half…”_

_Oh God! Oh God! He was in full panic mode now._

_I’m going to die. I’m going to die...I’mgoingtodieI’mgoingtodie...Yuuri...I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry…_

_“ And….”_

_“NO!” Yuuri exclaimed._

_Time stopped. Everything went silent. He snapped his tearful gaze up. Mika froze. A cruel smile curved across his mouth._

_“I’ll go with you, just please...Please let him go...don’t hurt him...or anyone anymore...just stop….” His voice had dropped considerably in volume, and it was pained and strained. He did not stop his tears from coming._

_NO! Viktor wanted to plead. To cry. But his thoughts faded, and his pleas turned to ash and dried in his mouth._

 

_He was pushed to the ground...and then Yuuri...Yuuri was at his side...cradling him...calling to him...Trying desperately to comfort him. His eyes were wide and everything was closing in...he stared blankly...and then…_

 

_“Wh-what...what is that….” Yuuri’s distant voice was alarmed and confused. Viktor could barely make sense of what was happening. He saw something sticking out of Yuuri’s upper back, near the sensitive skin on his neck. A syringe. A drug. NO! Yuuri’s hands slid unwillingly off of him... and he felt his warm touch no more...he was met with cold._

_When he looked up, Yuuri was limp Mika’s arms...and the man dragged him away..._

Tears had formed in his eyes again as he finished telling the tale. He had started crying again. “Oh God...I’m sorry...I…” he lost his composure once more, and started cursing at himself in Russian.

 

Akiyama-san put a hand out to stop him, “You’ve told us plenty. Thank you.”

 

He sniffled and nodded slowly, dabbing his eyes with the tissue Yuuko had handed him. Takeshi’s arm was looped around his back.  

 

“Now, I would like to go the ladies, so I can hear their side of the story.”

 

The women nodded and Mari started speaking.

-xXx-

“We woke up in jail cells. In a small, dark wine ce _llar._ We were chained to the wall. It was cold and damp down there, and then Itagaki-san came down the stairs. He brought us breakfast, and started speaking to us…”

 

_“Good morning.” he said. He had a sweet voice, and a small smile, “I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you breakfast.” He unlocked Mari’s cell door and handed her the tray._

_“Go on.” He said, “You can eat.” Mari slowly picked up the slice of bread and ripped off a small piece. The young man closed and locker door again, and then went next to Minako. When he did, Minako shrunk back against the wall._

_…..He closed and locked her door as well, and then hung the key ring on a nearby hook. He began to pace the floor in front of them. He looked like a lion stalking his prey. It made Mari shrink back too._

_“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked, “Well?” He leaned down to Mari’s level, “Do you? Huh?”_

_He stayed there for a moment. Mari shook her head._

_He stood up and continued pacing the floor. “You’re here because you have caused a great inconvenience to me.” he chuckled, “You know?...A major inconvenience.” he repeated, “...You couldn’t keep your mouths shut. You just...had to go an tell the police, didn’t you?” He chuckled again, “If you hadn’t then...I could have left you alone. I wouldn’t have had to imprison you….” There was a long pause. “BUT YOU DIDN’T!” He violently kicked Minako’s cell door. The sudden volume in his voice, and the harsh bang echoed in the cellar. Minako and Mari shrunk back._

_“And now,” his voice returned to normal, “I have to stay...HIDDEN!” he knocked some wine bottles off the wooden table and they shattered on the hard ground. “And now...my precious Yuuri is GONE!” He flipped the table. It crashed violently against the floor. “Off somewhere with that ARROGANT B**TARD VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!” He knocked more wine off the shelves, “I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!” This time he ripped a bottle out of the shelf and threw it at the metal beam between both cells. It shattered. Some of the glass shards landed in both cells, and the women covered their faces as red wine splashed their ways._

_“All because you couldn’t keep your little mouths shut. B**CH!” He kicked the cell door again._

_He drew in a deep breath, “You can stay in here for the rest of your lives and rot. No one will find you. Because I’m not going to let anyone close enough. I’LL KILL THEM ALL! ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT...DEAD! IN FACT,  I’LL KILL YOU TOO!”_

_...She said, “You do that and Yuuri will despise you and do everything in his power to see you behind bars._

_“Mari…” Minako warned softly._

_“Yuuri? My sweet Yuuri...would never do anything like that to me.”_

_“Your Yuuri? Listen, I don’t know what sort of lovesick, twisted b**tard you are, but you had better leave him the h**l alone.” her voice was menacing._

_“Mari…” Minako warned again, slightly louder this time._

_“How...dare...you...” Mika said through clenched teeth._

_“Yuuri doesn’t love you, and he won’t ever love you.” Mari glared, “You sick freak.”_

_“MARI!”_

_Mika said nothing, he glared daggers at the Katsuki sister, then he slowly drew something from his boot. “You’re too bold. Has anyone ever told you that?”_

_He slowly approached her cell._

_“MARI! MARI!” Minako had called out desperate warnings._

_However, she stood her ground. Her expression did not change. She did not back up. She stood tall and confident._

_“You should know that being brash and bold gets most people into trouble.” Mika said._

_He slowly began drawing his knife out from behind his back._

_“You don’t have the guts to kill me.” Mari said._

_“Oh really?” Mika had reached the cell door now, “I think you’re wrong.” He grabbed the front of Mari’s shirt and yanked her forward, brandishing the knife._

_“NO!” Minako screamed._

_“Just remember who I am.” Mari said, with the knife pressed against her throat, “I’m Katsuki Mari. I’m Yuuri’s sister.”_

_Mika froze. He loosened his grip, and drew the knife away, stepping backwards. Without another word, he turned abruptly and fled up the stairs._

_When he was gone, Mari pressed a hand against her heart and drew in a breath, staggering backwards. She could not believe what had just happened._

 

“...He threatened to kill me, but when I mentioned the fact I was Yuuri’s sister, he turned and ran away like a coward. I don’t know if that helps at all….but…”

 

“No, it does, thank you. It helps us to analyze his behavior and motives. Did he hurt you at all after that?”

 

“No. But he fed us tiny meals and gave us nothing but two ragged blankets to sleep with. So, he treated us like prisoners, but he didn’t do anything. He just kept us locked in the cells.”

 

Akiyama nodded, “Hmm…” he said thoughtfully.

 

“That brings us to this morning. He came down to the cellar with someone else...his butler, Jiin, I believe his name was. They blindfolded us, and tied our wrists behind our back, and then led us out and let us go. They put us on a boat and brought us back here. When we reached Hasetsu shore, Jiin removed our binds and took off our blindfolds. Then he ushered us onto the dock and drove the boat...a Yacht, in the opposite direction.”

 

“So this tells us that wherever you came from is not on Kyushu. Can you remember any other details?”

 

“I can.” Mari piped up, “Luckily I was able to survey the surroundings using my other senses. I reached the conclusion that we had been trapped in a mansion in the middle of a forest. There was a huge fountain, and large iron gates on the property, and stairs leading down to the courtyard.. We must have walked at least a mile or more through the trees until we reached the dock and the boat we were loaded onto. Obviously, I couldn’t see, so this is based on my assumptions, but I hope this will give you some sort of lead.”

 

“It does. Now we know where to start looking. There’s a tiny island about two hours off the coast of Kyushu, and it is the closest one that has a forest land that I know of. I will contact the police force there, and let them know. However, since we do not know for certain, we are going to continue searching Kyushu. If that is where you were brought from, and the your kidnapper is Itagaki Mika, as well as Katsuki Yuuri’s, as you say, then we have a lead.”

 

“Thank you.” Hiroko said.

 

“We will try everything we can to return him to you safe and sound.” Detective Akiyama said.

 

“Thank you so much.” Toshiya emphasized.

 

Akiyama-san nodded.

 

“Is there anything we can do to help you?”

 

“No. We’ve got it under control. Just be there for each other, and spread the word.” With that, Akiyama and his colleague turned and were shown out the door.

 

Viktor watched them leave, and anger bubbled up inside. _How could they be so laid back and business-like about this!? My fiance is gone! He was kidnapped right in front of me and you want me to sit idle and do nothing while you take forever to search? Sorry, but I can’t sit around and “wait” while my fiance is violated by that b**tard who kidnapped him. I’m going to do some searching of my own. I NEED to find Yuuri. And I need to find him soon._

 

“That’s the most hope we’ve gotten in months.” Hiroko said.

 

“I’m sure the police will find him soon.” Yuuko offered optimistically.

 

Viktor clenched his fists. Then he got up and stormed out of the den. He went into his room and closed and locked the door. He opened his computer. Time to take matters into his own hands.

  
_Because there is NOTHING that I WON’T do to save Yuuri._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was one heck of an update! It was supposed to be more angsty than that..but hey! It's whatever. And now we will see Viktor going through the five stages of grief...Denial and Bargaining already happened, and now I'm going to go forward to write Anger, Depression, and Acceptance. I'm going to focus mainly on anger and depression though, particularly depression. So I'm warning you now.


	58. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm still alive see. I'm sorry that I have not updated, but I have been busy and exhausted and have had absolutely no time or inspiration to write anything. Now that the musical is done, I have plenty of extra free time, so I am going to attempt to remedy the writer's block that is plaguing me. But I am going to try and write some self-indulgent stuff that has nothing whatsoever to do with this story to cure it. Honestly, I don't know how soon you'll get another update after this one, but here is the chapter anyway. It's short, and I apologize for that. 
> 
> I'm not abandoning this story, I promise. I just don't know how often I'll be updating, but it will be finished. Thank you to all of you who have been following and reading! I hope you all have a lovely evening/day, depending where you are in the world~

  


   

 

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 8**

**Chapter 55**

 

“...There’s a tiny island about two hours off the coast of Kyushu, and it is the closest one that has a forest land that I know of. I will contact the police force there, and let them know. However, since we do not know for certain, we are going to continue searching Kyushu. If that is where you were brought from, and the your kidnapper is Itagaki Mika, as well as Katsuki Yuuri’s, as you say, then we have a lead.”

 

“Thank you.” Hiroko said.

 

“We will try everything we can to return him to you safe and sound.” Detective Akiyama said.

 

“Thank you so much.” Toshiya emphasized.

 

Akiyama-san nodded.

 

“Is there anything we can do to help you?”

 

“No. We’ve got it under control. Just be there for each other, and spread the word.” With that, Akiyama and his colleague turned and were shown out the door.

 

Viktor watched them leave, and anger bubbled up inside. _How could they be so laid back and business-like about this!? My fiance is gone! He was kidnapped right in front of me and you want me to sit idle and do nothing while you take forever to search? Sorry, but I can’t sit around and “wait” while my fiance is violated by that b**tard who kidnapped him. I’m going to do some searching of my own. I NEED to find Yuuri. And I need to find him soon._

 

“That’s the most hope we’ve gotten in months.” Hiroko said.

 

“I’m sure the police will find him soon.” Yuuko offered optimistically.

 

Viktor clenched his fists. Then he got up and stormed out of the den. He went into his room and closed and locked the door. He opened his computer. Time to take matters into his own hands.

 

 _Because there is NOTHING that I WON’T do to save Yuuri._  

* * *

 

The first thing he did was post a message on his social media. He took one of his best photos of Yuuri Katsuki, a photo of Mika Itagaki and with it he put a caption.

 

_“Last night, Yuuri Katsuki, my husband-to-be was abducted right in front of me. He was taken by Mika Itagaki, a crazed, selfish fan. If any of you see either of them...please let me know when and where. I am very worried, and the only thing I want is for him back safe in my arms.”_

  
Within minutes, he received several responses. People offering their sympathies. People offering support. First from those in the skating community, people he was familiar with, but most he didn't know. In his heart he was grateful for them. He knew the fans were genuinely concerned. Some of the comments he received were also hate comments, in quite the colorful language, hate comments directed at Mika Itagaki.   
  
He couldn't help but he amused. Kudos to them. It fueled his ambition at least.   
  
He went next to start searching. But with a jolt he realized that he did not know where to begin. The connections he had with various types of people weren't going to be of use to him, except maybe the lawyer. But with the defendant, Mika Itagaki, missing in action...there was not a case to be tried. He also had connection with Mika Itagaki himself. Though he did not think threatening to sue the young man would get him anywhere. Itagaki-san could not be reasoned with.   
  
Start there. With Mika Itagaki. That was the only thing he could think to do. He typed a message.   
  
**"Itagaki-san, I don't know what your plan is, but you better not do anything to taint Yuuri, you understand? And just know that there is nothing I won't do to have my husband safe and sound back home. I won't stop at anything. Consider this your warning."** **  
** **  
** Several moments later there was a response. The response was a phone call. Viktor answered it without hesitation.   
  
"You're amusing, sweetheart. Really. But I can assure you, Monsieur, not to worry about Yuuri. I am treating him like a king. I'd never dream of harming him--the man I adore so. He's safe. I'm giving him anything and everything he could ever dream of. He'll be happy with me. In our little castle." His voice was even more annoying over the phone.   
  
"You may be able to give him all the material things he could ever want. But he won't be happy. Not with you. Money and material things don't make people happy. Life and love do. And by keeping him captive in your 'castle', you're depriving him of those two things."   
  
  
"No, sweetheart. I'm providing him with those things and more."   
  
  
"Don't call me that." He snipped, "You don't understand, do you?"   
  
"Maybe not. But if there's one thing I know for certain, it is how much I love him. All I have to do is get him to love me back. And that shouldn't be hard, if I continue to treat him like royalty. As we get to know each other. So as long as he's living in my castle. It's all a bit like Beauty and the Beast, isn't it?" He stated.   
  
Anger burned in Viktor's chest. Mika was taunting him.   
  
"I know. You think it won't ever happen, do you not? Well, I hate to break it to you, sweetie. But it will. It's my little secret weapon: Stockholm Syndrome. Look it up."   
  
Viktor's heart lurched. Anger seared through him and he bristled.   
  
  
"I know what it is. And it is far from love. It's a serious mental disorder that gives off the illusion of love." His voice was full of venom, "It's unhealthy. It's disgusting. How could you be okay with putting someone through that!? If you love him, for Christ's sake, let him go!" Viktor voice was almost pleading, but he could care less.   
  
"Why don't you tell yourself that, sweetheart?" Came the response.   
  
"...Because he doesn't love you. I'd let him go if he did, no matter how much pain it would put me through. But he _doesn't._ " Viktor emphasized the last word, "My conscience won't be clear so as long as I know he's with you."   
  
"Well, that's your problem, not mine. He doesn't love me, no. Not yet. But he will. Soon. You'll see." His voice remained calm and 'sweet'.   
  
_Infuriating. Sick in the head_ .   
  
"Oh! Here's something that might help you. You want to know the truth? I'll keep Yuuri here. I promise not to harm him. And the rest of you are safe now. I don't need to deal with any of you feculent maggots anymore. You're not worth my time. Now that I have my precious Yuuri, I no longer have a need to shed unnecessary blood. I no longer have a need to return to Hasetsu. I'll stay true to my word so as long as you let me be. As for the police, they won't find me. And if they do, my castle is well guarded. They'd never make it out alive...Now, I have much to do. So I must go. Au revoir, Vic-chan."     
  
And the phone clicked on the other end as if they had just concluded a pleasant conversation.   
  
Viktor tossed the phone on the bed, and opened his computer. He was more worried than angry now. Stockholm Syndrome was a serious issue, and he knew that for someone anxious and sweet like Yuuri, Stockholm Syndrome was a very plausible possibility. It was caused by a need of self-preservation. And he knew for a fact Yuuri would do whatever it took to protect himself. It was a result of a desperate need for comfort. Yuuri, what with how anxious he was, would have to find a means of comfort. He'd definitely latch onto someone or something that would provide that comfort.   
  
That was one of the worst possible things Viktor could imagine for Yuuri.   
  
I need to find him as soon as possible.   
  
He thought again about what the cops had said earlier, "...There’s a tiny island about two hours off the coast of Kyushu, and it is the closest one that has a forest land..."   
  
Viktor typed it into his Google search. "What island is off the coast of Kyushu with a forest land?"   
  
The search engine loaded and displayed a name: "Kurokumo".   
  
The description: _“Kurokumo is a small Japanese island just off the coast of Kyushu. It has one of the smallest cities in Japan and is known for it's ethereal forestland, Nemurumori, "Sleeping Woods". The forest is very similar to the famous Yakushima.”_   
  
That was it! That was where Yuuri was! Viktor was sure of it. All he had to do now was figure out how to get there.

 

* * *

 

at was it! That was where Yuuri was! Viktor was sure of it. All he had to do now was figure out how to get there.  _   
_ __   


 

**A Week Later.**

 

News of Yuuri’s disappearance quickly spread across the internet like wildfire. Anyone and everyone knew, even those who were not part of the skating community. Everyone knew, and everyone offered their sympathies and support. But Viktor did not believe them. Sure, they offered their support. Viktor believed, however, in his pessimistic state of mind, that they only did so because it was polite and appropriate to do so. He doubted a good portion of those people actually cared. And would anything come of it? No. Except a select few possibly keeping their eye out for the skater and the suspect. The police had been looking for him for months now, but he had disappeared. No one had seen or heard from him. And the family had yet to receive an update from the police. It had been a week ago that this that happened. Exactly a week.  It was angering Viktor. What angered him more though, was the fact that life beat on. Time would not stop because Yuuri was gone. Time stopped for no one. 

 

They still had through every painful day. Viktor still had to run the errands, help around the onsen, since the family business still had to stay open. It was so cruel and gloomy without Yuuri and Makkachin around. It also did not help that every time Viktor walked into his silent room, he was met with their pictures all around. In the empty bed, he could barely sleep. On the nights he did sleep, his slumber was unsettled and disturbed. And everything was so cold. It just was not fair. 

 

He was tired of waiting. So tired of waiting. He had tried to do his own investigation. He had tried, really he had, but the moment he opened his computer to begin...the terrible memories came flooding back to him. And he became so overwhelmed with pain, grief, and paranoid thoughts that he could not focus. He’d have to close his computer and bury his face in Yuuri’s pillow, with his shoulders shaking as tears leaked from his eyes. What else was he to do? And he could not find any means of traveling to Kurokumo. Not now. Especially with Yurio’s funeral, that the family would be parting from Hasetsu to attend in Moscow. He actually nearly forgotten because of the recent events. 

* * *

Someone was knocking on Viktor’s door. He glanced up from his computer.

 

“Yes?” his voice had long since lost the normal cheeriness that everyone was used to.

 

“It’s Hiroko, I brought your breakfast for you, sweetheart.” the mother’s voice was tired and hoarse.

 

“You can come in. It’s unlocked.” 

 

She pushed open the door and carried in a tray with Viktor’s breakfast on it. 

 

“Here you go, dear.” She set the tray on the top of the duvet.          

 

“Thank you.” he picked up the coffee and took a sip. The liquid burned his tongue, but he scarcely felt it. 

 

“Any word from the police this morning?”

 

Hiroko shook her head sadly. “If there was, you would be the first person we’d tell.” 

 

Viktor sighed deeply. “Of course there isn’t. Why should I expect anything else…” he said this to himself but Hiroko heard him. 

 

“I’m sure they’re doing everything they can...”

 

“That’s what they say...but we should have heard from them by now, don’t you think?”  

 

She shrugged and sighed deeply. “I don’t know dear, but I wish I did...I really truly wish I did.” 

 

There was a strained silence between them. “Eto...Viktor, I came in here to tell you something important…”

 

“Yes? What is it?” 

 

“Toshiya and I were talking...and we don’t think it is best for you to attend Yurio’s funeral when...you already are in so much pain…”

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

“We don’t think you should go…”

 

Viktor’s eyes pricked with tears, and he turned abruptly, away from her. He hastily blinked them away and turned back, “I appreciate your concern...but I will be fine. I have to go. I need to pick up Makkachin anyway. How much more can it really effect me...Yurio is gone...and there is nothing I can do about it, except pay my respects. At least it should give me closure knowing that he is in a better place.” He was a bit more defensive than he met to be. 

 

“I understand. As long as you’re sure you’ll be okay.” 

 

Viktor smiled, “I will be...I can...maybe...get my mind off things…”  _ As if… _

  
“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm still alive see. I'm sorry that I have not updated, but I have been busy and exhausted and have had absolutely no time or inspiration to write anything. Now that the musical is done, I have plenty of extra free time, so I am going to attempt to remedy the writer's block that is plaguing me. But I am going to try and write some self-indulgent stuff that has nothing whatsoever to do with this story to cure it. Honestly, I don't know how soon you'll get another update after this one, but here is the chapter anyway. It's short, and I apologize for that. 
> 
> I'm not abandoning this story, I promise. I just don't know how often I'll be updating, but it will be finished. Thank you to all of you who have been following and reading! I hope you all have a lovely evening/day, depending where you are in the world~


	59. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolded dialogue is Russian being spoken.

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 9**

**Chapter 56**

  
  


They left for Russia the next week. Viktor said nothing on the plane ride to St. Petersburg. He sat in silence, thinking, wishing. Yuuri was the only thing on his mind. The image of him-- crying, trapped, panicked-- it was like poison in his head. And every second, he glanced down at his phone, hoping that he would receive the tiniest sign that Yuuri was okay. But no such luck would happen.

 

He barely noticed the plane landing. His next movements were almost mechanical. Down the steps, to the baggage claim, barely noticing anyone who may have recognized him. Expression blank, dull eyes full of sorrow.

 

“Viktor, you hungry?” he hardly heard Mari speaking, her voice was muffled, distant and far away, just like everything else around him.

 

“Huh?” he glanced up.

 

“Do you want something to eat? You haven’t had much today.”

 

“No, it’s okay.” he replied.

 

“Are you sure?” Minako-sensei asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

He had not motivation for anything, not even eating or drinking.

 

“Well, okay…” Minako replied, “We’ll be right back, then. We’re going to go get something to eat. Are you okay watching our bags?”

 

Viktor nodded slowly.

 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” concern etched in Mari’s voice.

 

“Yes. I’ll be fine. Go and get your food.” he tried to force a weak smile.

 

“C’mon Minako.” she seized the ballet teacher’s arm and they headed off . Meanwhile, Viktor gathered their three bags and sat down on one of the nearest benches at the boarding gate.

 

Only Mari and Minako were able to attend Yurio’s funeral, due to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki had to stay in Hasetsu to manage the onsen, and the Nishigori family could not come either, as they didn’t want to expose their young children to something so sad. Yurio’s death was already enough for the little girls to have to handle.

 

As Viktor sat, time passed at a painfully slow pace. The lights were bright, but even so, everything was dim. With Yurio gone, the world was already less bright, and with Yuuri gone, the world was made all the more darker.

 

Viktor tried to do something instead of wallow. He tried to use his phone, but he had to put it down due to the lockscreen of Yuuri and himself. He tried to people watch, but it seemed that every little thing reminded him of Yuuri, couples reuniting, people walking, talking, and laughing, couples with their fingers entwined, families with little children. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. That was all he could think, and it hurt too much to do so. So, he sat, cheek slumped in his hand, and he tried not to cry again.

 

-xXx-

 

It seemed like ages before Mari and Minako returned with their sandwiches. The two women had also brought him bottled water, despite the fact that he hadn’t wanted anything. He thanked them, just as he realized how parched he was. And with that, they made their way from the boarding gate towards the airport entrance to be picked up.   

 

-xXx-

 

“Vitya.” he recognized the voice, but he was honestly surprised that the volume was an inside voice, as he was so used to the voice yelling. He looked up to see his coach, and his ex wife standing together. Both of them looked exhausted, and their sorrow was very prominent.

 

“Yakov.” Viktor didn’t stop himself from running up to his coach and throwing himself in for a hug. The elder man didn’t flinch or stiffen this time. He hugged back, enveloping Viktor in the comfort that was of a father. This time, he let a few stray tears leak from his eyes.

 

He was left sniffling when they broke away, and Liliya set a gentle hand on the skater’s shoulder, offering a sympathetic expression filled with sorrow.

 

Once introductions had been taken care of, Viktor introduced the coach and the ballet instructor to Minako and Mari. And since they had both been ballerinas, Minako and Liliya immersed themselves in a conversation as everyone walked out to Yakov’s car.

 

“Where do you want to be dropped off?” Yakov asked his former proteger.

 

“My sister’s house.”

 

Yakov nodded. It was decided that he would be dropped off first, and then the coach would drop Minako and Mari off at their hotel.

 

-xXx-

 

Yakov pulled up in front of the apartment complex and popped open the trunk of the car. Viktor thanked his former coach, and then got out of the car. He walked around the back, pulled out his suitcase and went in through the double doors into the lobby.

 

He took the elevator up to the third floor. When it stopped and the heavy metal door slid open, he headed down the hallway towards her apartment number. He used the knocker to make her aware of his presence. From the other side of the door, he heard Makkachin barking, followed by the jangling of collar tags.

 

“Coming!” Vika’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, “Makkachin sit! Sit Makkachin! Sit, boy! Good boy. Stay.”

 

He stepped back as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Vika’s face lit up when she saw him, and her sweet, big smile appeared on her face.

“Vitya!” she exclaimed.

 

“Hi.” he went forward to try and hug her, but Makkachin barked and jumped forward instead. He got up on his hind legs and showered Viktor with sloppy dog kisses. Despite everything, Viktor managed to laugh a bit. He got down to the dog’s level, so that he could hug and pet him. The poodle’s tail thumped a mile a minute and he continued barking and licking, overjoyed to see his human. Viktor was just as happy to see his dog. So happy, that a few tears of joy had pricked in the corners of his eyes as he buried his face in the woolly neck of the dog.

 

Eventually, Viktor did get up off the ground so that he could go inside. Vika closed the door behind her brother. Once she did, her smile faded and she looked at her brother with wide, sympathetic eyes, and ran forward to embrace him. He returned the gesture with a tight grip, clinging onto her for comfort.

 

“I’m so sorry…” she murmured. Viktor didn’t respond, all he did was cling to her tighter, burying his face into her hair, since she was too short for him to reach her shoulder.

 

It seemed like ages until he finally let go. He sniffled, and then turned away to wipe a few stray tears, and she wiped the ones from her own eyes. As an empath, the girl hadn’t been able to stay strong for him like she had wanted to. She hated seeing her brother so upset.

 

“ **I have my bat if we need to beat someone up.** ” she said.

 

A small smile ghosted Viktor’s face for a moment, “ **Trust me, there are a lot more things I would like to do to that a**hole that kidnapped Yuuri besides for hitting him with a bat** .”

 

“ **Do you know who did it?** ” she asked curiously.

 

**“Yes. And I also know where he is.”**

 

**“Th-that’s great, isn’t it?”**

 

**“I suppose.”**

 

**“W-wait, then how come you aren’t going to get him? If you know where he is?”**

 

**“I only know what island he’s on. But that does not really help much, because he could be anywhere on that island. That isn’t going to stop me from looking for him...but...I needed to come here first. I needed to pay my respects to Yurio. That’s what...Yuuri would want.”**

 

Viktor walked into the tiny living room and sunk down onto the couch. Makkachin jumped up beside him, and Vika sat down beside him, squeezing his hand and offering a smile.

 

**“I know you’ll find him, Vitya. It’ll be soon too! You’ll see! Everything’s gonna be okay!”**

 

He appreciated her trying to cheer him up, but to be honest, it did not help at all. In fact, it upset him more.

 

**“You sound just like THEM! That’s what everyone says. The cops! Yuuri’s parents, and his friends! And yet I’m still stuck waiting here without him! They make no effort to find him! They just sit and wait! Nothing is happening, and it’s only getting worse!”** His voice had begun to increase in volume, cracked with pain and anger, **“He was kidnapped weeks ago! And every day, it’s almost impossible to get up! I CANNOT live without him! I CAN’T!”** He was yelling now, while his poor sister just sat there and took it, shrinking back, with wide blue-green eyes.

 

**“Viktor, please stop yell-”**

 

**“ It kills me! Every day that passes a little part of my heart breaks! Without him, I--I just CAN’T! He saved my life, Vika. And now, he’s gone! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND? GONE! I might as well be gone too!”** He cut off abruptly, realizing what he had just said. The siblings’ matching pairs of eyes locked in shock on one another’s. Vika looked like she was about to cry.

 

“Vika, I--”

 

**“I told you not to say that…”** she turned away from him.

 

_Sh*t._ He’d forgotten how sensitive she was.

 

**“Why did you say that? You know how scary it is for me when you talk like that.”** she was still turned away.

 

“Vika--”

 

She turned to him, face and eyes blotchy and red.

 

**“I’m sorry for trying to cheer you up! I won’t do it anymore if you’re just going to yell at me!”**

 

“I’m sorry.” he felt terrible, but that was all he could think to say.

 

“No.” she wouldn’t meet his gaze.

 

“ **You have to understand how difficult these past few months have been for me. I wasn’t  trying to snap at you, believe me.** ”

 

**“You think I don’t know, Vitya? That was why I was trying to cheer you up! Because I know the last few months have been a living h**l for you! I was trying to help you!”**

 

**“Okay, okay. Yes. I know you were. And I appreciate that very much. I got upset because I have heard the “It will get better phrase” too much already.  The cops say it, and they’re looking for him...but they’re proving unreliable. Yuuri’s family and friends say it, while they wait for the cops to take care of it. I feel like no one is making anymore of an effort than that. And it upsets me.”**

 

**“I get it.”** Vika replied, **“I want to help you. I’ll go back to Japan with you and we can go look for Yuuri together.”**

 

**“No. It’s too dangerous. Mika is way too dangerous for you to get involved.”**

 

**“You just said you wanted to other people to make more of an effort! So what else do you want me to do, then?”**

 

**“I don’t know…”**

 

**“Well...do you need research on the kidnapper? Missing person flyers? Help to spread the word?”**

 

**“All of that’s been done already.”**

 

**“Then…”**

 

**“I guess...more research on Yuuri’s location...and...a little more research on the kidnapper’s name...wouldn’t hurt…”**

 

**“I can do that!”** Vika volunteered, **“Actually, first though, there’s one other thing you need. You need to take care of yourself. You look exhausted, number one, so you need sleep. Actually, no, food. You need food first. Then sleep. Then you need to do something else to clear your head. Take Makkachin for a walk, or go to the rink or shower or something.”**

 

Viktor opened his mouth to protest.

 

**“No debates. You’re doing what I said.”**

 

_There she goes with her motherly behavior._ However, he gave in this time. It was the least he could do.

 

**“I’ll make some cocoa. You look like you need some.”** she got up and went into the kitchen, **“What sounds good for lunch? I don’t have much so it’ll have to be something simple…I have some leftover meat, I can put it in salad.”**

 

**“That’s fine.”** He wasn’t in the mood to eat anything, but she was stubborn, so he chose to comply anyway.

 

**“Okay.”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! I am so sorry I haven't updated since March, I'm awful. I lost inspiration and I've been busy with other things.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was pretty short. I figured I needed to write something. I'm on a Yuuri! on Ice spiral, so I hope to get more chapters out for you guys soon! I have this entire story outlined, so I'm gonna revisit that and continue writing!
> 
> Additionally-- A Yuuri! on Ice Movie!? I'm excited for that! And I'm sure I'm not alone! I hope they get


	60. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene in this chapter that may be difficult to read or sensitive for some readers. You have been warned. But don't worry, it has nothing to do with non/dub con. I am not putting that sort of content in a story.

**Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 10**

**Chapter 57**

 

**May 18th**

 

Yuuri lost track of time. The miserable days spent locked in the extravagant bedroom passed so slowly that they melded together and did not even feel like days anymore. The only proof he had that there were even days were the tally marks scratched into the paint on the wall behind a fabric tapestry that was displayed. But he had long since stopped counting the marks. Most days were spent gazing out the window, clutching, stroking and rubbing the ring in his hand. Sometimes he sat on the bed, with his knees pulled into his chest, and sometimes he sat on the windowsill, among the decorative pillows. It was one of those windows that were meant to be a book nook. But there were no books to read.  He stayed there, looking out the window, at the world outside, waiting. He would only get up to bathe in the bathroom that was attached to his quarters. He didn’t eat. He barely slept. And when the servants came by to tend his needs, he  scarcely uttered a word. 

 

No matter what, though, they were always kind to him. They seemed to understand his misery. And they were his only solace trapped in the mansion’s tower. 

 

-xXx-

 

 The usual knock on the door sounded one evening. Without waiting for permission to enter, the door opened. Yuuri turned to see who it was. It wasn’t one of the servants. No. It was someone he cared not to see. 

 

“Yuuri?” Mika looked concerned. 

 

He turned away from the younger man. However, he did not get the hint. He crossed the room and sat beside Yuuri on his mattress, so close that their shoulders were brushing. Yuuri shifted, moving enough to allow space between them.  

 

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

 

Rage bubbled up inside.  _ What!? What do you think!? Is this coming from the person who robbed me of my wedding night and of  my freedom!? Of course I’m not okay, you ba**ard!  _

 

He didn’t say anything. He briskly moved to get up and clear across the room, away from this creep. However, when he got up, Mika’s hand shot up and tightly grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. 

 

“Yuuri, it’s been two weeks and you’ve barely eaten or drank anything. I’m worried about you.” 

 

_ Two weeks, that’s it? It feels like it’s been way longer than that. _

 

“Why aren’t you eating, Yuuri? Is the food not good enough? I can arrange to make it better.” 

 

“No. I’m just not hungry.” he tried to pull his arm away, but Mika still kept his grip on it. 

 

“Oh.” Mika replied, defeated. 

 

“Let go of my arm.” Yuuri said sternly. 

 

Mika locked gazes with Yuuri, seeming confused for a moment, and then he looked down at the arm he was gripping. And to Yuuri’s surprise, he listened.

 

Then he began shyly, “W-would you eat if you dined with me? You could join me for dinner, it’ll be soon.”

 

Yuuri was repulsed. He got up and backed up towards the window.

 

“You kidnap me and imprison me and now you want to eat with me!?” he exclaimed, “No thanks. I’ll eat dinner alone.” 

 

“But I have a place set for you.”

 

“I’m really not hungry.” Yuuri replied briskly, and then turned away. 

 

“I’m being  kind, why are you refusing me?”

 

“If you were kind, you wouldn’t have captured me on my wedding night and imprisoned me. I’m not hungry, and I don’t want to eat, I especially don’t want to eat with  _ you. _ ” he turned and glared at the other.

 

Mika seemed to shrink back, taken aback by Yuuri’s bitterness.

 

“Then you won’t eat at all.” he said. 

 

_ That doesn’t hurt me.  _

 

Yuuri didn’t respond. He just turned back to stare out the window. He listened for the rustle of fabric that would indicate Mika getting off the bed. It came within a few moments, and Yuuri really hoped that Mika would just leave the room. But of course, he wouldn’t be so lucky. In fact, Mika did quite the opposite. He crossed over to the window where Yuuri was. He set a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri stiffened. Even though there was a layer of thin kimono fabric between Yuuri’s skin and Mika’s hand, it still felt cold somehow.

 

“You can’t refuse me forever, Yuuri.” Mika said lowly, hand beginning to slide down his shoulder blade, and Yuuri’s  heart rate began to increase with discomfort and sudden fear.  “I won’t let you.”

 

Yuuri quickly moved away and turned to face Mika, adjusting the sleeve that had started sliding off his small shoulder earlier. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Yuuri ordered. 

 

Mika didn’t seem to register what he just said. He was too busy giving Yuuri a once-over. And suddenly, his eyes narrowed. 

 

“Yuuri?” his voice was almost threatening, “Why aren’t you wearing the necklace I gave you?” 

 

“I-it was cold...and I...didn’t want it to...strangle me in my sleep.” 

 

“You’re lying.” Mika replied, “You’re not wearing because you don’t want it! You just don’t like it!” his voice had risen, cracking with emotion. “But yet…” He moved forward before Yuuri could react, seizing him by his wrist, gripping it tightly, “You wear this STUPID RING all of the time!” he tried to wrestle it off Yuuri’s finger, “What is so special about this!? If you don’t wear the jewelry I give you, you can’t wear jewelry at all!” Yuuri immediately began fighting back.

 

“NO STOP! LET GO!” his heart rate was increasing rapidly as he tried to escape Mika’s grasp, pushing him back with his other hand and trying to pry his ringed finger and right hand away.  _ This was the last tangible reminder of Viktor!  _

 

He felt the familiar pounding heart and knotted stomach that came with panic. He didn’t know what Mika was going to do, all he knew was that he needed to protect his ring.  

 

As each tried to get the upper hand, the pushed and shoved at one another, knocking into the walls, the nightstand, the coat rack, causing objects to fall with loud clatters. At some point, Mika did get the upper hand. Without proper nutrition, Yuuri was weak, and lack of sleep made him tired, therefore inhibiting his ability to defend himself. Losing his usual impressive balance, he tripped on an upturned piece of the throw rug and fell backwards, hitting his back on the end of the bed. And Mika was over the top of him. Heart pounding rapidly in his ears and head, pain shooting up and down in ripples on his back, everything fuzzy, choking with fear, he was in full panic mode now. He ripped his right wrist from Mika’s grip and raised it out of his reach as he continued to try and get ahold of it, eyes blazing. Keeping Yuuri pinned with his hand pressing into his chest, Mika continued to reach. 

 

The pressure on his diaphragm was full of weight , and severely  hurting, and it was was cutting off Yuuri’s already ragged breathing.

 

“OWW! STOP, YOU’RE HURTING ME! GET OFF!” 

 

Mika stiffened, and his eyes stopped blazing. He pulled his hand off of Yuuri’s chest, and the other drew in a deep, much needed breath, pressing a hand tightly to his chest. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and beginning to prick with tears. And Mika was shocked and speechless, as wide-eyed as Yuuri was.  However, Yuuri’s gaze quickly hardened to anger, and he shoved Mika off of him with all the strength he had left. Then he scrambled up onto the bed and shrunk against the headboard, farthest away from Mika. 

 

“Don’t ever touch me again!” he exclaimed, all the while still trying to catch his breath.. 

 

Mika said nothing. As his eyes filled with  tears, he scrambled off the ground and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Once he was gone, Yuuri curled up in a fetal position against his pillows, clutched his ring to his chest, and buried his face in his knees, letting himself burst into tears. 

* * *

**Viktor**

 

Viktor dreamt of Yuuri. And he woke up in tears, because Yuuri wasn’t there. He wasn’t in their bed. He was on Vika’s couch, Makkachin with him, sleeping with his body half on top of him, and hanging off into the crack between the back of the couch and Viktor’s arm. There was a throw blanket covering both of them, and Vika was nowhere in sight. 

 

He looked at the time on the clock. It was almost 9 o’clock PM. He had slept from the time they had finished lunch at 2:30 up until now. 

 

Gently pushing Makkachin off of him, Viktor sat up and pushed the blanket back. He got up off the couch, and he had a sudden urge to take the dog out for a walk. 

 

“ **Vika?** ” he called to the quiet apartment, “ **Vika are you here?** ”

 

**“Vitya! You’re up!”** she called from the back of the hallway where light came from,  **“I’m in my room! Are you hungry? Do you want some dinner? I...uhh...already ate because I was hungry, but made enough to share, I can heat some up for you!”**

 

“ **No thanks,  I’m going out to walk the dog.”**

 

**“Oh...okay!”**

 

**“We can drive to my house tomorrow morning.”**

 

**“That’s fine. Don’t stay out too late though.”**

 

Viktor had begun leashing up Makkachin, “Okay  _ Mamochka _ .” he replied as he finished putting the leash on and grabbed his sweat-shirt from the coat rack by the door. 

 

“I am a Mamochka.” Vika called from her room. 

 

A small smile ghosted Viktor’s face before he opened the door and headed for the elevator, and exited out the lobby doors into the biting night air of St. Petersburg.

  
  


As  he walked, he listened to the waves pounding against the shore, and the  few gulls squawking overhead. It should have made him feel at home, but it didn’t. It felt like it was mocking him. Because the gulls and the waves were reminiscent of Hasetsu, and reminiscent of Yuuri. And St. Petersburg had never felt so lonely and unwelcoming as he walked down the sidewalk. 

 

Perhaps that was the reason his feet led him to the local bar-- the only thing he felt could numb his pain now.  

 


	61. Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 11

Part 5: The Tower~ Chapter 11

Chapter 58 

 

**Yuuri**

 

He cried until his tears ran dry and his body was left shaking. And when he stopped, his head hurt. It had long since gotten dark now, and the room was lit dimly by the lamp on the bedside table. He slowly got up, and walked into the bathroom to wash his face with warm water. When he removed the towel from his face, he was able to inspect his appearance in the mirror. Messy, unkempt hair that had begun growing out, pale complexion, dark circles and large bags underneath his eyes. He looked awful. He hadn’t slept well since he’d gotten here, and it was taking its toll. 

 

For a few moments, he stood there, staring at his sickly appearance, before he couldn’t stand it anymore. He draped his towel over the sink, and walked back into the main part of the room. He tried not to think about what had just happened, but curbing the memory was all in vain. It was too fresh in his mind to be forgotten. And he felt so afraid. 

 

He clutched his ring tightly. His heart still pounded rapidly with the terror due to the fact he almost lost it. Mika had tried to take it. Mika had tried to take the only piece of Viktor he had left that was tangible. 

 

He could not let that happen. He  _ wouldn’t  _ let that happen. Lightly pressing a feathery kiss to the ring, Yuuri got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He scanned his gaze around the room, searching for something that might help him protect his ring. He looked first in the drawers of the nightstands. Both of them were completely empty. Next, he tried the desk. All of the drawers were rather untidy, inside were stacks of papers of all kinds, some bent up, others scribbled on, post-it notes, notebooks of varying sizes and line types, envelopes, and other various office supplies. And he reached the conclusion that the desk had probably once been used by someone, and was never cleared out. Perhaps it could work, but he was afraid that if he hid the ring in one of the desk drawers, it would get lost in the disastrous disorganization. The only thing useful in there might have been the blank, loose leaf sheets of paper that were scattered among the piles or the notebooks. 

 

With a sigh, he shut the drawers of the desk, and moved onto the wardrobe.  When he opened it, the ruined white suit was still there, in plain sight, sticking out like a sore thumb among the darker colored attire and kimonos that Mika had left for him. It filled him with an aching sorrow that gnawed at his heart. 

 

He tore his gaze away, and then peered up at the storage shelves atop the wardrobe. There seemed to be nothing but a few cardboard boxes of varying sizes up there. He thought that until, however, a glinting something caught his eye. It was in the top right corner of the wardrobe shelf he was facing. 

 

Curiosity drove him forward. He stood on his toes and reached up, taking hold of the object from either side with both hands. The metal was so cold that it shocked his hands and he jerked them away for a second, before grasping the object again. He lifted it up, and carefully pulled it down. It was covered by a layer of dust, but nonetheless was a beautiful silver box, and on the top in the center of the lid was a half-face silver masquerade mask next to painted red roses, resting in a rounded bed of black roses. Immediately, Yuuri recognized the iconic image from the  _ Phantom of the Opera.  _ He opened the box, revealing black velvet lining, and the entire box looked like a jewelry box inside. 

 

He was once again caught by surprise as the soft sound of a music box filled the air, playing  _ The Music of the Night.  _ For a moment, Yuuri closed his eyes to listen the beautiful sound, only to once again be hit with a sharp pang of sorrow as he recalled the first time he heard the song. He had been with Viktor, and they had gone to a theatre in San Francisco to see the musical. 

 

He opened his eyes again as the soft music slowed to a stop. Then, he placed another feathery kiss to the ring,  He drew in a deep breath and slowly pulled the ring off his finger, hands shaking. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He squeezed the gold band in his palm, before gently placing the ring inside the black velvet ring holder. Then he closed the jewelry box and put it back up in the shelf, after wiping away some dust. The ring would be safe inside.  

 

And as if his hands were commanded by his heart, they led him straight to the ruined white suite. When he reached it, he ran his hand across the dirt-stained fabric. His fingers trailed up to the hanger and pulled it out. And when he did, he heard something thump against the ground. He stopped and looked down to see what had dropped. On the floor of the closet was a tiny, leather-bound book. He bent down to pick it up. The texture was worn, but it was smooth in his hands. He opened the front cover and something fell out of it. He bent forward to pick it up. It was a folded piece of loose-leaf paper with his name written in script on it. When he opened it, he recognized Viktor’s handwriting. 

  
  


_ Yuuri, _

 

_ I slipped this in your suit pocket when you weren’t looking. And if you’re reading this, that means you found it! It’s my special gift to you. This is one of my recent diaries. Now that we’re married, it’s only appropriate that you learn my secrets, don’t you think? (Though I guess most of these entries aren’t really secrets anymore, you already know a lot of them.) But I hope that you like it~  _

 

_ ~ Love, Viktor _

_ P.S.: There’s a few blank pages left, feel free to write on them if you want.  _

 

A small smile ghosted Yuuri’s face as he folded up the note and tucked it carefully in the back cover. Then, he closed the closet door and carried the journal to the bed. He got under the soft covers, and read underneath the dim light. He flipped the pages, discovering that all of them that were written on were filled. Each page, front and back, with entries dated and scraped out in pen. Some entries were long than others, and sometimes there was more than one entry on each page. As far as blank pages, only about a quarter of the book was left.   

 

In skimming through a few entries, Yuuri realized this diary detailed accounts during the year that they met. It went through most every day, and especially went into detail when Yuuri himself was involved. He could hardly make it through the entries though. Because they filled him with an aching pain of longing and reminiscence, and it did not help that Viktor was such a solemn, lonely individual either. As he read, Yuuri’s empathy caused every passage he read to stab him with Viktor’s pain, and it made him feel absolutely dreadful, because he had been the cause of it. 

 

However, at the same time, it offered some degree of comfort for him. It wasn’t at all difficult to hear Viktor’s voice in his head as he read through the entries. In a way, it was almost like he was there with him. He could almost feel Viktor’s presence. That was until he stopped reading. And then everything went dark, empty, and silent again, and Viktor was gone, leaving behind an aching pain and heartache. 

 

And Yuuri desperately wanted to say something back.  He got up and began digging through the night stand drawers and the desk drawer in the corner for something to write with. He found an old pen underneath some papers in the desk drawer.. 

 

He sat down at the desk and opened to the next blank page. He couldn’t think of what to write, so he stared at the empty page for a moment. He eventually wrote “I love you.” in all the languages he could think of. But when he finished, he wasn’t satisfied. He knew what he really wanted to talk about. He wanted to tell Viktor...or rather, Viktor’s diary, what had been happening to him lately, while he was trapped in this prison “castle”.       

 

He turned to the next blank page, and began to write. He began to write all of the thoughts that had spun through his head lately. He wrote two entries back to back.  

 

_ Dearest Viktor, _

 

_ I've been here for awhile now. Locked away in this...this tower, this prison. I am confined, I cannot go anywhere, do anything of my own free will. He doesn't let me. Yet they tell me to make myself comfortable. However, I am otherwise unharmed.  _

 

_ I miss you, my love. I miss you so much, that it hurts. I think about you every day I am afraid, even though I know I have to stay strong. For me. For you. For us. But it is hard, it is so, so hard. To be here. Alone, without you. Especially when I know you're worried to death. I am okay though, I'm not hurt. But I need you to hurry...  _

 

_ I have no idea why I am writing this. It is not like you'll ever be able to see these letters. But, I guess...it's a way for me to cope. Writing to you helps me, because I am getting my thoughts out onto paper. I feel like I am talking to you, and that gives me comfort. I will try to write as often as possible, but I don't know how often that will be. He is  always here, and my time alone is very limited. But even so, I will try. I will try to keep an account of my time here.  _

 

_ ~All my Love, _

_ Yuuri _

  
  


Second Letter…

 

_ Dearest Viktor _

 

_ I miss you. Every day I miss you more, and I wonder if you miss me too. I wonder if you think of me as much as I think of you. I am sure you do. I want to tell you that I'm doing well, but...I can't. Mentally, I am so broken and confused that I cannot function. My anxiety is  torturing me. I'm barely eating...barely sleeping...barely talking. I know I shouldn't...it's terrible for me...it's so terrible for me...but I have no motivation... _

 

_ Most of my days I spend staring out the window. Sometimes I'm crying, but most of the time I'm staring blankly, as if waiting for you, my prince...no, the king of my heart and soul...to make your way through the manor gates atop a magnificent white horse and come save me. I want to tell you where I am...I really do. Because I know you would come running for me. But he took my phone...I can't...I'm sorry, my sun and stars. All I can do is hope, dream...because I know that you're out there...looking for me. And I'd like to think that some day, you'll find me...and then...we can be together again.  _

 

_ ~All my love, _

_ Yuuri _

  
  
  


...Once he was done reading and writing in the journal, Yuuri closed it up, and then got out of bed again. He walked back to the wardrobe and opened it again. He took the music box down from the top shelf and carefully set the book back inside, along with the pen, with every intention on reading and writing in it again. He closed the hinged lid, and put it back where he had found it. He stepped back, and closed the wardrobe doors, and then, he resumed his usual position at the window. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**May 20th. Russia.**

**Viktor**

 

It rained on the day of Yurio’s funeral. It was a heavy rain, and it pattered loudly against the concrete and the old wooden roof shingles of the chapel as the service commenced. Everyone was gathered, dressed in black, used tissues in their hands as tears streamed down their faces while the stared up at the stage covered with flowers, including the podium where people gave their speeches, and the closed casket in the middle. Behind the casket, a projector screen was pulled down, playing a commemorative slideshow that was going through pictures of the blond teen.   

 

As Viktor sat near the back, between Vika and Chris, he tried not to cry. He wanted to stay strong. Most everyone else around him was crying silently, including Chris. That is, save for Mila three rows in front of him, and a blonde woman in her later thirties that could only be Yuri’s mother, were weeping loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

And the crying would only continue as the service progressed, especially during the speeches. There were three of them that had been planned ahead of time-- Yakov, Liliya, and Yuri’s grandpa, Nikolai. And all of them made the attendees weep even harder. Every single one of them praised Yurio, and talked about how incredibly amazing and dedicated he was, and about how lovable his hot-headedness he could be, and Nikolai told a story about a time he had rescued some abandoned kittens. It was meant to be a fond and cheerful memory, and had received a few snickers, but Viktor knew that the laughs were only cover-ups for the sorrow everyone was feeling. 

 

-xXx-

 

Once the planned speeches had been done, the attendees were invited to come up and say a few words. When this was announced, Viktor felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He looked behind him, Mari was holding out a note. 

 

“Yuuko wanted someone to read this for her.” she said, “I hate to ask, but could you?” 

 

Viktor nodded slowly and took the note. He glanced at it. It had been typed and translated into English. He skimmed it, before getting up and walking slowly to the stand. The quiet murmuring fell silent as he walked up to the stage and stood behind the podium. 

 

He cleared his throat, and drew in a deep breath. He was in no state to do this, but he would do it anyway. 

 

“I’m going to start by reading this note on behalf for someone else, who could not be here today, and then say a few words of my own. These are the words of Yuuko Nishigori, the owner of the rink that burned down.” He cleared his throat, and began reading off the note, “Yurio will always be remembered as a hero in the hearts of many, and especially in the hearts of me and my family. He saved my daughter’s life. When my rink caught on fire, he ran back inside, after he had gotten out safely, to get my daughter out. I only wish he’d gotten himself out too. His death was the noblest thing I had ever experienced, and my family won’t ever forget that. Through our family’s generations...we’ll share his story. I only wish I could thank him in person. Not just for that, but for the lasting impact he made on my life. Even though I only met him twice in person, he made a strong impact, and I won’t ever forget that. And I’m going to spread that impact to everyone who comes to my ice rink. When it’s rebuilt, he’s going to get a picture and a plaque on our wall of fame, and one of the rinks will be dedicated to him. Thank you for everything, Yurio, (i’m sure you’re scowling down at me for saying that nickname, you always hated it), but thank you. We love you, and you’ll remain in our hearts forever. May you rest in peace.”

 

The speech ended. Viktor took a breath, and wiped away his tears. The audience cheered. 

 

He waited until they quieted down, to say his own words. They fell silent. All eyes trained on him. And suddenly he couldn’t think of anything to say. 

 

He was trapped in a thick, awkward silence, with the rain pounding loudly against the roof. A few sniffles. Someone dropped something. He turned his gaze to his assembled group near the back, looking for some sort of answer. 

 

Chris mouthed,  _ “Share your favorite memory.” _

 

Finally, Viktor cleared his throat again, “There’s so many things I want to say, but I can barely describe him in words. He was...inspiring in a way. I saw a lot of myself in him. The rebellious spirit, the stubbornness. It filled me with...happiness...it was a privilege to coach him for a week, even if he was difficult, I loved it. It made me feel like I had accomplished something...genuinely good...though my favorite memories would have to be every time he got angry. He was adorable, like a feisty little kitten...and he strangest way of showing he cared--by insults and bashful actions and it was...special..I guess is the best way I can say it...and...he was like a son to me.” Viktor stopped. He felt fresh tears stinging his eyes, “I won’t ever forget that…” he finished, before hiding his face and leaving the stage as fresh tears formed. And when he sat down again, two hands were placed comfortingly on either shoulder. This was just too much to handle….

 

-xXx-

 

...Though it was even worse when the ceremony ended. Because when the ceremony ended, Viktor was putting on his white gloves and walking up to the stage to be one of the pallbearers alongside Chris, Yakov, Otabek, Georgi, and Nikolai, to carry Yurio’s casket to the hearse. 

 

-xXx-

The funeral procession stood in the soppy, muddy wet grass, with the rain pouring on them, soaking their black clothing to their skin, as the casket was lowered into the ground. 

 

-xXx-

 

The flowers and white gloves hit the lid of the casket. The grave was filled. And slowly, people began to disband and leave the cemetery. But Viktor...Viktor stayed until the grave was filled, with his only comfort being his sister’s clammy hand in his. They were the last ones to leave.    

 

“It just isn’t fair.” he said, half to himself. 

 

His sister locked her wide, sympathetic blue-green gaze on his.  

 

“No parent should ever have to bury their child.” A single tear leaked from his eye, and thunder rumbled lowly off in the distance from the overcast sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had enough angst yet? Well, there's definitely more to come. 
> 
> 1\. No, you don't get to see what Viktor's diary says. (Some of you could probably infer)...but it's supposed to be secrets for only Viktor and Yuuri to share with each other. 
> 
> 2\. I have been to one funeral, and that was for my grandpa about 2/3 years ago. It was awful. It's so sad. I dislike funerals very much. I guess what I'm trying to say is, sorry for the brief narration and stuff, but I just don't like writing about funerals. 
> 
> ...A-anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Yuri!!!On Ice fanfic. Now, I honestly do not know what I am doing posting this, since I have no idea how far this will go. But I thought, "Why not?" and plus, I really wanted to write a little something for this amazing anime, so yeah. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. 
> 
> Also, side note: I know the official spelling is "Victor", but the more authentic, Russian spelling is "Viktor" so I am going to spell it like so. I hope everyone is cool with that.


End file.
